The Steel ball Run saga
by jorge.Fuentes18
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos en la isla Gyojin. Los Mugiwara llegan a América para participar en la carrera donde correrá todo el mundo. La Steel ball run. nuevas amistades surgirían y viejas caras se mostrarán. todo para descubrir un gran complot que lleva al verdadero propósito de la SBR
1. prologo

Cap 1: Prologo.

En las extensas aguas del mundo nuevo un barco pirata va a la deriva con una ruidosa tripulación pirata que luego de estar 2 años separados por el motivo de ser más fuertes para zarpar estos mares caóticos para que se reúnan para continuar con su aventura hacia el tesoro mas gran del mundo. La tripulación del mono D. Luffy y los Mugiwara han viajado desde la isla Gyojin hacia un nuevo destino.

En el Thoussand Sunny: sombrero de paja Luffy junto con el cazador de piratas Zoro, su navegante Nami, el francotirador Usopp, pierna negra Sanji, algodón de azúcar Chopper, la chica demonio robin, el astillero cyborg franky y el músico no muerto Brook. Se encuentra en la cubierta del barco.

"¡Listos o no, aquí voy!". Chopper grito desde el mástil dándose la vuelta para buscar a sus amigos escondidos en la nave.

había pasado un mes en el nuevo mundo sin que nada interesante sucediera. Luego de haberse ido a la isla Gyojin Nada que representara un peligro para sus vidas había sucedido. las frecuentes tormentas del nuevo mundo era una cosa a tener en cuenta pero incluso eso no era el mayor peligro. No había ningún pirata o marinos enemigos a la vista para luchar contra la pequeña tripulación, llenando el soleado y un gran aburrimiento que los Mugiwara intentaron arreglar con un inocente juego de las escondidas.

"¡Te encontre, zoro!". Chopper le dijo a la espadachín quien estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina bebiendo alcohol.

"¿Encontrarme? Yo ni siquiera estoy jugando". Dijo antes de encorvarse y poner los pies sobre la mesa. nada interesante había pasado desde que zarpo nuevamente con los demás así que lo único que hizo fue perder el tiempo bebiendo alcohol.

Picadora de gimio de decepción. Zoro tenia razones para no jugar con el aburrimiento. Esta es la mejor opción para la medicina.

"¿Qué paso, adonde fue Chopper?". pregunto usopp quien asomo su cabeza en la puerta.

"Regreso al ala médica, se da cuenta de que jugar al escondite no va a funcionar". Dijo Zoro antes de darle otro sorbo a su bebida.

"hmm-mn, iré avisando a los otros que el juego se termino" dijo el francotirador antes de marcharse.

En el timón. Nami tenia la cabeza apoyada contra el timón en un momento de aburrimiento total con los parpados amenazando con cerrarse, daría todo lo que fuera, excepto su dinero por un poco de sueño. su mirada bajo en el músico no muerto Brook quien estaba sentado en el barandal del barco viendo las olas en el silencio, luego su mirada se dirigió hacia el cyborg Franky quien estaba acostado sobre el césped sintético con Nico Robin acostada encima de un libro pegado en la cara por el ultimo su mirada va hacia su capitán quien estaba por su lado quien fue un niño tan extrovertido estaba en peores condiciones que los demás.

Luffy estaba tendido como pez muerto en el barandal debajo de la puerta de la cocina con su frente pegada al muro de madera. Ni la sangre que está llegando a su cerebro lo saca de su aburrimiento. un mes, un bendito mes ha pasado desde los acontecimientos de la isla Gyojin y nada emocionante llego a suceder en todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera ha aparecido un Sentado para amenazarlos con comerse el Sunny.

_"¡Por favor! Quien sea el que nos ayude a dar un poco, lo que sea, en este paso moriremos del aburrimiento antes de encontrar One Piece!". _Luffy grito mentalmente rogándole profundamente a los dioses para el brindarlo de diversión real.

el sonido de una gaviota se hizo un acercamiento hizo que Nami gire cabeza para ver una gaviota del DEM aterrizar en el timón y con su pata le extendió a Nami el dario del día de hoy no sin antes obtener el pago del día. Ella toma el periódico y le da unos cuantos Bellis.

"Veamos si lo que dicen en el periódico muestra algo interesante". Murmuro Nami desanimada mientras pasaba Hojas del periódico rápidamente.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? No hay nada interesante. Los precios de los artículos subieron y bajaron de precio. Un ataque de piratas a una isla que fue detenida gracias a los Marines, el aumento de recompensas. de sus rivales de peor generación. La misma cosa sin importancia.

Ambos suspiraron decepcionados. Nami le dio el periódico a Luffy para que lo tirara eso iba a hacer cuando de repente un cartel amarillo se desliza por debajo del periódico llamando a la atención del sombrero de paja. Recogiendo el cartel lo abrió y lo inspeccionó. Hablar muchas cosas que no entendemos un dibujo de una especie de logotipo de un hombre montando un caballo en una esfera redonda con una herradura.

"Oi Nami, ven aquí a ver esto".

Nami miro a Luffy extrañamente y hizo lo que le dijo. Ella tomo el papel que tenia Luffy y empezo a leer lo siguiente.

"Steel ... Ball ... Run ... carrera. Carrera Steel Ball Run. ¿Una carrera?". Nami murmuro tras leer la ultima parte.

"¿Que están haciendo ustedes dos?". pregunto Sanji quien tenía una bandeja con un vaso de jugo hecho exclusivamente para Nami quien intentaba agarrarla pero este era un golpe.

"Estaba leyendo este cartel la cual muestra un evento, es una carrera", dijo Nami sin despegar sus ojos del cartel.

"¿Una carrera, de que exactamente?". pregunto Sanji tras darle otro golpe en la mano de Luffy y fulminarlo con la mirada.

"una carrera muy especial que habrá en el nuevo mundo y que el ganador de dicha carrera ganara un premio especial". dijo antes de voltear el cartel solo para que sus ojos casi salgan de su cabeza de la sorpresa. "¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede, Nami-Swan?". Pregunta Sanji preocupado mientras que el resto dirige su atención igual de preocupado.

"no puede ser ... una carrera así no daría tanto dinero ...". Nami susurro con preocupación tras el premio de la carrera.

"¿Y cual es el premio de todos los modos?". Luffy pregunto con los brazos cruzados encima de su cabeza en su típico modo despreocupado.

Nami les mostró el cartel y la cantidad de números que había mostrado el cartel había sido suficiente para hacer las preguntas del capitán y el cocinero cayeran de asombro.

"¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !?".

"¡Oi, dejen de gritar que estoy durmiendo!". Zoro venta de la cocina con su típica actitud molesta.

"¿¡CINCUENTA MIL MILLONES DE BELLIS !?". Sanji grito estupefacto.

"¿QUE CLASE DE CARRERA DARÍA UNA GRAN CANTIDAD ASÍ?". Grito Luffy igual de estupefacto que el cocinero.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" pregunto Brook curioso del asunto, lo mismo sucede con Franky y Robin y también Zoro quienes se reúnen para ver que sucedida.

* * *

"no puede ser ..." susurro Franky de incredulidad.

"Ni siquiera los ternyuubitos tienen una cantidad de dinero así". Dijo Robin asombrada de la cantidad de dinero que se ve en el cartel.

"¿Quién es la persona que daría una cantidad como esa en una carrera?" pregunto Zoro tan asombrado como el resto de los demás.

"Imagina lo que haría una persona con esa cantidad" murmuró Usopp con los ojos pegados al cartel.

"increíble ..." susurro Chopper con sus ojos brillando frente al cartel.

"Nami, ¿puedes explicarnos que dice el cartel?" Le pidió Robin a Nami quien asiente y deese a dictarles.

**"La bola de acero es una carrera de caballos cuyo premio es de 50 billones de dólares para el ganador. Esta es una carrera que se lleva a cabo en el gran país de América en 2 semanas. Cualquier tipo de persona puede participar" en la carrera pecado Tomar en Cuenta Que tipo de Antecedentes Tiene en La Actualidad;.. para entrar en la carrera en Si Tiene Que Llevar Un Caballo O CUALQUIER tipo de animales de cuatro patas Que Este Entrenado y en la Condición de correr**** ¡acompáñenos ****en Lo que será el evento deportivo Grande Más en La historia del mundo (Aviso: la cuota para competir en la carrera son 30,000 bellis, una vez pagada la tarifa de la participación ya estára ****inscrito**** en la carrera) Atte: Steven Steel y ****Funny Valentine ".**

"¡Genial una gran carrera, ya iba a ser la hora de algo divertido sucediera!". Exclamo Luffy con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

"¿Donde dijo que se hará la carrera?". pregunto Brook con curiosidad.

"La carrera se hará en el país de América". respondió Nami.

"tiene sentido, América es un país que tiene una superficie de 9.147.593 kilómetros cuadrados. Es considerado el país más grande de todo el mundo", explora Robin sujetando su barbilla pensativa.

"¿Tan grande es ese país?". pregunto usopp con gran sorpresa.

"Es tan grande que ninguna monarquía en el mundo puede sostenerla. Es el primero donde se lleva a cabo un cabo la democracia". explico robin nuevamente.

"¿Qué es una democracia, Robin-Swan?". pregunto Sanji apartando la mano de Usopp de la bebida de Nami.

"es un concepto poco conocido en el mundo, la democracia es un poder que no se rige por ninguna familia real sino por el pueblo mismo. me refiero a que la gente de ese país elige a la persona que es capaz de ser quien lo gobierne Eso es una democracia ". Explico Robin al grupo de piratas confundido que tenia al frente.

"Vaya ... un país tan grande como ese debe ser muy importante", respondió Usopp.

"en efecto Usopp, América es una superpotencia mundial y exporta grandes cantidades de petróleo a los demás países para obtener energía". dijo Robin señalando hacia arriba con una sonrisa.

"¿Y que es lo que vamos a hacer?". pregunto franky al grupo.

"¿No es obvio? ¡Participaremos en esa carrera!". Grito Luffy extasiado de la emoción.

"¡Detente en este instante, Luffy!". Grito Zoro fulminando a su capitán con la mirada.

"¿Qué es lo que te sucede?". pregunto sanji expulsando el humo de su cigarro.

"¿Acaso no lo notan. 50 billones, acaso a ustedes no les parece sospechoso esa cantidad de Bellis?"

"¿Estas diciendo que el Steel Ball Run podría ser una trampa hecha por los marines?". Se pregunta Usopp al espadachín de pelo verde.

"Por supuesto, ademas ¿qué no es una carrera de caballos? Nosotros no tenemos uno".

"Franky-san podría construir un caballo mecánico". Respondiendo Brook señalando al astillero quien había realizado su super pose.

"¡Y SERIA UNO MUY SUPER!". Grito de Franky con entusiasmo.

"¡Y si los marines tratan de buscar problemas con nosotros les patearemos el culo!". Grito Luffy chocando sus puños con una sonrisa engreida

"Ademas, otros piratas del nuevo mundo participaran también, por lo que es poco probable que los marines venga a intentar arrestarnos". Dijo Chopper mirando al resto de sus amigos.

"¡Sin olvidar todas las mujeres hermosas en la carrera esperando a por mi!". Grito Sanji con entusiasmo al pensar en todas las clases de mujeres que viven en ese país.

"Bien, que no se diga mas. ¡Iremos a América!" Grito Nami levantando su puño al aire.

"fufufufu". Robin se rió entre dientes viendo la escena divertida e inspiradora.

"¡Yohohoho! Este viaje requiere una épica melodía para el viaje que nos espera hacia el Steel Ball Run". Dijo Brook antes de sacar su violín y tomar en el mismo lugar que otros dejando un Zoro estupefacto.

"¡Adelante, vamos a América!".

"¡Chopper, sera mejor que empieces en la práctica en tu forma de gran venado!"

"¿¡EH !? ¿¡De que estas hablando, Nami !?"

Todos excepto Zoro se movió a sus lugares para preparar el largo viaje que les espera hacia la gran carrera que se dará a conocer en 2 semanas. el entusiasmo no solo se siente en el soleado si no en el resto de todo el mundo que será parte de la carrera del siglo.

* * *

En un pequeño poblado Nativo Americano:

Dentro de una pequeña tienda un hombre mayor de la piel oscuro y el cabello largo estaba descansando en su tienda tras haber pasado el largo tiempo viajando con su pueblo hacia un nuevo territorio. Su gente ha sido desplazada nuevamente por los invasores de blanco. ya no quedaba lugares donde su gente se quedara. pronto no habrá una opción que se adentrará en las ciudades del hombre blanco para buscar un lugar para sobrevivir.

La tela de su tienda se despierta despertando al jefe de la tribu de su descanso. Ya sabia para que lo llamaban, el muchacho lo ha hecho de nuevo.

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo esta vez?". pregunto el jefe sin siquiera voltear.

"Había escondido los libros del hombre blanco en su tienda, esta decidido, Soundman sera castigado por esto".

El jefe de la tribu no hizo nada más que suspirar tristemente ante esta noticia.

"que los espíritus nos ayuden".

* * *

En el extenso desierto de Arizona: un hombre joven con estatura por encima del promedio y la constitución atlética. con un tono de piel claro en su tribu y con un cabello negro con dos largas trenzas de color verde delante de su rostro, escasamente vestido donde en su piel se muestra los diferentes tatuajes de su tribu. Estaba corriendo por el desierto usando sus propios pies.

Sandman o conocido por su tribu como Soundman estaba siendo perseguido por tres hombres a caballo quienes han sido una vez lo han considerado como hermano y ahora lo consideran un traidor.

"¡Tu hora de morir ha llegado Soundman!". Grito el jinete nativo de la izquierda empuñando una lanza.

"¡Se ha cometido la última ofensa a la tribu al traer la basura hecha por el hombre blanco!". Grito el jinete de la derecha empuñando una hacha de mano.

"¡Lo único que nos ha traído el hombre blanco fue nada más que el dolor y la destrucción por parte de nuestra gente!". Grito el jinete del centro empuñando un arco.

Sandman respiró pesadamente debido a un esfuerzo extra que le sirvió para lograr alejarse un poco más de sus perseguidores dejándolos sorprendidos.

"¿Cómo es que llego a correr tan rápido?". Grito el jinete de la lanza.

"¡No puede ser un poder demoníaco como los que tienen los hombres blancos!". dijo el jinete de la hacha.

Sandman iba a 40 km / p dejando a sus perseguidores en el polvo pero eso se detuvo abruptamente cuando una flecha se clavo en su talón de Aquiles. Dejando escapar un siseo doloroso perdiendo la velocidad empezando a ser alcanzado por la gente de su tribu quien estaba listo para ensartarlo.

"¡Muere Soundman!". Grito el jinete de la lanza arrojando su lanza hacia el indio corredor.

Pero antes de que Sandman fuera de la lanza, esta es una posición en la posición fetal, por debajo del caballo, y por ejemplo, en su camino hacia el cielo.

"¿Acaso estas loco Soundman? ¡Usar uno de los caballos para impulsarte hacia la montaña no te salvara!". grito el jinete del arco disparando una ronda de flechas hacia Sandman fallando repetidas veces mientras se escala la montaña.

en la cima de la montaña una mano se agarra a la de Sandman justo antes de que esta llegara a la cima y es jalado hacia arriba y soltado en el suelo donde arremeten contra él con golpes haciéndolo gritar de agonía mientras que usted intenta zafar de su atacante .

"D-detente!" Sandman empujo a esa persona que lo estaba agrediendo y no era nada más que su hermana que por su expresión facial estaba enojada con él.

"¡Es una idiota nii-san! Insultando a la tribu trayendo libros hechos por el hombre blanco. ¿Es qué acaso no piensas en lo que estamos pasando ahora?". La chica reprendió a Sandman quien se reincorporaba lentamente mirando fijamente a su hermana.

"Por supuesto que lo sé Nee-san, pero pienso que derrotar al enemigo tiene que entender su cultura, nuestros métodos ya son ortodoxos e inútiles, nuestras tierras ya no son parte de nuestros antepasados como antes". . Dijo Sandman antes de revelar a su hermana el cartel del SBR.

"¿Qué es eso?".

"Descubrir cual es la motivación del hombre blanco y no más que su moneda que tiene como nombre belli, dentro de 2 semanas habrá una carrera y una gran recompensa para el ganador de dicha carrera. Con tanto dinero podremos comprar nuestras tierras y no volver" a ser desplazados nunca ". explique Sandman mirando fijamente el cartel que tiene en sus manos.

"Eso es una gran estupidez, ven conmigo ahora mismo a la aldea".

"Lo siento hermana, pero ya no volveré ahí". hablo Sandman solemne para luego darse la vuelta y hacerle un gesto a su hermana para que la siguiera.

Ella lo siguió hasta un acantilado y la mujer india deja sin palabras. Frente a ellos había un montón de agujeros perfectamente en los lados de las paredes, todos ellos tenían una forma perfectamente esférica y no se ve ninguna grieta en ellos.

"¿Q-que es esto, que cosa ocasiono estos agujeros?"

"¿Estos agujeros fueron hechos por un hombre, Nee-san?". respondió Sandman señalando los agujeros que estaban en el muro del acantilado.

"¿Uno de esos hombres con poderes demoníacos?".

"No. por la marca de estos agujeros creo que fueron hechos por un arma". respondió Sandman inspeccionando los agujeros de la pared para centrar su atención en el suelo "¿ves las marcas de las pisadas de este hombre? por lo que veo como llego a la cima del acantilado de un salto". Sandman señalo arriba donde la huellas también estaban ahí.

"¿Qué crees que vendrá a hacernos daño?"

"no lo creo, en mi opinión, este hombre estaba entrenando. Lo que tiene un solo significado". dijo sandman bajando la mirada adaptando una actitud sombría. "Las cosas se pondrán más difíciles en la carrera que viene".

* * *

"¿Entonces participaras en esa carrera, Shiryu?" pregunto un Den-Den Mushi que llevaba los rasgos de uno de los temáticos Yonkos del Nuevo mundo: Marshall D. Teach a quién era mejor conocido por los infantes de marina como el infame Blackbeard "¿No crees que una cantidad de dinero como esa puede ser una trampa? " pregunto el yonko al capitán de su segunda flota.

"Tengo que arriesgarme". Shiryu se rasco el mentón inhalando el humo de su habano. "Por una cantidad de dinero como esa vale la pena competir".

"¡ZEHAHAHAHAHA!". Se rió Blackbeard sarcásticamente "Tienes toda la razón. Tienes mi permiso para participar y realmente quieres, pero procura hacer un esfuerzo para ganarla ¿entendido?".

"¡MHP! Sin duda alguna".

* * *

"¡MAMÁ MAMÁ MAMÁ!". Una gran figura se rió mientras se llevaba a la boca grandes pedazos de pastel de crema batida. "¿Una carrera donde cualquiera puede competir sin importar su especie? ¡Sería una locación en no participar en un evento tan maravilloso!

"¿Quieres que vayas por unas de tus hijas, mamá?" pregunto un pirata quien sudaba balas ante la imponente mujer que yace frente a el.

"Ve y búscame a Amande".

* * *

"¡... ese maldito de Valentine ...!". Gruño uno de las cinco estrellas ancianas quien llevaba en sus manos uno de los carteles de la bola de acero Run.

"Al parecer se entero de nuestras movidas a través de los estados de América". hablo otro anciano con una mirada seria en su rostro frente al poste de la SBR.

"¡Llamen al CP0!". ordeno el anciano Ternyuubito a un guardia real.

"¡Si señor!".

* * *

"¿Oíste sobre la gran carrera que se llevara en América, Buggy? Se dice que habrá una recompensa de 50 billones al ganador de la carrera". hablo Mohji quien estaba acompañado por su gigante león Richie.

"¿De verdad, no estas jugando a las bromas conmigo Mohji?". pregunto el Shichibukai a su subordinado con una sonrisa torcida. "ya que si es así, no perdamos el tiempo y participemos en ella".

"tiene razón capitán". Elogio Mohji Al Payaso Pirata. "No habrá duda en que seremos saldremos victoriosos en la carrera".

Richie no hizo nada más que el futuro.

* * *

En un barco de la marina: Tashigi llevaba en sus manos el cartel de la carrera para los datos al vicealmirante de este gran evento.

"Señor, tiene que ver esto". Tashigi le entrego el cartel a su superior Smoker que comenzó a leerlo.

"no puedes estar hablando enserio". Fue lo único que dijo Fumador exhalando el humo de su boca con una mirada molesta.

* * *

En una mansión de san diego:

frente a un montón de Den-Den Mushi que daban mas de 50 flashes por minuto tuve un hombre mayor de cabello amarillo con bordes dentados, tiene un anteojos rectangulares y estaba vestido con un abrigo de cuello verde con varios flecos en el cuello. A su lado había una chica rubia de 14 años con cabello de longitud media rubio, Ella llevaba un vestido de tirantes rosa con medias gruesas con líneas horizontales del mismo color. también tenia unos calientas con adornos circulares dorados. Ambas estaban frente a un grupo de reporteros del DEM quienes fueron dirigidos por el emperador, el presidente del diario económico mundial: Big News Morgans. todos ellos estaban en una enorme sala donde se haría una conferencia ante este hombre especial.

¿Pero que para este hombre tan especial se dirán todos?

Steven Steel: organizador principal de la carrera Steel Ball Run.

"Solo quiero decir que gracias a todos por estar aquí. No hay tal honor en estar en presencia de tan importantes personas que ser testigos del evento deportivo más grande del mundo". Agrego acero frente a los reporteros quienes dieron una gran ronda de aplausos ante la declaración del organizador. "muy bien, ahora a las preguntas empezando contigo Morgans".

"con gusto señor Steven Steel". el gran pajaro se incluye ante el organizador antes de empezar a hacer su primera pregunta. "Se trata de la carrera Bola de acero Corre por cierto gran nombre viniendo de Usted".

"Vamos Morgans ... hazte una pregunta rápida para que puedas responderle a los demás y así comer pollo frito para la cena". dijo Steel llevándose las pocas risas de los reporteros antes que Morgans la fulminara con la mirada.

"La pregunta que quiero hacer se trata de esta carrera que se va a llevar a cabo en dos semanas, expliquenos de que trata para nosotros los reporteros. Entonces pasar a la entrevista en si". Argumento Morgans al organizador de dicha carrera. Acero claro para empezar a dar una respuesta a la prensa.

LA CARRERA 'STEEL BALL RUN' COMENZARA EN DOS SEMANAS EN LA PLAYA DE SAN DIEGO A LAS 10 DE LA MAÑANA. LA META ESTARA SITUADA EN NUEVA YORK SIENDO ESTA LA PRIMERA CARRERA INTERCONTINENTAL A CABALLO. LA DISTANCIA ES APROXIMADAMENTETIVO 6000 KM. RUTA, EL GANADOR RECIBIRÁ 50 BILLONES DE BELLIS EN EFECTIVO, EN EL 2do LUGAR 10 BILLONES, EN EL 3ER LUGAR 5 BILLONES, EN EL 4to 1 BILLÓN, EN EL 5 A 500 MILLONES Y ASÍ SUCESIVAMENTE HASTA EL 20MO LUGAR, ADEMÁS DE QUE HABLA ESPECIALES COMO BONUS, PARA MAS INFORMACIÓN LEAN LAS REGLAS. EL ÚNICO REQUISITO NECESARIO SERA TENER 16 AÑOS. LA NACIONALIDAD, SEXO, ESPECIE Y EXPERIENCIA DE PARTICIPACIÓN.

"Díganos los patrocinadores de la carrera". Hablo uno de los reporteros del inframundo.

"nuestros patrocinadores principales son 3 ternyuubitos que fueron generados al donar el 60% para el premio de la carrera, así como los bancos de los demás en el mundo, también tenemos como los empaquetados de carne B&C, la productora de armas Winchester, la empresa de construcción naval Galería de agua 7 y la petrolera mundial Speedwagon así como muchas otras empresas y corporaciones interesadas en la carrera ". Explico uno de los asistentes de acero a la prensa ".

"Tenemos entendido que el barón Rockachugo de la nobleza del país vecino participara usando un aparato llamado automovil". Hablo una mujer reportera a Steel.

"ah si ... yo lo aprobé. El espíritu pionero es lo que se ha caracterizado en esta carrera. Cuando los estados han sido publicados por primera vez en América desde el Agua 7, la gente ha decido la época del caballo ha terminado. Esta carrera acepta ¡Este es un tiempo en unica contexto! ¡Nadie sabe lo que pasa! con una máquina o con un caballo, nadie nunca ha corrido sin descansar, con competidores Recorriendo 70 a 100 km diarios, y teniendo que recorrer una distancia de 6000 km ". Declarar acero generando una ola de murmullos por parte de los reporteros.

"Una pregunta: en el cartel de promoción de la carrera dice que cualquier persona puede participar en la carrera sin tomar en cuenta sus antecedentes lo que quiere decir que también los piratas pueden participar ¿no es asi?". pregunto un reportero a Steel quien fue apoyado por el resto de compañeros.

"como dije antes: la carrera no discriminar a los participantes que se incluyen a los que se les gusta a los piratas, pero a los niños no a los piratas pueden estar tranquilos porque cuando se dice la playa de San Diego a la inmunidad total para participar en la carrera sin preocuparse por la marina! ". Declarar acero con firmeza llevar un montón de palabras incoherentes de los reporteros que han sido silenciados por Morgans.

"¿Es el límite de un caballo o una especie diferente correr 70 o 100 km por día? Si es así, la carrera podría durar aproximadamente dos meses". dijo Morgans a Steel quien asintió rápidamente.

"como ya he dicho antes es imposible predecirlo, hay un registro que dice que unos cuartos de milla recorrieron la distancia de 3164 km que hay entre Missouri y California en 14 días. claro, que eso fueron 400 caballones jalando de un carruaje, hace 30 años años en plena guerra de Crimea, un caballo de Alabasta recorrió 150 km en un solo día, pero el jinete murió por el cansancio, el intercambio de caballos está prohibido en esta carrera, solo significaría la expulsión inmediata del participante, en la carrera habrá que cruzar territorio desconocido lo que significa cruzar por tierras baldas sin caminos, pero estas en lo cierto Morgans: dos meses serianos aproximados, ¿alguna otra pregunta? ".

"hay gente que dice que 30.000 bellis es una estafa sin cuarteto" hablo un reportero pescador.

"Yo creo que no, ¿Cómo volver a la casa de los participantes?" Respondió acero con suavidad al reportero pescador

"Otra pregunta: ¿está permitido el uso de armas y poderes de la fruta del diablo en la carrera?" pregunto un reportero de cuello de serpiente a acero.

"hmm". Murmura Steel pensando muy bien en la respuesta. "Hemos tenido en cuenta la segunda parte de las reglas. Puede ser que haya pasado la noche en el territorio salvaje donde está esta situación en toda clase de peligros, mientras que no se considera 'comportamiento anti-deportivo' el uso de armas y frutos del diablo están permitidos ¡la respuesta a su pregunta es el uso de armas y frutas del diablo se permiten durante la carrera! ".

"¡Díganos los favoritos de la carrera y los posibles corredores piratas que habrá!" Hablo un reportero de la tribu de brazos largos.

"el vaquero de Wyoming: ¡Montaña Tim! viaja anualmente 4000 km al año con un rebaño de 3000 vacas; tenemos un Urmd Abdul quien fue el elegido para la nobleza Nerfetari participó con un camello. cruza el desierto de Alabasta 3 veces al año; representando al país de Wano: tenemos a Don Han, un maestro de la equitación ¡es el elegido por el Yonko Kaido! Y a pesar de tener un origen plebeyo, fue criado por la nobleza de Londres y es considerado un jinete excepcional, un genio en El mundo de las carreras de caballos: ¡Diego Brando, también conocido como DIO! y para los posibles piratas que se presentan en la carrera. Hay una posibilidad más grande que una parte de la peor participación de la generación: Eustass 'Capitán' Kid; Basil 'el mago' Hawkins; Scratchmen 'el rugido del mar' Apoo y Monkey 'sombrero de paja' Luffy."Yo soy morderé en la lengua si digo que tampoco participarán los elegidos de los Shichibukais y los tres Yonkos restantes". Agregó Steel riendo entre dientes.

La distancia es tremenda. Si nadie ha conseguido llegar a una meta en nueva york ... Esta carrera será un fracaso total. Los patrocinadores se enfurecerán y perderán toda la confianza en esta carrera, sin mencionar los 4 años y los Shichibukai. se hará responsable? ". pregunto un reportero tribu de las piernas largas a acero.

"A lo mejor me fusilan". esas palabras dejaron en silencio completo en la sala. "es una broma. el fracaso es ... ¡escuchen con atención! el verdadero fracaso es ... ¡olvidemos el espíritu de los pioneros y el estado de los desafíos! ¡EN ESTA CARRERA EL FRACASO NO EXISTE! ! "¡SOLO AVENTUREROS! ¡LA CARRERA STEEL BALL RUN SERÍA UN EVENTO COMO NUNCA SE HA VISTO EN TODO EL MUNDO! La declaración de acero proporciona una gran ola de aplausos de parte de Morgan.

"¡Otra pregunta! ¿Es esa chica su esposa?". pregunto una reportera de cabello castaño "he oído que tiene 14 años".

"no es asunto tuyo, métase en los suyos, ya hemos acabado". Declarar acero antes de recoger a Lucy y marcharse de la sala.

* * *

En la orilla de la playa de San Diego: había una garita en la que los participantes se inscribían para participar en la carrera. una persona pequeña estaba trabajando en dicha empresa ordenando sus cosas cuando un fuerte sonido de choque lo tomo por sorpresa y al asomarse en una gran bolsa de cuero con unos botones que están saliendo de el.

"felicidades, eres de los primeros hombres en llegar, y esto es sólo el inicio de una gran avalancha de personas de todo tipo: una vez pagada, la cuota no es reembolsable, la carrera empezara dentro de 2 semanas pase lo que pase. aquí está esta la libreta con las reglas, luego registramos las huellas dactilares de los participantes y la huella de su caballo o otra especie 'siempre y cuando no sea una criatura devora hombres'. Murmura la ultima parte con temor. "Una vez registrado, El intercambio estará prohibido, así que tengas cuidado, tu número de participación está en la medalla con chapa conmemorativa "dijo el hombre pequeño antes de entregar un documento y un sobre donde lo primero que tiene en la cintura del hombre es una bola de acero verde Guardada en un cinturón de cuero.

el pequeño hombre levanta la vista hacia un hombre de altura entre promedia o superior con una constitución promedia y atlética de cabello rubio largo, parches cuadrados de vello facial que recubre su mandíbula con ojos verdes claros. Un abrigo de manga corta de cuero, pantalones de cuero claros y botas de vaquero. lleva un cinturón con hebilla de la cualidad tiene el dibujo de dos manos apuntando a su entre leg. también lleva puesto un sombrero de ala ancha donde en la corona había unas ranuras la cual se traspasaba la luz del sol y en la copa del sombrero había unas lentes de hendidura.

El hombre que escribió su nombre: Gyro Zeppeli le da al pequeño hombre una mirada seria y amenazante. Pero solo para transformar en una mirada bufones cuando se revelan sus dientes bañados en oro puro con los grabados: "¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Zeppeli!".

"¡Nyo Jo!".


	2. Gyro Zeppeli y Johnny Joestar

**Cap 2: los primeros encuentros.**

Han pasado 9 días desde el anuncio sobre la carrera Steel Ball Run quienes subieron como la espuma alrededor del mundo, muchos reinos provenientes de Grand Line y el Nuevo mundo eligieron como corredores para representar a sus países en el evento deportivo mas grande del mundo. no solo eso, también piratas de los alrededores viajaron en sus barcos con un destino en común: el gran país de América.

Solo faltaban 5 días para comenzar la carrera y se han inscrito más de 3.500 participantes de todo el mundo quienes se han acampado en tiendas o desde sus barcos en la costa de San Diego; no todos los participantes habían venido con caballos para competir sino otro otras especies de cuatro patas como por ejemplo el gran león llamado Ricchie cuyo jinete pertenecía a la tripulación Shichibukai Buggy; dos grandes mujeres quienes eran nada mas que las hermanas de la Shichibukai Boa Hancock: Boa Sardesonia y Boa Manrigold quienes con su poderes de fruta tipo Zohan les da una buena ventaja para la carrera, también estaba el Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk quien participaría en la carrera montando gran unicornio negro, también habían un grupo de personas de la tribu de piernas largas ya que están clasificadas como los humanos más rápidos del mundo ya que uno promedio tiene la capacidad de correr a 35 km/p, la misma velocidad que de un caballo entrenado.

Un muchacho en la silla de ruedas se ha convertido en un grupo de piernas largas. El chico cuya edad es la misma que Luffy. es de altura media y de contextura delgada y hasta cierto punto delicado. sus ojos eran de un color azul claro; su cabello rubio claro y mediano largo que le llega hasta los hombros y que se encrespa hacia arriba en los extremos. lleva un gorro de lana celeste con un estampado de pequeñas estrellas de cinco puntas. Su cabello sobresale de agujeros en cada lado de la parte superior de su gorro, dándole forma de cuernos cortos. en el gorro lleva cosida una herradura en la parte frontal del gorro y el espacio que queda entre las puntas había la silueta de la cabeza de un caballo.

una camisa con capucha de manga corta del mismo color azul con un par de rayas gruesas en cada uno de los brazos dándole la apariencia de un arnés. sus pantalones al igual que su camisa es de color azul y pequeñas partes de cinco puntas, además de unos zapatos con espuelas.

el chico en la silla de ruedas cuyo nombre es Johnny Joestar quien es nativo del país de América avanzamos lentamente contemplando los muchos jinetes que practican la resistencia con sus caballos en una pequeña pista para probar su resistencia. Tuve que escuchar la gran carrera que iba a llevarse a cabo en 5 días y en su mente. Sabia que esta carrera dejaría una huella enorme en la historia de los deportes de todo el mundo.

Emociones del pasado han inundado su mente: antes de haber tenido paralítico. Johnny Joestar era conocido como un gran jinete de carreras un caballo en su país desde la edad de 6 años, era un gran genio cuando se trata de caballos, su mayor logro fue el primer lugar en el Derby intercontinental de América cuando tiene 12 años ganándose el respecto de gente de la gente mas rica del país , generando una gran ola de fanáticos que darían hasta su propia dignidad con tal de ganar un autógrafo de su parte. incluso hubo un día en que fue invitado a la casa de una mujer de clase alta junto con su amiga y de repente se quitaron la ropa frente a el sin decir ninguna palabra.

todo eso fue cuesta bajo cuando dejo que su mal carácter generado por impresionar una chica bonita sea disparado en la espalda por el hombre que estaba agrediendo, paralizandolo de la cintura para abajo sin la posibilidad de volver a montar un caballo. después de sufrir tan fatal herida sus familiares incluyendo sus amigos y fanáticos lo habían abandonado casi al instante ya que no querían tener nada ver que con un lisiado cuyas esperanzas de volver a competir se derrumbaron.

Ahora lo único que hacia Joestar fue nada mas que contemplar la enorme cantidad de participantes que estaban reunidos en una pista para demostrar la resistencia de sus caballos en una pequeña carrera de 700 metros cuyo ganador resulto ser Shiryu de la lluvia: unos de los capitanes de la flota de Blackbeard quien montaba un gran caballo gris llamado Stronger. no solo el Shichibukai Mihawk y los tripulante de Buggy y Boa Hancock participarían si no también piratas elegidos por los mismos Yonkos. estaba Bin Han quien era un corredor elegido por las filas de Kaido que estaba en los que posiblemente ganarían la carrera, también estaban dos miembros de la familia Charlotte de Big mom: Charlotte Amande y Charlotte Smoothie. Una era una cuello largo montando un caballo que posea un largo cuello como ella y la otra era una pierna larga quien en opinión de Johnny era la mas grande de la especie que había a su alrededor; también estaba un miembro en las filas del Yonko Shanks quien para su sorpresa era un joven desconocido de 18 años de constitución delgada pero atlética, un rostro que hacia refleja su plena juventud con un corto cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, llevaba puesto una capa negra que cubria todo su cuerpo excepto sus brazos quienes sujetaban las riendas de su caballo.

Decir que esta carrera va a ser un caos total no paso desapercibido para Johnny. el hecho de tener piratas en la carrera era mala idea, tener a un Shichibukai y un grupo de piratas bajo al mando de los cuatro Yonkos compitiendo es indescriptible. Johnny ya había predicho que tipo de desastres se vendrán en esta carrera por la demencial cantidad de 50 billones de Bellis.

"Quítate del camino... o te matare". Hablo una voz tranquila al costado de Johnny quien enseguida se volteo para confrontar al pirata que lo había amenazado.

Pero este no era un pirata cualquiera: era uno de la peor generación. este pirata era Basil Hawkins quien montaba un caballo que parecía hecho de ¿paja? veía a Johnny con un mirada tranquila pero que penetraba el alma del lisiado al punto de hacerlo sudar balas, agachar la cabeza y mover su silla para darle camino libre al pirata quien no le quito la mirada de encima a Johnny hasta que estuvo a 30 metros de distancia lejos de él.

Johnny ahora con su orgullo nuevamente aplastado por unos de la peor generación decidió retirarse y volver a su casa.

* * *

Aborda del Sunny: los Mugiwara a excepción de Zoro habían pasado la primera semana entusiasmados de participar en la Steel Ball Run practicando arduamente con Luffy quien seria el primero en inscribirse y Chopper quien seria su caballo en la carrera a pesar de estar totalmente en desacuerdo pero como no tenían un caballo y Franky trabajaba arduamente en la construcción de uno no tenia mas remedio que aceptar en ser el caballo de Luffy fabricándose una droga que lo transformo en un gran reno que igualaba los atributos físicos de un caballo común entrenado, se habían detenido en un isla donde Robin compro un libro la cual enseña a Luffy el método correcto de manejar un caballo mientras Chopper corría en una cinta metálica hecha por Franky.

"¡Lo veo, Veo tierra a la vista, llegamos a nuestro destino!". Grito Usopp desde el nido de cuervos provocando que toda la tripulación saliera a la cubierta y admirar el gran país que tenían en el horizonte.

"¡LLEGAMOS A AMÉRICA". grito Luffy euforicamente con sus amigos uniéndose a el. todos a excepción de Zoro quien estaba de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados.

"vamos Zoro, ¿no me digas que aun sigues pensado que es una trampa?". Dijo Nami al espadachín de los Mugiwara.

"No hemos visto un barco de la Marina desde que se anuncio la carrera". Dijo Usopp detrás de Nami.

"Y Ya casi termino con la fabricación de nuestro queridisimo _Mount Sunny (Monte Soleado)_". hablo Franky sosteniendo sus lentes de sol quienes brillaban con la luz del sol.

"Estén emocionados todo lo que quieran pero créanme cuando les diga que la Steel Ball Run no es mas que una estafa. de seguro no veremos a ningun barco pirata en ninguna parte". dijo Zoro señalando acusadoramente a los demás por formar parte de esta locura.

"¡Ya estoy viendo otros barcos a la vista!". Dijo Brook desde el borde del barco provocando que a Zoro se le caiga la quijada y corra para apartar al músico para comprobar si lo que dice era cierto.

Para su sorpresa no solo habían un montón de barcos piratas atracados en la costa si no también habían otras que al igual que el Sunny estaban llegando al gran país con sus barcos quienes desde lejos se escuchaban los gritos de emoción de los piratas que habían logrado llegar a su destino.

"¿lo ves Zoro? no hay duda de que la Steel Ball Run es real y pasa lo que pase participaremos en ella y ganaremos". Afirmo Luffy cerrando su puño con determinación.

Lo unico que hizo Zoro fue darle una breve mirada antes de apoyarse en el barandal con los brazos cruzados y cierra los ojos de nuevo solo que esta vez con un ligero ceño fruncido.

* * *

En la Mansion donde vive Steven y Lucy en San Diego: El organizador de la Steel Ball Run se encontraban junto con Morgans en el balcón fuera de la Mansión disfrutando de la vista mientras compartían un buen Champagne.

"Debo decir Steven que nunca creí vivir lo suficiente como para ver tan gran evento deportivo. ¡deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido!". Declaro Morgans levantando su copa a lo alto de su cabeza. "Tu entrevista ahí fue sin duda alguna firme y desafiante por decir menos que hermosa, eso no se ve muy a menudo aquí en el Nuevo mundo".

Steel se rió entre dientes mientras tomaba un sorbo de su champagne de 13.000 bellis. sin duda esta carrera dejaría una huella en la historia de los deportes. SBR no es solo una simple carrera por un premio que es demencial para cualquier persona ya sea de clase alta o no. SBR es una carrera por la vida llena de todo tipos de emociones y desafíos que comprobaran que tan dispuestos están de darlo todo para ser el numero uno.

"Si no fuera por tu _esposa_ Lucy, este sueño deportivo jamas se haría realidad". agrego Morgans mientras bebía.

Steven sonrió mucho ante ese cumplido, De no haber sido por Lucy, Steel Ball Run jamas existiría pero como dijo ella hace dos años: _hay que pensar en grande._

"Tienes toda la razón, Morgans" Steel le dijo al pájaro humanoide.

"También quiero agregar las consecuencias que existen para ella si esta carrera fracasa estrepitosamente". Agrego Morgans cortando el buen humor que había a su alrededor haciendo que Steel lo mirara con seriedad mientras que este lo miraba con una creciente sonrisa. "Conoces como mucho funciona este mundo, Steven, has sido testigo de los horrores que suceden en los mares del Nuevo Mundo y no quieres que nada malo le suceda a ella tanto como al presidente Valentine si sabes lo que te conviene ¿verdad?".

Steven le arrojo a Morgans una mirada fría que duro una eternidad hasta que final asintió en silencio estando de acuerdo con el emperador del inframundo.

* * *

Luego de haber estacionado el Sunny en la costa lo primero que hizo Luffy fue a ir a la ciudad para buscar que tipo de comida se vende y Sanji ya se encontraba persiguiendo a las mujeres participantes aparentemente ahuyentandolas. Nami se molesto por el típico acto infantil de ambos y los golpeo en la cabeza diciéndoles que hay que centrarse en inscribirse primero para competir.

Al llegar a la garita de inscripciones la cual tuvieron que esperar por 2 aburridas horas ya que la fila era larga para que les tocara inscribirse. el enano le explico que solo dos personas del mismo barco podían competir en la carrera ya que querían evitar tanto nepotismo entre los corredores. esto genero un debato que duro 20 minutos la cual llego a la conclusión de que Usopp sera el segundo competidor montando al Mount Sunny quien estaba cerca de terminarse.

ambos recibieron sus etiquetas conmemorativas para la carrera y luego volvieron al barco para elegir que tipo de equipo usaran ambos para la carrera; Luffy decidio ir con un abrigo manga corta de color amarillo con unas machas negras en la parte inferior en ella junto a unos vaqueros blancos que le llegan hasta la rodilla junto con unas botas de cuero y un sombrero de vaquero negro con una cinta plateada en la corona y unos lentes de hendidura blancos.

Usopp uso una chaqueta manga larga color verde fosforesente con lentejuelas azul marino en los bolsillos y una camisa sin mangas blanca junto a unos pantalones azules con tirantes con unas botas de vaquero del mismo color que Luffy y un pequeño sombrero que se parecía al de Luffy solo que con los colores invertidos mas unos manos y sus típicos lentes que traía consigo.

Luego de haber decidido lo que usarían en 5 días se desvistieron en su ropa habitual y entraron en la cocina para cenar y luego de eso salieron nuevamente en la noche donde las calles estaban mas tranquilas a dar un paseo por ellas.

Los Mugiwara se maravillaron ante la agradable vista que mostraba el pueblo costero con Luffy saludando a los competidores piratas de la carrera quienes les regreso el saludo con una mirada de pocos amigos, se detuvieron en una tienda de ropa a petición de Nami para comprarse la típica ropa que usaban la gente.

* * *

"Les doy la bienvenida a mi tienda, tengan la libertad de escoger nuestros mas recientes artículos basados en la carrera". dijo el vendedor que estaba en el mostrador.

Al entrar, Los Mugiwara se separaron para elegir lo que iban a usar la noche de hoy, Luffy junto con Chopper se dirigieron a la sección de botas donde se encontraron a un hombre de largo cabello rubio con sombrero de ala ancha quien observaba interesadamente unas botas con adornos circulares dorados.

"Hola, ¿cual es tu nombre?. Le dijo Luffy al hombre del sombrero quien se volteo para mirarlo y no era nada mas que Gyro Zeppeli. "El mio es Luffy, Shishishi".

"¡Luffy no es correcto darle tu nombre a un extraño!". Chopper reprendió la actitud de su amigo para luego dirigirse a Zeppeli. "disculpe ¿señor...". se rasco la nuca con vergüenza con una enorme gota cayendo desde su cabeza.

"Me llamo Gyro Zeppeli, y ustedes son los Mugiwara ¿verdad?" pregunto Gyro con una mirada de interés ante uno de los de peor generación de piratas.

"¡Así es, y yo voy a ser el rey de los piratas!". Declaro Luffy golpeándose el pecho con su distintiva sonrisa confiada haciendo que el reno se tape la cara.

"¡Nyo, jo, jo!". se rió entre dientes Zeppeli revelando sus dientes dorados que enseguida captan la mirada maravilla de Luffy y la horrorizada de Chopper. "nunca creí ver en persona a tan famosos y carismáticos piratas".

"¿¡tus dientes son todos de oro!?" pregunto Luffy con estrellas en sus ojos. "¡Genial, yo tambien quiero tenerlos de oro para que brillen cada mañana con la luz de sol!".

"¡Nami no te va a dejar hacer eso!". dijo Chopper bruscamente al sombrero de paja.

Luffy enseguida bajo su mira para ver las bolas de acero enganchadas en el cinturón de Gyro y su cerebro le pidió a gritos que las tocara.

"¡increíble! también tienes unas bolas de acero tan cool". dijo acercando su mano peligrosamente a las bolas de acero de Gyro. "¿puedo verlas mas de cerca? ¡son super geniales!".

Un segundo antes de que Luffy apenas tocara la bola de acero, la cara de Gyro paso de divertida a totalmente seria poniendo una mano en su bola antes de que Luffy la tocara y de repente los dedos de este comenzaron a irse para atrás repentinamente.

"¿¡Que...". Luffy de repente se puso de rodillas frente a Gyro con la mano extendía hacia arriba tocando apenas la de Zeppeli quien tenia la bola en su muñeca, intento levantarse pero sintió como una fuerza desconocida lo inmovilizaba por completo.

"¿Luffy?" pregunto Chopper inclinando su cabeza confundido.

"¿Q-que es lo que sucede mis piernas? ¡no puedo moverme!" Dijo Luffy gruñendo mientras intenta ponerse de pie pero seguía siendo inútil. luego dirigio su mirada hacia Gyro quien lo miraba fijamente "¿¡que fue lo que me hiciste!?".

"¿Luffy, de que hablas? ¡Apenas te esta tocando la mano!". Hablo Chopper llamando la atención de sus amigos quienes se acercaron a la escena.

"¡Oi! ¿que crees que le estas haciendo a nuestro capitan?". Hablo Zoro bruscamente extiendo su mano hacia el hombro de Zeppeli con su otra mano desenfundando Wado Ichimoji y agarrar el el hombro izquierdo del jinete.

Gyro trabajo rápidamente agarrando su otra bola de acero y poniendo encima de la mano del espadachin quien enseguida sus dedos se echaron hacia atrás soltando y poniéndolo de rodillas soltando a Ichimoji en el progreso tomándolo por sorpresa.

"¿¡Q-Que demonios!?". Zoro intento extender su mano hacia su espada pero una la misma fuerza desconocida que lo mantenían a el y a Luffy de rodillas se lo prohibió. "¡NO PUEDO MOVERME!".

"Oi cabeza de musgo apenas te esta rosando tu mano". dijo Sanji mirando con desaprobación al espadachín.

"Si, sera mejor que dejen de jugar ahora mismo". Acompaño Nami mirándolos con molestia.

"¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO!? ¡SOLO QUERÍA HABLAR SOBRE LO GENIAL QUE SON TUS DIENTES DE ORO Y TU BOLA DE ACERO!". Grito Luffy con rabia solo para Gyro bajara mas su brazo haciendo que su espalda toque el suelo.

"Vaya, no me digas" murmuro Gyro mirando a Luffy friamente en el suelo.

"¿¡pueden levantarse ya!? ¡no es un chiste, nisiquiera los esta sujetando". dijo Usopp con nerviosismo ante la escena que estaba delante de el.

_"¿que esta pasando, que es esta clase de fuerza que hace que mis músculos se inmovilicen?" _Zoro se pregunto mentalmente mirando a Gyro con furia mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas moverse.

"no creas que te vi intentando robar mi Steel Ball sucio pirata, no puedo entrar a la carrera sin ellas, Jo." Dijo Gyro a Luffy dándole una radiante sonrisa picara que logra hacerlo enojar.

* * *

"¿que estas haciendo, Pocoloco?". pregunto un anciano de piel oscura vestido de granjero estaba sentado en un carruaje con grandes pilas de paja para las vacas y caballos.

"aquí, tranquilo viendo las estrellas". Responido el hombre del mismo color de piel solo que mas joven de estatura media a superior a la media y complexión delgada luciendo un fino bigote de herradura. vistiendo ropa de cuero ligera y un casco de cuero cubierto de piezas elípticas distintivas acostado encima de varias pilas de Paja en un campo abierto de trigo. "siempre he querido hacer esto, veamos cuantas estrellas soy capaz de contar".

"lo que trato de decir es... que porque estas ahi tirado. ¡haz tu trabajo!" ordeno el anciano granjero molesto por la actitud perezosa del joven.

"hey viejo, ¿sabes que es Tenchu-satsu verdad?". pregunto Pocoloco quien al no recibir respuesta por el anciano prosiguió. "hace tres días fui a la ciudad, después de perder en las apuestas, fui a ver a una gitana., tendría que haber ido antes. Tenchu-satsu es como se llama lo mas bajo que puedes caer. ¡pues resulta que yo estoy en el opuesto mas bajo!. ¡apartir del proximo mes, voy a tener mas suerte que toda mi vida por 2 meses enteros! ¡JE, JE JE!". se rió con una mirada de alegría al anciano que solo frunció el ceño.

"¿Gitana? que no es esa anciana que andaba en las calles en verano molestando?" pregunto el anciano granjero a Pocoloco.

"ESA MISMA" declaro antes de darse la vuelta y agarra el periódico para probar su suerte en encontrar algo que le llame la atención.

"lo que te contare si que es suerte, ¿ves ese campo de trigo? nos van a pagar por cortarlo completamente mañana". dijo el anciano granjero señalando el extenso campo de trigo que estaba al frente.

"Ni de broma viejo no pienso cortar mas trigo, a partir de ahora voy a vivir la vida facil ¿porque no haces lo mismo?". pregunto Pocoloco al granjero.

"que tu padre descanze en paz y yo trabajamos en esta granja por 20 años, pero nuestra vida no ha cambiado nada. nunca tendremos una vida fácil" Dijo el granjero con decepción. "tenemos 4 días en acabar el trabajo pensé que podrías hacerlo".

Pocoloco vio a la yegua que sostenía un arado y una pila de excremento que expulso.

"deberías aflojar un poco el arado, esa yegua esta embarazada de unos 5 meses". dijo Pocoloco lo cual hizo que viejo la observara para ver si tenia razón lo cual era verdad. "ya he perdido la cuenta, ¿cual era el numero después de 48? Nah, pues a contar otra vez".

"Tch y eso que pedi que nos dieran un aumento de 30.000 Bellis" dijo el granjero antes de marcharse con la yegua a su lado.

En ese mismo instante Pocoloco abrio lo ojos y saco entre las pilas de Paja un cartel de la SBR.

"oye viejo... el pago por cortar todo ese trigo ¿cuento era?".

* * *

Luffy y Zoro cayeron al suelo frente a los demás y voltean rápidamente hacia Gyro con miradas indistinguidas.

"¿¡que fue lo que nos hiciste!?" pregunto Luffy mientras miraba a Gyro con furia.

Gyro no respondió y se dio la vuelta para irse de la tienda.

"¡OI! te estoy hablando infeliz, ven y da la cara cobarde". grito Luffy tratando de levantarse pero los efectos del poder de Gyro no le dejaban mover sus piernas.

"¡suficiente, Luffy, no lo provoques mas". reprendió Usopp al sombrero de paja enojado.

"¿¡es esa tu arma!?" pregunto Zoro haciendo que el jinete se detuviera en seco. "¿¡esa pedazo de chatarra redonda es tu arma!?".

"no insista mas, Zoro-san". dijo Brook poniendo su mano huesuda en su hombro para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie pero fue hecho aun lado por él.

"¡vamos hazlo! ¡golpeame con eso si tienes las pelotas!". grito Zoro levantándose del suelo lentamente.

"¿¡quieres callarte de una vez, Zoro!?" pregunto Franky con una linea de sudor deslizándose por su frente.

Gyro no hizo nada para devolverle la mirada solo se quedo quieto sin mover un musculo.

"¡Yo soy un espadachín de gran nivel que ha sido entrenado por uno de los mejores del mundo, si hubiera querido te haría pedazos en este mismo instante, eres muy perspicaz pero sera fácil matarte!".

"¡cállate ya cabeza de musgo!" reprendió Sanji apretando los dientes ante el actitud imprudente de Zoro.

"¿has acabado ya? recoge la espada". dijo Zeppeli antes de por fin darse la vuelta y confrontar a Zoro. "no pienso en huir, así que ve y recoge tu arma".

Los mugiwara quedan sin palabras ante la declaración de Gyro a Zoro. era como si este no le temiera que tipo de dolor Zoro le causaría.

"¿me estas desafiando...?" Zoro apretó los puños con una furia hirviente en su interior al mero hecho de que alguien lo esta desafiando sin armas como si no le tomara enserio en nada.

"puedes recogerla, pero... si lo haces, me lo tomare como que todo lo que dijiste es verdad". Dijo Gyro mirando a Zoro con tranquilidad mientras destapa una bolsa de cuero revelando su bola de acero.

el ambiente se puso tenso cuando el espadachín y el jinete se retaron con la mirada con Wado Ichimoji a los pies de Zoro y la bola de acero en las manos de Gyro.

De un borrón, Zoro recoge su espada para atacar y recibe el golpe de la bola de acero de Gyro en el hombro. la bola de acero giraba intensamente mientras se introducía en el brazo de Zoro haciendo que grite de dolor cuando siente su piel y músculos retorcerse de una manera tan dolorosa mientras apretaba el agarra de Ichimoji por si solo. enseguida la bola de acero se sale y regresa a Gyro dejando a primera vista de como la piel en el hombro de Zoro esta retorcido en un remolino.

"¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Nami y Usopp exclamaron con total impresión al ver el estado horrible de la piel de su amigo.

"no soy un buen tipo, así que suelta tu espada antes de que lastimes a alguien". dijo Gyro antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

el remolino dentro de la piel de Zoro comenzó a girar y eso provoco que su brazo se moviera por si solo y comenzara a dar vueltas sin detenerla haciendo que los otros se quitaran para evitar la espada hasta que Zoro la clavo en el mostrado destruyéndola antes de caer al suelo.

"¡Zoro!". gritaron los Mugiwara rodeando a su amigo para ver su estado.

Fuera de la tienda. Johnny Joestar habia sido testigo del enfrentamiento de Gyro contra los Mugiwara y al verlo irse, un fuerte deseo le dijo que fuera hacia Gyro Zeppeli y tocara su bola de acero.

* * *

**Y otro capitulo mas: quiero avisarles que los aspectos de los personajes de me los veo desde wikia y los digalos son sacados del manga de SBR pero con algunos cambios poco significativos. **

**sin mas que decir hasta el proximo episodio.**


	3. preludio antes de la carrera

Cap **3: El Preludio antes de la carrera.**

Johnny estaba andando por el poblado buscando que entretenerse. No sabia la razón por la que estaba aquí ahora que su orgullo fuera pisoteado por Hawkins, redirigido lejos de la playa y que el tipo de cosas se sucederían en el pueblo y que nadie prestaría atención en un medio en la calle.

Fumar junto con su mano derecha. Tashigi, quien ha sido atendido. Se ha intentado provocar el éxito. Serian expulsado de inmediato del país por lo que se dice por ignorarlos y seguir hacia la garita de inscripciones.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Johnny llegó a una tienda de ropa donde también estaban los famosos Mugiwara junto con su capitán "Sombrero de paja" En el corredor de Gyro Zeppeli, Johnny había sido testigo del poder de las bolas de acero de Zeppeli sobre Como había llegado Hasta el sombrero de paja y el cazador de piratas sin siquiera tocarlos, luego de haber vencido a Zoro con un golpe de sus bolas de acero en el hombro, Zeppeli se marcho dejando a Mugiwara para atender a su compañero caído.

Un fuerte deseo de tocar la bola de acero de Zeppeli lleno el corazón de Johnny quien comenzó a andar al jinete quien estaba de espaldas revelando una de sus bolas hasta estar poco a poco a poco a poco de.

"¡Oye, tu! ¿Qué es esa bola de acero?". Johnny extendió su mano hacia ese objeto hasta que sus dedos rozaron el borde. "Déjame verlo una vez mas!".

"¡Ey! ¡No la toques, todavía este girando!". Advierto Gyro bruscamente pero ya era tarde.

Al enseguida tocarla, todo el cuerpo de Johnny se tenso sintiendo un abrumador que recobre todo su sistema lo que nunca creé que volverá a pasar en su vida.

Lo hizo volver a ponerse de pie desde su silla de ruedas.

Johnny mantuvo múltiples emociones de confusión y emoción en su mente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pudimos sentirlas, sentir sus piernas nuevamente.

Pero todo esto había durado solo pocos segundos hasta que sus piernas volvieron a perder su fuerza y movilidad cayendo bruscamente de vuelta en su silla de ruedas, pudiendo sentir su corazón salir de su pecho mientras temblaba y respiraba bruscamente.

_"¿Pero ... que demonios? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Se ... se ... ¡Se han movido! Mis piernas ... pero no pueden ..., la bola ... al tocarla". _

Johnny volvió a centrarse en Gyro quien es su sorpresa y se ha visto en frente de él, Johnny en un lugar para encontrar un lugar para encontrar un jinete y un monje en su cabeza un café de color con una máscara de látex en su cabeza Y El cuello, Johnny Tiro De Su Silla De Ruedas Para Alcanzar.

"¡Espera, dímelo! ¡Dime que me ha pasado!". Grito Johnny tratando de llamar a la atención de Zeppeli. _"Mis piernas que nunca se han movido ni un solo milímetro ..."_ .

_"la gente me dijo que me rindiera ... con palabras o con silencio, ¿quién es este tipo, que tiene en esta carrera, será este un poder del fruto del diablo?". _

"¿Sabes cual es la causa principal de la muerte?". pregunto Gyro al lisiado con su sombrero tapando sus ojos en la oscuridad. "son las enfermedades transmitidas por mosquitos. La segunda es leída por un caballo ¿pretendes cambiar eso?".

Johnny le dirigió una mirada a la mirada.

"No te pongas emocionado, no se trata de tu situación, sino que te levantaste de la silla, ha sido un reflejo de mi vida, solo eso ... y nada más". Dijo que Gyro sonando lo mas cordial posible ante el joven lisiado quien rápidamente lo miro con furia.

"¡Acto de reflejo mi culo! Ahora lo que es. La bola de acero ... estaba girando". Johnny no mentía, cuando había tocado la bola de Gyro y el poder de rotación en su cuerpo. "¡Te lo pido, por favor solo una vez mas te pagare!".

"Esta conversación ha acabado". Dijo Gyro luego de haber dado la vuelta con su caballo dejando al lado para apretar lo dientes de rabia.

"¡Entonces la volveré a tocar yo mismo! Advirtió Johnny tirando su silla de ruedas persiguiendo a Zeppeli pasando por un hombre ganando un impulso para que su silla saltara en el aire extendiendo su mano para alcanzar la bola de Gyro.

Pero Gyro paso su mano por encima de la palma de Johnny y los dedos de este empezaron a torcerse en los círculos varias veces para luego agarrar su muñeca con fuerza y poner su mano en la orilla de un techo para dar pie a colgado ahí. El intento de soltar su agarre, pero en el pasado, fue así como en el pasado y no en el techo dejando al mismo tiempo el atestado.

_"Mis dedos ... ¿Porque me estoy agarrando?". _

"antes que nada, te felicito, tengas unos músculos impresionantes ... al menos en la parte superior de tu cuerpo". Gyro murmuro esa ultima parte luego de elogiar al muchacho. "Esta bola giratoria es mi arma, pero no hará que vuelvas a caminar".

"¿Cómo quieres que me crees después de lo que me ha pasado? ¡Pienso averiguar qué se trata el _Giro_ !". grito Johnny viendo a Gyro con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

"Ni siquiera puedes montar un caballo y la carrera está en 4 días, no estaré mucho tiempo en este lugar". Fue lo ultimo que dijo Gyro antes de marchar en su caballo hacia su cabaña.

Johnny se cayo bruscamente segundos después de que, como la rotación, abandonó su mano, regresando a la normalidad dejando al chico adolorido y frustrado.

"ya veras ... ¡Maldita sea! montare a caballo ... y competiré ...". Declaro Johnny mirando fijamente como el niño desapareció de su vista.

A unos pasos lejos de donde estaba el joven lisiado. Shiryu vio toda la escena entre ambas personas mientras fumaba y de repente un golpe de familiaridad llegó a la mente del capitán de la segunda flota de Blackbeard.

_"Ese hombre ... ¿porque te sientes antes?". _

* * *

Un golpe de golpe resonó en la pared del acuario cuando estaba en la tienda de ropa.

"Eso infeliz ... ¡yo las va a pagar!". gruño Zoro apretar sus dientes tras revivir nuevamente los recuerdos de la pelea contra esa lengua de dientes dorados y sombrero de hala ancha.

"Ya detente Zoro, te vas a lastimar mas". Advirtió Chopper ante las acciones del espadachín.

El "ataque" de Zeppeli con su bola de acero en el hombro de Zoro dejo casi todo el brazo derecho de espadachín completamente magullado, Chopper le atendió en el barco donde tuvo la suerte de ser la arteria o la vena carótida se rompió tras el golpe y el efecto que dejo en lo que hizo no hizo ni hizo nada para echar una crema para los golpes y cubrir el hombro con una bendición pequeña en la frente; Luffy estaba bien que solo fue inmovilizado por Zeppeli y no recibió un ataque de él.

"Necesitas tranquilizarte, zoro, ya paso". Hablo Usopp en una manera tranquilizante y reconfortante.

"¡Cállate! No sabes la humillación que me hizo pasar esa idiota, cuando encontré ... lo que voy a hacer sueros ...". Siseo Zoro solo para recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Nami generándole un gran chichón.

"¡Tu cállate, es tu culpa de haber provocado un tirarte esa maldita esfera verde!" Reprendió a Nami mirando al espadachín con una mirada agresiva.

"¡Así se habla Nami!". Dijo Luffy sonriente quien recibió también un golpe en la cabeza creando un bulto mas grande que la de Zoro.

"¡Y tu también tienes la culpa por andar tocando cosas que no son tuyas hijo!". grito Nami dándole la misma mirada amenazante a su capitán mientras que esta gemía de dolor.

"¡Pero solo quería ver qué geniales eran esas bolas de acero!". Grito Luffy en defensa mira su navegador mientras cubre la cabeza.

"Hablando de eso ¿Cómo se hizo ese hombre con esas esferas?". pregunto Robin al resto de los Mugiwara quienes asintieron.

"Si, estaba girando ferozmente en el hombro de Zoro". Dijo Chopper para molestia del mencionado.

"fue la razón de la piel que estaba torciendo alrededor de ella". respondió Brook mirando a la arqueóloga.

"¿Habrá sido un poder de fruto del diablo, Robin-swan?". pregunto Sanji tirando la ceniza de su cigarro en el fregadero.

"Hay una fruta en el diablo que tiene que ver con el poder de los giros, pero no se puede aplicar en los objetos, solo en los miembros de su usuario pueden girar". explique Nami quien acabó de aprender de un libro que tiene información acerca de las frutas del diablo.

"Si, la bola de acero volvió a su mano justo después de que golpeara a Zoro en el hombro". Dijo Franky quien había estado más cerca del alboroto cuando ocurrió.

"¿Entonces no es un poder de fruta del diablo?". pregunto Usopp a Robin quien ha estado pensando en una respuesta.

"no estoy seguro completamente, lo mejor será averiguar más sobre este poder del _Giro_ que tiene Gyro Zeppeli". Explico Robin mirando a cada uno de los Mugiwara quien estaban confusos. "Solo para aclarar nuestras dudas".

"Entendido, mañana iremos a buscar a Biró Zepelin". Dijo Luffy levantando su puño con determinación.

"Se llama Gyro Zeppeli, Luffy". Corrigió usopp bajando los parpados.

* * *

Dentro de la mansión de San Diego: Steven Steel estaba sentado en su escritorio, en un documento, en los detalles, que se llevó a cabo en la primera fase de la carrera, en un mapa del país de América, en la cual se encuentran varias frases de color azul y rojo clavadas. en el mismo lugar está etiquetado como "Clasificado".

"¡No tiene permiso para entrar aquí!" un grito del mayordomo de acero sonó fuera de la oficina.

La puerta se abrió revelando un Fumador y Tashigi quienes por sus caras no venían en buena fe.

"Lo lamento acero-sama, trato de detenerlos pero insistieron". Dijo el mayordomo inclinándose frente al acero en son de disculpa.

"No importa ahora, puedes retirarte, yo me haré cargo desde ahora". Dijo Steven quien le dio un fumador.

"entendido, con permiso". dijo el mayordomo antes de irse y cerrar la puerta de la oficina.

"Ya tienes cual sera tu siguiente linea, Vicealmirante de la marina Smoker". Dijo Steel con una sonrisa confiada que solo hizo fue fruncir el ceño del mencionado.

"He venido aquí para exigirle que cancele esta absurda carrera y entregue a las piratas a la marina de inmediato". Declaro Fumador sin ninguna señal de titubeo en su voz firme.

La mirada de Steven se transforma en una mirada aguda en los ojos del público antes de responder con un "No".

"Participar en esta carrera". hablo Tashigi, tajante ante el organizador de la bola de acero Run, viéndolo con la misma mirada que su superior.

"Estoy consciente de eso y el presidente también lo siento, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no". Acero devolvió el tiro dirigiendo sus ojos a Tashigi.

Fumador golpe en el escritorio de acero creando un agujero llevándose un buen pedazo de escritorio en una gran pila de hojas de papel en el suelo sin embargo lo único que hizo fue Steven fue cruzar de brazos.

"Exijo hablar con el presidente Valentine". dijo fumador levantando la voz dándole un acero fulminante.

"El presidente Valentine está ocupado".

"¡Ocupado mi culo, el gobierno mundial sabe que fue la comona la fruta clona-clona, así como un mensaje con uno de sus clones para manifestar mi total desacuerdo con esta carrera de mierda!". Grito el vicealmirante con su cara a los murmullos de Steven.

El presidente no tiene tiempo para lidiar con los marines. Agregue acero con veneno provocando que Fumador mordiera el extremo inferior de su cigarro. "La bola de acero corre en 4 días pase, no pase ni nadie, ni usted ni el almirante Akainu se detendrá".

Fumador miro fijamente como enojo. En este sentido, no hay palabras que no estén disponibles.

"Un sable de mi pronto, Steven Steel y cuando esta carrera termine usted será arrestado por no cumplir con las ordenes de un miembro de alto rango de la marina". Amenazo Fumador dandole la espalda a Acero y junto con Tashigi se dirige a la salida de la oficina.

"¡Hmp! Lo dudo mucho Vicealmirante de la marina". De nuevo el acero está entre los dientes para molestar más un fumador.

Los miembros de la marina se salieron de la oficina y el fumador se aseguró a su mano derecha con una pregunta.

"¿Encontraste algo de interés?". pregunto Fumador exhalando el humo de sus cigarros en la boca a Tashigi quien le devolvió la mirada.

"él leyó un documento sobre un sobre manila, no supuso nada mejor que un lugar que se haya visto en la segunda etapa de la carrera, también que haya tenido un documento en el cual tenia una docena o más de nombres, uno de ellos es un terrorista llamado Oyecomova cuya La recompensa es de 57.000.000 de bellis ". explico Tashigi al vicealmirante quien frunce el ceño.

"lo sabia ... sabia que algo pasaba con esta carrera pero ... ¿qué es esta ubicación que lo hace tan importante, que hay ahí que mar tan importante?".

* * *

"pues hay mas de 3.500". un hombre con una gorra y un abrigo de cuero le dijo una persona que era más baja que el año que calvo.

"¿3.500 que?". pregunto el hombre bajo el hombre alto.

"De participantes obvio, 7 u 8 veces mas de lo esperado". respondió el hombre alto.

"¡Increíble! ¿Crees que todos los que tengan las mismas posibilidades?". pregunto el hombre bajo con asombro.

"Por supuesto, al menos al principio, por eso han elegido la playa".

"Seguro que la mitad caerán a la primera semana, puede que mas". dijo el hombre pequeño añadiendo burla a lo ultimo.

A la mañana siguiente, Gyro zeppeli se encuentra dentro de una tienda en un lugar donde Valkiria estaba descansando.

"Mas que deporte, esto es supervivencia".

Gyro estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en un soporte de madera y frente en una gran variedad de artículos de todo tipo que le servirán para la carrera.

"Creo que llevo demasiado". se dijo a si mismo. La decisión de descartar la mayoría de los artículos para no agregarle peso extra a su caballo.

Gyro comenzó a tirar los objetos que no necesitarían en la carrera como por ejemplo el papel higiénico, pasta dental y tijeras, pero un pequeño oso de peluche.

"Cuando llegué a las montañas rocosas, no quedaría ni la décima parte". Dijo el hombre que se llama la atención de Gyro. "quedaran unos 200 o 300".

¿"Crees que los favoritos llegaran a nueva york?". pregunto el hombre bajo voltear su mirada hacia su amigo.

"Seguro que si, son muy buenos y sus caballos tienen mucha resistencia, aunque creo que la pirata Hawkins o el Shichibukai Mihawk entre los primeros lugares, el caballo de Hawkins esta hecho de paja y el unicornio de Mihawk es un muy fuerte y tiene mucha potencia ".

Afuera lejos del campamento, Los Mugiwara estaban en camino hacia el lugar donde la información de Gyro Zeppeli estaba ahí en tu tienda. Así que fueron hacia allá para hablar con la otra vez. El espadachín estuvo tranquilo en todo el viaje hacia el establecimiento donde estaba el tipo, de verdad lo que queríamos. Montaba un caballo mecánico y Scratchmen Apoo quien montaba un gran oso de las cavernas de la isla Murrad, Luffy el saludo a los dos pero lo único que recibió una mirada fría de ambos piratas. también para su sorpresa se encontraron con Mihawk en su unicornio negro,

"¡Estoy viendo un Zeppeli-san saliendo de su tienda!". Dijo que el arroyo no estaba en su vista.

"He estado esperando por este momento". Sonrió Zoro maliciosamente en su funda de Shusui.

"¡Lo mantendrás controlada cabeza de musgo!" advirtio sanji al espadachín amenazadoramente.

"Recuerda lo que venimos a hacer, Luffy". Dijo Franky recordandole a su capitán la razón de porque han venido aquí

"¡Si! Solo a hablar y nada de agredir ni provocar".

"exactamente". concordó Robin mirando fijamente al jinete que se acaba de apoyar en las barras de la cerca.

"oigan chicos, miren por allá". hablo usopp.

Los niños y las niñas han visto la izquierda para ver qué usopp los señalados y los que vieron los dejo sorprendidos cual horrorizados.

A un par de metros había un caballo blanco con manchas marrones alrededor de las bayas arrastrando un joven por el pasto continuamente, el joven lucia muy lastimado con una gruesa línea de sangre en el frente y la camisa hecha a mano jirones sin decir lo sucio que estaba

"¿Que demonios?". murmuro Sanji observando el establo donde se ve al chico y al caballo salvaje

"¡Ese hombre este lastimado, que alguien llame a un médico!" Grito Chopper con pánico creciente.

"¡Tu eres un medico, Chopper!". Grito Usopp da una mano fuerte en la nuca al ciervo.

De vuelta con Zeppeli, la expectativa de la escena que pasaba frente a sus ojos, puede ser notado que era el mismo tipo de silla en el arsenal de la tierra como un costal de carne y huesos que es.

"mira, es el". "El famoso jinete, ¿sigue en las mismas?".

"Quiero entrar en la carrera, me da mucha pena". Una cosa muy interesante en el caballo. "hey ... ese caballo es un ...".

"¡GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!". Ambos hombres se vieron fuertemente en el caballo que Johnny había estado usando.

"¿De que se están riendo esos idiotas?". pregunto Zoro mirando fijamente al par de idiotas que estaban en el lado de Zeppeli. "¿No ven que hay un chico lastimado?".

Arrepentirse el caballo de chillo con furia saltando salvajemente estampando al niño que sostenido en el suelo para más tarde correr a gran velocidad y rotar bruscamente hacer que Johnny fuera estampado contra una cerca de madera dejando en shock a los Mugiwara

"¡Maldición!". Grito de Franky al ver lo que paso.

"¡Que alguien lo detenga! ¡Creo que sueña con su antigua gloria pero si sigue así se hará daño!". grito el hombre pequeño.

"¿No ven que ya estás haciendo daño, idiotas?" Grito Zoro a lo lejos fulminándolos con la mirada.

"¡OI, salte de ahí o vas a quedar molido!". advirtio Luffy a Johnny pero este no lo escuchaba.

"¿Es que no puede ponerse de pie y irse?" pregunto Nami con una gota de sudor cayendo de en su frente.

"¡Chicos, miren allá!". Grito Brook señalando a los otros una silla de ruedas tirada al otro lado de otro establo de madera.

"no puede ser ... ¿acaso este chico ... es paraplejico?". Pregunto Sanji con gran sorpresa.

"¿COMO UN PARAPLEJICO PUEDE ESTAR HACIENDO UNA LOCURA COMO ESA !?". Grito Chopper Impactado y asustado al ver la horrible escena.

"¡Su condición no está disponible en ese caballo, solo saldrá muy herido!". Grito Robin viendo todo con creciente preocupación.

"¡Dios mio! ¡Miren su pierna!". grito Nami que niega la pierna derecha de Johnny que ha sido atravesada por un trozo afilado de madera.

"¿¡ES QUE ESTE TIPO ES UN SUICIDA O QUE !?". Grito Luffy viendo la terrible herida en su pierna.

"un trozo de madera le atravesó la pierna, aunque no lo siento, está loco y le remito un caballo inútil: es indomable, viejo y muy retorcido". Dijo el hombre alto con la misma cara de preocupación. "Aunque tengo que ver, no creo que haga clic en mi caso".

"¿Se puede dejar de hablar y detener ese maldito caballo ?!". Grito Luffy a los dos extraños quienes se estremecieron por el sonido de su voz.

El caballo salvaje de Johnny se arrepiente de comenzar con patadas al costado de Johnny.

"¡LO VAN A MATAR A PISOTONES!".

"¡KYAAAAAAAA!". Nami y Chopper gritaron al ver la escena brutal frente a sus ojos.

"¡OI, ¿ES QUE NO VAN A MOVER SUS CUELOS Y HACER ALGO !?". Grito Zoro ya tiene suficiente y una tarta encima de una tabla para entrar en el establo.

" **veinte fleur"** Robin cruzo los brazos usando su habilidad para envolver el cuerpo de Johnny en un capullo de veinte brazos que salieron de la tierra protegiendo los pisotones del caballo

"Oi, Zeppeli-san, ¿no es mejor para el niño antes que el caballo lo mate?". Pregunto Brook llamando a la atención de Gyro.

"¿Mi pregunta es sobre mi saco de huesos?".

"¿Qué que estas diciendo !? ¡No lo monté porque es un paraplejico, es imposible que alguien en su estado lo llegue a montar!". Grito Chopper molesto por la actitud indiferente de Gyro.

"Sin embargo ... si se logra montar, seria sobre humano". Declarar a Gyro a los Mugiwara quien le da una mirada confusa.

"perdone ...". una voz le hablo a Gyro por la espalda. "¿Sabes donde hay que registrarse?".

Gyro le da una pequeña mirada antes de señalar el lugar donde está la garita de inscripción.

"gracias". Dijo el hombre antes de marcharse del lugar.

"de nada". dijo simplemente Gyro.

"chicos, no lo mantendré seguro por mucho, mejor sáquenlo de ahí". Dijo Robin quien se le notaba la tensión.

Luffy, Sanji y Zoro Asintieron antes de dirigirse al lugar donde estaba Johnny protegido y donde Sanji y Zoro lo sacan de ahi mientras que Luffy mantiene su distancia al caballo salvaje.

* * *

una pequeña bolsa llena de arena cae en la garita principal frente al hombre enano quien tiene una mirada plana a la persona que trajo. No se sorprendió sobre la época.

"Oye, no te confundas, tienes que pagar pero no 120 o 500 bellis sino ... ¡30 mil bellis ¿tienes tanto dinero, eh? ¡Vete de aqui, indio!".

Charlotte Smoothie entre ellos afuera motivados por los fanáticos de la carrera, pero ella tiene su propia calculadora hacia El Indio.

Sandman sopló con la fuerza sobre la arena que reveló al enano una hermosa esmeralda de arena.

_"Diez esto, Sandman, lo que necesito, es un recuerdo de mamá y papá, toma". _

"¡Esto es ... una esmeralda de arena con un valor de 50 millones de campanas! ¿S-sabes si hay más donde la encontré?". Su respuesta fue interrumpida cuando de repente la arena. "¡ARG! ¡Tengo arena en el ojo!".

"Quédate con el cambio y dame mi permiso". Dijo Sandman viendo con satisfacción el llanto del enano.

"Ah ... si claro, t-toma tu permiso y tu número, pero antes tienes que registrar tu caballo". dijo el enano entregándole el sobre a Sandman.

"no tengo caballo". Dijo Sandman haciendo el sobre y darse la vuelta. "Competiré y ganare usando solo mis pies".

Charlotte Smoothie escuchó lo que había dicho y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa creciera en sus labios color lavanda.

_"¿Competir y ganar usando los pies? Ya quisieras". _

**En cuatro días iniciara la carrera. **

**Y ahi esta. Otro capitulo que muere el polvo en una sola noche.**

**Espero que lo disfruten. y hastaaaa la proxima.**

**PD: envienme comentarios avisandome si ven que la ortografía esta bien, es que cuando veo los capitulos desde el doc manager las palabras estaban cambiadas y estaba desordenada. **


	4. preludio antes de la carrera 2

**Cap 4: preludio antes de la carrera 2.**

"¿Qué fue lo que intenté probar?". Nami le grito a Johnny como una madre regañando a su hijo pequeño por una cosa que hizo ponerse molesta.

Luego de que Johnny fuera rescatado de ser pisoteado gracias a Mugiwara, fueron a ala medica del pueblo donde Chopper procedió a tratar sus heridas teniendo la herida en su pierna coja desinfectada and vendada. ¡Gracias a eso! ¡Tu navegador comenzó a regañar a Johnny por haber intentado montar a tu caballo como si ella no hubiera dado cuenta por lo que esta pasando!

"¡Pudiste haber salido muy herido o peor!". Le dijo Nami al ex-jinete mirándolo con molestia.

"Fue una completa estupidez lo que tratabas de hacer ahí". dijo Zoro quien estaba apoyado contra la pared cruzándose de brazos.

Johnny le dirigió una mirada severa al espadachín que hizo que se tensara por un momento antes de volver a su postura normal.

"Porque ha hecho una cosa como esa, ¿Johnny Joestar, verdad?". pregunto Brook al lisiado.

"así es ..." pronuncio Johnny antes de dirigir una mirada molesta a Nami. "¡Y métanse en sus propios asuntos, no en las otras personas!".

"Oye amigo que es frió ...". murmuro Usopp quien estaba apoyado una pared cerca de la puerta.

"¿Y ya nos faltas el respecto? ¡Deberíamos estar agradecidos de que tu hubiéramos salvado!". Dijo Nami acercando inclinando su rostro al paraplejico.

"Nunca he sido ayudado por nadie, odio cuando la gente me hace eso y ahora gracias a ustedes, Gyro se fue y mi oportunidad de impresionar también también". Declaro Johnny a los Mugiwara quienes se parpadearon ante la mención del hombre.

"¿Conoces a Biró Zepelin?". pregunto Luffy quien también estaba apoyado en los brazos cruzados en la nuca.

"Es Gyro Zeppeli, Luffy". corrigió a Robin al sombrero de paja antes de volver a su atención hacia el lisiado. "¿Pero lo conoces?".

"Por supuesto". Dijo johnny dudando un poco pero sin titubear. "Gyro es una persona importante que tengo que impresionar, solo así podre aprender el significado del Giro".

"¿Te refieres al poder que Gyro usa en sus bolas de acero?". pregunto Franky con curiosidad quien fue respondido por un asentamiento del joven.

"¿Porque es tan importante aprender su poder, Johnny?". pregunto Chopper quien estaba al lado del correo y luego vendió la última palabra en su hombro.

"porque hizo lo que nunca creé que fuera posible". Respondió a Johnny tomando una imagen de Chopper.

"¿¡WHAT!?". Chopper dejo caer su quijada ante lo que había oído escuchar los labios de Joestar. "¡P-pero eso es imposible, él leyó muchos libros médicos y ninguno de ellos dijo que el tipo de tratamiento es para que las personas vuelvan a caminar!".

"No ha pasado por esa sensación cuando mi mano toco la bola de acero de Gyro, el poder de la rotación llegó hasta mi columna vertebral provocando que me pusiera de pie desde mi silla de ruedas por solo un momento". explico Johnny a los Mugiwara quienes estaban fascinados por el poder de Zeppeli sobre el Giro.

"¿Así que para que intentes montar un caballo? ¿Para impresionarlo?". pregunto sanji confundido en las verdaderas intenciones del chico.

"no solo eso ... ¡participare en la carrera y ganare el 1er lugar!". Declaro Johnny levantando su puño decidido.

"¿EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?". Nami, Chopper y Usopp dejaron caer sus mandíbulas ante la propuesta de publicación con el resto de los piratas igual de sorprendidos.

"¿Vas a competir en la Steel Ball Run?". pregunto Robin quien no dejaba de estar impresionada.

"¡Luffy tenia razón, eres un suicida!". Declaro a Usopp que responde al lisiado quien no se inmuto.

"¡N-no puedes participar ahí en tu estado, apenas comienza la carrera, serás asesinado en la primera etapa!" Grito Nami ante la actitud imprudente de johnny.

"no me importa ... tengo que participar en esa carrera, si tengo que morir para aprender el secreto del poder de Gyro, ¡entonces bien por mi! solo asi dejen de estar atrapado en una silla de ruedas donde todo el mundo me tenga lastima por el resto de mis dias ". Declaro Johnny con una llama de determinación oscura en sus ojos lo que se siente en toda la sala.

"entonces no te rindas". pronuncio Luffy con una sonrisa amigable ante el lisiado que lo hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

"¡BWAAAAAA!". Franky lloro ante la gran determinación de Johnny con dos chorros de lagrimas desde sus lentes de sol. "es lo SUPER Varonil que escuchó en mi vida. ¡No estoy llorando!".

"De verdad no es en qué pensar si eres un loco descalificado o tan desesperado por volver a caminar". Declaro Zoro con el ceño fruncido pero con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero yo no me quejo de ello".

"No es que pudiera evitar que te hagas daño ... pero no hay problema". Declarar Chopper dándole a la misma sonrisa amigable.

"¡Yohohohoho! Esa es una gran ola de valentía viniendo de usted, Joestar-san". Dijo Brook sacándose el sombrero haciéndole una reverencia a Johnny.

"¡Igualmente deseo que compitas en la carrera!" Dijo Usopp a Johnny con una gran sonrisa.

"Debes decir que tu nivel de determinación me tiene muy asombrada". Agrego Robin una mano en su mejilla fascinada.

"Solo esperamos que no te estrelles al iniciar o estaríamos muy decepcionados". Sanji está intentando encender uno de sus cigarros solo para un médico con la mirada que guarde su cigarro.

El único que ha estado en desacuerdo era Nami quien suspiro derrotada.

"Veo que eres igual de imprudente que nuestro capitán". Agregue solo para darle una sonrisa y levantar el dedo pulgar. "buena suerte logrando tus metas".

Johnny no sabia que decir ante lo que estaba escuchando. estos piratas quienes eran de la peor generación lo que deseaban lo mejor en la carrera donde los demás solo lo miraban con lo último y lo veían como un ser humano sin ningún tipo de utilidad.

Luffy se acerco a Johnny para entonces agacharse a su nivel y darle una mirada fuerte y confiada mientras extendemos su mano.

"Nos vemos en la linea de entrada".

Johnny se quedó mirando la mano de Luffy y su mirada antes de una pequeña sonrisa que adorna el rostro del ex jinete en años.

"igualmente". Dijo antes de estrechar la mano con el sombrero de paja.

"Shishishishi". Luffy comenzó a reirse entre dientes mientras sostenía su sombrero.

* * *

En la tierra santa de Mariajois: las cinco super-estrellas ancianas que se encuentran en la sala donde hay otras personas importantes. Frente a ellos ya estaban los dos grandes almirantes de la Marina, Akainu y Kizaru, quienes habían sido convocados para tratar el problema más reciente.

"Propongo que se realiza una Buster Call en el pais para acabar con los piratas que se encuentren en ella". Declara Akainu con una mirada decida, esta era una gran oportunidad para hacer valer su 'justicia absoluta' y ademas con la bola de acero Corre cerca de iniciar, esta es su mejor oportunidad.

"¿No es posible que no se logre comprenderlo?", Akainu? Una Buster Call en un país tan grande como "no es posible". Declarar un anciano con un largo cabello y una barba blanca. "Ademas las piratas no son menores de nuestros problemas".

"¿Eehhh ... y cual podría ser el mayor problema que tanto les molesta?". pregunto Kizaru sosteniendo su barbilla con su mano.

"nuestros agentes del Cifre" han descubierto en unos archivos confidenciales en la ciudad capital donde se encuentra información sobre un objeto de gran poder y el que se puede ser una gran amenaza para nosotros en el futuro ". explico un anciano que era calvo con un gran bigote. "Y parece que el presidente Funny Valentine quiere este objeto para su propio beneficio y eso es algo que no podemos permitir".

"¿¡Y que seria esa 'cosa importante' de que hablan !?". pregunto Akainu toscamente al anciano cuando se mantiene una buena presencia.

Detrás de los dos almirantes, un agente de CP0 estaba en la entrada de la sala, su rostro estaba tapado con una máscara de pago con un gran sombrero de copa negro y el respectivo traje blanco de la mejor unidad del cifrado Pol. El agente miraba a los almirantes.

"un cadáver".

* * *

En la playa de San Diego: Sandman caminaba tranquilamente por la orilla sintiendo la cálida temperatura del mar en sus pies, la sensación de la paz, la vida, la vida, el toro, los barcos pirata estacionados cerca de la playa. ¿En qué consiste? Sandman no lo sabia, una vez ha tenido un tiempo ha sido probado un dulce en su vida y una vez las pequeñas experiencias que han tenido para el punto de vista del hombre blanco.

"¡Oye, Indio!".

Una sombra sombría en la parte posterior de la alerta en un hombre de arena. Sandman había conocido personas grandes en las civilizaciones del hombre blanco: largos largos, largos largos, largas largas; habían sido dos mujeres en la carrera pero no eran tan grandes como esta mujer morena de cabello blanco y de ojo azul.

"Así se llama en la garita de inscripción, no conozco la cultura de este país aunque me sorprenda lo grande que es". Charlotte Smoothie hablo mirando al pequeño hombre fijamente.

Sandman no da respuesta alguna ante la mujer grande que tenia frente a él.

"¿Así es que eres de esos quienes son anti-sociales? Ya veo". dijo Smoothie parpadeando lentamente antes erguir su espalda acercando su rostro al indio. Escuché lo que dijiste ahí, diciendo que entraste en la carrera y ganando solo usando tus pies.

Nuevamente, Sandman no respondió haciendo que Smoothie frunciera el ceño por un momento antes que una pequeña sonrisa engreída adornar su rostro.

"¿Entonces planeas participar solo corriendo como si fueras una pierna larga?". pregunto Smoothie esta vez esperando al que le respondiera.

"Disculpe, pero desconfíe de los atributos físicos de su clase" Dijo Sandman bajando su mirada hacia las gruesas piernas de Smoothie.

"Ya veo, ¿entonces no te importaría que tuviéramos una pequeña carrera para probar nuestros atributos físicos?". pregunto Smoothie pillando al hombre pequeño con la guardia baja haciendo parpadear con duda.

"¿Ahora?". pregunto sandman dudoso.

_"te tengo". _Smoothie sonrió sabiendo que iba a preguntar eso. "si ... ahora".

"All Right". Asintió Sandman

"bien". Smoothie se reclino en su posición anterior antes de girarse y señalarse en un barco que no se vea como si fuera un punto. "¿Ves aquel barco desde aquí, son 4 kilómetros desde este barco?"

Sandman se quedó mirando el pequeño punto que había al otro lado de la playa.

"¿Qué sucede? Son unos 4.000 metros nada más. Tómalo como un calentamiento y que en la primera fase va a una distancia de 15.000 metros", dijo Suavizante con su cadera en sus manos con una sonrisa engreída en el rostro. _"un ser humano común pude recorrer una distancia de 1.200 metros una marca de medio metro corriendo a 24 km / p. una pierna larga puede recorrer una distancia de 2.600 metros una marca de metro cincuenta y 32 km / p. si mis Cálculos correctos, que no están disponibles en este momento: 1.400 metros bastan para agotarlo físicamente y cuando se alcanza la marca de 2 kilómetros se reduce el ritmo para ganar el terreno y evitar que me alcance._

"muy bien ... una distancia como esa esta bien para calentar", dijo Sandman caminando por la arena para posicionarse haciendo un Smoothie se le quedara mirando.

"¡Smoothie-sama! ¿Quieres que te ayude a planificar tu viaje?". pregunto un pirata quien estaba a cargo de la nave.

El batido se asintió para luego posicionarse en el lado de Sandman mientras que la pirata sacaba su pistola de su cinturón.

"! ... Preparados!".

Sandman y Smoothie se posicionan agachándose con una rodilla en su pecho y la pierna extendida.

"¡... listos!"

Smoothie miraba a Sandman por el rabillo de ojo centrar su mirada hacia la meta.

**"¡IR!" **

Al sonar el disparo: batido tomo en la parte delantera en el medio segundo, en una larga zancada de casi dos metros corriendo con Sandman quien estaba detrás de ella por unos 7 metros y alejándose. Smoothie corrió a una velocidad de 29 km / p dejando a una distancia de 13 metros entre ella y Sandman quien corría a la velocidad de 26 km / h, pasaron una enorme roca marcando como el primer kilómetro donde Smoothie miro hacia atrás una vez mas viendo como El Indio estaba ya a una distancia de 27 metros.

"¡HMP! Idiota ... creyendo que puede correr igual y recorrer una distancia de 6000 km a pie como si fuera una pierna larga. ¡No durará la mitad de la primera fase!". Hablo Smoothie, mientras que su paso ya está pasando un kilómetro y medio.

luego de una larga carrera donde hay una señal de aviso marcando el segundo kilómetro.

_"¡Bien! Cuando pase esa señal, bajé el ritmo de mi carrera a un largo camino"_ Batido de Penso mirando el póster con una pequeña sonrisa. _"Veamos como le va al pequeño idiota"._

luego de que Smoothie desviara su mirada del camino su ojo casi la venta de su cuenca al ser testigo de lo que estaba viendo. a solo 3 metros de distancia, Sandman estaba corriendo a una velocidad que no creía que fuera posible para un ser humano común.

_"¿¡Qué demonios !? ¡Este tipo está corriendo la misma velocidad de un caballo!". _

Smoothie aumenta el ritmo de su velocidad y zancada volviendo a estar a una gran distancia. en el camino ella no podía creer que un hombre normal corriera a una velocidad como esa. Había corrido con su hermano mayor una larga distancia y Smoothie le gano por poco. Pero este hombre estaba alcanzando una velocidad y que Katakuri podría llegar a alcanzar y eso que ambos estaban parejos en capacidad.

Suavemente en el lugar. Ella vio una nueva señal que marcará el tercer kilómetro: un tronco de árbol cortado, fue una oportunidad para ver qué ventaja tiene sobre el Indio. ¿Qué es esto?

_"¿Qué raro, ¿qué será lo que se puede hacer para agarrar ese impulso?" _

La mirada de Smoothie bajo para ver al lado de las huellas que le dejen a correr ver también un rastro de las pequeñas huellas que están al lado de las suyas, ella siguió el rastro hacia su origen que eran adelante y cuando vio lo que tenia adelante La hizo jadear en shock. No puedo creer lo que estaba viendo.

_"¿¡Este tipo me paso !? ¿¡Pero cuando lo he hecho !?". _

Asi es: para cuando Smoothie había volteado, Sandman aproveche los atributos de su oponente y paso por debajo de sus piernas sin que ella se diera cuenta y aumentara su velocidad superando la de Smoothie está a 12 metros de distancia de ella. con múltiples piernas corriendo al mismo tiempo. Suavizante se reunió la resistencia que tenia también la velocidad de la carrera pero no se basta ya que Sandman corría una velocidad superior a la que corría antes de un tiempo atrás.

_"¡No solo correré como un caballo, es más rápido que uno!". _

Smoothie corrió su limite se ha permitido llevar a cabo grandes extensiones de tierra cortando la distancia entre el Indio, ya está cerca de la final con el barco está a unos 600 metros de distancia, Smoothie corrió como no he he hecho el trabajo con la desesperación. ¡No se iba a dejar de ganar por una persona cualquiera! Así se corrió apretando los dientes sin importar que sus piernas estaban en funcionamiento, ya estaba cerca, en solitario a 400 metros y en pocos metros de Sandman en su máxima carrera y en unos pocos en su carrera. meta.

_"¡Ya casi llego, ya casi gano!". _

Cuando faltaban cerca de 50 metros para la meta, Batido arrepentido se tropezó con una roca sobresaliente haciéndola caer en la cara en la arena en una gran cantidad de polvo que fue hecho en una buena manera con Sandman pasando el barco ganando la carrera.

los piratas que ya estaban a bordo de la nave gritaban alabanzas a Sandman quien mantenía largas respiraciones para calmar las rápidas palpitaciones de su corazón con un mar de sudor en toda su cara y el torso mientras que en su lugar Suena se pone en una tarta de pie tos y se da la vida El pelo y la cara sucia.

"He ganado" fue lo ultimo que declaro Sandman mientras la mujer grande se levantaba y escupía en la arena que entro en su boca.

"¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso?". pregunto Smoothie caminando dos pasos sintiendo la fatiga de sus piernas. "¿Comiste un fruto del diablo?".

"no poseo ninguno de los poderes demoníacos, aproveche los atributos físicos de ambos". Respondió Sandman generándole una mirada confusa a Smoothie. "veraz, teniendo unas piernas tan largas y fuertes tienen sus pros y los contras. los pros son que dan una gran velocidad y una larga zancada la capacidad de correr grandes distancias; los contras que tienen unas piernas tan largas y pesadas se requieren una Mínima cantidad de esfuerzo para aumentar la velocidad o correr cuando ya ha llegado al límite de tu resistencia".

La explicación llegó al cerebro de Suavizante y la claridad pronto lo más importante: su propio cuerpo fue el mejor momento para correr largas distancias y eso fue lo que ocasionó su perdida ante el hombre pequeño a unos metros de ella.

"Ya veo ... ¡pero eso no significa que se corra una velocidad como esa, una persona normal no correría así!". Respondió Smoothie al nativo quien sostuvo una mirada fija con la pirata.

"entonces no soy humano". Respondió Sandman dándole la espalda a la mujer pierna larga. "Nos vemos pronto".

"¡Oye espera!" Smoothie de grito justo antes de que el hombre fuera corriendo. "¿cual es tu nombre?".

"...Mi nombre es Sandman". Respondió antes a la carrera de regreso al poblado.

Smoothie se quedo sola contemplando como Sandman se alejó de su vista para levantarse y regresar a su barco donde repasaría su estrategia en la carrera.

* * *

"¡muy bien, nuestro Mount Sunny esta finalmente listo!". Anuncio Franky quien había salido del taller entrando a la cocina donde estaban los demás.

"¿de verdad?". pregunto Luffy con una creciente sonrisa en su rostro.

"he terminado todos los detalles mas unas pequeñas mejoras en frente delantero y trasero". explico Franky pasando su enorme brazo por la frente.

"¿podemos verlo?". pregunto Usopp con una pequeña emoción en su cara.

"¡pues claro, acompañeme!" declaro haciéndoles un gesto para que lo acompañen al taller.

los Mugiwara accedieron a acompañarlo hasta el taller y cuando entraron les encanto lo que habían visto.

el caballo robotico de Franky: Mount Sunny, tenia la apariencia de un caballo normal solo con prótesis reboticas notables en las patas, en su hocico y en su tren trasero, el resto del pelaje del animal era de piel sintética de color café, su hocico poseía una malla metálica que cubría su nariz la cual tenia dos orificios hasta en medio de sus ojos con una prótesis rebotica notable en los costados de sus orejas, su melena era de color negra liza al igual que su cola que esta pegada en la parte trasera la cual era una caja grande de color rojo donde en sus costados estaba pintada una estrella azul, sus patas reboticas eran de color azul cían con unas con unas pequeñas estrellas de cinco puntas amarillas por muy debajo de ellas.

el Mount Sunny daba la apariencia de un caballo Cyborg que era la semejanza de su creador quien posaba Super para los otros mientras que el resto soltaba jadeos de sorpresa y de impresión.

"¡increíble...!". Chopper susurro con grandes estrellas en sus ojos.

"Fufufu, sin duda es un gran semejante a lo super que eres, Franky". agrego Robin sosteniendo su cara con la mano contemplando el trabajo del astillero.

"¡Mount Sunny se ve increíble!". dijo Usopp con emoción acercándose mas para observar cada detalle que muestra el caballo que va a usar en la carrera junto con Luffy.

"hiciste un gran trabajo, Franky" dijo Sanji admirando el caballo mas de cerca.

"este caballo sin duda nos representara en la carrera que vendrá". Anuncio Nami cerrando su puño con una sonrisa triunfante.

"¡Hmp! nada mal". agrego Zoro con una pequeña sonrisa.

"le he puesto un motor con el poder de tres caballos: en su máxima velocidad puede galopar a 50 km/p por solo 14 segundos, sus patas están hechas fibra de carbono con protección de metal para disminuir la fuerza de impacto con cada pisotón que dará, manejar lo es sencillo ya que en vez de tener unas riendas tiene los manubrios de una motocicleta la cual tiene 3 velocidades, para que el caballo cambien de dirección uno tiene que inclinar su cuerpo encima del asiento y el caballo lo procesara y cambiara de dirección". explico Franky sujetando sus lentes oscuros con una sonrisa.

"¿y que pasa con esta parte de atrás?". señalo Luffy hacia el gran compartimiento trasero del Mount Sunny.

"¡ha! ¿eso de ahí?". pregunto Franky acercándose al caballo y con su mano jala su cola hacia arriba y se abre un compartimento donde había unas latas de refresco de diferentes sabores. "es un mini refrigerador que los mantendrán hidratados para la carrera".

"¡Tan genial!". grito Luffy con grandes estrellas en sus ojos mientras recogía una lata y la abría. "¡propongo un brindis por la llegada de Mount Sunny a nuestras vidas!".

"¡SI!" declararon los Mugiwara levantando sus latas a lo alto. "por Mount Sunny".

* * *

**Y otro capitulo mas, sigo sin ****entender el problema que tiene la pagina cuando escribo los capitulos pero creo que se resolvera una vez que instale el word en mi laptop (Ya que mi laptop es nueva) **

**bueno, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y hasta la proxima!**


	5. aviso

**aviso: **

**hago este aviso para decirles que el proximo capitulo sera dentro de poco. el quinto capitulo que estoy escribiendo es muy largo y ya voy por las 11 mil palabras. la razon por la que estaba siendo retrasada es que me fui de viaje por cuatro dias y me senti mal. **

**sin mas que decir espero que lo entiendan y que no se preocupen. el proximo capitulo se va a lanzar pronto.**


	6. primera etapa: 15000 metros

One Piece: Steel Ball Run. Cap 5: Primera etapa: 15,000 metros.

"¡Vamos, densa prisa o nos perderemos el discurso de abertura!" dijo un hombre que junto con su familia se dirigían a la plaza de su ciudad donde transmitían la Steel Ball Run.

El día de la carrera será hoy y será transmitido por todo el mundo por cortesía del gobierno mundial. La gente de las islas y los países organizarán eventos públicos donde la carrera será transmitida por un transmisor Den-Den Mushi en una pantalla grande; las personas de clase alta y noble los verán a través de sus castillos y mansiones; los Marines instalados verán dentro de las bases que se les asignaron y los piratas que no tuvieron la oportunidad de participar la verán dentro de su código de barras junto con la tripulación.

* * *

En Mariajois: las cinco estrellas ancianas estaban sentadas en sus muebles con un transmisor que tenían el logo de la SBR en los costados de su caracol en la mesa frente a una cortina blanca que sirve como pantalla.

"esperamos que el CP0 sea capaz de cumplir con la misión que le asignamos". Hablo un anciano

"Como el vicealmirante fumador nos informó: hay varios individuos que trabajan para San Valentín quienes serán los que la buscaran". Respondió el anciano joven de cabello rubio.

"No podemos permitir que tengamos todas, si no estaremos acabados" declaro el anciano robusto con una mirada seria en su rostro.

* * *

En la base Marine New Marineford: los almirantes Akainu y Kizaru quienes junto al resto de almirantes de flota más otros miembros de alto rango de la marina estaban reunidos en una oficina oscura con el den-den mushi del SBR siendo el único que ilumina la oficina proyectando hacia un muro.

* * *

En Dressrosa: el Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo estaba sentado en un sillón suave en una de las salas del castillo junto a su equipo y frente a él estaba el transmisor de la SBR apoyado en una mesa iluminando el cartel donde verían la carrera.

"solo espero que Baby-5-San le vaya bien". Uno de los miembros que era una niña de pelo azul marino dijo mientras comía uvas desde la punta de sus dedos.

"¡Behehehe! Esta va a ser muy entretenida carrera, ¿no lo crees, Doffy?" se rio uno de sus subordinados quien estaba cubierto por la oscuridad de la sala.

"Fufufufu, Eso es lo que ansió ver" Doflamingo se rio entre dientes mientras cruzaba sus dedos. Ya estaba más que emocionado e impaciente con la carrera.

* * *

"con tantos participantes, dudo que Shiryu vaya a alcanzar el primer lugar". Dijo Laffite quien junto con el resto de los miembros de la tripulación de Blackbeard estaban en su código de barras viendo la proyección en blanco de la SBR que estaba a poco de iniciar.

"¿Estas dudas de la determinación de Shiryu, Laffite?". Pizarro cuestiono al hombre delgado mirándolo agriamente. "Con un caballo tan fuerte como más fuerte, Shiryu va a ser el ganador o quizás este en los primeros 5 lugares".

"¡Haz silencio, casi esta por empezar!". Devon alzo la voz a los dos hombres que estaban a su lado.

En el medio del grupo: Blackbeard estaba sentado en un enorme sillón con un tarro lleno de cerveza mirando fijamente la pantalla en blanco con creciente sonrisa en su rostro, de todos sus subordinados, Shiryu nunca fue capaz de defraudarlo en ninguna de las misiones que le había asignado. Aunque puede dar un Laffite un punto a favor, con tantos participantes en Steel Ball Run puede que exista la posibilidad de que él no llegue en primer lugar. Pero no es como si Enseñar le importara tanto el dinero del premio, solo esperaba que el capitán de su segunda flota se divirtiera y al menos llegara a los cinco primeros lugares.

* * *

"Oye, Garp ¿no te enteraste? Tu nieto también participara en la carrera".

Monkey D. Garp escupió un poco de su cerveza mientras miraba a su compañero veterano con incredulidad que luego se disipó al darse cuenta de lo ingrato e imprudente que era su nieto Luffy.

"ese mocoso ... solo va a quedar en ridículo frente a todo el mundo". Declaro Garp con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

* * *

" **Atención, todos los participantes. Por favor, colóquense en su correspondiente dos minutos antes de las 10. Su número es también el número de su posición. Si un participante no se encuentra en la posición a la hora comprendida será penalizado, así que tendrá cuidado" . **Una voz salía de los altavoces de los postes.

En San diego: los 3.652 participantes de la Steel Ball Run estaban poniendo en sus posiciones asignados con su número. Luffy quien montaña a Chopper estaba junto a Usopp quien montaba en Mount Sunny. Estaban vestidos con sus atuendos para la carrera y buscando el número con la que se van a posicionar.

Pura emoción estaba reflejada en la cara del sombrero de paja quien miraba con gran asombro la interminable ola de caballos, piernas largas y otras especies en la línea de salida cuyo camino será un inmenso campo pastoso.

"Nos vemos al final de la primera etapa, Luffy" advirtió a Usopp tocando el hombro de su capitán antes de dirigirse al número donde debe posicionarse.

Luffy asintió con severidad viendo como su amigo se posicionaba junto a otros participantes quienes le daban una mirada intimidante.

"¿Cómo estás ahí arriba, Luffy". Chopper inclino su cabeza hacia su jinete quien en respuesta le da una sonrisa de emoción. "Me pregunto dónde estará Johnny".

"¿Johnny?" pregunto luffy rascándose la nuca con curiosidad ante el ciervo quien le da una mirada plana. "oh ... ¿te refieres al tipo que no puede levantarse con sus propios pies?".

"¡Eso es muy grosero de tu parte, Luffy! ¿No recuerdas que Johnny Joestar iría a la carrera a pesar de no ser capaz de caminar?". Pregunto Chopper indignado a veces con el comportamiento inepto de su capitán.

"Yo creo que debe estar bien, eso espero" Luffy se rascó nuevamente la cabeza con una mirada distraída. "Quizás Biró Zepelín ya le haya enseñado ese extraño poder del giro".

"es Gyro Zeppeli, Luffy". Corrigió Chopper con latas llegando al número donde él se posicionaría.

" **A continuación: habrá un discurso de apertura del patrocinador y director de la carrera, el señor Steven Steel". **Anuncio la voz en el megáfono.

Steven Steel estaba parado encima de una plataforma saludando a los participantes con una enorme cúpula detrás de él siendo cubierta por una gruesa manta, debajo de él había un grupo de caballos en miniatura siendo conducidos por gente enana rodeando en círculos a Steel. Más abajo estaban una gran cantidad de personas (incluyendo Morgans) quienes serán los que verán a los participantes desde la línea de llegada.

Su esposa Lucy Steel estaba detrás de él contemplando con impresión la enorme cantidad de participantes frente a ella. Una ola de orgullo se manifestó en su rostro cuando Steven se alzaba frente a ellos bajando su mano rápidamente dejando caer la gruesa manta revelando una enorme cúpula de hielo donde su interior había un trofeo.

"¡Este bloque de hielo, fue hecho por el almirante de la Marina Kuzan hace dos años, antes de que se retire de la Marina le pedimos que pusiera este trofeo dentro de una cúpula de hielo y la mantuvimos fría por dos años! ¡Este es el 'hielo sagrado' de la Steel Ball Run, nuestro deseo ardiente lo derretirá! ¡Será transportado a nueva york en tren y se calcula que se derretirá cuando el ganador alcance la línea de meta, es un símbolo de juego justo y determinado! ". Declaro antes de inclinar su cabeza a un lado y poner una expresión graciosa en su rostro. "Creo que con esto hemos ... **roto el hielo ¿a qué no?".**

Morgans escupe su bebida mientras que lagrimas salen de sus ojos. Lo mismo pasa con las demás personas sentadas en los podios que soltaban enormes gotas de sudor de lo malo que era la broma mientras Lucy aplaudía con una sonrisa amigable.

Los participantes gritaron eufóricos y llenos de emoción gritando el nombre de la línea de llegada y la línea de salida

" **¡Y ahí vienen los favoritos de la carrera: el vaquero, Mountain tim! ¡El noble Diego Brando, viniendo desde el país de Londres! ¡El nómada de Alabasta, Urmd Abdul con su camello! ¡Y ahí está Dot Khan, llegó del país de Wano como el elegido de Kaido! ¡También vemos a dos de los miembros de la familia Charlotte de Big Mom: Charlotte Smoothie y Charlotte Amande! ¡Por si fuera poco también también tenemos los elegidos de los dos últimos Yonkos Blackbeard y Red hair de pelo: Shiryu de la lluvia y Víctor Giant: el hermano menor de Marco Fénix! ¡Quedan 5 minutos para que empiece la carrera, por favor, colóquense en el espacio con su número solo dispongan de 3 minutos! ". **Declaro la voz en el megáfono de la carrera.

"Ey, mira es el". Dijo el hombre de gorra que estaba en el corra junto al hombre enano.

"Al final se ha vuelto loco, patético". Declaro el hombre pequeño con desdén.

Gyro miro por su lado izquierdo notando el caballo blanco con manchas café a su lado y debajo del caballo estaba Johnny quien estaba arrastrando nuevamente estando últimamente lastimado. El caballo de Johnny lo miro antes de bajar su hocico cerca del rostro de parapléjico y comienza a lamerle la cara haciendo que recuperar la conciencia. Gyro soltó una silenciosa ante eso.

"maldita sea ..." Johnny maldijo levantándose con sus brazos respirando pesadamente para luego alzar la mirada hacia Gyro dándole una mirada severa. "la verdad de esa 'bola de acero' ... no me rendirás ... descubriré la verdad ... está en el giro ... incluso si no te alcanzo ... aunque acabe la carrera ... tarde o temprano ...".

Gyro se quedó mirando al joven lisiado por un momento antes de agregar con sus palabras.

"elegir el caballo ... ha sido una buena elección". Dijo Gyro ahora ganándose la atención de Johnny. "Los caballos viejos tienen experiencia, en esta carrera no se adentraran en territorio peligroso y ni se fatigaran antes de tiempo, no como los jóvenes que van a toda velocidad".

Johnny se quedó viendo al jinete sin darle una respuesta a un cambio.

"como me pareces interesante, te daré una pista". Dijo Gyro acariciando una de sus bolas de acero. "ya tienes la respuesta, si no ¿Cómo piensas subirte al caballo?".

"¿Eh?" Johnny preguntó confundido ante la respuesta que le dio Zeppeli.

"¡Nyo-Ho!". Gyro le dio a Johnny una sonrisa con sus dientes dorados brillando con la luz del sol.

" **¡Quedan 2 minutos para que empiece la carrera! ¡Hay un total de 3.652 participantes! Ya están todos los caballos en posición ¡No se puede ver el final de la fila! ¡La línea de llegada cruza toda la playa, que escena más sobrecogedora "¡Parece una ciudad, más allá de los horizontes, más allá de los vientos del oeste!"**

Johnny muestra una cara de emoción y preocupación cuando mira a Gyro y enseguida mira a su caballo.

"otra vez, lámeme otra vez la cara". Ordeño Johnny al caballo quien para su sorpresa bajo su hocico para lamerle la cara a Johnny.

Solo que esta vez, Johnny apoya su espalda en el cuello del caballo y usa el poder del giro que sorprendentemente lo hace girar encima del caballo hasta que llega a sentarse en el asiento de su lomo.

" _el giro ... toda mi esperanza ... está en el giro ¡quiero saber más de la bola de acero!"._

" **¡La carrera Steel Ball Run comienza ahora!". **Anuncio la voz con un estruendoso grito.

"señoras y señores ..." Steel llamo a sus invitados especiales señalándoles una locomotora. "¿Les gustaría seguir la carrera con los jueces y periodistas en ese tren de ahí? Ahí podrán tomar el té, comer y beber vino con los vagones. Ah y no lo olviden de los prismáticos".

Lucy alza su mirada hacia la mansión donde vivían y ve como cohetes salieron volando por encima y explotar en el aire anunciando y el inicio de la carrera.

"¡VAMOOOOOOS!" Grito Luffy a todo pulmón con los brazos levantados con entusiasmo.

Chopper acompaña su entusiasmo soltando un rugido mientras corría junto con los demás competidores de la carrera. Una estampida de caballos y otras criaturas avanzaban hacia la extensa Pradera.

" **¡Los fuegos artificiales han empezado! ¡Esa es la señal para que empiece la carrera!" **Grito la voz viendo como la cantidad de caballos corrieran hacia adelante dejando su paso una gigantesca nube de polvo y tierra. **"¡Más de 3.600 caballos y criaturas de otras especies! ¡Y los participantes no están desorientados! ¡La línea de salida llega a los 4 km, lentamente como las olas del océano del Nuevo Mundo, los participantes que salen a una vez!" .**

* * *

"amigos periodistas, ahora voy a describir el desarrollo de la carrera y sus rutas" Anuncio Steel llamando a la atención de Morgans y el resto de los periodistas. "Entre los 6,000 km que hay entre San Diego y Nueva York hay puntos de control ubicados en 9 lugares específicos, incluyendo Nueva York. Los puntos de control están ahí para verificar las posiciones de los participantes, su tiempo y para verificar si alguna actividad ilegal se ha llevado a cabo, como por ejemplo el intercambio de caballos. Los tramos entre puntos de control serán llamados 'fases'. La primera fase que acaba de comenzar es una carrera de velocidad que finaliza en una iglesia que se encuentra a 15,000 metros de aquí. Habrá un campeón en cada fase y dinero como bonus. ¡El ganador de esta fase controla 100.000 Bellis y un bonus de una hora! "

"¿Un bono de una hora? Eso significa ..." preguntó Morgans teniendo su pico con su ala.

"Exacto mi buen amigo plumífero" felicito Steel a Morgans con una sonrisa "será útil en la segunda mitad de la carrera: si una persona con un bono de tiempo queda segundo lugar en Nueva York y hay una diferencia de menos una hora entre el primer y segundo puesto, esa persona acabara ganado. Es como si sufrió una hora de más ".

"Pero ese bono de tiempo es un premio suculento, ¡pero esta carrera va a durar dos meses y solo tienes un caballo! Es mejor pensárselo dos veces antes de cargar hacia la primera posición" argumento Morgans mientras se enfrenta el transcurso de la carrera y los participantes en ella.

"podrías matar a tu caballo nada más empezar" Dijo Steel sombríamente.

"¡Miren ahí!" Grito una mujer de cuello de serpiente con unos prismáticos en sus ojos.

* * *

En la carrera, un jinete va a una gran velocidad rebasando a todos los corredores sin disminuir su velocidad dejando sorprendidas a las personas dentro del tren y los corredores que estaban detrás de él. Usopp quien era uno de los que estaban atrás abrió los ojos con incredulidad mientras estaban como el jinete iba a esa velocidad.

"¿Qué demonios?" parpadeo de sorpresa al mirar jinete veloz.

" **¡Vaya! Mientras escuchábamos los comentarios, un caballo avanzó al grupo ¡qué rápido es! ¿Quién es? Estamos comprobando el número de su montura, ¡está acelerando rápidamente, que velocidad más increíble!".**

"¿Eh?" Luffy parpadea un par de veces al igual que Chopper mientras corría, el venado aumenta su velocidad pasando a los competidores que tienen adelante para tener una vista mejor de la persona que estaba en la cabeza del grupo, al hacerlo tenían una vista panorámica del corredor.

"¡Luffy ... ese es ...!" Chopper anuncio con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

"¡Es el!" Grito Luffy con una sonrisa.

" **¡Increible! ¡El número B-636, Gyro Zeppeli ha adelantado al grupo, ¡cabalga solo! ¡Planea ir en cabeza todo el recorrido!",**

* * *

"¿¡Zeppeli-san ya va primero !?" pregunto Brook con gran impresión. El no muerto puesto puesto una playera manga larga con los colores de la bandera del país con unos pantalones azules, un sombrero y zapatos de cuero marrón.

Los Mugiwara al igual que otras personas estaban en la línea de meta de la primera etapa viendo el transcurso de la carrera en una pantalla grande.

"Tan pronto inicia la carrera, ese tipo toma la delantera". Dijo Zoro, quien tiene puesto un sombrero negro con una cinta gris en la corona, una playera verde con gruesas rayas verticales rojas con estrellas azules con pantalones azules y unos zapatos de cuero blanco. El peso sus espadas en la cintura como siempre.

"Solo espero que Luffy, Usopp y Chopper están bien". Dijo Sanji, quien tenía puesto un sombrero blanco, una camisa manga larga negra con un chaleco blanco con pantalones blancos y zapatos de punta negra.

"con tantos corredores no puedo ver a ninguno de los tres". Hablo Franky, quien tiene puesto un sombrero de copa con los colores del país de América, sus lentes de sol típicos, lleva puesto la misma playera de Brook solo que destapada revelando su cofre con un Speedo de color blanco con pequeñas estrellas azules y rojas. (Una estética al Tío Sam)

"Fufufufu, menuda forma de empezar la carrera con Gyro Zeppeli, aunque espero que Johnny este bien". Dijo Robin quien tomó un sombrero morado esponjoso con una pluma rosada saliendo de la cinta negra de la corona, una camisa de tirantes negra que deja un poco descubierto su escote con el dibujo de varias flores en la parte inferior con unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos de tacón blanco.

"¿Hablas de Johnny Joestar? Creo que escucho nuestro consejo y no participo". Hablo Nami, quien tenía puesto un sombrero de color limón con una cinta carmesí en la corona, una camisa manga larga verde que cubría su escote con el dibujo de unas pequeñas girasolas con los mismos pantalones de siempre y una sandalias negras.

"No creo que sea así Nami-Swan, con lo que e imprudente que es dudo que no haya tenido éxito", dijo Sanji a la navegadora mientras fumaba un cigarro. "Y al parecer lo veremos dentro de poco".

* * *

"¿Quién es ese tipo?" pregunto Steel al supervisor de la carrera mientras estaban a Zeppeli estando a la cabeza.

"no lo sabemos. No tenemos ningún registro nuestro, podría ser un minero o un vaquero de un país lejano" respondió el supervisor quien llevó una pesada libreta llena de registros.

"**¡Y sigue acelerando!" **grito el comentarista desde un Den-Den Mushi de la SBR viendo como Zeppeli seguía avanzando en la pradera con los otros competidores atrás.

"_¿Así que planea acelerar?" _Penso Johnny quien estaba solo 4 caballos de rebasar la gran ola de participantes.

Gyro Zeppeli está cabalgando un 'Stockhorse' que tiene raíces de Alabasta y una tremenda resistencia.

"_pero son 15,000 metros, ¡a este ritmo, se cansara en la segunda mitad! ¡Y mañana habrá otra carrera! Sería aceptable ir a esa velocidad a los 13,000 metros, pero a estas alturas ... ¿planea cruzar el continente así? No ... Dijo que ganaría la carrera. Para cruzar el continente y ser el campeón "_ Analizo Johnny sin tomar en cuenta al corredor de su izquierda cuyo caballo comenzó a inclinarse.

"¡Se ha inclinado!" advirtió el corredor a Johnny quien con un rápido movimiento de riendas, Slow Dancer maniobro evitando el cabezazo del caballo contrario haciendo que se desvíe hacia tres corredores y provocando una colisión.

"**¡Oh, no! ¡Ha tenido una colisión! ¡Se están chocando unos contra otros! Ahora sí que es una carrera en condiciones, placar no va en contra de las normas, los vaqueros controlan las mandas esquivando los placajes de las vacas ¡ ¡Hay que saber esquivar los placajes! ".**

* * *

"¡Vamos, Chopper. No alcanzaremos a Gyro si vas muy lento!". Grito Luffy en la oreja al reno.

"¡Cállate, estoy manteniendo el ritmo de los demás competidores para que en la mitad comience a aumentar la velocidad!" Grito Chopper quien tenía la mirada fija hacia el frente.

Un corredor pasa al lado de Luffy unos segundos antes de pasar por delante de él, Luffy y Chopper se impresionan y escanean con la mirada al corredor que les acaba de pasar.

Este corredor era un joven de altura inferior a la media y de cuerpo delgado. Tiene cabello rubio y unos ojos azules y audaces.

Lleva puesto un suéter de cuello alto modelado color azul claro con una rejilla diagonal amarilla con unos blancos guantes largos, pantalones de pierna ancha grises y botas largas y oscuras. También tiene puesto un casco ecuestre con la palabra 'DIO' flojamente montado en los pernos doblados que emergen de una pequeña cinta atada en su frente.

" **¡Y ahora alguien desafía a Gyro Zeppeli! ¡Otro avance al grupo para perseguir y alcanzar a Gyro Zeppeli! ¡ES DIEGO BRANDO! El príncipe del mundo de las carreras del Nuevo Mundo le desafía, como si la digiera: 'las carreras a distancia son lo mío! ¡No. Esperen! ¡Ya hay alguien acercándose por su izquierda! ".**

Gyro gira sus ojos hacia la persona que lo estaba por alcanzar era uno de los corredores favoritos de la SBR que montaba a un gran camello.

" **¡Es el candidato a campeón, Urmd Avdul de Alabasta, Montando a camello!".**

Gyro y Abdul estaban a la par por la primera posición con el camello colisionando contra Valkyrie sacudiéndola al igual que su jinete quien apretaba sus dientes mientras su caballo se desviaba un poco dándole a Avdul la delantera.

* * *

" _¡El camello! Aunque parece que vaya a cámara lenta, sus piernas son el doble de largas que las de un caballo ¡Y su zancada es tan larga como la de una pierna larga! ¡Y pesa 1.5 veces más! Planea ganarle a placaje limpio! " _.Johnny analizo viendo el combate entre ambos jinetes.

" **¡Otro golpe! ¡Y Diego se aprovecha de esto y acelera mientras Gyro pierde velocidad!".**

Mientras que el camello de Abdul colisionó otra vez con Valkyrie, Dio aprovecha la situación y acelera estando a una buena distancia de ambos. Por otro lado Gyro saca su bola de acero usando su poder de la rotación y la lanza hacia un árbol donde impacta.

"¡Va hacia la arboleada! ¡NO! ¡QUEDARA ATRAPADO EN LOS ARBOLES!". Grito Johnny viendo como ambos corredores se dirigen hacia los arboles del frente.

Gyro recibe otro golpe del camello de Avdul volviéndose a inclinar.

"lamento decirlo, pero si alguien va a conseguir ese bonus seré yo". Argumento Avdul mientras se prepara para embestir un Gyro una vez más solo para estampar de lleno contra un campo de cactus que asombrosamente aparecieron de la nada.

" **¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Avdul se metió de lleno en un campo de cactus! ¿No los vio porque los tapaba la arboleada? ¡El camello ha cargado contra los cactus!".**

"¡BUAAAAA!". Avdul lloro de pánico cuando su camello se había tropezado y caído junto con él en el campo.

" **¡Se ha caído! ¡Se ha caído! ¡Urdm Avdul se ha caído! ¡Gyro está a Salvo! ¡Ha salido ileso por ningún metro de lleno en los cactus!".**

"¡Gyro es increíble!". Grito Luffy con una sonrisa emocionante.

"¡Luffy, mira ahí!" Chopper llamo a su capitán para que lo viera. "¡ES JOHNNY!".

Luffy centra su atención en el corredor que estaba lejos de Gyro y Diego y lo que dijo su amigo era verdad, Johnny estaba aquí y estaba montado en su caballo.

"¡Chopper, vamos tras Johnny!". Ordeno el sombrero de paja al reno quien asiente con firmeza antes de acelerar para reunirse con el lisiado.

Mientras tanto. Johnny miraba a la arboleada y vio algo que lo sorprendió. Ahí estaba la bola de acero que estaba clavada y continuaba girando en una roca. Luego vio a los pequeños cactus que estaban encima de la roca y estaban inclinados. Pero antes de que viera más, la bola de acero regreso a la mano de Gyro mágicamente.

" **¡He sido eliminado! ¡Menudo comienzo, no han recorrido 1,000 metros y ya ha tenido un eliminado! ¡Urmd Avdul no se mueve! ¡Esta eliminado! ¡Un candidato a campeón ha sido eliminado! ¡Cómo debe sentirse la nobleza Nefertari ante este desastre ".**

" _¿Qué ha pasado? ¡La bola de acero! ¿Ha sido por la bola de acero? Giraba mostrando una imagen de los cactus en el polvo ¡la vibración del giro! ¿El uso para buscar los cactus? Utilizando las vibraciones para buscar , como si le diera un golpe a una sandía ... ¡atrajo a Avdul hacia los cactus! " _Concluyo Johnny mientras miraba a Gyro dando su radiante sonrisa dorada.

"¡OI, JOHNNY!"

Una voz llamo al jinete minusválido y al voltear sus ojos vio con sorpresa que era nada más que Luffy montando un gran reno con un sombrero demasiado familiar.

"Luffy ..." murmuró el lisiado cuando el sombrero de pijama estaba al lado de él.

"¡También viste ese increíble movimiento de Gyro, ¿verdad !?". Pregunte a Luffy con una sonrisa mientras sostenía su sombrero.

Johnny no hizo nada más que asentir mientras volvía su mirada al frente.

"¿Cómo es que pudiste montar al caballo?" La voz de Chopper salió del gran reno lo cual provoco que Johnny abrió los ojos con asombro al ver el reno de Luffy hablar.

"Helicóptero…?". Pregunto Johnny con incredulidad arqueando su ceja.

"¡Así es ... soy el caballo de Luffy en esta carrera!" anuncio Chopper mientras que Luffy se reía entre dientes.

"Ya veo, tu poder viene de la fruta humano-humano". Se dijo así mismo mientras miraba de nuevo al reno. "Gyro me explico cómo montar a un bailarín lento usando el poder del giro".

"¡Entonces finalmente te lo he demostrado, no es un mal tipo después de todo! ¡Shishishishi!" Se rio entre dientes Luffy.

* * *

" **los primeros 3.000 metros de esta etapa de 15.000 metros poco a poco se van convirtiendo en terrenos montañosos, ¡después de los 3.000 metros hay un río seco! de una arboleada! ¡ya pasada la granja solo quedan unos 2.000 metros para la meta! ".**

* * *

"** ¡Menuda sucesión de eventos! ¡Un candidato a campeón ha sido eliminado en el primer kilómetro! ¡El participante que va en la cabeza 'Gyro Zeppeli' todavía no ha perdido velocidad! ¡A unos 20 metros detrás de él se encuentra otro candidato a campeón ¡es el número uno, el príncipe de las carreras de caballos. Diego Brando quien es mejor conocido como Dio! ¡No puede **_**alcanzar! ¡Ya se ha alejado 50 metros del grupo, Gyro Zeppeli tiene la intención de ganar sin que nadie se le acerque! ¿Quién será este misterioso jinete antes de los titulares de mañana? ".**_

"oi, Johnny, ¿no notas que ahora ese tipo Diego no sigue avanzando?" Luffy le preguntó a Johnny mientras seguían corriendo a la par.

"no ... me ha fijado que desde hace un rato, se ha estado moviendo de una forma rara, no se mueve de izquierda a derecha y está reduciendo poco a poco la distancia que se separa de Gyro ¡Se está acercando a Gyro!". Explico Johnny a los dos Mugiwara.

"¿¡De que estas hablando Johnny !?" pregunto Chopper corriendo a la velocidad de su caballo

"¡Dio es un gran jinete que en cuestión de años se alzó campeón de las carreras a caballos del Nuevo Mundo ... ¿no será qué?". Se había Johnny mirando fijamente a Diego quien se había movido a su izquierda.

La velocidad del caballo de Dio había aumentado drásticamente. Gyro mira hacia atrás para observarlo solo para verlo con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro del jinete.

"Lo que hiciste al camello me sorprendió pero supongo que el nómada de Alabasta era alguien del montón, ahora sé que no eres más que un novato. Esta carrera ya está ganada" declaro Diego antes de girar bruscamente a la derecha ganando más velocidad acercándose a Gyro

"¡Cada vez se está acercando más a Gyro!". Grito Luffy el enfrentamiento de ambos jinetes.

"no ... ¿ya lo ha descubierto?". Pregunto Johnny fijándose en la estrategia de Diego.

Gyro inclina la cabeza por debajo de su brazo y ve un borrón donde antes estaba Dio y levantando la cabeza para verlo desde un amplio rango pero no lo ve por ninguna parte.

" _¿¡Donde esta esta !?" no está ... Diego Brando se ha esfumado "._ Gyro se fue mientras miraba hacia atrás para encontrar el jinete que estaba detrás de él.

" **¿¡Pero que ...!? ¿Qué está pasando? Diego Brando ha desaparecido".**

Gyro movió su mirada hacia su izquierda y se quedó muy sorprendido al notar que Dio estaba de hecho a su lado y que ambos estaban a la par.

" **¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Dio está a su izquierda separado de Gyro por un caballo de distancia! ¡Ha sido por arte de magia! ¡Ha logrado de Gyro Zeppeli! ¿Pero cómo? No parecía que estaría acelerando".**

"¿EEEEEHHHHH?". Los ojos de Luffy y Chopper salieron de sus cuencas de lo extraordinario que acaba de pasar.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡No puedo creer que haya averiguado tan pronto". Grito Johnny asombrado por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos.

"Absolutamente todo tiene hábitos, tanto las máquinas como los objetos, sobre todo los caballos, ya que son seres vivos y tienen más características que los humanos: algunos menean la cola, otros salen del grupo al ser acorralados, otro menea la cabeza, un caballo gira sus orejas si se le acerca un caballo que no le gusta, agachar la cabeza, cambiar el ritmo. Si pudieras darte cuenta de todos los hábitos de un caballo, podría superarle, frecuencia de lo rápido o resistente que sea su caballo, como el de todos, tiene sus costumbres ". Diego explico para después señalar el hocico del caballo. "¡Cada 8 respiraciones se mece un poco hacia la izquierda! ¡Y al mecerse baja un poco el ritmo!".

Para probar el ejemplo de Dio, él conto las veces en que Valkyrie respiraba en su carrera.

"5 ... 6 ... 7 ... y ahora se mece a la izquierda". Dijo Diego cuando el caballo de Gyro se meciera a la izquierda y finalmente adelantándolo.

" **¡Le ha mejorado! ¡Diego le saca un cuello de ventaja a Gyro!".**

"¡Por lo que! Si solo acelero cuando tu caballo se mece, te sacare ventaja sin tener que hacer que mi caballo se esfuerce o se canse demasiado", declaró Diego mientras seguía avanzando con Gyro detrás de él.

" **¡Dio va a la cabeza del grupo!".**

"¡Ha descubierto los hábitos del caballo de Gyro!" Hablo Johnny rápidamente a los dos Mugiwara.

"¿Gyro sabía de esto?" pregunto Chopper girando sus ojos hacia el jinete lisiado.

"no ... aunque lo supiera y trate de quitarle ese hábito, el caballo desarrollará otro, los caballos no son diferentes a los humanos en ese aspecto y ahora qué Dio lo sabe ... ¡no podrá volver a estar en la cabeza! ahora que conoce el habito del caballo! " Explico Johnny teniendo ya el ceño fruncido.

Con Dio ahora delante de él, Gyro enseguida cuenta las respiraciones de su Valkyrie y cuando llega a la séptima respiración en vez de mecerse a la izquierda comienza a acelerar.

" **¡Ahora parece que Gyro está acelerando! ¡Pero Dio sigue en cabeza! ¡Es un verdadero Genio! ¡Un genio! ¡Más que un jinete parece un mago!**

"¿De qué hablas tú?" pidieron Gyro a diego mientras se acercaba.

"Así es como cabalgamos a los profesionales. En comparación pareces a un aficionado, deja esta carrera a los adultos" Explico Diego con burla pero en realidad estaba concentrado en no dejar que lo rebase.

"¿Y esas estupideces de los hábitos? ¿Mi caballo tiene manías? Jodete" Insulto Gyro al jinete profesional.

"Da igual que lo entiendas o no, al igual que el destino, los hábitos no pueden alterar" Hablo Diego mientras que tenía que seguir hacia adelante un puente cuyo río estaba seco.

" **¡Ahí está el río seco! ¡Ya solo quedan 12,000 metros! Dio va a ser el primero en cruzar el puente!".**

Luego de volver a escuchar la octava respiración del caballo de Gyro, Diego le vuelve a sacar ventaja al hombre con 2 caballos de distancia.

" **¡Diego le vuelve a sacar ventaja a Gyro, Gyro ya no es capaz de alcanzarlo!".**

"Oi, ¿has escuchado al idiota ese? ¿Quién se cree que es?" Gyro le hablo a su caballo mientras le acariciaba el cuello. "¿Tienes manías? ¿Qué callado te lo tenías eh, ¿Cuál es tu manía? Hay mucha gente en este mundo, gente dura de roer ¡Pero nosotros también lo somos! No hace falta que dejes de tener manías".

Tras dar esa declaración, Gyro agarro la bola de acero de su cinturón y usa la rotación en ella pareciendo como si estuviera flotando entre su mano, luego saca la otra y con ambas bolas el cable del trasero y el poder de la rotación La piel alrededor del caballo comienza a torcerse provocando que Valkyrie diera un gran salto sobre los tablones del puente provocando que estos se salieran del lugar o se despedazaran.

"vaya, vaya. El tipo que tenía razón, si meces a la izquierda. Está bien, mécete todo lo que quieras ¡corre libre y salvaje!". Gyro grito en el aire mientras rodeaba a Dio a la izquierda con el puente derrumbándose dejando al jinete atrapado.

**¿¡P-pero que ... !? ¡El puente esta ...! ¿¡Qué ha pasado !? ¡El puente está completamente destruido, Dio se detiene! ¡No puede cruzar el puente, tiene que retroceder y volver a cruzar el río! ".**

"ese ... ese tipo". Siseo Diego con gotas de sudor cayéndole en la frente.

" **Hay unos 3.600 participantes cruzando el río ¡Dio sigue sin poder cruzar el puente! ¡Dio se está quedando muy por atrás!".**

"¡Increíble!". Luffy y Chopper se quedarán sorprendidos por la maniobra audaz de Zeppeli.

"¡Ha vuelto a usar la bola de acero! ¡Como la última vez con el cactus! ¡El giro de la bola de acero ha aumentado a niveles absurdos el hábito de su caballo!". Dijo Johnny también asombrado por la habilidad que tiene Zeppeli en su bola de acero.

* * *

En una de las cabañas al inicio de la carrera, el hombre enano que trabajaba en la garita de inscripciones estaba en su hora del almuerzo cuando escucho el sonido de un bostezo en una de las tiendas, el enano giro su cabeza hacia los murmullos y bostezos de ahí.

Solo para ver que desde la tienda salía Pocoloco quien estaba arrastrando por el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza soltando quejidos y murmullos incoherentes.

" _¿Qué demonios hace aquí?". _Se consideró enano mirando al hombre de piel oscura.

"Anoche ... había tantos bichos alrededor de esta lámpara que me puse a contarlos ¡y me quedaría completamente dormido! ¡Ya estoy preparado para la carrera! ¡Estoy completamente cargado!" Anuncio Pocoloco con total entusiasmo mirando a su alrededor solo para estar en total silencio con el enano tomando de su café. Pocoloco miraba a su alrededor solo para ver absolutamente nada, ni había otro competidor a la vista. "yo ... ¿podría decir ... que hora es?".

* * *

"¡GYAAAJAJA! ¡INCREÍBLE AMIGO! ¡Han ablandado el terreno con tanto galope!" Grito Pocoloco mientras iba en su caballo a gran velocidad sin tropezar ni nada por el estilo. "¡En este terreno está totalmente fácil cabalgar! ¡Menuda suerte! ¡Pocoloco está en racha, nena!".

" **Pocoloco" (21)**

**# A-777 **

**Granjero nacido en: Georgia. **

**Nombre del caballo: ¡Hola!**

**(El numero 777 es el número de la suerte).**

"Eh, ehmm ... un momento. Si de verdad tengo tanta suerte ... no me habría tenido dormido ¿no?". Se planteó Pocoloco mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara con duda. "a ver si no tengo tanta suerte, aunque este terreno es una tremenda gozada. ¡Con tanto, tómeme lo que he dejado blando! ¡Pues supongo que si tengo suerte Gyajajaja!".

Pocoloco junto con su caballo Hay ya seguían hacia el horizonte recuperando el terreno perdido al quedarse dormido mientras pasaba por un hombre que era el Barón del país vecino quien había perdido sin gasolina en su vehículo.

"¡Ahí están! ¡Ya veo los últimos! Entones llevo un buen ritmo" Dijo Pocoloco antes de un trozo de fango chocara contra su cara embarrándola. "¡Mierda, en toda la cara, menuda mierda de suerte, me da a mí que al final no voy a ser uno entre 50 billones!".

Antes de que Pocoloco siguiera dudando, sabía algo rocoso y liso en el interior de su boca, él se saca de la boca y al verlo no lo podía creer. Era un pedazo de rubí en su boca.

"Había ... un rubí en el abono". Murmuro con asombro, si el rubí era real ganaría un total de 70,000 bellis por una onza como esa.

"¡AAAAAGH!" el grito de una mujer llamo la atención del jinete de piel oscura cuando volteo y vio a una mujer competidora que tenía su mano en los botones de su camisa. "¡Me ha entrado abono en la ropa! ¡Qué asco!".

La mujer se desabotono la camisa revelándole al jinete su escote y este enseguida tuvo un derrame nasal agradeciéndole al señor por haberle demostrado esto.

"¡Aggh, que asco! ¡Me ha salpicado en la cara!". Dijo otro corredor mientras pasaba su brazo por quitándose el abono pero en realidad le había hecho una barba de estiércol.

Pocoloco mira un cartel en un poste donde revela una imagen de un hombre buscado por 130.000 bellis y ese tipo era la viva imagen del hombre que estaba corriendo al lado de Pocoloco.

"¡JA, JA! ¡Al final sí que tengo suerte!" grito Pocoloco con júbilo mientras pasaba por delante de los otros competidores.

En el camino, vio un grupo de corredores de pierna larga que estaban al lado de otros competidores a caballo. Las piernas largas saltaban por un largo barranco para tomar un atajo, uno que otro se tropezó casi llamando pero lograron reincorporarse y continuar en la carrera. Los corredores a caballo y uno que andaba en un gran león se detuvieron en seco atrapando a Pocoloco ahí.

"¡Mierda! ¡Nos hemos enviado el camino saliéndonos de la ruta de la carrera!". Grito uno de los corredores viendo lo profundo que era el barranco.

"¿Dónde está ese maldito indio?" pregunto un corredor anciano mirando hacia otro. "¡Hemos tomado este camino porque el indio corría por donde los piernas largas corrían!".

Desde lejos, Pocoloco vio a Sandman correr hacia el barranco y dar un gran salto mortal por el barranco y aterrizar en un borde muy inclinado resbalándose en el borde y agarrándose con las manos para no caer al grupo sorprendido.

"¡Está loco!"

"¿Nos hemos comprometido para que lo siguiéramos?".

"¡Mierda!"

"no ... no creo ... le seguí porque iba a toda velocidad, ¡solo por eso!". Grito el corredor anciano.

"¡Cáete sobre tu culo, idiota!". Grito Mohji con burla quien montaba a Richie quien tenía una sonrisa burlona en su hocico.

"¡Miren el mapa! Si seguimos esta ruta, atajaremos mucho". Dijo un corredor con sombrero en un mapa en sus manos.

"a costa de nuestros caballos, no me molestes ¡yo me doy vuelta! ¡Maldito indio!".

Antes de que dieran la vuelta vieron a Pocoloco saltando sobre ellos hacia el barranco estando cerca del borde donde a su derecha estaba Sandman escalando.

" _Soy uno entre 50 billones eso lo tengo asegurado ... vine a San Diego sabiendo eso ... si me equivoco, muere aquí mismo. Voy a ganar y cuando lo haga ... ¡volveré a casa y me pagaré una vida a mí y al viejo padre! ! " _Pocoloco aterriza en el borde inclinado pero no es suficiente ya que se desliza hacia el precipicio.

"¡Usa la cuerda! ¿Sabes cómo usarla no?" Sandman a Pocoloco mientras este estaba por caerse. El jinete de piel oscura le hace caso y usa la cuerda en su montura y la tira hacia una gran roca afilada aferrándose a ella.

"¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !?" gritaron los corredores con sus ojos saliéndose de sus cabezas de la incredulidad al ver tan acto de audacia por parte de Pocoloco.

"¡Ve Richie! ¡No dejemos que ese par nos deje en el polvo!". Grito Mohji dándole palmadas en el lomo al gran felino quien realiza un gran rugido y se da la vuelta cogiendo vuelo para correr hacia el barranco y saltar hacia el barranco al borde afilado donde Richie usa sus garras afiladas para escalar y correr al lado de Pocoloco y Sandman

" _ese tipo, ¿Cómo puedo llevar a cabo semejante ritmo? ¿Será el poder de una fruta del diablo? Aunque he tenido ayuda, he tenido mi suerte la que he hecho posible que haya saltado el barranco. Acaso se cree que me va a ganar? ". _Veríamos a Pocoloco viendo como el indio corría a una velocidad que jamás había visto en un ser humano común.

Los tres corredores veían hacia el frente donde se verían al grupo de corredores que estaban a la cabeza de la carrera.

"¡Ahí está el grupo! ¡Por fin los he alcanzado! ¡Yeeeha!" grito Pocoloco de emoción estando ya al lado de un corredor con nariz larga.

Usopp continuaba su carrera junto al grupo de corredores que estaban detrás de Gyro Zeppeli.

"¡OI, NARIZ LARGA!" Grito Pocoloco llamando a la atención de Usopp quien había funcionado. "¿Quién está a la cabeza del grupo?".

"¿What?" Pregunte Usopp dudando por un momento antes de responderle al jinete de piel oscura. "El que está a la cabeza es Gyro Zeppeli. ¿Por qué?".

"¿No eres tú? Creo que no, vas pisando mierda, ¡je, je, je, je!". se burló Pocoloco antes de pasar de largo al ofendido nariz larga.

* * *

"¡Miren a la derecha!" Grito Chopper en su carrera con unas gotas de sudor en su frente.

Johnny y Luffy miran a la derecha donde ven un cartel con el número seis dibujado en el centro lo cual significa una cosa.

" **¡Acaban de pasar los 6.000 metros! ¡Ya llevan la mitad del recorrido! ¡Gyro Zeppeli sigue en cabeza sacándole al grupo unos 60 o 70 cuerpos! ¿Acabara ganando la primera etapa?".**

"oigan, ustedes, ¿es ese el que va primero?". Pocoloco le preguntó a ambos.

"¿Eh?" Luffy inclina la cabeza ya que no había escuchado la pregunta del corredor detrás de él.

Johnny por otro lado no le prestaba atención mirando hacia el frente donde Gyro se encuentra muy lejos lo siguiente en su mente.

" _El caballo de Gyro empezara a lagrimear pronto, lo razonable sería acelerar cuando queden 2 kilómetros. Pero si el muelle de vista, puede que no lo vaya a alcanzar. Para mí me importa un carajo permanecer en el primer lugar o el dinero ¡pero "para descubrir el secreto de la bola de acero, necesito su reconocimiento y la forma más fácil de hacerlo es ganar esta fase"._

"¿Pero qué?". Luffy murmuro tras mirar lo que Gyro se le había ocurrido en el último momento.

Los tres corredores observan con sorpresa como Gyro se desvía del camino principal a uno alternativo donde al frente había una arboleada.

" **¿¡Qué está haciendo !? ¡¿Está desviando hacia la derecha! ¿Estará Gyro pensando ... en tomar un atajo en la arboleada !?".**

"no me jodas". Murmuro Pocoloco viendo con sorpresa el movimiento de Zeppeli.

"¿¡Qué cree que está haciendo, solo va estrellarse en un árbol si se adentra ahí !?".

"¡Si, pero si logra atravesarlo tendrá una ventaja de unos 800 o 1.000 metros, pero tendrá muchos obstáculos, esa arboleada parece un bosque con los árboles muy juntos, tendrá que disminuir la velocidad para hacerlo!". Johnny Grito sosteniendo una mirada fulminante a Gyro.

"¡Vamos Chopper, vamos a aprovechar esta oportunidad cuanto antes!". Grito Luffy tirando de las riendas de Chopper.

"¿¡QUEEEE !?". Grito Chopper con lágrimas apareciendo en sus ojos tras verso forzado a cambiar de camino para seguir un Gyro.

" **¡Esperen un momento! ¡Alguien está siguiendo un Gyro desde un venado! ¡No puedo creerlo, es Sombrero de paja! ¡Sombrero de paja está siguiendo un Gyro Zeppeli hacia el atajo! Pero ir hacia el bosque con un animal como ese es mala idea ".**

"¡¿Se ha vuelto loco !? ¡Hay muchas posibilidades de que tanto el cómo Chopper queden lastimados! ¡Qué bajen la velocidad no es lo peor que puede pasar!". Grito Johnny de pura molestia viendo como el imprudente pirata de goma sigue a Gyro hacia el atajo. "¡Pero yo no me quedare atrás tampoco!".

" **¡Dos personas más se unen un Sombrero de paja ya Gyro! ¡Más gente está aceptando la apuesta de Gyro al seguirlos también hacia la arboleada: dos de ellos son Charlotte Amande y Shiryu".**

Como fue predicho, Gyro entro entre la espesura maniobrando su caballo como todo un profesional realizando curvas cerradas a la perfección mientras continuaba su ritmo. Luffy por otra parte no pudo seguirle el ritmo ya que Chopper con sus cuernos de reno chocaba contra los árboles ralentizándolo unas tres o cuatro veces antes de usar y usar su haki de observación para guiar a Chopper sin ninguna otra colisión.

Mientras tanto con Johnny y Pocoloco, quienes aún no habían llegado hacia la arboleada. Johnny noto como el jinete de piel oscura cerraba los ojos con un semblante serio mientras corría ganándose toda la atención de él.

" _¿Pero ... que estás haciendo? ¡Cerrado los ojos! ¿Qué pensarás? Y esa cara ... ¡tiene una expresión de pura confianza, es como si estuviera intentando probar así mismo!"._

" **¡Está acelerando! ¡El participante # 777 es el tercero en adentrarse!".**

Pocoloco se adentró al bosque con los ojos cerrados corriendo hacia el frente con una expresión confiada en su rostro.

" _¡Pues si tengo una suerte de uno entre 50 billones ¡sino alguna rama ya me golpeó en toda la cara! ¡Incluso con los ojos cerrados no me golpearan! ¡Nada me tirara del caballo!"._

Para probar que su suerte era verdadera, el jinete no había sido golpeado por ninguna rama desde que había entrado en el bosque con Johnny presenciándolo con la boca abierta del asombro.

" **¡El grupo se divide en dos! ¡Un grupo sigue a Gyro que ha decidido tomar un atajo! ¡El otro grupo sigue la ruta establecida de un kilómetro más largo ¿Cuál será la mejor ruta?".**

Detrás de Johnny tuvieron varios corredores pisándole los talones imprudentemente, uno de ellos saco una escopeta para dispararle a una rama que amenazaba con golpearlo solo para los escombros de la rama que disparó impactante de lleno contra él. Otro corredor quien blandía una espada cortaba las ramas delgadas de una manera eficiente, pero eso acabo cuando golpeo una rama gruesa que termina con su silla de montar y chocar contra otros dos participantes.

Solo fue Charlotte Amande y Shiryu que se mantuvieron en pie junto con su caballo de cuello largo. Cortando las ramas gruesas y hasta los árboles con su extenso nodachi mientras mantenía una mirada sombría al frente mientras fumaba su cigarro. Shiryu está detrás de ella cortando los trozos gruesos que la Snakeneck le arrojaba por el camino con su espada.

Una rama paso muy cerca de la cabeza de Pocoloco pero este no se inmuto para nada. El seguía corriendo por dentro del bosque con los ojos cerrados con Johnny siguiéndolo por detrás.

" _Este tipo tiene los ojos cerrados ¡y aún sigue acelerando! ¿Piensa que es más seguro cerrar los ojos y dejar que su caballo vaya por si solo? Bueno ... es verdad que si viera los obstáculos transmitía su miedo al caballo. ¡Pero esta carrera no se puede ganar con trucos baratos "._

Pocoloco esquivo un pequeño árbol muerto a su izquierda pero Johnny salta sobre ella adelantándolo. Pocoloco arrepentido es golpeado por una pequeña rama soltando un quejido de dolor forzándolo a abrir sus ojos pero cuando abre su topa con una gruesa rama que le da de lleno en el pecho.

"N-no puede ser ... pero si ...". No pudo completar su frase ya que se había caído de su caballo

Johnny mira por detrás para ver el caballo detrás de él confirmando que ese sujeto no llegaría lejos.

Gyro por otra parte estaba mirando por detrás de El Luffy mientras toma giros bruscos con su reno que le resultó familiar para él. El sombrero de pijama se encuentra a una distancia considerable de Gyro lo cual quiere decir que estaba usando su Haki de observación para maniobrar por ese bosque sin bajar el ritmo. El jinete rubio mira hacia el frente donde creía haber visto algo moverse a través de los árboles.

"mi mente me está jugando, juraría haber visto a alguien". Se dijo a si mismo Gyro mientras continuaba con su carrera. Para luego volver a escuchar el sonido de lo que se supone que había visto al girar su cabeza nuevamente noto a un caballo sin su jinete. "un caballo ... el jinete debe haber caído".

Para su sorpresa estaba equivocado y que colgado de su pierna a través del pedal de la montura estaba Pocoloco siendo arrastrado por su caballo a través del bosque. Johnny queda impactado al notar que el hombre aún sigue en su caballo.

"¡No puedo creerlo, he pasado a través del espacio entre los árboles! ¡No puedo seguir su ritmo, va a adelantarme!". Dijo Johnny justo antes de esquivar un árbol frente a suya mientras que Pocoloco seguía siendo arrastrado. _"será ... que al caerse del caballo ¡ha podido pasar por un hueco del tamaño de un caballo!"._

Johnny posa su mirada al frente viendo a Gyro zigzagueando por los arboles con su cabello y Luffy lo seguía con Chopper evadiendo los arboles sin perder su velocidad inicial.

" _¡Son Luffy y Gyro! Ambos están yendo por los árboles sin ninguna dificultad ¡Pero este tipo se acerca cada vez más a ellos!"._

"¡Voy a toda marcha! ¡Madre santa, pero que suerte! ¡Soy un bastardo con suerte!". Grito Pocoloco con ferocidad aunque tenga el labio partido y una línea de sangre en su nariz.

" _¡Si sigue así, acabara adelantando a los dos! ¿Ha sido pura coincidencia? ¿O tenía todo lo que desde el principio?"._

"¡Gyro, al frente!". Grito Luffy señalándose al jinete rubio hacia adelante donde se ve un bloqueo de árboles frente a él.

"¡No me jodas! Tendré que hacer algo más que esquivar esos árboles ...". Tras esa declaración, Gyro saco dos bolas de acero y usando el poder de la rotación las arrojas hacia los dos árboles que bloquean el paso y estos se inclinan abriéndole el paso a Gyro y Luffy.

Detrás de ellos, Pocoloco seguía siendo arrastrado cuando las dos bolas de acero de Gyro regresaban a sus palmas, el pasaje al lado de los arboles cuando estos se cierran de golpe, drando a Pocoloco en el pecho y haciéndolo volar de vuelta al asiento de su caballo

" **¡Ooooooooh! ¡Dos personas acaban de salir del bosque! ¡Lo han conseguido! ¡Son Gyro y Sombrero de Paja! Bueno. Era de esperarse ¡El atajo ha sido un éxito, ahora ambos corredores han obtenido una ventaja de 800 metros a "la gente que fue por la ruta de la carrera".**

Johnny y pocoloco salieron después de ellos con Pocoloco cerca de ambos corredores, la sorpresa de que el jinete de piel oscura volviera a su caballo en medio de la carrera fue increíble para el lisiado.

"¡Pues es verdad! ¡Tengo mucha suerte! ¡Hola! ¡El golpe que me dio la rama me volvió a poner encima de la silla de montar!". Grito Pocoloco de pura alegría sacudiendo su puño arriba.

"¿Eeeeeh, es otra vez ese tipo? Pensé que se había caído de su caballo al golpear una rama". Dijo Luffy arqueando una ceja mientras miraba al jinete detrás de ella estando casi al lado de Gyro.

"no lo pillo ... ¿Quién es este tipo? Tiene que ser una habilidad de fruto del diablo ¡nadie tiene tanta suerte!" Gyro hablo por encima del hombro mirando al hombre detrás de Luffy.

"¡Luffy, Gyro ... Estamos pasando la cuarta señal!". Aviso Chopper haciendo que ambos miraran hacia adelante para ver la cuesta.

"¡Genial, significa que solo quedan 4.000 metros! ¡Sigue asi Chopper lo estás haciendo bien!". Dijo Luffy acariciándole la cabeza al reno.

" **¡Ahora comienza la lucha entre los tres jinetes que van a la cabeza! ¡Solo quedan 4.000 metros hasta la meta! ¡Ante ellos están la cuesta del diablo! ¡Gyro va en la primera posición seguida de Sombrero de paja que está a 4 caballos de distancia! De aquí a la granja son uns 2.000 metros la cuesta tiene 50 metros de alto y una inclinación de 30 grados ¡los participantes deben recordar que en una cuesta abajo hay que ir lento incluso si vas adelantando o vayas de ultimo ¡hay que "Llevar a cabo un ritmo lento y seguro".**

"¡Tranquilo! ¡Tú sigue a tu ritmo, que los demás no te distraigan!". Johnny le hablo a la oreja de su caballo y mira hacia delante de la gran cuesta ve la granja a lo lejos pero aun así no puede permitir acelerar ni tampoco bajar el ritmo ante esta prueba de resistencia.

Pocoloco sigue su ritmo estando detrás de Luffy y Gyro.

" _no hay de qué preocuparse ... no cometas ningún error en el bosque. No sé quién es y tampoco sé cómo nos ha acelerado el sombrero de paja". _Pensó Gyro mirando a su espalda viendo a Pocoloco estando a solo dos caballos de Luffy luego se gira y acaricia la cabeza de su Valkyrie. "no les prestes atención, cogiendo fuerza poco a poco pero sigue con ese ritmo y cuando pasemos la granja ¡dejare que entres en acción!".

"¡Luffy, baja por esta cuesta hace que mis patas de duelan!". Grito Chopper con el hocico en alto y sudando del nervio ante la larga cuesta y la tensión que siente en sus patas.

"¡No tienes que preocuparte, Chopper! Una vez pasemos esto estaremos cerca del final ¡así que mantén ese ritmo y sigue adelante!". Dijo Luffy dándole a Chopper una sonrisa tranquila mientras palmea su cuello.

Un corredor no pudo mantener el ritmo e iba hacia el frente a toda velocidad acercándose hacia Pocoloco.

"¡Tranquilo! ¡No te pongas seguro de ti mismo solo por ese tonto! ¡Mi suerte es la de uno entre 50 billones! ¡Y cuando pasemos la granja, te dejo ir a tu modo! ¡Así que aguanta y no aceleres! ¡ ¡Así, con la fuerza que abras acumulado, nada nos podrá parar! ". Exclamo Pocoloco sosteniendo sus riendas firmemente

" **¡Pocoloco!". **Una voz desconocida llamo al nombre del jinete. **"¡No vas a ganar solo con palabras, la vaca Pocoloco!".**

Pocoloco gira su mirada hacia un establo donde un cráneo de vaca estaba en la entrada del establo donde podría haber una extraña cosa que parecía humana pero no lo era detrás de las puertas de la valla.

" **¡Recuerda la vaca!".**

Pocoloco quedo impactado ante la vista que volteo más para seguir viendo la cosa pero esta desapareció repentinamente.

" _¿Hemos sido una alucinación ...?". _Pensó Pocoloco para sí mismo mientras su mirada seguía hacia el establo.

" **¿Con que nada te puede parar, eh ...?". **La voz volvió a escuchar bajo el caballo de Pocoloco. La criatura humanoide marrón tenía una apariencia extraña: su cabeza estaba formada como un cubo volteado hacia abajo, marcando en la parte superior por tres círculos concéntricos y ojales mal formados de tamaño irregular. Lleva puesto una corona de muchos cilindros pequeños y huecos verdes y sus labios son atravesados por una fila de dientes cortos. Su cuerpo era como el robot con grandes tornillos verdes y pedazos de armadura marrón en su cuerpo de color morado. **"¡Hola, ojos al frente! ¡No te distraigas! ¡Se pone que todavía no tienes que caerte del caballo!".**

Pocoloco abre los ojos con incredulidad al ver la fea criatura humana debajo de su caballo. Dicha criatura se esconde debajo de su caballo y Pocoloco baja la cabeza para verla más de cerca pero había desaparecido nuevamente.

"¿¡Eh !? Hombre que cosa más rara ...". Pocoloco se pasó una mano por el frente donde la rama lo había golpeado. "¿Me habré dado un golpe en el bosque o qué? Esa cosa parecía una alucinación".

" **Si ... deber ser una alucinación ¿vas a hacerlo o no?". **Pregunte la criatura humanoide ahora encima de la espalda de Pocoloco. **"tienes una suerte de 1 entre 50 billones ¡Hazlo! ¡No te preocupes por la cuesta y hazlo! Ten fe. ¡Eres un hombre con suerte! ¡Puedes ganarles a todos si no te contienes! ¡Funcionara, te lo aseguro!" .**

Pocoloco ya aterrorizados voltea hacia atrás solo para ver nada otra vez, luego inspecciona su mano para ver la mano de la criatura extraña encima de la suya y meterse en su mano. Pocoloco queda asombrado por lo que había visto pero luego grabé exactamente lo que le había aconsejado y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"¿¡Pero que ... !?". Luffy se sorprendió al ser rebasado por Pocoloco quien subió de velocidad a pesar de estar en una cuesta y estar cerca de Gyro.

"¡Oye, tu, rubia! ¡Si tú! ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa? Proclamo que una vez te adelante no serás capaz de adelantarme". Dijo Pocoloco mirando a Gyro con complicidad.

Gyro se voltea y mira a Pocoloco con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Qué dijiste? No te oigo desde ahí atrás". Se burló Gyro mostrando sus dientes dorados burlonamente.

"ríete todo lo que quieras ... ¡ahí te quedaras!" declaro Pocoloco antes de marchar a todo galope por la cuesta pasando a Gyro dejándolo a él y los otros de atrás sorprendidos.

" **! increíble! ¡El participante # 777 acelera rápidamente! ¡Pocoloco adelanta a Gyro y se pone al frente y Gyro no acelera! ¡Gyro sigue adelante atrás!".**

El caballo de Johnny estaba empezando a seguirle el ritmo al caballo de Pocoloco pero Johnny lo tranquiliza.

"¡Tranquilo! ¡No te dejes llevar! Solo porque ese idiota lo ha hecho solo acabara en desgracia ¡eso seguro!".

" **¡Otros participantes se suman a Pocoloco y aceleran! ¡15 caballos de distancia, 10 caballos de distancia! ¡Se van acercando a Pocoloco!**

Gyro y Luffy no aceleran, los dos prefieren seguir atrás ya que saben lo peligroso que es bajar a toda velocidad hacia abajo. Aun para Luffy quien era un total imprudente.

Pero para Gyro sospecha que el jinete de piel oscura tenía un plan que tiene que ver con la acción que perdió al acelerar así, al igual que pasó con el bosque cuando cayó del caballo y pudo pasar entre los árboles.

* * *

"¿Pero qué clase de locura hace ese tonto acelerando así? Me parece estúpido". Pregunte a Zoro mientras toma una de las cervezas que sirven en las gradas.

"si llega a la granja sin un rasguño ¿podrá Luffy y Gyro alcanzar el último tramo, con toda la distancia que los separa?" pregunto Nami al astillero Cyborg.

"¡No lo creo! ¡No saldrá bien yendo a tanta velocidad en una cuesta como esa! ¡Caerá con SUPERIORIDAD dentro de poco!". Exclamo Franky a la navegante pelirroja.

"será muy divertido ver como caen" dijo Robin con morbosidad rándose entre dientes.

* * *

De vuelta a la carrera dos jinetes se habían caído al suelo con uno de sus caballos cayéndole encima aplastándolo y el otro girando sobre la cuesta.

" **¡Se han caído! ¡Dos jinetes se han caído de sus caballos! ¡Si no te tomas la colina con calma, acabaras muerto!**

El caballo de Pocoloco da un brinco que casi hace que su jinete se caiga por poco, si sigue así no podrá aguantar mucho.

"¡Tranquilo, tu continua! ¡Tenemos la suerte de nuestro lado! ¡No nos pasemos n ...!".

Repentinamente el caballo de Pocoloco se ha resbalado inclinándose verticalmente y Pocoloco se llevó hacia adelante en el aire cayendo al suelo generando una gruesa nube de polvo.

" **¡Pocoloco se ha caído! ¡Con Pocoloco fuera de combate, Gyro vuelve a quedar primero! ¡Pocoloco ha sido muy imprudente".**

"¡GAHAHAHAHA! ¡Pero que idiota!". Ruge Luffy sufre su estómago con fuerza mientras gritaba de risa.

Gyro no pudo evitar la contagiosa risa de Luffy y una sonrisa adorno su rostro pero eso luego fue cambiando radicalmente cuando vi un Pocoloco seguía avanzando como si nada le hubiera pasado.

"¿Cómo puede ser ser? ¡Sigue avanzando!" Grito Gyro con total sorpresa.

"¿Eh ...?" Luffy se detuvo un momento y cuando vio a Pocoloco todavía al frente sus ojos se abrieron con total incredulidad. "¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?".

* * *

" **¡P-pocoloco está bien! ¿No se había caído? ¡Se había caído! ¡Pero sigue avanzando ya gran velocidad ¿¡cómo lo hace !?".**

Zoro escupe su bebido con sorpresa al ver lo que detectó en pantalla.

"¿P-pero como lo hizo? ¡Una caída como esa debió ser eliminado!". Dijo Nami con total incredulidad a lo que estaba viendo.

"¡Yohohohoho! ¡Qué sublime! No había visto tantos giros drásticos en la carrera con mis propios ojos, ¡y no tengo ojos!". Dijo Brook con una muestra de alegría en su voz.

"Concuerdo con Brook, es tan divertido de ver". Acompaño Robin con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

La razón por la cual Pocoloco estaba bien era porque su suerte era tan grande que en realidad su caballo había caído encima del cadáver de una vaca que convenientemente estaba allí sin ninguna razón y también estaba siendo usado para deslizarse en la cuesta sin que el caballo de Pocoloco se moviera.

" _no me jodas ¿de dónde ha salido este sujeto? ¡Lo tenía todo planeado, todo esto no podía ser mera coincidencia! ¡Oh, no podría hacer todas esas locuras, es mi enemigo, y uno bastante poderoso!". _Pensó Gyro con fieldra manteniendo una mirada de hierro hacia su contrincante.

"¡Yiii Haa! Esto es fantástico, ¡había una vaca muerta en la hierba! ¡No me lo estaba imaginando! ¡Esto es obra de mi buena suerte!". Grito Pocoloco de puro alivio mientras su caballo se deslizaba por la cuesta.

"¡Mierda! ¡Esto no tiene buena pinta, su caballo no está haciendo nada!" grito Luffy señaló su dedo hacia Pocoloco.

"¡Si continua a este ritmo, para cuando lleguemos a la granja, su caballo estará más fresco que una flor de cerezo!". Analizo Chopper sintiendo el dolor en sus patas al bajar la colina.

Gyro quita la hebilla donde esta guardada su bola de acero y la recoge empezando a usar el poder del giro en ella y extendiéndola hacia adelante.

"No he leído bien las reglas, pero estoy seguro de que elegiste competir con un caballo, no hay vaca muerta ¡ha cambiado de medio de transporte, Tramposo!". Gyro grito antes de arrojar su bola de acero hacia una gran roca que estaba casi al lado de Pocoloco para detenerlo.

Pero justo antes de que la bola tocara la roca, Sandman aparece encima de ella. La bola golpea la roca haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos, Sandman se sujeta a un gran trozo de roca con sus pies. Gyro, Luffy y Chopper quedarán sorprendidos ante la aparición de este individuo.

Sandman salta de las rocas y baja la colina a pie pasando a Pocoloco de una forma que jamas se había visto.

"¿Y ese? ¿De dónde ha salido? ¡Maldita mar, la roca ha caído demasiado tarde". Maldijo Gyro al ver que su plan para detener a Pocoloco había fracasado.

"¡Ahora es este tipo, ya me está molestando esto!". Grito Luffy detectó la gran molestia que estaba marcada en su rostro.

" **¿Quién es? ¡E-está bajando la cuesta a pie! ¡Salido de la nada y va a toda velocidad! ¿Por dónde llegarán? ¡Sandman! ¡Según el registro se llama Sandman! ¡Señoras y Señores, vaya pedazo de carrera! ¡Está pasando de todo ahora mismo! ¡Sandman toma el primer puesto! ".**

* * *

En el interior de la vagoneta del tren, Lucy estaba viendo con un catalejo junto con Steven, Morgans y otros más.

"Ya han pasado la señal de los 2.000 metros ... por fin tenemos una vista clara de la carrera". Se dijo a si misma mirando hacia el extenso tramo con admiración.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¡Miren!". Señalo uno de los reporteros de Morgans.

¡Va un pastel! "¿Cómo puede ese tipo seguirle el ritmo a los caballos?". Grito un reportero Gyojin delatando su sorpresa al igual que los demás.

"Si, incluso va más rápido que los caballos ¡eso es imposible, solo una pierna larga podría tener la capacidad de hacerlo!". Un reportero automáticamente con una eterna mueca de sorpresa.

Gyro, Pocoloco y Luffy siguieron a Sandman quien como había dicho los reporteros corría tan rápido como una caballo podría hacer, ahora se dirigía a la zona rocosa donde el corredor indio saltaba sobre las rocas sin perder su velocidad.

"un humano yendo más rápido que un caballo y que una pierna larga ... eso es imposible, va contra toda lógica". Dijo Steel antes de agarrar unos binoculares y mirar más de cerca. "pero claramente se ve que está yendo a más de 30 km / h".

"¿30 Km / h?" pregunto Morgans con curiosidad.

"no, puede que vaya a 40 Km / h" dijo Steel autocorrigiéndose.

"¿40? Espere, Steel-san. Sandman no puede ir tan rápido ¡para correr 100 metros en 10 segundos tienes que ir a 36 Km / h! ¡Y esta es una carrera a larga distancia!". Explico Morgans con un tono más serio de lo habitual mientras perdía a Sandman saltar y correr tan rápido. "pues sí que va más rápido que un caballo o una pierna larga. ¿Cómo hay que correr para alcanzar esa velocidad?".

"¡Ya lo tengo, ya sé cómo lo hace!". Grito Steel cuando el foco en su cabeza se prendió dándole la respuesta de como Sandman corre así.

* * *

Sanji miraba el curso de la carrera con una mirada seria mientras que los demás jadeaban de impresión al ver la velocidad inhumana de Sandman, al mirar detenidamente al corredor indígena noto un dato importante con su Haki de observación.

* * *

"les explicare como corre Sandman". Anuncio Steel ganándose la atención de todo el vagón. "Cuando una persona corre y su pie golpea el suelo hay un impacto. Este impacto lo absorbe los músculos y las articulaciones. Esto hace que los músculos se fatigan, da igual lo fuerte que son tus piernas. Pero Sandman no corre de forma normal, su talón toca el suelo solo un instante ¡así es como corre! su talón toca el suelo, pero nunca planta el pastel en el suelo así que la fuerza de impacto va a la punta de sus pies ... "

* * *

"¡Y en ese momento, patea el suelo usando la fuerza de impacto para propulsar añadiendo haki de armadura para darle más eficiencia!" Sanji explicándole a los demás la forma en como Sandman corría usando su talón delantero que como dijo Sanji estaba imbuido en Haki.

"Ya veo, sus músculos no recibirán apenas la fuerza de impacto por lo que sus pies nunca se pueden" argumento Robin sosteniéndose la barbilla con una mirada seria.

* * *

"¡Y además es capaz de reciclar la fuerza para ir más rápido aún! ¡Así, cada vez que patea una roca, su velocidad aumenta! ¡Ya lo vieron! ¡Así es como corre de rápido!". Steel continúa con su explicación ante Morgans y los reporteros. "y cuando aterriza, patea el suelo unas cuantas veces así suelta la energía y reduce el impacto. Cuanto más está en el aire, más descansando sus piernas, sus talones deben ser más suaves que las de un bebe recién nacido ¡por como lo hace "Pensar que correr así es fácil, pero para eso se necesita una gran agilidad y unas piernas largas".

"Increíble ... tal habilidad para correr viene de una persona común, no hay duda que en la liga de las piernas largas lo hemos subestimado". Dijo Morgans con un poco de sudor cayéndole en la frente.

"¡Ahora está escalando las rocas! ¡Usa todo su cuerpo para escalar, parece un puma!". Dijo Steel señaló como Sandman escala por las rocas a la misma velocidad cuando corre. "¡Cuando Sandman corre, la misma tierra lo ayuda! ¡Mientras haya terreno montañoso en la carrera, Sandman tiene ventaja!".

* * *

De regreso a la carrera, Sandman continúa con su escalado a pie mientras que los demás le persiguen sin ningún progreso de poder pasarlo. Detrás de Sandman estaba Pocoloco, seguido de Gyro y seguido de Luffy por un caballo de distancia. El resto de participantes ya habían pasado la cuesta con Usopp liderando el grupo al lado de Mihawk, Shiryu y Johnny.

"aquí están pasando cosas muy raras ... está por delante de mi ... y en la cuesta no hizo nada durante 1,000 metros". Gyro se dijo a sí mismo mientras seguía detrás de Pocoloco. "además está el indio, que ha atajado por las rocas, pero en esta primera fase ... él es la verdadera amenaza: el bosque, la vaca muerta, la roca. ¡Son demasiadas coincidencias! Tiene que haber algo más, una vez en el casino de Gild Tesoro, vi un hombre apostar 18 veces seguidas y gano todas aunque lo más seguro es que tenga suerte. Algo debe estar protegido. Piensa, Gyro, piensa ¿Cómo puedo hacer que su suerte se vuelva contra él.

" **Hola"** llamo la criatura humana a Pocoloco.

"te escucho" dijo pocoloco con buena onda.

" **¡Te protegeré de todo mal! ¡Tú tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada! ¡Tú ve hacia adelante! ¡Para ti, solo hay buena suerte!" **declaro la criatura humana generando un gran entusiasmo a Pocoloco lo cual lo motiva a aumentar la velocidad.

"mierda ... mi caballo es un corredor nato, no puedo tener nada ... ¡pero eso no es excusa para quedarme de brazos cruzados! ¡A correr". Grito Gyro específicamente puede esforzarse y correr rápidamente y pasar a Pocoloco.

"¿¡Viste lo rápido que fue Gyro, Chopper !?" Grito Luffy con una sonrisa emocionada.

"¡Claro, Luffy!" respondió el gran reno quien también tuvo una sonrisa emocionada.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Ya vas a ser nuestra hora de mostrarles de que estamos hechos! ¡Ve Chopper ya va a ser hora" Ordeno Luffy señalando hacia adelante con determinación.

Con las palabras de aliento, Chopper lanza un grito de motivación y procede a aumentar su velocidad alcanzando a Pocoloco quien estaba nuevamente sorprendido.

" **¡Gyro y sombrero de paja adelantan a Pocoloco! ¡Gyro vuelve a estar en la cabeza mientras que Sombrero de paja se queda atrás de él! ¿No es demasiado pronto? ¡Aún quedan 1.500 metro y solo queda la recta final!".**

* * *

"¡Ya los estoy viendo!". Grito Franky a través de sus binoculares.

La multitud estallo en gritos de júbilo cuando vieron a los participantes que estaban cerca de completar la primera fase. Luffy, Gyro y Pocoloco corrieron a toda velocidad establecida a darlo todo aquí y ahora.

"¡VAMOS, LUFFY! ¡VE CON TODO AHORA MISMO!". Grito Zoro sostiene su cerveza a lo alto.

"¡TU PUEDES HACERLO, CHOPPER!". Grito Nami animando al reno a lo lejos con una sonrisa de emoción.

"¡VE CON TODO, LUFFY-SAN!". Grito Brook agitando sus brazos.

"¡Tú puedes hacerlo también, Gyro!". Grito Robin levantando el brazo en son de apoyo.

"Robin-chan, ¿estas acaso apoyando a Gyro Zeppeli en vez de Luffy?". Pregunto Sanji a la arqueóloga de los Mugiwara.

"Me da igual quien cruce la línea de meta, ¿puedes ver el montón de gente que hay en nuestro alrededor?". Pregunte Robin señalando a su alrededor.

A decir verdad, la cantidad de gente que estaba en la línea de meta era como ninguna que había visto en cualquier sitio, los vítores, los aplausos, los gritos de apoyo y emoción hablaban por si solos. Esta era la Steel Ball Run en su más esplendido ser.

" **¡Increíble! ¡La meta está llena de gente! ¡Ya estamos en la recta final de la carrera! ¡La meta está en la iglesia abandonada, la cual está llena de gente que están deseosos de ver al ganador de la primera etapa! ¡Creo que hay unos 10.000! ¡No, creo que son 20,000! ¡Mucha más gente que en la ceremonia de apertura! ¡Esto es increíble, ya no estoy seguro de cuanta gente hay aquí! ".**

* * *

En el vagón de tren: Stephen no podría creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, casi un centenar de millas de personas estaban presentes en el meta de la primera fase, nunca creería que viviera lo suficiente como para ver este día con sus propios ojos.

Morgans al igual que los demás reporteros estaban congelados con una mirada de maravilla total hacia la enorme multitud que estaba allí afuera esperando al ganador de la primera fase de la SBR. Las predicciones de Morgan eran correctas, sin duda es el mayor evento deportivo que existe aquí en el Nuevo Mundo.

"¿¡D-de donde ha salido tanta gente¡? No tenía idea ...". Murmuro Steel con una cascada de sudor bajándole por la cara de la impresión que estaba teniendo.

"Un héroe". Declaro Lucy volteando para ver a su esposo. "quien gane esta carrera será grabado como un héroe".

"¡Las posibilidades son ilimitadas! ¡De eso se trata la Steel Ball Run! ¡QUE GRAN TRANSCURSO DE LOS HECHOS!" grito Morgans de puro Jubilo abrazándose así mismo de la emoción que tuvo ahora mismo.

* * *

De regreso a la carrera: Johnny continuaba cabalgando hacia el frente donde ya podía ver la meta.

"Lo he hecho muy bien ... sobre todo teniendo en cuenta tu edad esta carrera te ha dado mucha experiencia". Dijo el Johnny acariciándole suavemente el hocico a Slow Dancer sintiendo el sudor del caballo en sus dedos. "ha corrido por terreno abrupto, ha cruzado el bosque y no ha cometido ningún error en la cuesta. Y a pesar de todo lo que ha sudado ¡Sigue adelante, Tus patas están en perfectas condiciones!".

Johnny acelera pasando con facilidad a un par de corredores que estaban a un par de caballos de distancia.

"tu respiración va a buen ritmo ¡solo nos separan unos 40 o 50 caballos! ¡Además ha acelerado demasiado pronto! ¡Vamos a darle una sorpresa a Gyro!". El declarante Johnny antes de que una fría sensación se subiera a su cuello.

Detrás del lisiado estaba Dio quien lo estaba siguiendo y en él había una mirada que estaba fijada con precisión al meta aún si estaba rodeado por un grupo de jinetes entre ellos Eustass y Hawkins.

" **¡U-un momento! ¡Miren allá! ¡M-menuda sorpresa! ¡Está avanzando en el grupo y poco a poco va poniéndose a la cabeza del grupo! ¡Es simplemente increíble! ¡Ha salido desde atrás! ¡Es DIOOOOOO! ".**

" _¡Es Diego, me está alcanzando!" _Johnny en pánico cuando vio que ahora Dio estaba detrás de él. Diego se había movido hasta estar casi pegado en la retaguardia de Johnny. "no me digas, que está usando esa técnica nuevamente ¡así es como ha recuperado terreno.

Diego estaba usando que se caracteriza como un escudo contra la fricción del viento: si se pone detrás de un caballo que tiene adelante ... bloquea el viento. Así hace que su caballo no se canse por la fricción que provoca el viento. Así es como llegó tan lejos, es una técnica peligrosa, además de requerir un tremendo nivel de habilidad por parte del jinete ... ¡planea usar el caballo de Johnny como escudo!

"¡Decidió superar un Gyro pase lo que pase!" declaro Johnny ante el jinete talentoso que tenía detrás y comienza a acelerar separándose de Dio en el acto.

" **¡Los rezagados por fin han llegado! ¡Están acelerando! ¡Ya no se están conteniendo! ¡Un Gyro le está siguiendo un torrente de participantes por detrás! ¡Con Sombrero de paja y Pocoloco decidiendo desafiarlo!".**

"Ya me lo esperaba, desde el comienzo ... creo ...". Dijo Gyro mirando a los corredores que estaban detrás de él con una mirada seria.

"No te hagas ilusiones, Gyro. ¡Yo seré quien gane esta carrera!". Dijo Luffy antes de alzarse más y declarar su línea de siempre dice ante un gran rival. "¡YO VOY A SER EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!".

"¡Hmp! ¡Veamos si tu determinación es la correcta, Nyo, ho, ho!" Se rie Gyro mientras mira hacia el frente.

Ya solo quedan 1.000 metros la vitoria está a la vuelta de la esquina.

" **¡Esto es increíble! ¡Los vítores de la gente inundan la línea de meta! ¡Ni siquiera se puede oír el ruido del tren!**

Diego embiste el caballo de Johnny provocando que se tambaleara un poco y se sujetara fuerte maldiciendo el nombre del jinete profesional.

" _Estoy Seguro que PLANEA ir tras de mí Y Cuando termine conmigo nos adelantara a todos! ¡No Voy A Dejar Que eso ocurra! ¡Gyro ya Dębe Encontrarse en Las Ultimas! ¡Si alguien va a adelantar un kebab ..."_ Penso Antes de Que Las piernas de Slow Dancer se hundieron en la tierra sorprendiendo a Diego en el proceso. "¡Voy a ser yo, Johnny Joestar!".

Slow Dancer levanto una gran cantidad de tierra que ensucio a Dio y su caballo golpeando a este con rocas en la cara y alejándose de este en un aumento de velocidad.

"¡Maldición, he logrado zafarse de mi técnica! Y pensar que alguien ajeno al mundo de las carreras fuera de tan habilidoso. Incluso fue capaz de lanzarme rocas a la cara cuando acelero". Argumento Diego tapándose la cara con las rocas que le caían en el rostro.

Los caballos detrás de ellos empezaron a volcarse debido al cansancio generando una cadena de choques además de haber otros que estaban incluidos sus cabezas y perdiendo velocidad. Era obvio ya que habían estado corriendo 14 kilómetros sin parar y eso provocó una enorme fatiga en ellos negándose a correr más. Pero Gyro y los otros que estaban detrás de él seguían adelante sin una pizca de titubeo en sus rostros dispuestos a terminar esto de una vez por todas incluso si sus caballos también están están cansando.

" _Parece que a partir de ahora no hay técnica que valga, ¡lo importante es la fuerza de las piernas! ¡La fuerza que logró reservar!". _Pensó Dio con cálculo dispuesto a usar su última carta.

" **Hola, Pocoloco ..."** la criatura humana había vuelto. **"Ve a la izquierda".**

"¿¡What!?" Pocoloco grito ante la criatura humana confundido. "¿¡Porque !?".

" **¡Que vayas a la izquierda! ¡Rodéalos por la izquierda!". **Grito ordenándose mientras los señaba.

"E-entiendo, mi caballo esta en las ultimas pero tengo suerte ¿no? ¡Puedo hacer cualquier cosa!" Grito Pocoloco animándose en sí mismo.

" **¡Eso es! ¡Tú tranquilo y déjate llevar hacia la victoria!" **afirmar con autoestima fuerte al jinete de piel oscura que lo motiva a estar moviéndose rápido y estar al lado izquierdo de Gyro con Luffy en el derecho.

" **¡Y Sandman, quien acaba de bajar de las rocas se reincorpora al grupo!"**

Sandman había vuelto una vez más y ahora estaba en la cabeza del grupo de nuevo. Gyro y Luffy ven con sorpresa que ahora toda la planta de los pies de Sandman está cubierta de Haki de armadura

" **¡Con sus músculos echando humo, Sandman le lleva 8 caballos de distancia a Gyro! ¡No puedo creer que alguien corra así que no hay una pierna larga! ¿Podrá aguantar hasta el final?".**

Quedando 300 metros, Dio acelera a un ritmo impresionante debido a la fuerza que estaba acumulando. Con Johnny por delante de él, ambos van directamente hacia Gyro y los demás están ahora a 5 caballos de distancia.

Con Pocoloco, Luffy, Gyro y Johnny con Dio hacen un total de 5 correctores que iban a toda velocidad intentando alcanzar a Sandman.

Chopper ya casi no aguantaba más, su pelaje estaba totalmente mojado de sudor y el vapor salía de sus fosas nasales pero aún así no se rendía y alcanzaba el sujeto veloz para conseguir la victoria.

Era una batalla épica con una fila de 5 caballos con sus jinetes inclinados hacia adelante y con Sandman a solo 3 caballos de ser adelantado.

" _no tengo adonde volver ... pero aun así hermana ... voy a ganar esta carrera ... por los espíritus de la tierra y los espíritus del pasado ¡Por favor, Concédame su fuerza y coraje!"._

Con Sandman acelerando y con Dio siendo el líder del grupo quedan solo 100 metros. La gente alrededor del mundo estaba encima de sus asientos con múltiples emociones corriendo a mil por hora. Los Mugiwara tuvieron caras de pura agitación; Nami se estaba comiendo las uñas mientras Zoro estaba apretando la base de su bebida hasta que esta se rompió, Franky apretaba los dientes mientras que Brook y Robin murmuraban incoherencias al momento de la verdad.

" **¡Ya solo quedan 100 metros! ¡Es la hora de la verdad! ¿Quién será el ganador de esta primera etapa? ¡Esto se convertirá en una batalla!".**

" **Bien, Pocoloco, ¡tengo por todas!". **Ordeno la criatura humanoide. **"¡No te preocupes, vas a ganar! ** **¡Ve por ahí, obtendremos un árbol muerto enterrado!".**

Haciéndole caso Pocoloco corre hacia el árbol y lo usa como un trampolín y salta una gran distancia rebasándolos a todos estando a la cabeza del grupo.

Pero eso termina en un parpadeo cuando Gyro pasa a su lado volando como si fuera un cohete con su capacidad elevada en el aire. Este provoco un gran estado de shock por parte del resto y más para Pocoloco.

"¿¡D-de donde ha salido este !? ¡No puedo ser, no debería haberlele dado energía! ¡Le gane en la cuesta! ¡No debería ir primero que yo! ¿¡Cómo ha podido adelantarme !?". Grito Pocoloco con pánico absoluto al ser adelantado por Gyro como si todo el buen camino y su buena suerte no hubieran servido de nada.

"Johnny Joestar". Gyro mencionao estando a espaldas del lisiado. "Me ha impresionado, lo ha hecho muy bien".

Johnny jadea silenciosamente al escuchar las alabanzas del jinete rubio.

"Por cierto, chico ¿has viajado en barco una vez? ¿Sabes que cuando hay más viento en las velas más rápido ira? ¡Y estos vientos que están aquí! Nos han ayudado a mí ya mi caballo desde hace mucho" afirmo Gyro viendo a Johnny con una mirada victoriosa.

Johnny queda impactado por las palabras de Gyro. No solo el si no los otros cuatro quienes tienen la misma mueca de impresión grabada en sus rostros. Pocoloco no sabía de qué estaba hablando, Sandman no tenía palabras, Dio no podía creer que era posible. Luffy usa su Haki en el último momento y lo que vio lo dejo sin nada que decir.

Solo que la victoria de Gyro Zeppeli estaba asegurada.

" **¡Ya solo quedan 50 metros para la meta! ¡Ahora 30! ¡Gyro acelera e impide el paso a los demás!".**

"¡No puede ser! ¡La capa! ¡Uso de las bolas de acero en la capa para convertirla en una vela de código de barras!". Explico Johnny sin que la impresión abandone todo su ser al ser testigo del aumento dramático de Gyro y como deja a los cinco en el polvo.

" **¡YA LLEGA, YA LLEGA! ¡GYRO YA LLEGA PRIMERO A LA META!".**

Y con una ventaja de 5 caballos de distancia. Gyro Zeppeli logra cruzar la línea de meta con una victoria aplastante. Con un puño en el aire y una gran sonrisa, Gyro anuncia su victoria al Nuevo Mundo con una multitud de gritos bulliciosos que llegan a todas las partes del mundo.

" **¡Y GYRO LLEGA PRIMEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! UNA GRAN VICTORIA PARA LA STEEL BALL RUN! ¡GYRO NOS HA OFRECIDO UN ESPECTACULO DE PRINCIPIO A FIN! ¡EL GANADOR DE ESTA PRIMERA ETAPA ES GYRO ZEPPELI CON UN TIEMPO DE 18 MINUTOS! ¿AL FUTURO GANADOR DE LA BOLA DE ACERO? ".**

* * *

**UFFFF ... por fin lo que obtuvo. Y con un total de 13,000 palabras logró terminar el quinto capítulo de esta historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo porque de verdad me costó un montón en realizar.**

**Hasta la próxima. **


	7. abriendo y cerrando puertas

One Piece: Steel Ball Run. Cap 6: Abriendo y Cerrando puertas.

Los gritos de entusiasmo y alabanzas se sintieron en todo el mundo con la victoria de Gyro Zeppeli. El final de la primera etapa ve el nacimiento de un nuevo rey quien posiblemente gane la carrera Steel Ball Run.

" **¡El ganador de esta primera etapa es Gyro Zeppeli quien obtuvo su recompensa de 100,000 campanas y un bono de una hora! ¡En segundo lugar es el único corredor veloz, Sandman! ¡El tercero es el cometa negro, Pocoloco! ¡En el Cuarto lugar esta Sombrero de paja, Luffy! ¡E-esperen! ¿¡Diego Brando! Los juegos están discutiendo el giro de los acontecimientos y entonces, a causas de la discrepancia, re-juzgaremos los lugares ". **Declaro la voz del comentarista antes de retirarse de su anaquel.

El sistema de posicionamiento de la SBR se basa en puntos, el que vaya en primer lugar ubicado 100 puntos, en el segundo 50 y en el tercero 40 y así sucesivamente. A los corredores se les otorgan puntos hasta el 31 corredor. Hasta la meta que es la 9na etapa. El líder que tenga más puntos acumulados será el ganador.

Luffy se aleja de la meta junto a los otros participantes. Chopper estaba totalmente exhausto por su esfuerzo en la primera etapa.

"No lo hiciste nada mal, Chopper. Estuvimos muy cerca, pero al final fue Gyro quien resultó el ganador" Dijo Luffy en su forma despreocupada. Les siguió una rápida mirada al resto de participantes.

Pocoloco estaba atorado en una crisis mental cuestionándose a sí mismo ya su suerte mientras que el tipo Diego perdió una mirada agitada de pocos amigos. Sandman por otra parte fue recibido por el tipo de las inscripciones que tuvieron un poco diferente anteriormente ofreciendo agua y comida al corredor indígena. Luffy tuvo que contenerse en no reír cuando lo vio tragarse un bidón grande de agua. Por ahora, Luffy tiene que poner un descanso a Chopper, volver a contrastar con Usopp y los demás para reunirse con Gyro y felicitarlo por su victoria y tal vez pueda encontrarlo junto con Johnny

* * *

"muy bien, todos ustedes patrocinadores". Stephen hablo justo antes de salir del tren junto con Lucy. "Este es el final de la primera etapa, así que preparamos algo de caro Champagne. La carrera de hoy termina aquí, acamparemos esta noche y la siguiente fase será mañana a las 10 am".

"Steel-san". Llamo uno de sus subordinados de manera discreta. "Llamo para decirle que tengo información sobre los antecedentes de Gyro Zeppeli".

Tras escuchar esto. Stephen se alejó un poco de sus invitados y su esposa para saber más sobre el ganador de la primera etapa.

"En su información hay migración, salió del país de Nápoles e inmigro a este país el mes pasado". Dijo el subordinado de Steel.

Tras esta la información. El rostro de Steel palideció.

"¿¡Un extranjero !? ¡Creía que era un vaquero o un pistolero!". Dijo Steel a su subordinado derrochando su actitud profesional.

"nada de eso. Su código de barras no era de inmigrantes o era un buque de carga de la Marina. Gyro ingreso a este país en un código de barras de una familia real del país de Nápoles".

"¿Realeza? Entonces ¿Qué significa esto?" pregunto Steel de forma seria.

"Como un vip de su gobierno o ... una persona de grandes recursos ¿Por qué una persona rica participaría en esta carrera? Algunos se harían esa pregunta" dijo el subordinado de Stephen juntando sus manos en forma de explicación.

"porque no le preguntas directamente a Zeppeli ¿tú quién eres?". Dijo Stephen con una mirada de hierro a su subordinado. "Su solicitud de carreras esta en blanco. Si él es un extranjero ¿Por qué está ocultando sus antecedentes? Incluso si la pregunta podría no respondernos. La segunda etapa es la larga distancia. 1.200 kilómetros de la porción de la carrera. Desde esta etapa tomaremos apuestas de quien será el ganador a nivel mundial. Encuentra información de Zeppeli ¿entendiste? ".

"Si señor".

* * *

" **¡Muy bien, los resultados ya están aquí! ¡Los voy a anunciar!". **La voz de una mujer sonó en los altavoces del campamento instalado cerca de la iglesia abandonada.

En un corral, Gyro estaba cepillando su Valkyrie quien estaba tomando agua de la baldosa.

" **por deliberación, Gyro Zeppeli quedo en primer lugar. Pero por interrumpir a Sandman durante la carrera. Sufrirá una penalidad. Él es incapaz de quedarse en primer lugar en esta etapa. ¡Lo repitió! Según lo informado por un juez, Gyro Zeppeli interrumpió la carrera con un arma. Esto ocurrió en la marca de los 13,000 metros ".**

En ese momento Gyro dejo de limpiar a su caballo cuando en su mente vino el momento cuando el arrojo su bola de acero a la gran roca en la que estaba Sandman para detener a Pocoloco.

" **Alrededor del final de la carrera pendiente. Es por eso que Gyro Zeppeli fue descendido 20 puntos como penalidad. El segundo puesto ascendió al primero. ¡Por el tanto el ganador de la primera etapa es Sandman!".**

* * *

"¿Qué? ¿Lo degradaron?". Pregunte Usopp con sorpresa cuando se reunió con el resto de sus amigos cuando fue el décimo tercer corredor en terminar la carrera

"tiene razón, según las reglas se puede usar armas y poderes de fruto del diablo en la carrera siempre cuando no la usamos para dañar a otros participantes". Explico Robin a los demás.

"La había usado para detener a Pocoloco en la cuesta pero Sandman estaba ahí en ese momento, por lo que los jueces lo calificaron como una falta". Nami analizó los hechos que transcurrieron en la carrera.

"¡Eso es una completa basura!". Agrego Luffy apretando su mano teniendo el ceño fruncido.

"Ten en claro las reglas que hay en esta carrera, Luffy-san" Hablo Brook a su capitán haciendo énfasis en el tema. "no podemos llegar a nuestro puesto aquí en la carrera con la intención de agredir a los otros participantes solo para subir de puesto".

"Serias descalificado por eso, esto es un deporte, no una batalla campal". Hablo Franky apoyando el diálogo del músico de los Mugiwara.

Luffy no dijo nada ante esto haciendo solo puchero mientras se cruza de brazos.

* * *

Johnny cabalgaba suavemente hacia los establecimientos para dejar un bailarín lento para que descanse y trate las heridas que tenía en su frente cuando encontró un Gyro quien estaba buscando. Johnny se quedó tieso cuando pudo sentir la inmensa molestia de Gyro. Podía verlo temblar de la rabia apretando sus dientes dorados con fuerza y apretando sus puños con fuerza. Era obvio ver que su penalidad en la carrera lo había puesto así.

" _será mejor que deje tranquilo, está muy frustrado para hable con el hoy". _Pensó el Lisiado alejándose de Gyro hacia otra parte.

Johnny cambio de dirección para buscar otro lugar donde poner un caballo cuando tuvo una mano en el hombro lo que provocó que el joven lisiado se asustara y mirara hacia atrás donde estaba un brazo alargado la cual era de Luffy quien había usado su poder del diablo .

"¡Oi, Johnny!". Grito el sombrero de paja haciendo un gran salto para llegar al joven lisiado y su apalusa.

"¡No, espera!". Grito el lisiado pero ya era tarde. En cuanto Luffy se envió detrás de Slow Dancer con fuerza lo que provocó que el caballo gimiera del pánico y corriera con rapidez a la que Johnny y Luffy no estaban acostumbrados y en menos de 3 segundos ambos se cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo.

"Shishishishi". Luffy se ría a dientes con la espalda pegada al suelo mientras que Johnny tosía con fuerza y miraba a Luffy con molestia.

"¿¡Qué demonios te pasa !? ¡Por poco me dejas más inválido de lo que estaba!" Johnny grito mientras intentaba golpear a Luffy pero Fallo cuando Luffy se puso de pie rápidamente.

"Lo siento, solo quería felicitarte por haber cruzado la meta conmigo. Fue bueno verte montar tu caballo sin tu discapacidad te lo impidiera. ¡Hace que venga en este país a competir en la Steel Ball Run haya valido la pena!". Dijo Luffy con gran entusiasmo rascándose la nuca antes de extender su mano al lisiado. "ven, déjame ayudarte. Sanji está haciendo el almuerzo y me gustaría que fueses nuestro invitado".

Johnny estaba mirando a Luffy con una mescla de sorpresa y confusión. El lisiado pensaba con honestidad que este pirata era demasiado amable como para ser uno. Había visto a varios piratas en América y ningún no era amable con él para nada. De hecho, Basil Hawkins lo amenazó con matarlo si no se quitaba de su camino.

Sin pensarlo mucho Johnny asintió. "bien, pero primero busquemos mi caballo y pongámoslo en un corral".

"¡Claro, puede estar en el corral de nuestro campamento junto con Mount Sunny!". Dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Gyro golpea su bola de acero contra la mesa con fuerza para llamar la atención de Steel y compañía quienes estaban celebrando. Steel podría notar que Gyro no estaba contento con la penalización que le fue dada y vino hasta aquí para confrontarlo. Los guardias a cargo de Stephen y Lucy intentaron sus manos a las fundas de sus pistolas con balas de kairoseki listo por si Gyro quiere problemas. Los dientes dorados de Gyro estaban rechinando y le dieron a Steel una mirada que podría enterrarlo cinco metros bajo tierra.

Steel quien no se intimidó hizo un lado de las guardias y se enfrentó a un Gyro.

"¿Tiene algo de lo quejarse, normalmente usted seria descalificado por interrumpir la carrera con un arma". Dijo Steel dirigiéndole una mirada severa el jinete rubio.

Gyro se enfureció más ante este comentario pero poco después su rostro se suaviza y declara lo siguiente:

"No tengo nada realmente. Ya no quiero decir nada. Eso fue el pasado y no puedo hacer nada excepto mirar hacia el mañana". Dijo antes de girar su cuerpo y mirar a Steel por encima del hombro. "Solo vino para sentirme mejor. Eso era todo lo que iba a decir. Celebremos con algo de Champagne".

El asistente de Stephen se enfrentará a su jefe con una mirada nerviosa.

"disculpe Steel-san ... ¿pero no iba a preguntarle quien es el?". Susurro el asistente de Steel con preocupación.

Los ojos de Steel se abrieron. Casi se le había olvidado y estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando se arrepintió el corcho de la botella de champán salió disparada cerca de su rostro. El miro el resto de las botellas y vio que estaban temblando ligeramente y se inclinaron hacia Steel y su grupo antes de que sus corchos salieran disparados hacia ellos también. Un corcho golpeo a Morgans en el ojo y lo dejo tieso en el suelo mientras que los asistentes evitan que el Champagne de 40.000 bellis se derramara por completo.

Gyro tuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro cuando vio como un corcho de botella salió disparada hacia una torre de agua creando un gran agujero que provocó toda la torre se destruyera y los galones de agua cayeran encima de ellos.

"menudo espectáculo hiciste con esa bola de acero tuya".

Gyro giro su mirada hacia el origen de la voz y vio que era Nico Robin de los Mugiwara quien estaba apoyada en una publicación siendo testigo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Usted también desea verla de cerca?". Pregunte Gyro peligrosamente mientras usa su mano hacia su bola dispuesta a atacarla si ella hace un movimiento tonto.

Ella levanto las manos en señal de rendición. "No vine aquí con malas intenciones. Vine para decirle que mi capitán lo ha invitado a almorzar con nosotros en nuestro campamento". Explico Robin mirando con cuidado la bola de Gyro.

"No pienses que soy tan tonto como para venir a un lado al lado de piratas". Declaro Gyro mirando a la arqueóloga con una mirada fría.

"le aseguro que nadie va a querer lastimarlo, Luffy quiere felicitarlo por su victoria en la primera etapa, pesar de su injusta penalización. Además, Johnny Joestar también estará allí". Explico Robin con las manos en las caderas mirando calculadamente las expresiones de Gyro.

Tan solo la mera pronunciación de Johnny, las facciones en la cara de Gyro se suavizaron por un segundo antes de que mirara a Nico Robin con la seriedad pensando por un momento en la propuesta de Sombrero de paja.

"Bien, pero si es un truco, no me siento mal por estrellado mi bola de acero en sus caras". Amenazo Gyro señaló a la chica demonio quien tenía una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

"está bien, acompáñeme". Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera antes de darse la vuelta.

Los ojos de Gyro se oscurecieron bajo su sombrero y siguieron a la mujer con su bola de acero en la mano por si acaso.

* * *

El campamento de los Mugiwara era igual de grande que las demás tiendas donde los piratas u otros correctores estaban descansando para la siguiente etapa mañana. Mount Sunny y Slow Dancer estaban en un pequeño corral hecho por franky.

Dentro de la tienda, Chopper se encuentra dormido en una pequeña cama con unos sacos de hielo en sus brazos y piernas y sus extremidades le dolían como el infierno y necesitábamos todo el descanso necesario para la etapa de mañana. Mientras que el resto de los Mugiwara estaban sentados en una gran mesa teniendo a Johnny con invitado esperando por el almuerzo que Sanji estaban preparando una parrilla a las afueras de la campaña. Mientras se estaba haciendo, Luffy, Usopp y Johnny compartieron los sucesos que transcurrieron en la etapa anterior.

"Sin duda una de las mejores partes fue el tramo final. Estuve al borde del asiento cuando ustedes seis estaban tan cerca de la meta". Hablo Nami mientras tomaba un vaso de limonada estando sentado al lado de Franky y Usopp.

"fue increíble verlo a usted estar en su caballo y terminar en los primeros 5 competidores, Joestar-san". Señalo Brook sostiene su quijada mirando al jinete lisiado.

"fue Gyro quien me mostro la forma en como subirme a Slow Dancer usando el poder del giro". Explico Johnny mientras movía los hielos dentro de su limonada.

"ah ... el enigmático poder de Zeppeli-san sobre controlar el poder de la rotación". Brook se dijo a si mismo pensativo.

"una cosa más: Robin y yo hemos leído que este país tiene un total de cincuenta estados". Hablo Nami mientras dejaba la limonada y apoyaba las manos sobre la mesa.

"cuarenta y ocho estados y un distrito federal; América es el cuarto país en área total, el quinto en área contigua y el tercero en población. Es una de las naciones con más etnias y Multicultural en el Nuevo Mundo. También es conocido como los estados unidos de América ya que representa la unión de varios reinos unidos en un solo paramo la cual se le da el epíteto: Continente ". Explico Johnny a los Mugiwara, quienes estaban asombrados por ese hecho.

"bueno, aquí tienen una gran variedad de alcohol". Dijo Zoro mientras se sirve un pequeño vaso de tequila.

"No solo hay una gran variedad de alcohol, también de alimentos, libros, medicina, gente de todas las especies y tamaños. Todo lo que encontrarás aquí en América". Añadió Johnny mirando al espadachín. "No existe nada que este país no pueda ofrecer".

La cortina de la tienda se abrió revelando a Robin quien había llegado junto con Gyro como había prometido. El jinete rubio entró en la escena con una mirada calculadora hacia los otros mientras sostenía su bola de acero en la cadera. Su mirada se encontró con la de Johnny quien estaba sorprendido de lo que estaba aquí.

"Gyro ...". Murmuro el lisiado tragando saliva.

"¿Y bien? ¡Siéntate!". Exclamo Luffy señaló la mesa que tenía al frente.

"¡No mares maleducado, Luffy!". Grito Nami con histeria a su capitán.

"bienvenido, Zeppeli-san. Nos da gusto verlo a usted para compartir el almuerzo con nosotros". Dijo Brook de una manera respetuosa inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia él.

Gyro se sentó a la mesa y vio que Zoro estaba sentado en una silla que estaba al lado suyo dándole una mirada de pocos amigos. Gyro se sentó en la silla poniendo su bola en la mesa y dándole una mirada al espadachín que coincidía a la suya.

"Espero que este cómodo, Sanji tenga lista la comida dentro de poco" hablo Robin quien estaba a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡La comida de Sanji es deliciosa!" agrego Luffy con gran entusiasmo.

Gyro le asintió a Robin apoyo sus manos en la mesa con una mano sosteniendo la bola en la mesa.

"¿Tienes que tener esa cosa en la mano todo el tiempo?". Pregunte Zoro de una manera poco educada.

"es solo una precaución" respondió Gyro tajante.

"Bueno, es genial verte aquí compartiendo con nosotros. Te queríamos felicitar por haber ganado la carrera". Dijo Usopp apoyando quijada con su puño dirigiendo su mirada a Gyro.

"no gane, tuve una penalización". Aclaro Gyro mirando hacia abajo con molestia.

"puede que esa sea la ocasión, ¡pero la forma en la que tiene corrido fue SUPER!". Grito Franky con una gran sonrisa.

"Si, nos da igual que no hay estado en primer lugar, ha llegado primero así que eres el ganador para nosotros". Dijo Luffy acompañando a Franky con una sonrisa tonta.

Gyro tuvo una ligera sorpresa ante lo que había dicho los Mugiwara acerca de los resultados de la etapa anterior.

"¡Muy bien el almuerzo ya está listo!". Anuncio Sanji sosteniendo seis platos llenos de carne asada, ensalada y arroz. Una gran porción se la dio a Luffy mientras que a los demás les dio una porción normal. "Y para acompañar el almuerzo traía una botella de Champaña para celebrar con Nami-cisne y Robin-chan".

"Sanji, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha gastado por esa botella?". Reclamo Nami ya que no quería perder dinero comprando cosas exageradas.

"Te aseguro que he gastado la cantidad suficiente para complacerte, Nami-Swan". Dijo Sanji románticamente a la navegante pelirroja.

Gyro observo la botella de Champagne y botellas su mirada a Johnny quien estaba picando su carne. Enseguida tuvo una idea.

"Puedo abrirla por ti, si insiste". Dijo Gyro llamando a la atención del cocinero y de los demás incluyendo a Johnny.

"Bien ... pero no pienses que te de Champagne por esto. Lo comprendo para las mujeres de aquí". Advirtió Sanji entregándole la botella mediana al jinete rubio.

Gyro tomo la botella y la agarro por arriba y la inclinación hacia abajo apuntando al lateral izquierdo donde Johnny estaba sentado. Gyro agarro su Bola con el poder del giro en ella. Chopper y Luffy estaban expectantes de la habilidad de Gyro antes de reanudar y apoyar la bola en la parte inferior de la botella. La botella comienza a temblar lentamente con el corcho saliendo lentamente antes de ser disparado como una bala y Johnny lo atrapa con su mano izquierda.

"aquí tienes". Gyro le entrego la botella a Sanji quien estaba asombrado al igual que los demás por el poder del giro.

"Debo admitir que siento mucha curiosidad por su habilidad con el giro. ¿Es un poder de fruto del diablo?" pregunto Robin con interés mirando la bola aun girando en la palma de Gyro.

"No, no lo es. Es una habilidad que aprendió con mi padre en mi país natal, mi gente también sabe del giro". Explico Gyro cuando su bola dejo de girar y dirigir su mirada hacia Johnny. "Oi, ¿quieres venir a la siguiente etapa, Johnny Joestar?".

Johnny parpadeo antes de ser mencionado antes de dirigirle una mirada decidida a Gyro. "¡Por supuesto, te voy a demostrar lo que puedo hacer!".

"¡Yo también estaré ahí mañana, Gyro! ¡No te olvides de mí!" Declaro Luffy señalándose con la boca llena.

"¡No comas con la boca abierta!". Nami reprendió a su inmaduro capitán mientras Robin se reía entre dientes.

"Muy bien, supongo". Dijo Gyro mirando a Luffy antes de regresar a Johnny. "la lección 2 es: trabajar los músculos".

El gesto facial de Johnny cayó arrepentido a lo que había dicho Gyro mientras que Luffy y los otros dirigieron toda su atención.

"Por ejemplo: si yo agarro tu muñeca así ... tomándola herméticamente así, el músculo automáticamente se dobla. La carne instintivamente protege el cuerpo de su hijo el músculo y eso es natural para ti". Explico Gyro antes de poner su bola en el centro de su brazo y este se hunde en él. "La bola de acero no te deja hacer eso. ¡Controla la piel! Si la piel está bajo una situación inusual, no podrá actuar sobre ella".

"fascinante". Añadió Robin mirando fijamente la bola girando sobre el brazo de Gyro.

"¿Quieres intentarlo? Si no tienes miedo de eso ... en tu mano yace un corcho giratorio". Dijo Gyro señaló el puño con la que Johnny tiene el corcho.

El lisiado respondió su atención hacia su puño y al abrirlo vio con gran sorpresa que el corcho en su mano giraba por sí solo flotando sobre su palma. Esto genera una cantidad de jadeos por parte de los mugiwara.

"increíble, no solo aplica el poder de la rotación en la bola, también lo puede hacer con cualquier cosa". Hablo Nami maravillada por la capacidad del Gyro.

"¿Puedo hacerlo con este tenedor, Zeppeli-san?". Pregunte Brook para después entregarle un tenedor metálico al jinete.

Gyro tomo el tenedor con gusto y al tomarlo concentro el poder del giro en su mano y el tenedor comenzó a torcerse en círculos hasta dejarlo torcido y dañado.

"Puedes usarlo para bajarte del caballo, los músculos del caballo no están actuando sobre ella. No va a dejar que lo haga incluso si no tienes un arma, la fuerza de la rotación es un arma". Termino de explicar Gyro tomando su bola y dejándola en la mesa. "escúchenme con atención, la segunda es cruzar un desierto con una distancia de 1.200 km".

"¿¡1.200 KILOMETROS !?". Grito Chopper se levanta arrepentiéndose antes de saltar hacia Luffy y agitarlo sobre su chaleco. "¡NO PUEDO CORRER ESA DISTANCIA, NO PUEDE OBLIGARME A HACERME PASAR ESTA TORTURA, LUFFY!".

"¡Tranquilízate, Chopper! ¡1.200 kilómetros no es la gran cosa! ¡Yo cruzó 1.000 metros de jungla en un día estando descalzo!". Mintió Usopp hinchando su pecho con orgullo.

Chopper continuaba agitando a Luffy mientras los demás trataban de tranquilizarlo y diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Johnny y Gyro miraban la escena confundidos y sin decir nada.

* * *

Más tarde el campo: Fumador y Tashigi avanzaban estando encima de los caballos. Ambos miembros de la marina estaban guiando a la guardia local, quienes estaban escoltando un carruaje la cual estaban Stephen y Lucy sentados.

"Vicealmirante, ¿tiene algo que decirme? ¿Por qué nos hace volver de la carrera en un carruaje como este?". Pregunte Steel mirando con seriedad a Smoker.

Fumador exhalo el humo de sus pulmones antes de mirar al hombre mayor.

"No quería involucrar a los medios por aquí, tampoco quería que la daño estuviera aquí". Explico Smoker a Steel dándole la misma mirada seria.

"¿Entonces de qué se trata? Estoy muy ocupado para tratar con usted". Dijo Steel con su paciencia agotándose.

"Queremos hablarle de los cuerpos que fueron encontrados. Steel-san". Replico Tashigi llamando a la atención de ambas personas.

"¿Cuál es la condición de los caballos? Tenemos caballos que pueden correr más de 90 km. ¡Ya se los había dicho, al momento que los jinetes tienen la vista a 2 metros y 50 centímetros del suelo e iban a gran velocidad! un deporte riesgoso. ¡Ustedes los marines lo saben! Los participantes lo saben también ". Declaro Steel en defensa hacia los dos miembros de la Marina.

"ya estamos aquí, este es el lugar". Hablo fumador interrumpiendo un acero.

"¡Solo quiero saber qué demonios sucede aquí!". Grito Steel estando ya nervioso e impaciente de esta situación que está desarrollándose.

"véalo por usted mismo, Steel-san". Hablo el Sheriff del pueblo trayendo a Steel hacia una gran pila de rocas grandes.

Stephen se bajó del carruaje y camino para ver lo que estaba poniendo nervioso al Sheriff y los otros dos Marines. Al llegar al otro lado sus ojos se ensancharon como platos.

Era un arma enfundada cuyo gatillo estaba atado con lo que parece ser con una cuerda de intestinos que llegaba a su dueño que estaba apoyado sobre la roca. El estómago del cadáver estaba abierto dejando con todas sus tripas esparcidas de manera ordenada dejando un gran rastro de sangre en el suelo y las rocas.

No solo había un cadáver, otras dos personas estaban muertas y apiladas con sus estómagos también abiertos y ensangrentados.

Stephen se tragó un nudo al intentar no vomitar por la morbosa escena frente a sus ojos y provocó una mirada desesperada a los oficiales.

"¡Regreso a mi esposa a la estación de tren! ¡Háganlo ahora!". Steel solicitó su atención hacia su asistente, esposa y un par de oficiales. "¿¡Que es esto !? ¿¡Quién demonios son esas personas !?".

"Las personas de este lado se llama Mark Baker, el que está en el lado lejano es David Hagen y el que más a la derecha es Paul Lucasa. Los tres eran participantes de la carrera. Ha sido reportado que sus caballos corrieron hacia alguna área salvaje ". Explico el Sheriff anciano al director de la carrera. "Los 3 fueron en el puesto 200 en alrededor de 7,000 o 8,000 metros, y nos preguntamos acerca de los otros participantes pero nadie vio nada en el momento que cayeron de sus caballos y estos fueron encontrados y detenidos".

"explíquenme, ¿Por qué murieron de esta manera?". Pregunte Steel de forma alterada hacia el Sheriff.

"creemos que han sido los buitres, un buitre puede arrastrar los órganos internos de un humano al suelo en 3 segundos". Tashigi explico por el Sheriff llamando a la atención de Steel. "Pero esos no son órganos internos, son cuerdas. Ese es otro problema. No se ha visto ningún puma por aquí".

"¿¡Entonces como fue que sucedió !?" grito Steel de forma histórica hasta que una sombra se cernió sobre él y vio que era Fumador quien le dio una mirada grave.

"Esto fue un asesinato, ocurrió durante la carrera. No sabemos cómo fue peor durante esta etapa, tengo la hipótesis que fue planeado para sacar de sus caballos y dejarlos fuera de la carrera". Explico Smoker mientras soplaba el humo de su boca dirigiendo su mirada a los cadáveres. "A pesar de todo ¿nadie ha visto algo? Teniendo más de 3.000 participantes estando juntos entre si ¿nadie vio nada?".

"¡No digas algo estúpido como eso! ¿Por qué piensas que lo hicieron?". Pregunto Steel señalando al vicealmirante acusadoramente.

"porque son piratas los que dejo competir en esta carrera, honestamente creyó que todos los participantes de la Steel Ball Run jugarían limpio?". Preguntar a Tashigi dándole al director una mirada fría. "Juzgando por la evidencia de esto, está claro para todos nosotros. El sospechoso esta entre sus participantes. Un muy posible motivo sea el primero de los 50 billones y subir en los puestos en la carrera".

"El culpable debe seguir en la carrera y alguien que interfiera en la carrera tiene que ser sacado por el bien de la victoria". Agrego el Sheriff acercándose a Steel y estando detrás de él. "por el bien de la investigación, esta carrera tiene que posponerse un poco".

Stephen temblaba ligeramente ante la declaración del Sheriff de los dos Marines. Interrumpir su carrera por un éxito como este es algo que no se puede permitir. De lo contrario: verdadera misión se verá comprometida y la vida de Lucy estará en gran peligro.

"¡La carrera continua con normalidad! Es muy tarde para eso, los participantes ya están involucrados en esto poniendo todo lo que tienen que ganar. Ni siquiera el presidente Valentine tiene el control ahora. Posponer es imposible". Declaro Steel con una mirada dura hacia el Sheriff.

El Sheriff frunció el ceño ante la declaración del director de la SBR. "Sabía que diría algo como eso, Steel-san. Es por eso que solicita a alguien en la carrera para perseguir a los sospechosos además del vicealmirante Fumador y su ayudante Tashigi".

Repentinamente los caballos que tenían presentes incluyendo sus cabezas. Smoker y Tashigi al igual que Lucy estaban confundidos por tal gesto repentino. Hubo un silencio hasta que se escuchó a lo lejos el sonido del galope de un caballo en una colina acercándose.

"¿Qué sucede, porque los caballos están actuando de esta manera?".

"hmp, debe ser porque Mountain Tim ha llegado".

* * *

**Y otro capítulo terminado, el siguiente capítulo tendremos la introducción de Mountain Tim, el comienzo de la segunda etapa y la introducción de los primeros antagonistas que se pondrán en el camino de los protagonistas de esta historia. **

**Nota: también habrá capítulos donde enfrentaran a personajes originales mios. Pero será dentro de mucho.**

**Hasta la próxima. **


	8. comienzo de la 2da etapa

One Piece: Steel Ball Run. Cap 7: el comienzo de la 2da etapa.

El vicealmirante y la capitana estaban confundidos por el gesto de sus caballos al inclinar su cabeza al suelo. Fumador pudo sentir la fuerza del hombre que se aproximaba a través de su Haki, Tashigi tuvo lo mismo con un gesto de sorpresa. Quien sea esta persona, su fuerza era algo para ser notable.

"¿Qué sucede, porque los caballos actúan de ese modo?". Acero pregunto de forma interrogante mirando a ambos lados.

"es un misterio, pero todos los caballos le especifican respecto a la montaña tim". Respondió el Sheriff viendo a la colina donde Mountain había visto.

El sonido del galope se escucha más cerca hasta un caballo salió de la colina con silla de montar y todo, pero sin montaña tim en él, el caballo siguió galopando al lado de los dos marines quienes tuvieron una muerte de sorpresa y confusión grabados en sus caras Fumador siguió su mirada hacia el caballo hasta el carruaje donde vio una persona sentada detrás de Lucy.

La persona detrás de Lucy es un vaquero de estatura media a superior y construcción promedio. Con un hermoso cabello rubio y claro con un sombrero de cuero de cebra encima con una camisa gris con mangas de cuero de leopardo que coinciden con su bufanda y guantes blancos con brazaletes, usando una pistolera de cuero y en el centro de ella estaba un emblema con las iniciales del individuo.

" **El Vaquero de Wyomin"**

**Montaña Tim. **

**Caballo: Ghost Rider en el cielo.**

Lucy y el asistente que conducía el carruaje son tomados por sorpresa y Mountain Tim saca un lazo de la nada y lo engancha hacia un grupo de flores que estaban al lado de una roca y las arreglas llevándolas directo a su mano para luego ofrecerlas a Lucy.

"Aquí tienes unas flores. ¿De verdad estas casada? Es una lástima". Dijo Mountain Tim dándole las flores a Lucy quien toma y salta del carruaje hasta su caballo.

" _¿Acaso no tiene idea de que esta mujer es solo una niña?". _Pensó Tashigi con una mirada densa hacia el vaquero.

"¿Mountain tim, que tiene el para que lo soliciten? Digo, él es un legendario vaquero e incluso un candidato en ganar. ¡Justo ahora quedo en sexto lugar en la carrera!". Argumento Steel con clara sorpresa.

"Déjenme explicarles. No solo es un amigo mío de gran confianza, si no es desde el norte de Montana hasta el sur de Texas recolectando recompensas de todos los hombres del oeste además de los piratas que se infiltraron en el país". Explico el Sheriff mientras Mountain tim saludaba a los demás.

"Pero él es un participante de la carrera". Hablo Smoker ganó la atención del vaquero y el Sheriff.

"Por supuesto, es por eso que él es tan importante. Para el inicio de la segunda etapa tendremos una alta probabilidad de que encuentre el sospechoso. Solo será nuestro beneficio si el participante en la búsqueda con el consentimiento de Steel-san y el suyo vicealmirante ". Comento el Sheriff de forma segura y ordenada.

"disculpe la interferencia". Intervino Tashigi levantando la mano para declarar lo siguiente. "Pero el vicealmirante fumador y yo hemos encerrado a piratas desde los peligrosos mares de Grand Line hasta el Nuevo Mundo. No creo que haga falta un vaquero para que nos ayude en la búsqueda del sospechoso".

"Tal vez tengan razón, pero ustedes son nuevos en pisar este enorme país y Montaña Tim nació en estas tierras y las conoce como la palma de su mano". Agrego el Sheriff a la capitana de la Marina quien la había dejado pensativa acerca de esta nueva información.

Para serles franco, ambos Marines no tienen la misma idea de que tan grande era este país hasta que era un miembro inferior, la información adicional de que tan amplio era América.

Mientras que Vicealmirante y el Sheriff discutieron los términos para llevar a una montaña Tim. Steel se quedó mirando al vaquero calculadoramente. Lo vio observando los cadáveres con una actitud seria mientras se movía con su caballo.

"¿Qué es esta furia que siento de repente?". Dijo Mountain Tim recibe la atención de los demás. "Conque algo así estaba en la carrera. No se preocupen ... es imposible para ganar la carrera, También tengo amigos participando en ella".

Mountain Tim gira su mirada hacia ambos Marines y Steel: "Hay una leyenda antigua de los indios que habla de una estrella fugaz que cayó en algún lugar del desierto de Arizona. Ahí hay un suelo contaminado. Dice que todo lo que toca el punto, sacara un poder misterioso de su corazón que es capaz de coexistir con los poderes de la fruta del diablo. Al mismo tiempo, espíritus malvados lleva una maldición sobre ellos ".

"¡Espere! ¿A qué está tratando de llegar con esto, Mountain Tim". Fumador pregunto con voz fuerte al vaquero.

"Se los explicare pronto pero primero déjenme contarles: un día, un hombre que vino en la búsqueda de una esmeralda piso el área y luego volvió a su cara. Se dice que comenzó a matar a otros de la misma manera, después, como si se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo, se disparó ". Mountain Tim termino su anécdota lo cual genero algo de interés en los Marines.

"Pero si el muerto, entonces no es el responsable". La voz de Steel se hizo notar cuando el vaquero lo miro de frente. "Esto me hace preguntar si usted es capaz de realizar la búsqueda del sospechoso con el vicealmirante y su capitán ¿Cómo se supone que puede encontrar el sospechoso, tener un ojo abierto por si hay extranjeros?".

Mountain Tim miro al suelo y señalo con su mano las huellas de un caballo quienes tienen una distintiva marca con forma de montaña en la parte superior. "Lo primero que haremos será seguir estas huellas. En ella, es visible la naturaleza loca de esta carrera".

"¡Pero eso sigue sin ser una evidencia!". Grito Steel al vaquero.

"no ... sin duda lo es. El caballo probablemente salió del control al ver sangre humana y juzgó por la naturaleza del corredor, es probable que sea alguien que este acostumbrado al desierto". Explico Montaña Tim. Luego señalo algo en el suelo. "Quiero que le echen un vistazo al frasco vacío de la víctima que está aquí".

Ambos marines y los oficiales se aceraron para echar un vistazo y lo que vieron fue el frasco tenía un poco de sangre en su interior y no solo eso, también tuve un botón de prenda de vestir en el que era lo grande grande como no entrar en el frasco. Lo vieron por un instante antes de que Mountain Tim lanzara su lazo hacia el frasco golpeando rápidamente sacando el botón de una manera que dejo a la capitana y al asistente de Steel asombrados.

Montaña Tim observa el botón ensangrentado en su mano. "Me pregunto qué tipo de conexión tendrá esto con el método de asesinato". Se consideró antes de arrojar el botón hacia los pantalones de la víctima la cual afectados encajar. "O más importante ¿Cómo hizo para medir en la botella. No pretender saber la razón o la respuesta. Pero una cosa es cierta: es muy peligroso para el asesino dejar de lado evidencia tan importante caiga en nuestras manos".

* * *

" **¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡La segunda etapa está programada para empezar en 5 minutos!". **Grito atronadoramente la voz en las bocinas creando un sinfín de gritos y aplausos a traves de la multitud.

**segunda etapa: A través del desierto de Arizona.**

**Desde Iglesia Santa María Novela hasta Valle Monumento.**

**(Un estimado de 1.200 kilómetros. Duración de entre 12 y 18 días) **

**Participantes activos: 3780. **

**Premio: 320.000 Bellis y una hora de bonificación. (Se clasificaran hasta 100).**

Los participantes de la carrera se han reunido en el punto de partida preparándose para la prueba a larga distancia; los jinetes estaban equipando sus monturas con comidas y aguas para durar en esta etapa.

En una parte del punto de partida: Luffy estaba encima de Chopper quien después de un rato tortuoso logro convencerlo de seguir en la carrera. El reno tendrá encima de la parte trasera de su lomo una gran bolsa verde con toda la comida para Luffy. (Aunque duda que eso sea suficiente para todo el recorrido). Usopp estaba al lado de Luffy revisando un Monte Soleado para ver si no tenía ningún daño que pudiera afectarlo durante el recorrido. Por último, Johnny y Gyro estuvieron juntos en una rápida lección donde Gyro le enseño a Johnny a como bajar de su caballo usando el corcho que le había dado.

" **¡Solo recuerden que en esta carrera seguirán dando penalizaciones así que tengan mucho cuidado! Para la segunda etapa: la meta será en el valle monumento con una distancia de 1.200 metros. Todos los participantes tendrán que elegir la ruta que quieran con la condición de que se pase en los puntos de control asignados, también se permite ir en dúos y además se le ha dado un Den-Den Mushi de emergencia para que se pueda contactar en caso de emergencia ".**

"Si hay **una extraña razón, un participante es forzado a retirarse en medio de la carrera, sus números asignados serán desplazados por una bandera. Hay carretas con suministros médicos y receptores en ellas. Estos médicos tienen suministros de comida, agua y medicina que ellos no dudan en usar si lo necesitan. Sin embargo, hay que tener en cuenta que si un competidor los recibimos serán retirados de la carrera ". **Agrego una nueva voz femenina.

"Gyro, aquí dice que el nuevo candidato a ganar es Sandman. Incluso en el terreno él es el más popular ... ¿Qué opinas de esto?". Pregunte a Johnny mirando al jinete rubio quien había puesto sus gafas de hendidura.

"¿Qué hay de mí?". Pregunte Gyro a su protegido con una mueca de interrogación.

"para ti, apestas ... por cierto, soy el sexto más popular por debajo de Luffy quien es el quinto. Tu eres el noveno debido a tu sanción, que última, si no hubieras hecho eso, hubieras sido más popular". Explico Johnny mientras leía el periódico con una pequeña sonrisa.

"esa gente no sabe de qué mierda están hablando". Reclamo Gyro con enojo. "por donde se mire, ese periódico fue escrito por un montón de idiotas".

"Pero si Sandman llega a la meta otra vez, tendrá dos horas de bonificación y tendrá un puntaje de 200 puntos ... si eso sucede, tendrá una abrumadora ventaja sobre nosotros por el resto de la carrera. Eso tenemos que evitarlo a toda costa". Dijo Johnny mirando a Gyro por el rabillo del ojo.

"me pregunto ... ¿el correrá 100 kilómetros todos los días?". Pregunto Gyro.

"Probablemente, Sandman experimentó del desierto de Arizona ... así que geográficamente, él está en su propio terreno". Respondió Johnny como su mentor antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Mountain Tim. "ese tipo de ahí, es tan popular como Sandman y es otro candidato a ganar la carrera".

"pero que sombrero tan raro tiene ...". Murmuro Gyro con una cara arrugada.

"Mountain Tim es un vaquero, podríamos tener pocas habilidades ... sin embargo él nos estuvo siguiendo bastante bien ayer. Ni siquiera pude escuchar las pisadas de su caballo ... así que sin conocernos nos siguió todo el camino hasta el final y nos pasó al último segundo ". Explico Johnny mientras que su mirada se dirigía disimuladamente al mapa que tenía.

"yo creo que es por el raro sombrero que tiene, ¿no lo notaste? Gahaha-Nyoho!". Dijo Gyro con una risa engreída.

"Gyro, esta etapa ... pienso que se volverá una batalla de pozos". Dijo Johnny con ligera sorpresa.

"¿Qué es una batalla de pozos?". Una voz familiar dijo detrás de ambos jinetes.

Gyro y Johnny tuvieron un brinco del susto con el último casi cayéndose de su caballo por poco, ambos se giran para ver a Luffy quien tenía su cuello estirado a unos diez metros lejos de ellos.

"Shishishishi". Luffy se ríe entre dientes siendo fulminado por las miradas de los dos corredores.

"¿Qué sucede, Luffy? ¿Qué es lo que buscas en esta ocasión?". Pregunte a Johnny mientras se acomodaba en su montura.

"bueno ...". Luffy frunció el ceño esforzándose mentalmente para recordar la cosa que Usopp le dijo que hiciera. "enseguida vuelvo".

Luffy retoma su cabeza de vuelta en su lugar dejando a los dos con unas muecas de confusión antes de la cabeza de Luffy regresando 4 segundos más tarde esta vez con una sonrisa.

"Usopp, Chopper y yo nos preguntábamos si podríamos acompañarlos en esta etapa. La verdad es que no conocemos mucho este país y Usopp teme que nos perdemos al igual que nuestro amigo Zoro. Así que ... hagamos esto: ustedes nos tienen el camino y los tres los protegeremos para que lleguen a salvo hasta la línea de meta ". Explico Luffy con gran ánimo a los dos jinetes.

Johnny y Gyro miran a Luffy y luego se miran entre sí de forma interrogante.

"¿Tú que piensas, Johnny?". Pregunte el jinete rubio al lisiado.

"no lo sé, ¿Qué es lo que buscas un cambio?". Pregunto Johnny de vuelta a Luffy.

"Nada, solo queremos acompañarlos; Usopp realmente está nervioso por perderse en este desierto como lo hicimos en Alabasta y Chopper no quiere correr más de lo que tiene planeado. Ustedes dos parecen ser muy buenos en lo que están haciendo y esta es nuestra primera vez "en una carrera de caballos. Por lo que estar con ustedes hay más posibilidades de sobrevivir". Explico Luffy girando un poco los ojos sin perder la concentración de la larga explicación que le dio a Johnny.

El jinete lisiado parece un poco convencido de la explicación del pirata de goma. Muchos piratas que llegaron en este país no tuvieron idea de cómo manejar un caballo y eso ocasionó una gran variedad de accidentes que no estaban en su zona de confort.

"Me parece justo que los tres vayan con nosotros" dijo Johnny recibiendo rápidamente una mirada de inconformidad de Gyro y antes de que este le reclamara, Johnny continuó: "En el desierto, seremos blanco fácil para los piratas que nos consideran una molestia. Necesitamos de las habilidades de Luffy y los demás ".

"¡Perfecto, será genial correr con ustedes!". Grito Luffy con alegría antes de retraer su cuello de vuelta a su cuerpo para decirle a Usopp ya Chopper las buenas noticias.

"¿Estás seguro de esto, Johnny?". Pregunte Gyro con una mueca de duda pero sin dejar su seriedad.

"Nos podríamos perder por el resto de la carrera, ya que en esta etapa. Porque hasta qué punto la gente puede seguir esta ruta dependiente de tan lejos puede llegar sin quedarse sin agua". Explico Johnny al señalar la ruta de la etapa en el mapa.

Hace 15 años hubo un accidente que involucró a la muerte de toda una unidad de soldados. No fue durante una guerra o un accidente. Fue porque en ese año todos los pozos de agua en el desierto se secaron completamente. En cada estado del país Americano tiene su propio clima permanente. Así que vagando por el desierto buscando una fuente alternativa de agua, se registró cuenta que la temperatura aumentaba constantemente que ya estaba por los 50 grados Celsius y subía rápidamente a los 60 a medida que avanzaban. Eventualmente los miembros de la unidad murieron de poco a poco pero antes de eso, pequeñas grietas y virus aparecieron alrededor de sus ojos ya secos y quedarán ciegos antes de morir.

"aquí indica donde están los pozos de agua de acuerdo al mapa. Desde el punto de partida debemos ir al norte y luego avanzar 50 km al día, deberíamos dar con el primer pozo de agua, sí nos perdemos en el desierto, nos despediremos de "Contactare con Luffy y Usopp para decirles que ruta debemos tomar para que nos sigan". Explico Johnny mientras abría su mano para ver el corcho. _"también no puedo olvidarme de esto ... este corcho ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para hacer girar automáticamente?"._

* * *

" **¡Solo quedan 30 segundos para comenzar ... muy bien! En un solo instante comenzaremos con la segunda etapa. No hay un camino establecido a lo largo de la ruta de la carrera. Asi que la ruta establecida su ruta hasta el siguiente punto de control "Nos dicen que el globo nos cambió hasta colorado. Diego Brando puso sus gafas mientras que Pocoloco y Sombrero de paja como de costumbre empacaron muchas cosas y están listos"**

En el balcón de un gran y pintoresco carruaje autónomo construido por Franky. El resto de los Mugiwara estaban viendo la gran cantidad de correctores mientras se movían hacia el siguiente punto de control sin estar en el camino del resto de la competencia.

"ya está listo todo, fije el curso de nuestro carruaje con la ubicación del punto de control". Explico Franky asomando su cabeza por el borde de las escaleras.

"entonces solo nos queda esperar a que Luffy, Usopp y Chopper vengan a salvo". Hablo Zoro mientras se acostaba en una camilla con sombrilla.

"¿Creen que los veremos junto con Johnny y Gyro esta vez?". Nami preguntó mientras admiraba la gran cantidad de corredores preparándose para partir dentro de poco.

"espero febrilmente que no se así". Dijo Zoro mientras dormía.

"No creo que debas preocupado de ellos, mejor preocúpate de la cantidad de comida que Luffy se trajo encima". Hablo Sanji sentado en la orilla del carruaje.

Todo miembro de los Mugiwara entiende la cantidad de comida que Luffy lleva para esta etapa es totalmente insuficiente, ya que el actor del capitán de goma es totalmente insaciable y solo la duración de un par de días hasta que él termine en trance muy demente por el ayuno de la carne.

"aunque es poco probable que eso suceda". Argumento Robin estando apoyada con sus brazos en la orilla.

* * *

La línea de meta estaba en total silencio con todos los participantes preparándose mentalmente para la dura etapa que vendrá en esta carrera. Johnny y Gyro estaban en sus marcas mientras Luffy, Chopper y Usopp estaban a dos caballos detrás de ellos, los cinco llevaban miradas de concentración total esperando pacientemente la señal para dar inicio a esta segunda etapa.

El sonido de un cohete ascendente se escucha en el cielo y explota dando inicio a la etapa.

De un borrón, Gyro desaparece del lado de Johnny y toma la primera posición en la segunda etapa al comienzo de la carrera. Johnny al igual que todos los participantes permanecerán atónitos por la demostración de velocidad de Valkyrie en tan poco tiempo.

" **¡Y Gyro Zeppeli toma la primera posición al comienzo de la segunda etapa! ¡Está volando! ¡Este punto no será más que un punto en el horizonte si sigue a esa velocidad!".**

"No ... ¿realmente él puede seguir 12.000 km por su cuenta? ¡Mierda! ¡Qué mierda pasa con este tipo? ¡Iré tras el!". Grito Johnny con furia mientras agitaba sus riendas para aumentar el paso de su bailarín lento.

Atrás, tanto Luffy como Usopp son aumentados con complicidad mientras aumentaban el paso para seguir a ambos jinetes imprudentes.

Johnny persigue a Gyro pero este lo toma por sorpresa cambiando de curso, tomando una ruta totalmente diferente hacia el desierto. Esto genero sorpresa para lisiado ya que tomar esa ruta seria cortar camino atreves de toda la tierra baldía y en ese ángulo no hay ningún lugar de agua visible a 150 km.

"¿¡Qué mierda haces, Gyro Zeppeli !? Al menos dime adónde vas con esa velocidad?". Johnny Grito a todo pulmón con cascadas de sudor cayendo por su cara.

"porque tenemos otros competidores que están haciendo lo mismo. ¿Quieres venir? Este es el camino más corto. Así lograremos pasar a Sandman". Explico Gyro al lisiado desde atrás.

Johnny se quedó en silencio mientras su cabeza elaboraba la estrategia que tenía el jinete rubio.

"¡Me parece bien!". La voz de Luffy hizo eco detrás de Johnny quien gira la cabeza para ver al capitán de goma estando detrás de Chopper. "la ruta más corta es la más rápida lo veas como lo veas".

"¿¡Qué demonios hablas, Luffy !? ¡He visto la agricultura del desierto y vi que más adelante hay una legión de cactus cuyas espinas salen disparadas al estar cerca de ellas!". Grito Usopp desde atrás con una combinación de molestia y nervios.

"¡No importa, vamos!". Grito Luffy antes de forzar a Chopper a acelerar para seguirle el paso a Johnny.

Usopp abrió la boca pero luego la cerro, no había otra alternativa más que seguir adelante a la par con Luffy y Johnny y rezar para que nada malo ocurriera en esta etapa. Estaba muy concentrado de alcanzar a ambos que no pudo notar al jinete que estaba detrás de los cinco.

El jinete era un hombre fornido con el pelo color lavanda pálido cubierto por un gorro negro, su rostro tenía una mancha negra en su ojo izquierdo junto con un chaleco de pecho descubierto con chapas plateadas y pelo negro en sus hombreras, tenía una una faja morada y pantalones negros con manchas moradas en todas las partes.

Su caballo era de color gris con el número 0215 pintado en el cuello del animal. Abajo del tren delantero estaba cubierto de cintas rosadas con el estampado "True Love" en todas las partes.

Y con el paso de su caballo deja la misma marca con la punta de una montaña que había encontrado Montaña Tim.

**Miembro de los piratas de las bestias.**

**Recompensa: 2.700.000 Bellis**

**Consumidor de la fruta insecto-insecto: Modelo mosca**

**Caballo: El cóndor pasa. **

Robinson mira al frente a los corredores o mejor dicho sus próximas víctimas mientras se alejaba de la vista de un dirigible en el cielo, esperando al momento indicado para ponerse manos a la obra.

* * *

6 horas han pasado desde que los cuatro participantes (incluido Chopper) salieron desde la línea de meta hacia el desierto, y en las primeras 2 horas el grupo fue atacado por una legión de grandes escorpiones que según Usopp se veían como los de Alabasta y aunque fue una situación de puro pánico para el jinete lisiado, no fue un problema para los tres Mugiwara y Gyro quienes con su habilidad lograron matar a la mayoría y el resto huyo de vuelta a sus nidos dejándolos en paz.

En América como existe también una gran diversidad de personas, gigantes y pescadores, también había una gran variedad de criaturas salvajes de cualquier tipo; Johnny explico que la fauna de este desierto tienen desde enormes escorpiones y gigantes serpientes de cascabel que se tragarían a un jinete junto a su caballo si no te fijas bien por donde pisas.

El grupo de cinco siguió grabando el desierto hasta que Gyro ordeno que siguió a un paso lento para que los caballos recuperen el aliento y eso le dio a Johnny la oportunidad de mirar el mapa.

"oigan, chicos ... hace 6 horas que partimos y de acuerdo al mapa deberíamos estar adelante". Explico Johnny mientras amenaza con sus binoculares por si aparece una amenaza inesperada.

"eso quiere decir que estamos por el camino correcto todo el tiempo, eso es bueno". Se jacto Usopp mientras ponía sus puños en su cadera. "¡Eso fue gracias a mis ingeniosas e indiscutibles habilidades de orientación que adquirió 4 generaciones atrás!".

"¿4 generaciones? ¿Qué? ¿Tienes siglos de edad? Porque como recuerdo cuando apenas aparecieron los escorpiones gritabas como loco corriendo de allí por allá que Johnny tuvo que buscar antes de que te perdieras perdiendo los medios hora de nuestro tiempo ¡Nyo ho ho ! ". Dijo Gyro mientras se reía con Luffy y Chopper acompañándolo.

"solo faltan 80 kilómetros para llegar al siguiente pozo de agua, solo quiero controlarme que estamos en el camino correcto antes de continuar ... solo para estar seguro". Explico Johnny mientras dirigía su mirada hacia los demás. "¿Somos incapaces de atravesar esas montañas, cierto? De acuerdo al mapa ...".

Gyro tarareo un poco antes de quitarle el mapa a Johnny y mirándolo desde todos los ángulos posibles "¡si, todo está bien! ¡Vamos por la dirección correcta!" Admitió en voz alta, algo que pudo haber sido forzado para los demás y Johnny pudo jurar escucharlo murmurar "tal vez ...".

El grupo se quedó en silencio con Luffy y Usopp mirando con una pizca de nerviosismo mientras Johnny fruncía el ceño ante jinete rubio mirando.

"¡No se preocupen por eso! ¡Estoy totalmente seguro que vamos por la dirección correcta! El globo aun nos están siguiendo lo cual significa que vamos por buen camino ... Murmuro Gyro a lo último.

"¿Lo necesitan ...?" Se preguntaron Johnny, Usopp, Chopper y Luffy.

"cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo te va en tu giro con el ejercicio que te mande a hacer con el corcho?". Pregunte Gyro de repente pero un destello de peligro se activó arrepentido.

Gyro rápidamente movió la cabeza cuando una ráfaga de aire pasó al lado de su cara con tal potencia que elevo la punta de su sombrero, lo mismo sucedió con Luffy gracias a su Haki de observación pudo evitarlo segundos antes.

Los cinco miraron al frente y perdieron la figura de un jinete irreconocible para ellos ... y parecieron acercárseles.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?". Se respondió Johnny mientras miraba hacia atrás rápidamente.

"justo ahora algo paso volando cerca de mi cara ... y vino de esa dirección". Explico Gyro en tono serio mientras que su sombrero oscurecía sus ojos.

Johnny abrió los ojos con sorpresa y giro su cabeza hacia Luffy quien mostró una mirada amenazante mientras que Chopper y Usopp miraban con nerviosismo al frente donde el jinete desconocido se acercaba más y más. Johnny se voltio hacia Gyro y rápidamente jadeo al verlo.

"G-Gyro ... tu ... oreja". Murmuro el lisiado con una mirada de sorpresa.

Gyro se giró a verlo y arrepentirse con frecuencia algo mojado en su mano y al levantarla palideció al ver que era sangre que estaba goteando desde arriba. El jinete se llevó la mano a la oreja y lo que tuvo en ella no tuvo palabras.

Habia tres pequeños agujeros recién perforados en su oreja.

"¡Gyro!". Chopper grito al ver a su guía sangrando salvajemente por la oreja. "¡Ponte la mano sobre la oreja para detener el sangrado!".

Gyro gimió de dolor mientras se tapaba la oreja para detener el flujo de sangre con poco efecto; el jinete rubio específicamente otro destello de peligro dirigiéndose a Johnny. "¡Cuidado!".

Varias ráfagas de aire aparecieron por detrás de los cinco y Luffy no fue lo suficientemente rápido ya que una de las ráfagas se rasgó su brazo derecho, Usopp intento voltearse pero fue una mala idea ya que una ráfaga paso por encima de su nariz haciéndole un profundo corte que lo hizo llorar de dolor y caerse del Monte Sunny. Por otro lado, Johnny se llevó la peor parte ya que varias cortaduras en sus brazos y hombro aparecieron.

"¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO !?". Grito Chopper mirando a todas las partes con pánico.

"¡Viene del frente, mar lo que mar viene desde esa dirección!". Grito Gyro señaló a donde se encuentra el jinete misterioso corriendo por el lateral izquierdo donde se encuentra un grupo de cactus.

"ese tipo ... ¡avanza paralelamente hacia nosotros!". Grito Johnny cubriendo sus heridas.

"¡Ese idiota nos está disparando con algo! ¡Pero no veo que tenga un arma a la mano!". Grito Luffy repitiendo la misma acción de Johnny en su brazo.

"¡Él debe estar tratando de interferir en nuestro progreso!". Exclamo Chopper mirando con enojo al jinete misterioso antes de dirigir una mirada preocupada a Usopp. "¿Estás bien, Usopp?".

El francotirador en el suelo levanto el pulgar y levanto la cabeza para mirar a los demás "Manteniendo la calma ... creo que sé con qué nos atacando ese tipo".

El grupo se quedó en silencio al ver al joven de nariz larga ensangrentada y Usopp señalo a Gyro antes de declarar. "Gyro ... ¿notaste que tienes espinas de cactus enterradas en tus brazos?".

Gyro movió su brazo y pudo verlo con claridad, había un par de largas y delgadas espinas de cactus que estaban alojadas en su brazo.

"ya veo ... eso lo resuelve". Declaro Johnny con una mirada seria y dirige su mirada a Usopp. "Como había dicho Usopp anteriormente. En este lugar hay un tipo de cactus que puede disparar sus propias espinas, la llama _Cholla"._

Usopp asiente antes de proceder "cuando un animal o algo está cerca de esos cactus, por causa de las vibraciones del aire, las espinas salen desprendidas. Y es por eso que le dicen Cholla porque lleva sus semillas en las espinas, honestamente me encantaría llevar esas espinas para mi arsenal ".

Para probar el punto de Usopp, Johnny escupe una gota de saliva al aire y ven como las espinas de la cholla salen disparadas hacia ella.

"¿Entonces quién es el culpable aquí? ¿Las espinas de los cactus, o los idiotas que pusieron la trampa aquí primero?". Pregunto Gyro mirando a Johnny.

"No sé qué, para hacer disparar las espinas de la cholla se tiene que estar a una corta distancia. Ni siquiera un rifle se puede disparar desde todo, mar lo que sea que nos golpeó ... pensar que está apuntando hacia nosotros es simplemente imposible" . Explico Johnny mirando calculadoramente los movimientos del jinete misterioso.

"Pero si tuviese un motivo, totalmente teniendo sentido. Un competidor que no está siendo sancionado por el árbitro del globo ... ¡está intentando detenernos!" Concluyo Gyro mirando hacia el globo aerostático que está encima de ellos. "él nos está rodeando, pero no puedo decir si no está atacando o no".

"¡Pues hay que patearle el culo ahora!". Grito Luffy apretando su puño con entusiasmo, lo golpearía solo para estar seguro.

"¡Concuerdo con sombrero de paja, Johnny! ¡Estamos en una posición peligrosa y lo único que podemos hacer es ir hacia adelante!". Grito Gyro sacando su bola de acero preparada para atacar.

"¡Muy bien, tras el!".

Los tres jinetes galoparon en dirección al jinete misterioso cuando repentinamente una venta espina disparada de una cholla directo a las riendas de Slow Dancer rasgándolas. El lisado queda impactado cuando todo su cuerpo comienza a inclinarse amenazando con caer en medio del galopeo.

Una legión de espinas de cholla saliendo disparadas se clavaron en todo el rosto y cuello de Johnny antes de salir de su montura en el aire con Luffy y Gyro estando presente.

"¡JOHNNY!". Grito Luffy al ver al lisado rodeando por la arena.

"¡LUFFY A TU DERECHA!". Grito Chopper.

Luffy miro a su derecha y vio otra legión de espinas dirigiéndose a él pero Luffy fue más rápido e hizo un gran salto fuera de su montura evadiendo las espinas y apuntando su pierna hacia el jinete misterioso.

" **¡Gum-Gum: Stamp!". **Luffy estira su pierna izquierda en un intento de devolverle el ataque al jinete misterioso.

El jinete vio el ataque de Luffy y aumenta el ritmo de su caballo evadiendo la patada creando una explosión de polvo detrás de él, muy pronto el jinete misterioso fue revelado y era el mismo que miraba al sombrero con una pequeña sonrisa mientras más espinas fueron disparadas detrás de él y fueron directo hacia el capitán de goma quien abrió los ojos con incredulidad y resistencia con sus brazos y piernas con Haki y se puso en posición fetal para cubrirse de las espinas con unas cuantas alojándose en su cabeza y una atravesando su oreja haciéndolo gritar de dolor y caer en el aire.

Otra legión de espinas salen disparadas hacia Gyro y este usa también para cubrirse con el brazo pero como Luffy. Unas espinas fueron alojadas en su cara. cambio de dirección decidido a la confrontación directa.

"¡Johnny Joestar, será mejor que vuelvas a tu caballo! ¡Su intención fue lograr esto desde el principio!". Grito Gyro a su aprendiz.

Johnny estaba tirado en el suelo cubriéndose la cara gimiendo de dolor por las espinas que fueron alojadas en su cara. Luffy aterriza en el suelo gimiendo con espinas alojadas en su piel de goma pero se mete el dedo gordo en la boca y sopla inflando su cuerpo haciendo que las espinas salieran de su cuerpo inofensivamente aunque le sangraba ligeramente la oreja.

"¡Johnny! ¿Estás bien?". Pregunte a Luffy acercándosele a un lisiado con Chopper igualmente preocupado.

"¡Solo váyanse, tengo sangre en los ojos pero mis ojos están bien!". Johnny Grito señalando como se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos. "¡Váyanse, sé que les prometí ir con ustedes hasta la meta, pero recuerden que seguimos siendo rivales! ¡Concéntrense en salir de este lugar! ¡Una carrera es una carrera ... no hay razón para esperar por mí, los alcanzare más tarde".

"Johnny ...". Chopper murmuro al ver a Johnny solemnemente

Tanto los ojos de Luffy como los de Gyro estaban oscurecidos totalmente por sus sombreros. Luffy estaba decidido a rendir al lisiado por esa actitud tan sumisa y que no lo había abandonado por nada pero cuando iba a reclamar a Johnny ...

"lo capto". Gyro dijo de repente ganándose la mirada de Luffy, él movió su caballo hacia el lateral sin despegar su mirada de Johnny. "somos rivales, así que me adelantare".

Gyro puso su mirada hacia el frente donde se acercaba más. Sus ojos se endurecieron y saco su Steel Ball de su cinturón y esta comenzó a girar más rápido de lo habitual generando un delgado anillo de aire alrededor de la mano de Gyro.

"aunque, la dirección que voy a tomar ... ¡será hacia ese hijo de puta!".

Gyro apretó sus dientes al alzar su Steel Ball arriba y el anillo de aire se hace cada vez más grueso.

" **Bola de acero: ¡Tornado shot!". **Gyro arroja su Steel Ball al aire con una fuerza descomunal. La fuerza del lanzador más el poder de la rotación provoca que la bola verde crea un delgado pero largo tornado por donde volaba. El mini tornado decencia con dirección hacia el jinete enemigo que abrió los ojos con sorpresa y en un intento desesperado para detener esa bola disparar las espinas de las chollas hacia ella.

Pero para sorpresa del jinete las espinas se destruyeron justo antes de tocar el tornado que descendió rápidamente hacia él, por lo que no tuvo otra opción y su ojo izquierdo comenzó a brillar.

El impacto de la Steel Ball tuvo éxito, el enemigo se vio envuelto en un mini tornado donde tanto él como el caballo quedaron atrapados; Tanto Johnny como Luffy y Chopper quedarán impactados por la gran demostración de habilidad que Gyro tuvo.

El tornado siguió girando por un rato y empezaba a perder fuerza. Gyro tuvo que el hombre tenía suficiente y para cuando retira su habilidad el sujeto estará inconsciente debido a la falta de oxígeno en el interior del tornado.

Gyro palideció cuando no fue así ...

Cuando el tornado de la bola de acero desapareció, no estaba más que el caballo de en el suelo inconsciente pero él no estaba encima del caballo, es como si hubiera esfumado.

"¿¡Q-que paso !?". Pregunto Chopper mirado hacia los lados.

"¡No podría haber desaparecido así como así, deber haber ido a algún lado!". Grito Luffy levantando sus puños estando alerta por cualquier ataque sorpresa.

"esta arriba". Anuncio Gyro señalando hacia arriba.

Ambos Mugiwara alzaron la vista y se sorprendieron de lo que vieron. Arriba de ellos a una buena distancia esta en su forma hibrida de mosca. Sus rasgos cambiaron teniendo radicalmente: sus ojos se agrandaron y se abultaron con cientos de escleras moradas, su piel se volvió en un tono grisáceo, su cuello se alargó ligeramente y le crecieron un par de alas de moscas grandes.

"hubo una vez, en una pequeña aldea en el desierto, hubo una pelea que se convirtió en algo más sangriento. El perdedor del duelo fue encadenado a propósito en un cactus con la intención de tener una dolorosa y lenta muerte ... fue entonces, que El cactus lo maldijo con una fruta. Él fue traido de la muerte como un esclavo de la venganza, para vengar un registro que no podría ser resuelto. Para separarme esa intención tuve la distancia de los otros usando una técnica adicional que me dio esta maldición "Para hacerme imparable, comencé a criar insectos dentro de mí mismo, ¡esos insectos los tienen rodeados ahora!". Grito Robinson estirando su cuello hacia los demás. "¡Es la presión del aire que produce las moscas al volar lo que hacen que las espinas de cholla sean disparadas hacia ustedes!".

Luffy y Chopper jadearon y vieron abajo donde un grupo de moscas volaron al lado de las chollas y estas dispararon sus espinas hacia los cuatro.

"¡Ahora que les conté mi secreto es hora de eliminarlos! ¡No dejen que nadie vaya delante de mí en esta carrera y la carrera para Kaido-Sama!". Grito al ver las espinas acercándose peligrosamente hacia sus víctimas.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Al fin, alguien que piensa del mismo modo que yo! ¿Pensaste que solo lanzaría mis Steel Balls y las dejaría? ¿Mis preciosas Steel Balls?" grito Gyro mientras sacaba su segunda bola y con el poder de la rotación logro recuperar la primera bola que había usado previamente. Usando la misma técnica disparo otro mini tornado haciendo que Robinson jadee cuando el tornado destruye las espinas y el cambio de dirección hacia él haciéndolo volar bajo esquivando el tornado sintiendo las ráfagas de aire en su espalda.

El mini tornado dio la vuelta hacia Gyro y desapareció dejando solo la bola aun girando para que Gyro la atrapara y este se levanta sobre su montura y hace un gran salto en el aire para estar frente al enemigo volador.

" **Bola de acero: ¡Tornado Shot!" **Rugió Gyro arrojando su bola formando un tornado hacia Robinson quien lo evade nuevamente sintiéndose sacudido por las ráfagas de aire que producen el tornado pero se estabilizo.

"¡No hay forma de que puedas derrotarme usando una técnica tan barata como esa!". Grito mientras jadeaba con esfuerzo aleteando sus alas con más fuerza.

"¿Entonces porque volar se te hace más difícil para ti?". Pregunte Gyro con una sonrisa confiada.

Robinson abrió los ojos con horror cuando vio sus alas estaban rasgadas y dañadas.

"¿C-como ...?". Pregunte con absoluto miedo hacia Zeppeli. Su cerebro hizo clic al instante. _"el no quiso golpearme con los tornados, el lanzo para que yo esquive el propósito y las ráfagas de aire fueron las responsables del daño mis alas"._

"veo que te quedaste sin alas ...". Anuncio Gyro cuando su sonrisa se desafía en un ceño fruncido amenazante. "entonces es mejor aplastarte como insecto".

Una sombra se alzó sobre Robinson y al levantar la mirada sus horrores se volvieron realidad cuando viola a Luffy encima del puño agrandado y con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

" **Goma de mascar: ¡Pistola gigante!".**

"¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

* * *

Mountain Tim corría por los llanos donde busca al posible responsable de los asesinatos dentro de la carrera, se había separado del almirante Fumador y su mano derecha Tashigi para cubrir más terreno cuando se detiene al ver la escena que tenía frente a él.

Estaba un caballo que estaba de pie al lado de un gran bache. Montaña Tim se bajó de su cabalo para ver qué había pasado. Al asomarse vio que en el centro estaba, un miembro de las piratas de las bestias todo golpeado y ensangrentado con sus ojos invertidos y con unos pocos dientes perdidos. Tim tomo su pulso y vio que afortunadamente seguía con vida, ya contactaría con el Sheriff para que se lovenven y traten sus heridas.

Diríjase hacia el caballo de Robinson y proceda a levantar la pata para desplazarse si coincide con la marca de herradura del asesina. Que desafortunadamente no era.

"Este no es indicado. El asesino que el estado siguiendo tiene un diseño diferente de herradura". Montaña Tim se reincorporo para contemplar la distintiva huella del asesino. "La que estoy buscando en efecto ha pasado por aquí hace treinta minutos".

Luego de eso se regresó a su caballo y saco de la bolsa un Den-Den Mushi con la misma vestimenta que su portador. "Tendré que avisarles que se lleven a Robinson ... y que estoy cerca".

**Literalmente odie este capítulo ya que me habías costado tanto en hacerlo. Lamento mucho la tardanza. En este momento tengo problemas con el tema de la universidad, Pero les prometo que el siguiente capítulo será dentro de poco "espero ...".**

**Con respecto a la pelea. La he cambiado y creo que queda mejor que en el manga original (advertencia: las demás peleas en el manga de Steel Ball Run serán cambiadas también)**

**Como mar ... Hastaaaaa la Proxima ...**


	9. la familia Boom-Boom part 1

One Piece: Steel Ball Run. Cap 8: La familia Boom-Boom (1/2).

Tras haber derrotado a Robinson. Johnny junto con Gyro y los tres Mugiwara continuaron su carrera hasta que lograron llegar a la distancia de 95 km y con aproximadamente 50 km más para el siguiente agujero de riego, se hizo de tarde y se pusieron a descansar en un llano plano del desierto.

Usopp encendió la fogata mientras que Luffy y Gyro sacaban los suministros para la cena de hoy incluyendo los restos de los enormes escorpiones que mataron esta mañana, Chopper había cambiado a su forma normal cayendo totalmente cansado de tanto correr y Johnny se bajó de su caballo con cuidado usando la rotación, se arrastró hacia los demás y mientras estaban ocupados el decidió practicar aún más con su Giro.

"tengo la imagen, al menos tengo la imagen del giro. Como la imagen de una bailarina de ballet en el viento". Medito Johnny mientras concentraba para adquirir una mejor imagen de su rotación.

Lo que pareció funcionar gradualmente, Johnny abrió los ojos con admiración y decidió darle más potencia a su rotación y el corcho en su mano no solo giro sobre su mano si no que se movió dándole la forma del infinito a una velocidad increíble.

Solo para morir segundos después y salir disparado hacia la nuca de Usopp haciéndolo caer de bruces dramáticamente provocando que Luffy estallara de risa.

"¡Que, Gyro! ¿Por qué no estabas viendo? ¿¡No me viste justo ahora!? ¿Por qué no me estabas viendo? ¡Fue genial, en verdad giro el corcho!". Grito Johnny con el corazón latiéndole a mil por su hazaña.

"¿Por qué debo verte todo el día?". Pregunto Gyro con molestia en su voz, pero su molestia cambio a interés. "Así que… ¿en verdad lo hiciste? Hazlo de nuevo entonces".

"¿pero… donde está el corcho? No debería haber desaparecido así". Hablo Johnny revolviendo las cosas para encontrar el corcho.

Pero fue Luffy quien le había dado el corcho con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, Johnny sintió un poco de incomodidad ante la acción del joven pirata. La mirada de Luffy pasó de amigable a seria en cuestión de segundos.

"Johnny" Luffy llamo con un auténtico tono serio al lisiado. "¿Por qué nos pediste que te abandonáramos cuando ese tipo mosca nos atacó?".

Esta pregunta hizo que todos centraran su mirada hacia Luffy y Johnny. El lisiado quedo en silencio mientras miraba impasiblemente al capitán de goma para que su mirada bajara un poco mostrando ligera vergüenza.

"porque soy un inútil en mi estado". Respondió con un tono de baja autoestima. "a excepción de tu y Chopper quienes poseen poderes de fruta de diablo y Gyro posee el giro, yo soy una carga completa que solo los retrasaría. Elegí participar a esta carrera para sí aprender el poder de rotación y tal vez… solo tal vez… pueda hacer que la gente ya deje de sentir lastima por mí".

El lugar se quedó en silencio mientras que todos miraban a Johnny quien mostraba su ceño fruncido.

"te equivocas en eso". Respondió Luffy con su semblante serio. Johnny contuvo la respiración abriendo los ojos con contemplación. Al levantar su mirada con Luffy sonriendo nuevamente. "nunca has sido una carga para mí, has logrado montarte a tu caballo a pesar de tu discapacidad, ¡para mí eso es algo genial! Y no solo eso: me hiciste recordar a alguien quien fue muy especial para mí. Él también fue un discapacitado y se convirtió en un reconocido pirata. Por eso pienso que no seas inútil. ¡Porque serás muy fuerte algún día!".

Gyro alzo las cejas ligeramente ante comentario del sombrero de paja sobre Johnny; era inusual que un pirata de la peor generación fuera tan amable con una persona que no era capaz de pararse sobre sus propios pies. Y si así era Luffy con las personas discapacitadas ¿lo será con alguien cuyo pasado era oscuro?

Gyro era conocido por ser una persona muy reservada en lo que respecta su pasado, siempre dependía de su habilidad con la Steel balls quien había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años. La gente de su país natal también era reservada con el tema del giro. El país de Nápoles prometió sus servicios al gobierno mundial pero solo sería su gente quien manejaría el poder de la rotación.

Además, Gyro tiene algo muy importante que hacer ahí, Y es por eso que tiene que ganar esta carrera.

Estaba por decirle a Johnny que se apurara a hacer su demostración cuando una sensación de alerta se activó en su mente obligándolo a mirar hacia el frente donde pudo divisar a un corredor sin rostro a unos 16 metros.

"oigan, hay alguien por allá". Anuncio Gyro señalándoles a los otros el camino.

"puedo notarlo por su olor". Hablo Chopper quien se ha levantado de su descanso. "y eso uno horrible".

"ese sujeto… ¿creen que esté planeando correr toda la noche?" pregunto Johnny mostrando seriedad en su rostro.

"no lo sé… quizás quiera conseguir al de ventaja sobre nosotros". Respondió Usopp rascándose la nariz pero le dolió cuando la herida de esta mañana le empezó a arder.

"eso es inconcebible… ese caballo podría tener un accidente en medio de la noche". Dijo Gyro frunciendo ante una idea que podría tener en su cabeza.

"se dirige hacia acá". Respondió Luffy poniéndose de pie y apretando sus puños.

"ahora quiero me presten atención. Ya que somos candidatos a campeones, toda clase de bichos raros van a querer sacarnos de la competencia a como dé lugar, así que será mejor que los enviemos de regreso al hospital ¿quedo claro?". Pregunto Gyro girando su mirada hacia los otros mientras sacaba su Steel Ball, tras ver a Luffy y Chopper asentir dirigió su mirada a Johnny. "Johnny, ¿trajiste un arma? Porque también será mejor que las saques".

Johnny parpadeo un par de veces ante de asentir y agarrar su mochila. "solo por si acaso traje una pistola, pero nunca la he disparado". Johnny removió su mochila para encontrarla pero si dio cuenta de que esta no era su mochila si no la de Gyro y lo que pudo ver ahí era un emblema que parecía a un emblema de una familia real de un país lejano, y debajo de ese emblema estaban el recorte de un artículo del periódico la cual mostraba la imagen de un niño y lo que decía a lo siguiente.

**Niño de Nápoles condenado a muerte por traición. **

**Ejecución será realizada en diciembre en la prisión marina de Impel Down luego de su traslado. **

**Oficial Zeppeli protesta contra la culpabilidad del niño. **

**Se es necesario 50.000 millones de Bellis para hacer una revisión del proceso judicial. **

"Johnny… ¿te enseñaron a fisgonear las cosas de otras personas mientras crecías?". Pregunto Gyro a espaldas de Johnny con una mirada intimidante en sus ojos.

El escenario se tornó tenso entre Johnny y Gyro quienes se miraban a la cara de mala forma. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper no estaban ajenos ante la situación que se encontraban en un silencio incómodo.

Johnny frunce el ceño por lo que dijo Gyro "¡no estaba fisgoneando! Pero tú… ¿Quién eres? ¿No eres de este país?".

Gyro no le respondió a Johnny solo recogió su bolso y le dio la espalda a Johnny. "deberías limitarte a abrir tu propio equipaje". Eso fue lo que dijo antes de volver su atención hacia el jinete que estaba a lo lejos.

Johnny apretó los dientes en molestia pero se tranquilizó segundos más tardes, habrá tiempo para que sus preguntas sean respondidas.

"está acercándose, manténganse alerta". Advirtió Gyro dando un par de pasos al frente. "los globos han aterrizado. Esto podría acabar en un enfrentamiento".

"no estamos seguros, Gyro. Podría no buscar problemas". Usopp se tensó apretando el agarre de su black kabuto. Había dos cosas en su mente en ese momento: primero aprovecharía este momento para probar su nueva munición en caso de que esto terminara en pelea. Segundo, ¿Por qué este hombre venia solo y porque había un aura tan antinatural que gritaba peligro?

Un destello rojo en los ojos del jinete desconocido hizo que los sentidos de Usopp se activaran automáticamente y levanto su gran resortera y disparo una gran llamarada la cual paso al lado del jinete misterioso y chocó contra una enorme roca causando una explosión que ilumino todo su alrededor.

"¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES, IDIOTA!?". Tanto Gyro como Johnny, Luffy y Chopper gritaron cómicamente hacia el francotirador.

"¡DETENTE AHÍ! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DAR UN PASO MAS O LA PROXIMA NO FALLARE!". Ladro Usopp sudando balas temblando como una hoja.

El jinete se detuvo un par de pasos después alzando una mirada tanto conmocionada como asustada. El jinete era un hombre que estaba al comienzo de su adultez. Tenía el cabello negro azabache peinado en ambos sentidos y su rostro era liso con una nariz plana. Llevaba puesta una gorra azul grisácea con una camisa del mismo color con una diana pintada en el centro con unos pantalones verdes oscuros y unas botas negras. La característica que más resaltaba de este sujeto era la gran cantidad de puntos que no solo estaba en todo su atuendo sino también en toda su cara.

El joven levanta las manos con miedo. "¡N-no dispareeeen! ¡No les quiero hacer daño, vine aquí por la fogata!". Grito el joven hacia los demás.

Gyro volteo su mirada hacia Luffy y Johnny quien estaba montado en su caballo antes de fruncir su mirada hacia el joven. "nos quieras hacer daño o no… yo juzgare eso luego de que te vayas".

El muchacho levanta su mano derecha hacia ellos mostrándole que estaba hinchada y morada con una herida de corte profundo. "¡Fui mordido! ¡Esto es malo… muy malo!".

"¡GAAAHHH! ¡Su mano se ve horrible! ¡Necesita un doctor!". Chopper grito con horror al ver la mano hinchada del joven.

"¡Tú eres un doctor, Chopper!". Dijeron Luffy y Usopp al unísono.

"oh… cierto". Concluyo Chopper saliendo de su estado de pánico.

"¡estaba en cuclillas defecando cuando fui sorprendido por esos escorpiones gigantes, hice lo que pude para evitarlos pero uno de ellos me pico en la mano! ¡mierdaaaaa! ¡Toda mi mano esta hinchada y me duele un montón!". Grito el joven jinete sosteniendo su mano hinchada con la otra.

"¡no tienes que preocuparte, por fortuna soy un reno especializado en curar heridas como esa!" grito Chopper intentando avanzar hacia el joven jinete.

"¡Aguanta ahí, Chopper! ¡Y a ti ni se te ocurra bajarte del caballo al menos que quieres tener una de mis Steel balls estampada en el cráneo". Grito Gyro bloqueando el paso de Chopper y apuntando al jinete con su dedo.

"¡por favor… me duele demasiado! ¡La herida lleva horas y ya me siento mareado! ¡Ayudenmeeeee! Solo denme algo de fuego de su fogata para quemar la herida y limpiarlaaaa!". Grito el joven implorándole a Gyro por su ayuda.

"Gyro, no creo que sea correcto no ayudarlo". Usopp hablo con una mirada preocupada.

"¡HACE UNOS INSTANTES INTENTASTE ROSTIZARLO COMO UNA BROCHETA HUMANA!". Grito Gyro con enojo golpeándole la cabeza a Usopp generándole un bulto masivo. "podría ser una herida falsa".

"Zoro fue picado una vez por esos escorpiones en la pierna y su pierna término de la misma forma que ese tipo". Luffy le explico a Gyro intentando razonar mientras le acariciaba la espalda a su nakama tumbado en el suelo.

"he leído que una picadura de esos escorpiones destruye lentamente el sistema nervioso si no se es tratado". Johnny acompaño el comentario de sombrero de paja.

Gyro resoplo y apunto al hombre "bien, eso es malo. Tendrás que esperar por el grupo de rescate".

"¡no puedes hablar enserio Gyro!". Grito Chopper enojado por el comentario del jinete rubio.

"¿¡de que estás hablando!? ¿¡Vendrían por la noche!? ¡Estaré muerto antes del amanecer!". Grito el joven para luego sacar un cuchillo de su cinturón haciendo que los demás se pusieran en pusieran en alerta. "¡Después de cortar el veneno, quiero limpiarlo… denme un poco de su fuego!".

"¿lo vamos a dejar morir?". Pregunto Johnny a los demás quienes miraron a Gyro.

"no sé, pero no confió en ese tipo raro". Argumento Gyro con una cara cruda en su mirada.

Luffy parpadeo una vez antes de agarrar una leña encendida y dar un par de pasos hacia el joven jinete. "no te dejaremos acercarte a nosotros, pero te daré un leño ¡vete y enciende una fogata para limpiar tu herida!".

El jinete joven sale de su caballo y se arrodilla agradeciéndole a Luffy fuertemente por su compasión. Luffy le arrojo el leño encendido mientras que este si quita el cinturón y lo enrolla alrededor de su cuello y lo aprieta con fuerza haciéndolo gorgotear, después enrollarlo en una gruesa rama de un árbol muerto.

Los que fueron presentes miraron con ligera sorpresa que se volvió preocupación cuando el tipo se recostó sobre una roca y aprieta más el cinturón alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Oi, que crees que haces?" Pregunto Gyro con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

"me estoy aplicando anestesia… ya que me cortare la parte… envenenada de mi pieeel… voy a necesitar un analgésico… no les recomiendo que hagan esto". Explico el joven jinete frunciendo sus fosas nasales apretando más fuerte la correa. "juuuuuusto antes de que me desmaaaaaaye

"¿¡EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?". Luffy, Usopp y Chopper abrieron los ojos con incredulidad ante la loca escena que veían. Por otra parte Johnny y Gyro apretaron los dientes teniendo sus ojos como platos.

El joven jinete puso el cuchillo sobre su muñeca y comenzó cortarse la mano entera mientras soltaba un fuerte grito estrangulado.

"¡ESTE TIPO ES UN MALDITO SUICIDA!". Grito Usopp mientras se tapaba las orejas y hacia la mirada a otro lugar como lo hizo Chopper y Johnny.

El joven convulsiono en shock mientras estaba por perder la conciencia siguió cortando su mano hasta que no pudo más y termino desmayándose por falta de oxígeno y sangre en su sistema dejando escapar un suspiro final.

Todo quedo en silencio por un minuto entero hasta que Gyro saco sus manos de sus oídos y grito. "¡mierda, no tenía que ver esta clase de cosa antes de irme a dormir!".

"Gaaah…. ¡maldito loco!". Murmuro Usopp apretando los dientes con disgusto.

"¡eso no es una forma prudente de limpiar una herida como esa!". Grito Chopper agitando su pata hacia el joven inconsciente.

"pero que tipo tan loco…". Murmuro Luffy rascándose la oreja

"¡ya no se mueve!". Johnny advirtió a los demás.

"Por supuesto que lo está. ¡No hay manera el que no puedas morir por estrangularse!". Gyro resoplo mientras se acercaba con cuidado al joven tirado con Luffy y Usopp a su lado. "¡oye despierta!".

"¿está muerto?". Pregunto Chopper con suavidad estando al lado de Johnny acercándose un poco también. Podría probarle el pulso del joven pero le da cosa tocar a un posible cadáver.

Los tres vieron el joven cuyos ojos estaban en blanco con rastro de baba colgando de su boca con el cinturón todavía alojado en su cuello.

"creo que necesita aire, le quitare eso que tiene en el cuello". Usopp declaro con el rostro disgustado mientras quitaba el cinturón de cuero sobre el cuello del tipo.

"Oi… ¿no murió verdad?". Pregunto Luffy con desinterés mientras pisaba suavemente la pierna del tipo.

"miren… encontré su nombre en la lista de corredores". Anuncio Johnny con los ojos pegados en la lista que tenía.

**Andre Boom-Boom.**

**#C-450. **

**Caballo: Foxy lady. **

"tuvo el 18vo puesto en la primera fase de la carrera". Concluyo Johnny mirando a todos los presentes. "estando en medio de 17mo Benjamin Boom-Boom y el 19no L.A Boom-Boom".

"¿entonces eran como una familia?". Pregunto Chopper tocándose el hocico pensativo.

El sonido de una rasgadura se escuchó por debajo de Luffy, Usopp y Gyro quienes miraron hacia abajo. Para su sorpresa vieron que una de sus botas tenía varias marcas de rasgaduras a lo largo.

"¿Qué…?". Luffy contemplo el daño que había en su bota. ¿Cuándo había pasado esto?.

Gyro giro su mirada al cuchillo que estaba tirado lejos de su bota rasgada con una mirada inquisitiva. "¿mi… bota?".

"¿Qué demonios…?". Murmuro Usopp con nerviosismo mirando su bota dañada.

El sonido del galopeo se escuchaba no muy lejos de la posición en la que estaban los demás. Todos voltearon sus miradas hacia el origen del sonido. Había dos caballos quienes llevaban placas metálicas alrededor de sus cuellos y patas. El par de jinetes que los manejaban tenían las mismas características solo que llevaban el mismo atuendo que el tipo inconsciente.

El hombre de la izquierda era un gran hombre de mediana edad con una extraña mascarilla de hierro en su quijada, tenía un cabello rubio que le cubría la frente con una capucha azul grisácea encima. La parte superior de sus manos estaba revestida con placas de hierro atornillados.

El hombre de la derecha parecía más joven que el resto: con un largo cabello castaño achocolatado con unos visores de maquinista encima de su cabeza, encima de sus orejas había dos delgadas placas de metal y un par de largos brazaletes metálicos en las muñecas del chico.

"¿¡esta Andre-nii muerto!?". El chico de cabello castaño grito con las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. "¡papa! ¿¡Crees que mi hermano mayor este muerto!?".

**L.A Boom-Boom. **

**Caballo: Little Wind.**

"¡callate idiota, los hombre no lloran!". Grito el hombre de mediana edad a L.A y miro hacia el grupo que tenía al frente. "ellos aún no se han acercado a Andre por completo. ¡Andre también está dándolo todo!".

**Benjamin Boom-Boom. **

**Caballo: Crosstown traffic. **

"¡el tonto de sombrero de paja y su nakama han tocado el cuerpo de Andre mientras que Gyro Zeppeli quien no lo toco pero si toco el cuchillo manchado de sangre de tu hermano!". Dijo Benjamin con el ceño fruncido hacia el grupo.

"¡qué demonios son ellos! Hay dos tipos viniendo hacia nosotros!". Hablo Johnny con advertencia mientras sacaba su pistola.

"¡son un equipo de tres hombres que van directo hacia los 50 billones!". Concluyo Gyro mientras sacaba su Steel Ball y se preparaba y el resto también. "¡muy bien: Luffy y Usopp encárguense del tipo de la izquierda! ¡Yo iré a por el de la dere…!".

Dejo de hablar cuando sintió una fuerte punzada debajo de su pie y al bajar la mirada vio como tres largas garras metálicas curvas salieron desde su pie atravesado. Lo mismo le paso a Luffy y a Usopp quienes se tiraron al suelo sosteniendo sus pies cortados y ensangrentados.

"¡mi pierna!". Grito Luffy estando acostado sobre la tierra sosteniendo su pierna que estaba atravesada por diferentes cuchillas de metal. "¿¡cómo ha pasado esto!?".

"¡Gyro, ¿qué paso!?". Grito Johnny mirando al agachado jinete y viendo como las cuchillas en su piel subían lentamente.

"¡chicos!". Grito Chopper en estado pánico al ver las mortales heridas que aparecieron de la nada.

"¡no tengo ni maldita idea de lo que está sucediendo! ¡Maldición como duele! ¡Está subiendo lentamente por mi pie!". Grito Usopp con dolor sosteniendo su pierna con ambas manos.

"¡ese maldito masoquista debió hacernos algo o esos dos tipos que se están acercando!". Grito Johnny apuntando su pistola a lo alto. "¡debió haber sido una habilidad de fruta del diablo!".

"¡eso debe ser, pero no sé qué hicieron!". Gruño Gyro con una mueca de dolor. "¡no sabemos quién es el consumidor de la fruta!".

"¡deprisa se están acercando!". Grito Chopper agitando los brazos con terror.

"¡Johnny, dispárale a ese hijo de puta!". Grito Gyro con agresividad.

Johnny asintió ferozmente para después apuntar y apretar el gatillo pero vio impactado que el arma lentamente se estaba desarmando y flotando en el aire solo para salir disparadas hacia el costado de Gyro enterrándose en su cuerpo.

El jinete rubio grito de dolor para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el lisiado. "¡johnny qué demonios haces!".

"¡la pistola se rompió! ¡De- de repente!". Grito Johnny con nervios mientras observaba las partes de la pistola también hundirse en la pierna de Gyro. "¡No era un pistola vieja! ¡No la usaba mucho, no pudo haber caído a pedazos y también está siendo jalada!".

"¿¡acaso estos tipos tienen poderes magnéticos para despedazar la pistola!?". Pregunto Usopp aun tirado al piso con una mirada de miedo total.

"¿Qué no era kid quien tenía esa clase de poder?". Pregunto Luffy apretando los dientes con dolor.

La sangre fluyo por la pierna de Gyro con las piezas de la pistola hundiéndose más en la pierna.

"¿entonces…. Qu… que es esto? ¿Qué clase de poder es esto?". Gruño Gyro entre dientes mientras viendo su pierna desfigurada.

Luffy miro por el rabillo del ojo como el cuchillo de Andre se levantaba en el aire y giraba hacia Gyro.

"¡Gyro, hasta el cuchillo se mueve hacia ti!". Grito Johnny advirtiéndole al jinete rubio.

El cuchillo estaba a punto de ensartar a Gyro hasta que Luffy apareció con su forma Second Gear de un parpadeo y se usó así mismo como escudo humano. Todos se quedaron atónitos ante al acto del capitán sombrero de paja. En especial Gyro.

"padre, mira… Andre-nii no se mueve ¿crees que ya se ha quitado el veneno del escorpión?". L.A pregunto a su padre.

"dios… tu sí que estas siendo muy ruidoso por aquí. ¿Y qué paso con el plan que discutimos anteriormente?". Pregunto Benjamín con irritación hacia su hijo menor.

"¿p-plan?". Pregunto L.A con un toque de duda. La cual solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su padre. "¡Duele!".

"idiota, te dije que fueras por el otro lado para rodearlos como habíamos discutido. Carajo, eres igual de lento que tu madre ¡justo como esa mujer que nos dejó para convertirse en una puta!". Benjamín gruño con molestia.

"mi mama… era una cigüeña ¿verdad?". Pregunto L.A a su padre con curiosidad. "mi hermano mayor dijo eso… ¡nuestra madre era una cigüeña! ¿Soy una verdad?".

"¡CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y APURATE A RODEARLOS!". Benjamín grito cómicamente a L.A.

"¡PADRE CUIDADO!". Grito L.A señalando al frente.

Benjamín miro al frente como dijo L.A y sintió un tremendo impacto directo en el abdomen. El patriarca de los Boom-Boom escupió el aire de sus pulmones al sentir el puño imbuido en Haki de Luffy en su pecho. El hombre salió disparado de su caballo hacia una roca cerca que estallo en pedazos tras el impacto.

"¡PAPIIIIII!" Grito L.A con las manos cubriendo los costados de su cabeza al ver con horror como su padre fue golpeado y lanzado.

Luffy retrae su brazo de goma sin mostrar molestia por el cuchillo que estaba alojado en su espalda ni tampoco por las cuchillas que se estaba moviendo por su pierna. Pero en su mirada estaba totalmente molesto con este grupo de personas quienes tuvieron la mala suerte de venir aquí. ¡Ahora les va a patear el culo!

"¡Luffy… ¿estás bien?!". Chopper pregunto con preocupación hacia su capitán.

"Luffy…". Usopp y Johnny murmuraron al unísono al verlo de esa forma.

Gyro estaba totalmente sorprendido por lo que Luffy había hecho por él, Gyro podía haber usado su Haki para protegerse del cuchillo pero Luffy se interpuso en su camino recibiendo el daño por él.

"estoy bien, Chopper, mi piel es de goma". Señalo Luffy mostrándole el cuchillo hundido en su espalda pero no había sangre que saliera de la herida. El reno suspiro con alivio al ver que su capitán se encuentra bien.

"¿¡papi, estas bien!?". Grito L.A estando al lado de la roca donde estaba estampado su padre mostrando temor en su cara.

"¡idiota!". Grito Benjamín con sus brazos aferrados en los bordes del agujero para salir, Dirigiendo una mirada de furia a su hijo. "¡has de una vez lo que dije y rodéalos ya!".

L.A parpadeo de temor para luego asentir con fuerza y comenzar a galopar al lado lateral para seguir con el plan. Benjamín se libera del agujero soltando una explosión de energía que destruyo toda la roca por completo.

Poniendo de cuclillas y con una mirada enojada declaro: "¡Sombrero de paja, no pienses que por haberme tomado por sorpresa se te hará mas fácil detenerme!". Luego soltó un silbido llamando su caballo y montándose de un salto para luego arrancar al lado apuesto que L.A tomo. Con ambos

Gyro inmediatamente se puso al día haciendo girar su Steel Ball intensamente creando una anillo de aire a su alrededor.

"**Steel Ball: ¡Tornado Hit!". **Gyro arrojo su Steel Ball con forma de tornado verde hacia Benjamín quien no mostraba preocupación en su mirada solo una fría determinación.

Benjamín levanto su mano cuando vio el pequeño tornado verde acercándose rápidamente hacia el para después generar un destello haciendo que el tornado desaparezca repentinamente y la Steel Ball comenzara a deshacerse rápidamente capa por capa como una cebolla hasta convertirla en una pequeña canica giratoria inofensiva que cabía entre el dedo índice y pulgar de Benjamín.

Tanto Gyro como Johnny quedaron impactados ante la demostración de poder de Benjamín. No solo ellos, también Luffy y Usopp se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como la poderosa Steel Ball de Gyro se hizo añicos por la habilidad extraña del tipo.

"la Steel Ball… se molió en el aire". Hablo Johnny con la mirada temblorosa hacia Benjamín quien poseía una mirada estoica ante la pequeña pelota.

"el 1er lugar será para mi papa, el 2do para Andre y el 3ero para mí. Si terminamos en los tres primeros lugares ¡el premio total será enorme! ¡Será enorme cuando lo juntemos y Wapol-Sama estará más que orgulloso por nuestro esfuerzo!". L.A le Proclamo a sus presas con forma engreída pero luego estaba confundido acerca de la cantidad total. "huh… ¿Cuánto tendremos cuando lo juntemos?".

"¡65 BILLONES DE BELLIS, IDIOTA!". Grito Benjamín a lo lejos.

"¡Gyro, la Steel ball desapareció! ¡También era de hierro! ¿Cómo podría pulverizar el hierro?". Johnny hablo mientras miraba a su mentor con pánico.

"¡nos están rodeando! ¡Están dando vueltas alrededor de nosotros!". Grito Chopper cuando él y sus amigos vieron a Benjamín y L.A dando vueltas a su alrededor.

"esos tipos son completamente diferentes…". Declaro Gyro con la mirada más seria en su cara. Esto llamo la atención de los que estaban a su alrededor quienes lo miraban interrogante. "no son como Robinson quien poseía un fruto la cual podía transformarse en una enorme mosca… ¡esos tipos tienen algo superior que no se obtiene a través de una fruta del diablo!".

"¿¡Q-Q-Que quieres decir Gyro!? "Reclamo Usopp parpadeando con una cascada de sudor en su rostro temeroso de lo que esas palabras podrían significar.

"¿Algo superior dices?". Luffy pregunto también al jinete rubio con seriedad.

"No lo sé… quisiera saber… pero no tengo idea de lo que puede ser". Gyro declaro teniendo la mirada fija hacia el enemigo y una mano en su otra Steel Ball.

Johnny volteo la mirada por un momento y vio con gran sorpresa Andre quien volvió desde su inconsciencia y tratando de subirse al caballo. "¡Oigan, ese tipo loco se ha despertado!".

"¿¡QUE!?". Luffy giro su cabeza hacia el idiota que trata de escapar. Los demás también se giraron y lo siguiente que Luffy, Usopp y Gyro vieron a continuación fue sin duda increíble creer.

Luego de que Andre se subiera a su caballo una especie de criatura humanoide apareció totalmente de la nada, era como si no fuera de este mundo. La criatura humanoide parecía una maquina cuyos colores destacaban entre morado y gris metálico, la cabeza de esa cosa era parecida a un casco donde en la parte superior había una enorme esfera en el interior de color azul marino y unas franjas azules oscuras que daban la forma de un dibujo, sus ojos era violeta y su hocico parecía al de un oso hormiguero cuya lengua rosada estaba afuera. La parte superior de la criatura era totalmente normal mientras que la parte de abajo era totalmente deforme ya que había tres pares de piernas y un par más pequeñas.

**Tomb of the Boom.**

"¡Andre-nii esta devuelta!". L.A levanto su puño victorioso cuando vio el caballo de Andre ponerse detrás de él. "¡ahora esos Mugiwara mas el par de idiotas serán testigos de nuestro de poder en conjunto!".

Luffy, Usopp y Gyro parpadearon un par de veces con la boca abierta cuestionándose si la criatura que habían visto era real o era una ilusión. La criatura había apareció detrás de Andre y en un instante desapareció (era como si fuera un fantasma o un demonio). Usopp se aterro ante ese par de ideas ya que le vinieron recuerdos de cierta mujer de pelo rosado en Thriller Bark cuyo fruto podía invocar fantasmas.

Fue de las peores experiencias que tuvo en Grand Line.

"Chicos… ¿acaso vieron lo mismo que yo?". Gyro pregunto sin despegar su mirada de Andre.

Luffy y Usopp asintieron al unísono.

"¿Qué, de que están hablando?". Pregunto Johnny inclinando el cuello en confusión.

"si, ¿qué fue lo que vieron?". Chopper acompaño la pregunta de Johnny con incertidumbre.

"¿no lo han visto?". Usopp pregunto con una mirada incrédula hacia el lisiado y al reno. "¡esa cosa extraña detrás de ese tipo!".

Ambos parpadearon y se miraron con confusión.

"ya no lo veo". Hablo Gyro para sí mismo.

"¡Lo que sea Gyro! ¡El sangrado de tu pie se ha puesto peor que antes!". Johnny hablo en advertencia a jinete rubio.

"¡hay que tratarla cuanto antes!". Acompaño Chopper señalándolo con su pata.

"¡YA ME HABIA DADO CUENTA IDIOTAS, TENGO LA PIERNA COMO UN JODIDO COLADERO!". Grito Gyro con rabia asustando tanto a Chopper como a Johnny. Luego miro su pierna y vio que las partes del arma que se alojaron dentro estaban enterrándose más. "se puso peor cuando ese trio nos rodearon. ¡Mientras más se acerquen a nosotros… El hierro parece tener un efecto más fuerte en nuestros cuerpos!".

Había sido un ataque en equipo por parte de la familia Boom-Boom, este tipo de ataque fue la razón por la cual Luffy deseo tener al resto de sus Nakama. Personas como Luffy o Usopp no se esperarían este tipo de ataques sorpresa.

"si esos sujetos se acercan más, esas cosas podrían atravesar todo mi cuerpo". Concluyo Gyro ante los demás.

"¡maldición, estamos completamente rodeados! ¡Los tres han empezado a darnos vueltas!". Johnny gruño con rabia hacia los miembros de la familia Boom-Boom.

"¡debemos hacer algo, o vamos a morir a manos de estos sujetos!". Chopper agito sus patas con miedo en frente Luffy y Usopp.

"no hay porque preocuparse, Chopper". Usopp declaro levantándose incluso cuando su pierna el ardía de dolor. "las trampas ya fueron puestas".

Todas las miradas de sus compañeros fueron dirigidas a un Usopp sonriente queriendo que les explique qué fue lo que ha hecho.

…

"oye, L.A". Andre llamo a su hermano menor quien giro su cabeza para saber que quería. "¿puedes hacer esto?".

Andre levanto su rostro e inmediatamente frunció su nariz tapando sus fosas nasales sin usar las manos. "¡ambas narices planas!".

"¡Wow, eso es increíble! ¿¡Cómo haces eso Andre-nii!?". L.A pregunto maravillado a su hermano.

"¡idiota!". Andre abrió sus fosas. "¡no te lo diré! ¡No serias capaz de hacer eso en toda tu vida!". Declaro para luego agarrar su oreja y meterla dentro de su base con facilidad. "no solo eso, ¡también puedo meterme la oreja dentro de mi oído! ¡No podrías hacerlo!".

"¡Woooow! ¡Eso es increíble!". L.A quedo auténticamente asombrado por las habilidades físicas de su hermano.

"¡Oigan, Chicos!". Benjamín les grito a sus hijos llamando su atención. "¿Quién va a acercarse para terminar con esto? ¿O tengo que hacerlo yo?".

"Entendemos… pero debemos tener cuidado con sombrero de paja y sus aliados". Andre señalo con su dedo a Johnny. "además, el tipo que está al lado de Gyro puede estar armado".

"él está fuera, además si el las tuviera ¿importaría?". Dijo Benjamín a Andre.

"¡entonces seré yo!". Declaro L.A apretando su puño con determinación. "¡Sombrero de paja te hizo daño papi y yo le hare pagar por lo que te hizo a ti y a Wapol-Sama haca ya 2 años!". Luego de eso el golpeo sus riendas acelerando su ritmo y girando bruscamente. A pesar de los gritos de advertencia de su padre y hermano, L.A cargo directamente hacia el grupo para atacarlos.

Pero sin haberse dado cuenta su caballo había pisado un hongo de gran tamaño y eso ocasiono una fuerte explosión donde L.A se envió envuelto en una gran nube verde. L.A junto a su caballo soltaron chillidos de dolor cuando salieron de la nube verde. Sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos con cascadas de lágrimas saliéndole y tenía la lengua afuera de la picazón que sentía.

"¡ME QUEMAAAAAA! MIS OJOS Y LENGUA ME QUEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!". L.A Grito de dolor girando bruscamente alejándose de para tratar este dolor.

"¡SERAS IDIOTA!". Benjamín y Andre gritaron cómicamente al ver al torpe de L.A alejándose.

"¿Q-que ha sido eso?". Johnny tartamudeo de incredulidad al ver la nube verde disolverse en el aire.

Usopp sonríe con arrogancia. **"Kinoko no torappu o satsuei". (Trampa de hongo fugaz). **

"¡Maldito nariz larga! ¡Esos malditos hongos no estaban ahí anteriormente!". Gruño Benjamín con enojo sabiendo que ese idiota había puesto trampas a su alrededor.

Gyro saco su segunda Steel Ball de su funda y comenzó a girarla sobre su palma creando un anillo de aire concentrado. Andre al mirar eso no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de burla.

"Kukuku… ¿vas a tirar tu Steel Ball nuevamente? ¿Acaso piensas que puedes dispararnos sin que nosotros la pulvericemos?". Andre pregunto con tono burlón ante jinete rubio quien llevaba una mirada de concentración en sus ojos.

Gyro disparo su Steel Ball pero no fue hacia Andre o Benjamín, la lanzo arriba en el aire tomando por sorpresa a Andre quien luego resoplo de burla.

"¡No me alcanzara idiota, me voy a acercar a ti y arrancarte los intestinos!". Andre Grito Extendiendo su palma hacia la Steel Ball que estaba en el aire para pulverizarla.

Pero quedo impactado al ver que la bola no bajaba. ¡Estaba flotando en el aire sin moverse! Esto lo dejo boquiabierto de la sorpresa

"**¡Strong Launch!".**

Su sorpresa termino hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor atravesándole en el costado del estómago. Al mirar abajo vio que tenía un trozo de roca atorada en el costado del estómago.

"Ya veo… solo pueden controlar el acero asique use mi Steel Ball como distracción y usa una roca… ¡una roca!". Gyro se jacto con una sonrisa engreída.

Andre inmediatamente sintió una sensación ardiente subiéndole por la garganta y vomito una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

"¡DUELEEEE, PAPAAAA!". Grito Andre a su padre quien estaba totalmente asombrado por la acción del Zeppeli hacia su hijo.

"¡maldito…!". Gruño Benjamín viendo al jinete rubio con rabia.

"¡muy bien, chicos! Es esta nuestra oportunidad para escapar!". Grito Gyro al resto de los presentes.

Todos asintieron con firmeza: Chopper cambio a su forma de caballo donde Luffy se subió encima de él y Usopp se montó en el Mount Sunny con Gyro montándose sobre su Valkyrie. Luego de que estuvieran listos se fueron del lugar dejando atrás a la familia Boom-Boom. Pero para ambos lados, el enfrentamiento no había terminado.

**Huff… ya era hora que terminara. Quise hacer todo el arco de la familia Boom-Boom en este episodio pero me dio cuenta de que eso tomaría más tiempo así que he decidió dividirlo en dos partes. **

**¡Y… Aquí esta! ¡El primer enfrentamiento con usuarios de Stand! Quiero decir que las relaciones que tiene la familia Boom-Boom con Wapol se deben al hecho de que Benjamín anteriormente fue uno de los astilleros de los piratas de Wapol pero cuando este fue vencido por Luffy en Drum, Este huyo de la isla junto a su capitán derrotado. Dos años después cuando Wapol se convirtió en el rey de Black Drum, introdujo a Andre y L.A al negocio siendo los carpinteros reales de Black Drum y participaron en la carrera bajo el nombre de su rey.**

**Acerca de las habilidades de Gyro en el mundo de OP. El únicamente usa Haki de armadura para protegerse (la razón por la cual Gyro no usa Haki en su Steel Balls se discutirá en futuros episodios) también usa Haki de observación para avisarle de futuros peligros. **

**También introduje algunas bestias peligrosa (ejemplo los escorpiones de Alabasta) en América ya que así la carrera sería más peligrosa y sería una razón aún más viable para las personas usar armas y frutos. **

**¡Como sea…! ¡espero que disfruten de su lectura y hastaaaaa la próxima!. **


	10. la familia Boom-Boom parte 2

One Piece: Steel Ball Run. Cap 9: la familia Boom-Boom (2/2).

El grupo de los Mugiwara fueron corriendo lejos del alcance de la familia Boom-Boom. A medida que se alejaban más y más de ellos el daño que habia en las piernas de Luffy, Usopp y Gyro se estaban aminorando con las piezas del arma de Johnny saliéndole de la pierna pero no habia sanado del todo.

"¿Q-qué clase de truco fue ese? ¡Eso va más allá de un fruto del diablo o una habilidad en común!". Dijo Johnny mirando hacia atrás.

"desde llegamos a Grand Line jamás habíamos enfrentado con personas como estas". Usopp acompaño el comentario de Johnny estando inclinado sobre el lomo de Mount Sunny.

"¿Qué crees que sea, Gyro?". Luffy Pregunto al Jinete rubio que estaba al frente del grupo.

"pienso que es más que una maldición". Hablo Gyro mirando sobre su hombro al resto. "parece que cuando estos tipos se reúnen se hace un ataque poderoso. Una maldición que atrae el hierro magnéticamente".

"Da igual, ya es de noche. ¡Debemos apresurarnos a ir al siguiente agujero de riego que está a 50 kilómetros y evitar a toda costa que ese trio nos adelante!". Explico Johnny al resto quienes asintieron y aceleraron el ritmo de sus monturas.

Detrás de ellos, Andre estaba sujetándose el costado del estómago con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha apretaba las riendas de su caballo debido al dolor que sentía.

Por otra parte, L.A se estaba aplicando toda el agua de su cantimplora en los ojos y en la boca para así quitarse el horrible ardor que tenía sobre ellos.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHH! ¡ESOS TIPOS SE ESTAN ALEJANDO!". Grito Benjamín de enojo para luego sacar una pistola y dispararles con ella. "¡NO LOS DEJARE ESCAPAR!".

"¡Geeeh…!". L.A escupió un chorro de agua al suelo, sus ojos ya estaban mejor pero su lengua apenas se sentía mejor. "papa… esos tipos están muy lejos… además esas balas están hechas de plomo… si fuera de hierro, el cuerpo de ese tipo hubiera sido jalado hacia nosotros!".

"¡Ya lo sé! ¿¡Desde cuando te has vuelto un sabelotodo!? ¡No hables como si supieras todo con ese cerebro inferior tuyo!". Reclamo benjamín con enojo a su hijo.

"¿inferior…? ¡Pero si Kinderella-Sama dijo que era una persona muy apta y linda…!". L.A defendió con las manos apretadas.

"¿enserio, idiota? ¿Cuándo te ha dicho eso?". Pregunto Andre con sarcasmo ignorando su dolor mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

"Carajo…". Benjamin gruño con la pistola en el aire, ya que ahora sus presas habían escapado su plan dio un giro de 190 grados.

Tendrá que cambiar de estrategia…

"oye, Andre… voy necesitar que te inclines un poco a la derecha". Benjamín hablo mientras apuntaba su pistola hacia su hijo.

Andre abrió los ojos con miedo pero su padre le transmitió una mirada de "confía en mí" así que le hizo caso a su padre y se movió a la derecha. Solo para recibir un disparo justo en la herida que Gyro le había hecho.

De vuelta con Luffy y los demás: ellos escucharon el sonido de la bala acercándose y Johnny giro la cabeza para ver sin darse cuenta que su gorro fue empapado con un poco de la sangre de Andre.

"bien… con eso bastara". Declaro Benjamín bajando el arma y viendo a su hijo quien estaba gritando sin emitir un sonido tras haber recibido el disparo. "¿estás bien, hijo?".

"¡papa… creo… que voy a morir!". Andre murmuro mientras sostenía la herida recién hecha por su padre.

"deja que vea tu herida, Andre". Benjamín le hablo a su hijo mayor con voz suave mientras se inclinaba a ver la herida de su hijo. "que rayos, es un agujero pequeño. No hay nada mejor que unas pocas vendas para detener el sangrado y un poco de alcohol para aliviar el dolor".

"¿E-estas seguro de eso, papi?". L.A pregunto preocupado ante ver el estado de su hermano.

"¡Así es! Andre es una persona fuerte. Cuando yo tenía la edad de Andre, me caí desde un precipicio y me arranco la quijada… y camine 5 km con un frio del infierno hasta mi hogar, luego de eso Wapol-San vino a mi casa y pudo ver el potencial que tenía en el interior y me dio el honor de formar parte de su grupo de piratas". Benjamín argumento hinchando su pecho con orgullo y luego dirigió su mirada a su hijo menor. "Tu también posees esa clase de potencial L.A, por eso nuestro rey les permitió a ti y a Andre trabajar a su lado bajo mi tutela y tal vez algún día… ¡puedan hacer lo mismo que sus hijos!".

"papi…". L.A sintió las lágrimas le salían de los ojos ante las bellas palabras que le habían dicho su padre.

"¡No le defraudaremos a Wapol-Sama!". Andre declaro apretando su puño con determinación a pesar su dolor.

"¡SI, acabaremos con ellos! Mataremos a esos idiotas y llegaremos al próximo agujero de riego que está a 50 kilómetros antes que lo demás. Si llegamos primero, podemos destruirlo y los otros corredores que llegaran después…". Hablo Benjamín luego de poner una sonrisa maniática. "¡NO TENDRAN AGUA PARA BEBER, POR LO QUE SERAN ELIMINADOS! ¡EH HEE HEE HEE HEE!".

"KEKEKEKE HEH HEH HEH!". Andre acompaño la risa de su padre ante la gran idea que tuvo.

"¿pero cómo los alcanzaremos? Son candidatos a ganador. Los estamos atacando pero no podemos alcanzarlos fácilmente ¿verdad?". Pregunto L.A seriamente.

"Y el listillo de la familia hizo un comentario…". Benjamin negó con la cabeza varias veces para luego señalarlo. "¿Quién dijo que los perseguiríamos? Dejemos que el tonto que nos persigue vaya tras ese grupo de idiotas. Él se encargara por nosotros".

"eh? Cual tipo?". Pregunto L.A nuevamente.

"¡el tipo que nos está rastreando!". Grito Benjamín con frustración. "¡De entre 3000 competidores hubo alguien que hallo las huellas de mi caballo y estuvo rastreándome toda la mañana. Lo sabía tooodo! ¡Apuesto mi quijada de acero que ese idiota vaquero amigo del alguacil: Mountain Tim! y no solo él nos está buscando, también va acompañado de un tarado vicealmirante y de una puta de la marina!".

"¡Wow! El 5to lugar de la primera fase! ¡El vaquero que todos admiran!". L.A hablo con ligero desprecio en su tono.

"¡y vamos a usar ese hecho a nuestro favor usando nuestro poder sobre el hierro!". Declaro Benjamin luego usar su poder y su mascarilla de hierro comenzó a hundirse en su piel.

Andre y L.A vieron con nerviosismo como la cara de su padre comenzó de deformarse horriblemente gracias a la misma habilidad que poseen, L.A estaba confundido de porque usaba esa técnica mientras que Andre tuvo una idea de a que se refería la nueva estrategia de su padre.

"¡Ahora lo entiendo, HEE HEE HEE ese es definitivamente el camino seguro!". Andre se rio pero luego se detuvo a sentir la punzada de la herida de bala.

"Eliminaremos a quienes se metan en nuestro camino". Hablo Benjamín con voz espantosa mientras que su cara se restructuraba a unas facetas más jóvenes coincidiendo con cierto jinete paralitico. "¡Y LA FAMILIA BOOM-BOOM SERA LA QUE LIDERE AL FINAL!".

**Familia Boom-Boom **

**Miembros de la guardia real del rey Wapol. **

* * *

Minutos después de todo el alboroto y la pelea. La noche llego en el desierto y Mountain Tim galopeaba suavemente con una lámpara de aceite en la mano para alumbrar el extenso llano oscuro donde podía ver las huellas del asesino de los corredores.

***puru-puru-puru-puru-puru-puru-puru-puru*. **

Mountain bajo su mirada al escuchar su den-den mushi sonando en la funda de su montura, lo agarro y atendió la llamada.

***Kopchet***

"Aquí Mountain Tim ¿alguna noticias nuevas?". Pregunto el vaquero a la capitana Tashigi.

"no hemos encontrado nada todavía, el rastro termina en un acantilado así que no pude continuar y volví con el vicealmirante". Tashigi explico a Mountain Tim.

"Ya veo… entonces el rastro que estoy siguiendo debe ser el correcto". Declaro Mountain Tim mirando con seriedad las pisadas de caballo.

"En cuanto descubras el paradero de asesino avísanos, no queremos que corras peligros Mountain Tim-San". Advirtió Tashigi con una mirada seria al vaquero.

"no te preocupes, Bonita. Nadie pudo derribarme en mis años en la marina y no lo harán ahora". Declaro el vaquero antes de colgar la llamada.

De repente se escuchó unos sonidos en la hierba alta que estaba a su izquierda. Tim giro su cabeza y vio a un caballo parado en el interior de la hierba con su corredor encapuchado de rodillas al lado de una roca de gran tamaño.

Los sentidos de Tim se pusieron en alerta y estando a una distancia segura declaro: "estaba a punto de pensar continuar rastreando hasta la mañana también, pensé en acampar aquí por la noche y rastrear mañana". Mountain Tim hablo luego de sacar su pistola compuesta de balas de Kairoseki en caso de que el asesino fuera consumidor de un fruto. "bajo la ley de los estados unidos y el estado de Arizona. He sido asignado como asistente del aguacil. Te estoy arrestando por el asesinato de tres corredores así que muestra tus manos y sal lentamente de ahí".

El asesino encapuchado levanto las manos gruñendo por lo bajo.

"voltea hacia acá sin bajar las manos". Ordeno Tim al asesino de corredores.

El sujeto hizo caso y se giró lentamente para que Mountain Tim lo viera cara a cara.

Era Johnny Joestar.

"te conozco… estuviste en sexto lugar". Dijo Mountain Tim con una mirada seria al asesino Johnny Joestar.

(El falso) Johnny rápidamente saco una herradura y lo arrojo con fuerza hacia el vaquero pero Tim fue rápido y ato la herradura justo antes de que golpeara su cara y un poco de sangre salpicara en su cara, tras una rápida inspección noto que había sangre en la herradura.

Al poner su mirada al frente vio a Johnny corriendo entre las ramas espinosas hacia su caballo.

"¡no seas estúpido! La persecución termina aquí y quisiera concentrarme en la carrera". Declaro Mountain Tim para después quitarse el guante izquierdo. "no te dejare escapar".

Luego Mountain Tim arrojo su soga hacia el asesino dentro de los arbustos espinosos logrando atrapar a Johnny rodeándolo por el cuello causándole una gran impresión.

"¿vas a salir o tengo que arrastrarte fuera de ese arbusto espinoso?". Comento Tim con una sonrisa burlona.

Johnny soltaba algunos gorgoteos forzados mientras trataba de soltarse la cuerda que tenía alojada en el cuello. "¡N-no… estes tan seguro!". Luego saco una navaja de su bolsillo para cortar la cuerda.

Pero vio que su mano fue sujetada por otra, al mirar con más atención vio que una mano salió dentro de la cuerda y sujeto la mano de Johnny.

"_¿una mano? ¡Imposible! ¡Solo Nico Robin de los Mugiwara tiene esta clase de habilidad… a menos que…" _sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando miro arriba y vio que en la soga también tenía dedos generados a lo largo de ella hasta que pudo ver que la mano de Mountain Tim no estaba, eso era extraño: si su mano no estaba ¿Por qué no estaba sangrando ? No solo eso parecía estar anatómicamente separada en varias secciones.

Johnny también pudo ser testigo de que la otra mano de Tim comenzaba a separarse formando otra cuerda lo cual se creó la una conclusión: "este tipo…".

La segunda cuerda formo un puño la cual golpeo a Johnny justo en la cara lo cual hizo que se deformara y volviera a la normalidad siendo Benjamín.

"_ya lo veo… ¡sus dedos¡ se resbalaron en la cuerda como una polea y puede manejarlos a voluntad"_. Benjamín pensó llegando a la conclusión final del poder de Mountain.

Un bulto apareció en el cachete izquierdo de Benjamín y lo puso encima de la cuerda de Tim y de ese bulto salió una navaja que sirvió para cortar la cuerda que estaba alojada en su cuello logrando liberarse de él y correr hacia su caballo.

Mountain Tim se sorprendió por la repentina acción y vio como el asesino se escapaba en su caballo y se fue corriendo de su alcance. Las manos de Tim volvieron a unirse y regresar al lugar de donde estaban.

"si recuerdo bien, su nombre era Johnny Joestar. La última vez lo vi cabalgando al lado de Monkey D. Luffy ¿estarán trabajando juntos? Me sorprende que él sea el asesino". Hablo Mountain Tim para sí mismo para luego ver mirar al estuche donde estaba su den-den mushi. _"¿debería llamarlos y decirles?". _Pensó pero luego negó con la cabeza y fue a la caza del asesino.

* * *

En otra roca de gran tamaño: Benjamín cabalgo hacia ella y vio a sus dos hijos saliendo de ella, también observo que la herida de Andre estaba atendida.

"¡bien hecho, papi!". L.A levanto su puño victorioso tras la llegada de su padre. "¡ahora nuestra victoria estará asegurada cuando ese tonto vaquero persiga a esos idiotas!".

"¡mataremos a dos pájaros de un tiro!". Acompaño Andre con una sonrisa loca en su rostro.

"Y no solo eso… cambie las herraduras para que coincidieran con las del caballo de Johnny Joestar. ¡y le he aplicado nuestro poder a Mountain Tim, los cinco se jalaran los unos a los otros con el poder magnético y se reventaran así mismos y reventaran sus entrañas! ¡EEEEEEHHHHH HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!".

L.A y Andre acompañaron la risa de su padre ya que esto podría significar en su victoria pero la mente de Benjamín estaba en conflicto tras escapar de su corto enfrentamiento con Mountain Tim.

"_Aunque estoy sorprendido de que ese hombre también estaba maldito". _

* * *

Durante tres horas en la oscuridad de la Noche: Gyro y Johnny junto con los Mugiwara seguían galopeando hasta estar completamente fuera del alcance de la familia Boom-Boom. Usopp fue el que los guiaba gracias a los faros reflectores en los ojos de Mount Sunny. Luffy y Chopper estaban al lado de Gyro mientras que Johnny se quedó atrás para vigilar su retaguardia.

"¿¡todavía nos están siguiendo!?". Usopp pregunto mirando sobre su hombro.

"¡Por supuesto, pero parece ser otra persona!". Johnny grito de vuelta.

"¡exacto, su olor es diferente al de los miembros de la familia Boom-Boom!". Chopper estuvo de acuerdo con el lisiado teniendo un tono de cansancio.

"¡no importa quien sea. Debemos perderlo antes de que nuestros caballos lleguen a su límite!". Gyro declaro viendo sobre su hombro también. "¡si lo dejamos acercarse el magnético de hierro se activara de nuevo!".

"¡Usopp. ¿Cuánto falta para ese agujero de riego!?". Luffy pregunto a su amigo francotirador.

¡Un nos faltan 15 kilómetros para llegar, maldición!". Grito Usopp teniendo los nervios al máximo. Nunca le gusto ser perseguido. Y mucho menos un trio de personas quienes querían acabar con ellos para sacarles ventaja en la carrera. ¡Hubiera preferido quedarse con los demás que estar en esta situación!

Usopp continúo guiando a los demás estando tan atrapado en sus pensamientos que ignoro por completo un gran letrero que tenía el signo de peligro mortal.

Gyro observo por su espalda y vio que el jinete que lo andaba persiguiendo se acercó rápidamente a ellos de forma increíble luego una idea de quien era esta persona grito en la mente de Gyro al ver su horrible sombrero.

"esperen… conozco a ese sujeto. Chopper tenía razón no es ninguno de los Boom-Boom". Hablo Gyro mirando al vaquero con incredulidad. "¡ese es Mountain tim!".

"¿Eh, quien?". Pregunto Luffy volteando su cabeza con una mirada de interrogación.

"¿Qué haremos, Gyro?". Pregunto Johnny a su mentor estando agitado.

"¡debemos perderlo, a cualquier costo! ¡No podemos dejar que nadie más se nos acerque en medio de la noche sin razón alguna!". Declaro Gyro para ponerse en medio de Luffy y Johnny.

Detrás de ellos. Mountain Tim galopaba a gran velocidad hacia las personas que tenía que atrapar. Era difícil para el que alguien como Johnny Joestar fuera el asesino después de todo. Ahora él estaba al lado de Monkey D. Luffy lo cual armo las piezas y llego en la conclusión de que ambos estaban trabajando juntos para deshacerse de los corredores. Pero Mountain Tim no permitiría eso y traería al asesino y el pirata vivos o muertos.

Incluso no podría creer que vendrían a esta parte del desierto, conocía bien este lugar y quería evitarlo a cualquier lugar. Pero como que era la ruta más cercana al agujero de riego no tuvo más opción que perseguirlos a esa zona peligrosa.

…

"esperen un momento chicos…". Hablo Johnny de repente haciendo que todos voltearan hacia el excepto Chopper. "creo entender lo que está sucediendo realmente".

"¿de que estas hablando, Johnny? ¡Ese idiota nos está persiguiendo sin descanso alguno!" grito Usopp al lisiado que tenía una mano cubriendo su cara.

"eso lo sé, pero no es solo eso". Dijo Johnny para despues quitarse la mano de la cara revelándole a todos que tenía una de las correas de la riendas hundida en la cara "¡me están jalando, me están jalando hacia atrás!".

"¿¡EEEEHHH!?" los tres gritaron de incredulidad cuando vieron el rostro de Johnny y no solo eso. Las partes metálicas que conformaban los arneses se estaban saliendo y hundiéndose dentro del cuerpo de Johnny.

Johnny salio de su montura volando por el aire. Gyro había gritado su nombre pero Luffy lo atrapo estirando su mano de goma hacia él. Lo cual fue un error ya que también los arneses de la montura de Chopper se hundieron en su cuerpo de goma y lo hicieron flotar por el aire. Lo mismo sucedido con Gyro y Usopp.

"¡AYUUUUUUUDA!". Grito Usopp de terror al ser jalado fuera de Mount Sunny.

Chopper al notar su lomo ligero volteo para atrás y vio con total sorpresa como sus amigos estaban flotando en el aire teniendo piezas de metal alojadas en sus cuerpos.

"¡CHICOOOOOS!".

* * *

"¡EEH HEE HEE HEE. Lo logramos, se han caído!" Benjamín declaro con una sonrisa loca en su rostro. Los tres se estaban ocultando en un trozo de roca a lo lejos de la persecución.

"¡increíble papi!" Victorio L.A con una gran sonrisa. "debemos agradecerle a Mountain Tim por hacerlos entrar en nuestra habilidad conjunta: **Magnetic Range**".

"ahora lo único que tiene que pasar es que los cinco se encuentren y choquen entre sí". Dijo Benjamín mientras observaba con sus binoculares con una radiante sonrisa.

"hehehe desde luego. ¡Vayamos a ver, quiero ver como explotan y sus intestinos salen volando". Dijo L.A con una sonrisa maniaca a su padre.

"¡De acuerdo, vayamos tras ellos!". Declaro el patriarca de la familia Boom-Boom.

"hmm, papa… no me siento bien". Hablo Andre de manera temblorosa. "tengo frio en la herida y estoy bien borroso".

"maldita sea… es verdad". Gruño Benjamín ante la situación que tenía su hijo. "lamento decirlo pero no podrás acompañarnos desde aquí, Andre".

"Pero no hay porque preocuparse, Andre-nii". Declaro L.A para luego correr hacia su montura y sacar uno de sus binoculares junto a un rifle de larga distancia. "con esto podrás ver de lejos y por acaso puedes usar este rifle".

"Hasta que por fin piensas en algo coherente" agrego Andre con amargura arrebatándole los binoculares a L.A mientras que este ponía el rifle al lado suyo.

"muy bien… a la carga". Hablo Benjamín siniestramente.

* * *

"¡chicos!". Grito Chopper a lo lejos deteniéndose junto con los demás caballos.

Luffy, Usopp, Johnny y Gyro estaban tirados al suelo con las piezas metálicas de sus monturas alojadas dentro de su piel. El dolor estaba presente en sus caras incluso Luffy para ser un hombre de goma.

"¿¡Cuando paso esto!? ¿¡Porque ahora somos unos imanes!?". Grito Usopp a los demás con dolor sintiendo las piezas moviéndose por su cuerpo.

"no lo sé, algo debió haber pasado para que esos idiotas nos ataquen justo ahora". Gruño Johnny retorciéndose ante las piezas metálicas dentro de su piel.

"¡Chicos!". Chopper grito nuevamente con temor acercándose a sus amigos.

"¡NO TE ACERQUES, CHOPPER! POR NADA DEL MUNDO SE TE OCURRA DAR OTRA PASO MAS!". Luffy grito a todo pulmón con un gancho del arnés dentro del cuello.

Chopper jadeo y retrocedió como su capitán lo había ordenado. De vuelta con los otros quienes seguían en su agonía. Johnny supuso que la razón por la cual les estaba sucediendo esto debió ser gracias al disparo que oyeron tras escapar de la familia Boom-Boom. _"algo debió haber en ella que hace que nuestros cuerpos sean como imanes" _pensó el lisiado viendo la palma de su mano que tenía un gancho en su interior.

Su mirada se alzó sobre su hombro y pudo ver que Mountain Tim seguía yendo hacia ellos sin ninguna pisca de vacilación. Esto preocupo a Johnny a más no poder. Si Mountain Tim ser acercara más…

¡Podría quedar atrapado al igual que ellos!

Luego de eso los cuatro empezaron a ser arrastrados nuevamente hacia atrás soltando quejidos y gritos de dolor ante ello. Gyro y Usopp intentaron evitar que fueran arrastrados agarrándose a enormes rocas pero esto resulto totalmente inútil ya que las rocas se desprendieron de sus sitios y fueron arrastradas junto a ellos. Luffy intento desesperadamente estirar sus brazos hacia algo en lo que aferrarse pero para su sorpresa sus brazos alargados en vez de ir hacia adelante se iban atrás dejando un rastro como si fuera fideos.

"¡Maldita sea todo, hay que buscar a esos idiotas y derrotarlos! Solo así se terminara esto!". Grito Gyro mientras se aferraba inútilmente a la roca antes de soltarse y ser deslizados por la arena al igual que Usopp quien no paraba de gritar.

"¿¡pero a donde carajo se encuentran!?". Luffy intento ponerse de pie pero la fuerza magnética se lo estaba impidiendo.

"cuanto más se acerca a nosotros… ¡más fuerte es el poder magnético!". Grito Johnny con terror siendo arrastrado también sobre la arena. "la piel de mis brazos se está partiendo… el hierro en nuestra sangre debe estar juntándose. ¡No podemos dejar que Mountain Tim continúe viniendo hacia nosotros. O si no… ¡Explotaremos!".

"¡YO NO QUIERO EXPLOTAAAAAR!". Grito Usopp con gran terror girando su cabeza hacia Mountain Tim con cascadas de lágrimas. "DETEEENTEEEEE, NO QUIERO MORIIIIIIIIR!".

Luffy soltó un grito ahogado con una mirada furiosa en su rostro mientras que su piel se volvía roja y una columna de humo aparecía encima de él.

"**¡Second Gear!". **Luffy grito a todo Pulmón cuando sus brazos se retrajeron de regreso y se puso de pie con rapidez y dio un enorme salto hacia el cielo gritando con agresividad.

"¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACE!?". Gyro grito con incredulidad cuando sintió que su cuerpo se elevara y sus pies abandonaran el suelo. "¡HOOOOOWWW!".

Al haber salto muy arriba, Luffy trajo a sus amigos excepto Chopper elevándolos por los aires para su gran sorpresa para poder alejarse de Mountain Tim quien abrió los ojos sorprendido por tal hazaña.

"¡estamos flotando!". Exclamo Johnny totalmente impactado pero luego vio que Mountain Tim seguía acercándose. "pero Mountain Tim sigue acercándose, habrá que terminarlo!".

"¡eso déjenmelo a mí!". Grito Gyro cuando saco su bola de acero con el anillo de aire a su alrededor. **"¡Steel Ball: Tornado Hit!". **

Gyro arrojo su bola convertida en tornado hacia el vaquero de abajo.

"¡eso no va funcionar, Gyro! La bola regresara a ti debido al poder magnético que hay sobre nosotros!". Johnny grito estando aun suspendido en el aire pero siendo jalado lentamente hacia el vaquero.

"¡Confíen en mí, se cómo lo que estoy haciendo!" declaro el jinete rubio mostrando una mirada determinada.

La bola convertida en tornado se curvo y chocó contra una montaña esparciendo un monto de polvo en frente del vaquero quien lo tomo por sorpresa.

"he esparcido un poco de polvo de la montaña. Pero esto va a doler… ya que los cinco somos imanes y hay hierro en el polvo de esas rocas". Explico Gyro mientras atrapo la bola que iba de regreso.

"¿¡adonde quieres llegar con…". Usopp pregunto pero cuando descubrió la verdadera naturaleza del plan una cara de terror total se apodero de su rostro. "¡NOOOOOOOOO NO PUEDE SER!". Grito el francotirador nadando por el aire intentando escapar.

"¡PREPARENSE!". Grito Gyro en alerta cubriéndose al igual que Johnny.

Mountain Tim vio la enorme columna de polvo que estaba frente a él. De repente vio como una legión de pequeñas rocas se dirigían se dirigían a él con gran velocidad que no lo dejo con tiempo para reaccionar y un montón de rocas se introdujeron por su cara como aguijones.

El vaquero se vio forzado a cubrirse mientras las pequeñas rocas se introdujeron en su cuerpo lo cual provoco que se cayera de su caballo. Lo mismo sucedió con Gyro, Johnny y Usop quien tuvo la peor parte del trato cuando un monto de pequeñas rocas se incrustó por toda su espalda.

"lo logre, ¡logre tirarlo de su caballo!". Grito Gyro con una sonrisa a pesar del ardiente dolor que tenía en su cuerpo. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Usopp quien estaba flotando por el aire estando inerte. "¿estás bien, nariz larga?".

"te odio…". Murmuro Usopp con grave dolor en toda su espalda.

Mountain Tim estaba totalmente conmocionado, tras haber sido apuñalado con diminutas rocas se había caído de su caballo y repentinamente comenzó a flotar. Esto lo tomo por sorpresa he intento sacar su arma pero descubrió que en lugar de caer estaba pegada a su brazo.

"¡Gyro, es inútil! ¡Ya estamos muy cerca de él!". Johnny grito de pánico cuando vio al vaquero acercárseles en el aire. "¡la fuerza del **Imán **se ha vuelto muy poderosa!".

Mountain Tim se estaba acercando peligrosamente cerca de ellos sin que pudieran hacer nada. Cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros cerca de ellos, los tres pudieron sentir que las venas que había en su cuerpo comenzaban a explotar.

Preparándose para el intenso dolor. Los tres cerraron los ojos esperando a que pasara… pero unos segundos después no sucedió nada y al volverlos abrir jadearon con la escena que vieron.

Mountain Tim estaba sujetado a una montaña, su cuerpo estaba dividido en secciones, cada cuerda estaba conectada a cada articulación de su cuerpo no anatómico. El rostro que les reflejaba el vaquero era una de determinación y coraje mientras sostenía la soga que estaba en su cuerpo.

Los tres presentes vieron como la cuerda al igual que el cuerpo del vaquero comenzaba retraerse y volver a unirse como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Ya veo… parece que me he equivocado de sospechoso". Mountain Tim hablo para sí mismo mientras se sujetaba a la montaña.

"¿¡Q-Q-Que demonios fue eso!? ¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste con tu cuerpo!?". Usopp exclamo con total pánico.

"lance una cuerda… puede separar las partes de mi cuerpo y transportarlas tan lejos como pueda". Explico Mountain Tim al francotirador de los Mugiwara para luego prestar su atención hacia los otros. "estoy adivinando, en esta situación… cuando los cuatro nos juntemos. Algo no muy lindo sucederá".

"¡Tienes la razón! ¡Así que por favor quédate en ese lugar y por nada se te ocurra soltarte!". Usopp agito con su dedo al vaquero.

"Johnny Joestar". El vaquero de Wyoming llamo al jinete minusválido. "quiero que me digas: ¿a quién le pertenece esta habilidad de **fuerza magnética? **Quiero que me digas con detalle sobre que está pasando aquí".

* * *

A lo lejos de sus presas: Benjamín abrió los ojos con incredulidad cuando vio a Mountain Tim salvarse de la trampa que el mismo le había implantado.

"¿Qué sucede papa?". L.A pregunto con curiosidad el rostro preocupado de su padre.

"Maldición… se escaparan ¡hay que cortar esa cuerda ahora!". Declaro Benjamín golpeando las riendas de su caballo para acelerar.

L.A asiente ante a idea de su padre y ambos comenzaron a galopar hacia ellos para acabarlos. Solo que había un pequeño detalle que su padre no tuvo en cuenta.

"oye pá". Llamo L.A a su padre mientras señalaba al frente. "¿Qué no se supone que eran cinco? Yo veo cuatro".

"¿Qué…?". Benjamin parpadeo confundido ante la extraña declaración. Le estaba por reclamar cuando su piel comenzó a erizarse en modo de alerta.

Un grito de batalla se escuchó por encima de ellos. Ambos alzan la mirada hacia arriba con los ojos como platos cuando vieron de quien se trataba.

"¡Sombrero de paja!". Ambos miembros de la familia Boom-Boom gritaron al unísono cuando vieron a Luffy por encima de ellos.

Luffy (un en su forma second gear) estiro los brazos a los laterales de la familia Boom-Boom y pegarlos sobre la arena para ejecutar su siguiente ataque.

"**Gum-Gum: ¡Missile!". **Luffy se impulsó en el medio de los dos y choco contra la arena causando una gran explosión.

Ambos miembros de la familia salieron volando por los aires junto a sus caballos y cayeron por separado. Benjamín fue el primero en levantarse en caso de que el pirata tratara de sorprenderlo.

Solo para descubrir que no estaba allí…

Benjamín no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo hasta que vio un puño imbuido en haki chocar contra su rostro. El patriarca de la familia salió despedido por los aires nuevamente y chocó contra una pila de cactus.

L.A se levantó después con su pistola en mano y mirando a los lado con total pánico. El sombrero de paja se movía como un borrón que no podía ver. Una sombra se alza encima de él y no tuvo tiempo de voltear cuando **¡BAM! **Una pierna choco contra su pecho y ascendió por los aires mientras que todo el aire se le salió por el estómago.

"**Gum-Gum: ¡Bell!". **Luffy estiro sus brazos y envolvió a L.A en los aires. Luego lo jalo devuelta hacia el ennegreciendo su frente y estampa su frente hacia el rostro del más joven de la familia.

El rostro de L.A quedo completamente magullado, la sangre le salía por ambos orificios de la nariz ahora torcida y le faltaba un diente.

Pero sobre todas la cosas se encontraba bien…

L.A arrojo un poco de arena de su puño en el aire estando por encima de Luffy y esta comienza a ennegrecerse y moldearse en el aire hasta darle una forma humanoide que se alzaba por encima del capitán de los Mugiwara listo para atacar.

Luffy vio esto venir y de un borrón se apartó del ataque y mantuvo su distancia para observar su agresor.

La criatura de arena parecía casi al fantasma hormiguero que había visto en el otro tipo. Solo que parecía más gracioso, sus ojos eran casi saltones y llevaba una especie de capucha que cubría la esfera azul de su cabeza. El resto de su cuerpo se removía como la arena mientras que sus brazos había largas y afiladas garras.

Dicha criatura estaba parada al lado de L.A quien estaba reincorporándose lentamente después del tremendo golpe que le dio Luffy.

"buen intento… sombrero de paja…". L.A murmuro encorvándose hacia el pirata con su cara estropeada. "pero necesitaras más que eso para vencer mi poder. **Tomb of the Boom: ¡Magnetic floor!". **

**Tomb of the Boom 3 **levanto su garra y se deformo hasta formar una especie de antena que luego golpeo la arena. De repente toda la arena comenzó a iluminarse en un color azul celeste con rayos saliendo a la superficie. Luffy abrió los ojos y dio un gran salto para evadir el ataque.

Pero abrió los ojos cuando se sintió totalmente jalado hacia el suelo y aterrizo con un fuerte impacto.

"¡Hehehehe! ¡Buen intento, pero mi técnica hace que cualquiera que tenga hierro en su sangre no pueda intentar escapar!". Declaro L.A señalando al ahora indefenso pirata de goma. "y no trates de imbuir partes de tu cuerpo en Haki. ¡Solo lo hará peor!".

"¡maldición!". Gruño Luffy mientras trataba de levantarse pero había sido inútil ya que la fuerza magnética lo está trayendo de vuelta al suelo. Su piel volvió a la normalidad luego de eso y respiro pesadamente mientras le dirigía una mirada enojada a L.A.

De entre los cactus, Benjamín salió. Su cara estaba magullado tras recibir ese golpe por parte de Luffy pero cuando vio el reciente estado de dicho pirata quien ahora estaba atrapado en una de las técnicas especiales de su hijo. No pudo estar más orgulloso de la fuerza que su hijo mostraba ante el estúpido pirata de goma.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y L.A le asintió a su padre con un rostro determinado diciéndole que tenía la situación bajo y que podía seguir sin él.

El patriarca de la familia asintió y soltó un fuerte silbido para llamar su caballo la cual vino para montarlo he irse hacia su objetivo.

* * *

"la habilidad para controlar el hierro… ya veo, eso lo explica todo". Dijo Mountain Tim con una mirada hacia la cuerda que salía de su antebrazo separado. "entonces la familia Boom-Boom eran los verdaderos responsables… si no lo hubiera notado y acercándonos más. Los cuatro estaríamos muertos".

"¡chicos...!". Chopper grito a lo lejos llamando la atención de todos. "¿¡están todos bien!?".

"¡estamos bien!" grito Gyro agitando su brazo hacia el reno. "¡pero no vengas hasta que te avisemos!".

"¡oigan, algo pasa! ¡De repente me siento...!". Usopp dejo de hablar cuando su cuerpo se sintió liviano nuevamente y provoco que los tres comenzaran a caer. Los tres gritaron cuando su centro de gravedad volvió a la normalidad y cayeron al suelo como costales.

Johnny soltó una fuerte tos cuando aterrizaron de golpe al suelo; Gyro pasó su mano por la nuca para aliviar su dolor mientras recogía su sombrero y lo agitaba para quitar el exceso de arena. Usopp tuvo la peor suerte ya que aterrizo de cara sobre la arena y se volvió a romper la nariz.

Chopper tuvo suficiente de esto y llamo a los demás caballos quienes corrieron hacia sus dueños para ayudarlos.

"¿están bien?". Mountain Tim pregunto cuando apoyo su pie sobre la roca en la que estaba sujetado.

"apuesto que Luffy encontró su sitio en el suelo". Murmuro Usopp cuando mientras levantaba su cara rota de la arena. "pero no nos avisó".

"bueno… necesitamos ir más lejos". Declaro Mountain Tim para luego escalar para juntar las demás partes de su cuerpo.

"¡espera un momento!". Grito Gyro lo cual hizo detener al vaquero. "¡que es lo que te traes! La familia Boom-Boom estaba mal pero… ¿eres humano?".

"¿De que estas hablando, Gyro?" Chopper pregunto estando al lado de Usopp para examinar sus heridas.

"hablo de su poder, obviamente separo su cuerpo en secciones. ¿Pero no existe alguien más que tiene el mismo poder?". Pregunto Gyro mirando al vaquero con cautela.

"¿hablas de la habilidad Separación-Separación del Shichibukai Buggy? Tienes razón, pero es totalmente diferente a lo que piensas". Respondió Mountain Tim estrechando su mirada con el jinete rubio.

"seguro que no te importaría explicárnoslo entonces ¿verdad?". Pregunto Gyro mirando a Mountain Tim con frialdad.

La escena se tornó tensa cuando ambos jinetes se dieron miradas tan heladas que podrían congelar el desierto mismo. Los tres que estaban con ellos comenzaron a sudar debido a la increíble tensión que se manifestaba a su alrededor.

Mountain Tim soltó un ligero suspiro para luego hablar: "en un día cualquiera hace 15 años. Cuando tuve 16 yo estaba en el ejército y fuimos asignados a aventurarnos por el desierto a aventurarnos en las partes del desierto de Arizona que no estaban marcados en los mapas. Pero mi unidad y yo nos habíamos perdido en el desierto y vagamos por días en busca de agua".

"perdidos… ¿así que estabas en esa unidad en el ejército?" Johnny pregunto sorprendido tras las palabras que decía el vaquero.

"así es. Esa era una de las zonas que los indígenas temían más que nada y la llamaron **la palma del diablo. **Nuestra unidad había entrado a esa zona. Las brújulas, los log pose hasta incluso las poses eternas no servían ahí ya que hasta la arena movediza hizo que nos perdiéramos. Todo lo que está aquí se mueve, incluso **la palma del diablo **varias millas por día haciéndola desaparecer de su lugar anterior. Hay quienes dicen que existen otras palmas pero con diferentes características quienes se mueven y desaparecen como si nada en sus respectivos lugares". Explico Mountain Tim mientras alejaba su mirada con pesar. "mi unidad fallo en su búsqueda de agua así que terminamos muriendo uno a uno incluyendo nuestros caballos. Estaba a punto de morir cuando repentinamente algo me despertó durante la noche. Lo que me despertó fue un poco de roció que la cuerda había recolectado, una cuerda que se había vuelto una conmigo y así fue como yo sobreviví".

Los que estaban presentes estaban totalmente asombrados por la historia que acababan de escuchar por parte de Mountain Tim. Sobrevivir a esa agonía por si solo era algo de admirar y no cabía duda de que el vaquero una persona de gran carácter y valentía.

Teniendo totalmente su atención, Mountain Tim continuo: "Debió ser alguna clase de gravedad pero **la palma del demonio **tiene el poder de despertar habilidades durmientes de las personas. Habilidades que pueden coexistir con los consumidores de fruta del diablo sin repercusión alguna. Los indios lo llaman habilidad maldita… pero en lo personal… lo las llamo: **Stand"**.

La información les cayó como un saco de ladrillos a Johnny, Gyro y los dos Mugiwara que estaban presentes escuchando la información que Mountain Tim les había dado. ¿Un poder además de las frutas del diablo? Es verdad que existen diferentes tipos de habilidades que eran notorias como el poder de las patadas de Sanji o el poder de Zoro con las espadas y también el gran poder tecnológico de Franky. ¿Pero un poder misterioso proveniente del interior de cada persona?.

Eso es más que imposible… a menos que…

Los pensamientos de todos fueron cortados cuando repentinamente sintieron un fuerte temblor que los tomo por sorpresa. Las montañas se estaban agrietando y partirse soltando enormes escombros sobre la arena. Gyro tuvo que moverse para evitar ser aplastado por una roca de gran tamaño proveniente de la montaña, Johnny tuvo que gatear hacia Usopp y Chopper para estar más seguro y Mountain Tim tuvo que agarrarse de la roca quien amenazaba con quebrarse.

"¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!? ¿AHORA HAY TERREMOTOS POR EL DECIERTO?". Grito Gyro de incredulidad cayendo por el suelo debido al fuerte temblor.

"¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEEER!". Grito Usopp a todo pulmón mientras se aferraba a la pata de Chopper.

"¡MOUNTAIN TIM! ¿¡QUE CARAJO SUCEDE AHORA!?". Grito Gyro señalando al vaquero quien se estaba sujetando de la roca.

La cara de Mountain Tim lo decía todo. Un gesto de absoluto terror corría en el rostro del vaquero mientras enormes balas de sudor caían en su cara.

"N-no puede ser…". Johnny murmuro con sus ojos tan abiertos como platos. Se llevó una mano en la frente con un mar de sudor cubriéndola. No había duda alguna que todos incluyendo a la familia Boom-Boom se encontraban en peligro mortal.

* * *

"¿¡Q-Q-QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE!?". Benjamín pregunto con incredulidad cuando sintió el suelo temblar y su caballo tambalearse de forma repentina. No hay forma de que un terremoto sucediese de forma tan repentina.

Una enorme bulto de arena creció del suelo a un par de kilómetros lejos de Benjamín quien al voltear su mirada sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando vio dicho bulto acercarse hacia el a gran velocidad. El bulto choco contra él y su caballo pasándolos por debajo haciéndolo volar por los aires y chocar contra el suelo.

Benjamín se levantó rápidamente y vio con absoluta sorpresa como el enorme bulto se acercaba hacia su objetivo. Un pensamiento cruzo por la mente del patriarca de la familia y no pudo evitar que el pánico se apoderara de él.

Benjamín rápidamente subió a su caballo y se dio la vuelta alejándose de su objetivo ya que ahora lo que más importaba era buscar a sus hijos y salir de aquí.

* * *

"¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESA COSA!?". Grito Chopper cuando vio al enorme bulto acercarse a ellos a una velocidad increíble.

Los demás se quedaron impactados ante los que vieron que olvidaron completamente que el poder magnético sobre ellos había desaparecido de repente.

El bulto seguía acercándose hacia los demás rápidamente hasta solo desaparecer estando solo a unos diez metros de ellos.

Todo quedo en silencio después de eso. El terremoto había cesado y Todos excepto Johnny quien estaba temblando miraban a los lados preguntándose qué demonios había sucedido y que era eso en la arena y porque era tan grande.

"¡OIGAN!". Todos se estremecieron cuando escucharon el grito de Mountain Tim en la montaña. "¡DENSE PRISA Y MONTENSE EN SUS CABALLOS Y CORRAN!".

"como… ¡escucha Mountain Tim! ¡No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me esté completamente…".

Un gigantesca explosión apareció repentinamente al lado izquierdo de los demás quienes se vieron envueltos en uno gigantesca nube de arena. Todos se cubrieron los ojos para evitar que la arena entrara a sus ojos mientras que un estruendo se escuchaba de fondo.

Medio minuto después la nube de arena se disipo poco a poco remplazándola con total oscuridad cuando el vaquero de Wyoming, Johnny, Gyro y los dos Mugiwara se destaparon los ojos para ver qué fue lo que sucedido.

Todos abrieron los ojos con absoluto terror.

Una gigantesca sombra los cubría totalmente y dicha sombra pertenecía a una colosal criatura invertebrada pálida de la que carecían ojos, tenía una gran boca circular con docenas de espantosos dientes y con una larga fila de espinas negras a lo largo de su cuerpo sin articulaciones.

Un gruñido resonó del interior de la criatura cuando vio a su nuevo alimento quien estaba totalmente aterrorizada ante su mera presencia.

"¿Q-que demonios es esa cosa…?". Gyro susurro con los ojos temblando de miedo al ver la temible criatura cerniéndose sobre ellos.

"eso es…". Johnny murmuro con la mirada temblorosa para luego tomar una profunda respiración en su boca y gritar a todo pulmón: **"¡UN SANDWORM!" (Gusano arenoso).**

* * *

**A ver… a que no te esperabas ese final ¿eh? **

**Gracias a todos los que fueron pacientes en esperar este capítulo que se me hizo tedioso debió al tema de la universidad y los estudios. **

**Bueno… ¡por fin hemos implementado los Stands en el mundo de One piece! Y les juro que habrá grandes sorpresas a lo largo de la historia. ¡Quédense con nosotros para descubrirlos!**

**Así que con respecto a lo que hice al final del capitulo tiene que ver que en el manga de SBR. La familia Boom-Boom no duro tanto en el enfrentamiento directo con nuestros héroes. Así que me idee el tema del gusano gigante en el último momento para poner en un peligro exponencial a ambas parte. **

**Nota: tambien me gustaría comenzar una serie de One-shots de los personajes de la SBR en el mundo de One piece. Si les parece una buena idea. Déjenmelo en las revios. **

**Como sea… nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y hastaaaa la próxima. **


	11. La palma del diablo

La completa incredulidad, asombro y terror dibujados en la cara de todos los que estaban frente al gusano gigante. El Sandworm como Johnny lo habia nombrado se alzaba sobre ellos con aura amenazante y agresiva. Gyro estaba tieso como una estatua mirando a la enorme criatura mientras apretaba el agarre de su Steel Ball, Johnny estaba totalmente paralizado del miedo, Mountain Tim miro a la imponente gusano arenoso con una mirada de alerta hacia ella y Usopp y Chopper tenían la quijada caída del terror que tenían hacia el gigantesco monstruo.

"**¡GRAAAAAHHHH!". **El Sandworm soltó un estruendoso rugido soltando gruesas líneas de saliva desde su enorme boca.

"¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!". Usopp y Chopper gritaron con total pánico ante el agresivo rugido del monstruo.

"**¡Strong Launch!". **Gyro disparo su bola hacia el vientre del gusano con una fuerza tremenda haciendo que su piel se torciera e hiciera que el gusano girara bruscamente y estampara su cabeza contra una de las montañas y la destruyeran. "¡Cooooorrrraaaaaaan!".

Todos le hicieron caso y se apresuraron hacia sus respectivos caballos. Chopper fue el primero en irse y Johnny uso el giro para montarse en Slow Dancer mientras que Usopp corría como loco para montarse de Mount Sunny y Mountain Tim salto directamente al lomo de su caballo y todos comenzaron a galopear lejos del gusano.

El Sandworm se recuperó rápidamente del ataque y les rugió a los jinetes para así hundirse en la arena y seguirlos como un bulto gigante.

"¿¡Qué demonios es esa cosa!?". Grito Usopp girando su cabeza hacia Mountain Tim quien estaba en el frente del grupo.

"¡esa cosa es un Sandworm! ¡Una criatura desértica totalmente peligrosa!". Mountain Tim respondió teniendo la mirada al frente.

"¡Son como los Seaking pero estos viven bajo tierra y suelen quedarse ahí por 60 años para invernar!". Agrego Johnny mientras veía con pánico como la criatura los perseguía.

"¿¡entonces porque nos está persiguiendo ahora!?". Gyro le pregunto al lisiando mientras sostenía su Steel Ball recién recuperada.

"¡De seguro debimos haber hecho algo para despertarlo! ¡Las fuertes sacudidas o temblores provocaron que se sintiera amenazado y saliera a la superficie a matarnos!". Grito Mountain Tim en estado de alerta cuando la criatura se acercaba hacia ellos.

El Sandworm salió de la arena estando al lado izquierdo de los otros, luego giro bruscamente a la derecha para flanquearlos pero fue interceptado por una Steel Ball chocando contra el costado de su cabeza haciéndolo soltar un estruendoso chillido de dolor y caer sobre la arena levantando una gran nube de polvo. El Sandworm volvió a enterrarse sobre la arena y ha reanudado su persecución contra las nuevas presas que tenía a su merced.

"¿¡qué haremos!?". Grito Chopper sin atreverse a mirar atrás por miedo.

"¡nuestra más grande prioridad es perder a estos monstruos y llegar hacia el punto de riego!". Respondió Mountain Tim.

"¡pero Luffy sigue allí atrás con esos idiotas de la familia Boom-Boom!". Dijo Usopp poniéndose al lado del vaquero. "¡hay que rescatarlo!".

"¿¡y que es lo que te propones, Nariz larga!?". Pregunto Gyro quien miraba al francotirador con seriedad.

"¡creo saber cómo!". Declaro Johnny llamando la atención de los otros. "¡debemos separarnos! ¡Usopp, Chopper: ustedes vayan a por Luffy, mientras que nosotros tres mantenemos ocupados a esta cosa!".

"¿¡Que!?". Gyro grito con los ojos como platos ante la loca idea que tuvo el jinete minusválido. "¡Espera un segundo, yo nunca dije que iba a formar parte de esta cosa!".

"Gyro… ¡puede que no te guste pero es nuestra única opción para que podamos sobrevivir!". Argumento Johnny observando a su mentor con seriedad.

"¡Si, Luffy es una persona fuerte!". Usopp apoyo el comentario de Johnny.

El jinete solo pudo ver a su aprendiz por unos segundos antes de apretar sus dientes dorados y maldecir por debajo. "¡bien, hagámoslo!".

"Concuerdo con Joestar. Incluso si sombrero de paja es un pirata buscado, él no fue responsable de la muerte de esos corredores". Dijo Mountain Tim asintiendo frente a Johnny.

"¡Bien! en cuando ese gusano vuelva a salir a la superficie, nos separaremos ¿entendido?". Pregunto Johnny mirando a los demás quienes asintieron poniendo rostros determinados.

El caballo de Mountain Tim bajo el ritmo para permitirle a Slow Dancer tomar el liderazgo. En medio de eso, Gyro miro al jinete lisiado y como a pesar de estar en peligro de muerte, Johnny Joestar se mantiene estoico a pesar del inmenso miedo que posee.

"_realmente eres alguien interesante… Johnny. Solo espero que tu plan funcione o estaremos dentro del estómago del gusano siendo corroídos lentamente con ácido estomacal". _Gyro pensó para sí mismo mientras seguía observando a su joven aprendiz mientras galopaba por el extenso desierto con el gusano gigante detrás de ellos.

El temblor se sintió nuevamente bajo las pezuñas de los caballos y el Sandworm salió a la superficie una vez más soltando un estruendoso rugido hacia sus presas para atacarlas.

"¡AHORAAAA!". Johnny grito a todo pulmón y tiro de sus riendas haciendo relinchar y girar bruscamente a la izquierda.

Johnny, Gyro y Mountain Tim se desviaron a la izquierda mientras que Usopp y Chopper fueron a la derecha esquivando el Sandworm quien impacto su enorme hocico por la arena volviendo a sumergirse en ella para luego perseguir al grupo de la izquierda.

"¡Perfecto, lo tenemos a nuestros culos! ¿¡Ahora que, Johnny Joestar!?". Pregunto Mountain Tim a Johnny mientras le daba una rápida mirada al gusano gigante.

Johnny y Gyro le dieron al vaquero una mirada fija y determinada al vaquero de Wyoming.

"mataremos a esa cosa". Gyro declaro con firmeza.

* * *

"¡Giiiih!". L.A chillo de terror dando dos pasos atrás con la frente cubierta de sudor. "¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESA COSA!?". Grito el menor de los Boom-Boom al ser testigo de la aparición del gusano gigante.

"¿¡Q-que sucede!?". Luffy grito mientras intentaba girar su cabeza para ver qué demonios sucedía con todo ese montón de ruido pero como **Tomb of the Boom 3 **lo tenía bajo su poder le era imposible mover si quiera un musculo. "¿¡que está sucediendo allí!?".

Se oyeron los sonidos de pezuñas acercándose y L.A vio que era su padre quien se dirigía hacia él. Al verlo vio que su rostro mostraba pánico con un mar de sudor bajando por su rostro y almacenándose en su quijada de acero.

"¡L.A. cambio de planes!". Anuncio Benjamín a su hijo menor. "¡Ve por tu hermano y larguemos de aquí lo más rápido posible!".

"¡P-Padre… ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa!?". Pregunto L.A. asustado.

"¡no hay tiempo, te lo explicare en el camino!". Benjamín bramo asustando más a L.A mientras que azotaba las riendas de su caballo corriendo.

L.A. vio a su padre alejarse y su mirada se centró a Luffy quien seguía intentando salirse de la arena sin éxito alguno.

"mejor te llevare conmigo, quizás nos sirvas para hacer un intercambio con ese vicealmirante…". Murmuro L.A. mientras se agacha por el suelo al lado de Luffy y comenzó a dibujar el rostro de su Stand sobre la arena. Cuando acabo con su dibujo levanto su palma del suelo **"Tomb of the Boom: ¡Ironsand Prison!". **

L.A. golpea su palma encima del rostro de su Stand y una gran cantidad de arena alrededor de Luffy se tornó negra y se elevaba con el pirata confundido encima y comenzó a envolverlo por completo hasta dar la forma de una bola con el rostro de **Tomb of the Boom 3. **

"¿¡Que!?". Luffy grito cuando no pudo mover una sola parte de su cuerpo a excepción de su rostro y boca miraba a L.A. quien tenía su brazo extendido hacia él y con una mirada sombría. "¡Suéltame, vas a ver!".

L.A. cayo a oídos sordos ante las amenazas de sombrero de paja y camino rápidamente hacia su caballo mientras que **Tomb of the Boom 3 **en forma de pelota flotaba detrás de él. Cuando logro montarse, movió sus riendas y se dirigió hacia Andre para que pudieran huir.

Luffy por otra parte abrió los ojos con total incredulidad cuando vio a sus amigos siendo perseguidos por un enorme gusano que apareció completamente de la nada. Luffy se agito dentro de la prisión en la que estaba envuelto pero le era imposible moverse dentro de la arena de hierro mientras que L.A. se alejaba de ellos.

Cuando L.A. llego hacia la zona segura vio que su hermano mayor ya estaba encima de su caballo y estaba galopando a un ritmo lento. De seguro se había adelantado y mantuvo paso lento hasta que llegara el junto con Luffy.

"¿te encuentras bien?". L.A. pregunto a su hermano mayor.

"¡por supuesto que no, idiota!". Andre le respondió con amargura pero le costó caro ya que sintió una punzada en su herida.

"sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti, Andre-nii". L.A. le reclamo con tono leve. Andre le resoplo con molestia.

Ambos cabalgaron a un ritmo mayor con Luffy flotando sobre sus espaldas y pudieron ver a su padre quien estaba parado esperándolos.

"¿¡porque tienes a ese mocoso contigo, L.A.?". Benjamín pregunto molesto a su hijo menor.

"¡Jodete, idiota! ¡Y jodanse ustedes dos también! ¡Mis Nakama vendrán por ustedes y les patearan el culo!". Declaro Luffy mirando a Benjamín con enojo.

"¡KEKEKEKE! ¡Eres un idiota, sombrero de paja! ¡En este mismo instante, ese gusano gigante está haciendo el trabajo por nosotros y tus amigos no serán nada más que excremento de gusano. EEEEHHHH KEKEKEKEKE!". Andre soltó un hilarante risa que terminó abruptamente con sintió nuevamente el pinchazo de la herida.

"sombrero de paja nos será de utilidad, he escuchado que el vicealmirante que nos busca está enamorado de este, quizás no sea útil para negociar". Argumento L.A. con un gesto serio en su rostro lastimado y una voz moderada a su padre.

"ahh… ¿otra de tus brillantes ideas, verdad L.A…?". Benjamín pregunto arrastrando sus palabras hacia su hijo menor.

"ejem… así es, señor". Respondió L.A tajante y sin romper el contacto visual con su padre.

"hmm… ¡Bien! Dejemos de perder el tiempo antes de que…". Benjamín no completo su oración cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a Usopp y Chopper quienes se estaban dirigiéndose a ellos.

"¡es ese maldito nariz larga y el reno". Anuncio Andre señalando a ambos Mugiwara.

"¿conque vinieron a salvar a su capitán eh…?". Pregunto Benjamin cautelosamente para después resoplar divertido con una mirada indiferente. "pues acabaremos con esto de una vez".

* * *

Mientras tanto con Johnny, Gyro y Mountain Tim: los tres jinetes estaban galopando a toda marcha mientras que el gusano arenoso le pisaba los talones bajo tierra. El insecto gigante salió a la superficie una vez al costado de los otros para devorarlos.

Pero había un obstáculo que le impedía comérselos y esa era la Steel ball de Gyro.

La bola de acero verde estampaba contra el rostro de la enorme criatura quien soltaba un estruendoso chillido luego de ser despedida y enterrarse en otro sitio para retomar su persecución.

Gyro apretaba los dientes cuando vio a la criatura acercárseles nuevamente y sin parar y salió la superficie nuevamente y este le disparo su Steel Ball hacia el estómago agregando un poco del poder del giro haciéndole torcer su piel y cambiar su curso de ataque lejos de ellos para luego atrapar su bola.

"¡esa maldita cosa es implacable, los golpes que le doy no parecen hacerle nada!". Exclamo Gyro observando celosamente por donde vendrá el siguiente ataque del Sandworm.

"es obvio decir que los Sandsworm tiene una piel bastante dura, eso se debe a que permanecieron tanto tiempo en una superficie sólida que sus pieles evolucionaron a tal punto que son tan fuertes como la roca". Explico Mountain Tim observando también la dirección en donde se dirigiría el gusano.

Los tres observan al gusano realizar un ataque directo por cuarta vez y Gyro lanzo su Steel Ball al cielo a una gran altura hasta que se quedara completamente paralizada en el aire donde se generaba un anillo de aire a su alrededor.

Gyro estira su brazo con una mirada apasionada en su rostro. **"Steel Ball…: ¡Reverse Tornado Hit!". **El anillo de aire en el Steel Ball se volvió más gruesa y se generó un tornado por debajo de ella directo al gusano que estaba bajo tierra.

Se generó una grave explosión de tierra cuando el tornado choco contra el suelo dándole un grave golpe al gusano que estaba bajo tierra. Tanto Johnny como Mountain Tim se cubrían los ojos con los brazos para evitar la gruesa capa de polvo que provoco el jinete napolitano.

Luego de un rato el polvo finalmente se disipo y le permitió a ambos ver con total asombro la destrucción que había provocado Gyro. Frente a ellos había un enorme agujero en forma de tolva con una columna de polvo saliendo de él.

"¿está muerto?". Johnny pregunto sin quitar el asombro de su rostro.

"hay que comprobarlo". Declaro Mountain Tim para luego dirigir su caballo hacia el borde del agujero.

Solo para descubrir que está vacío.

El vaquero estaba a punto de darse vuelta y gritarles pero sintió un fuerte temblor y los tres se vieron envueltos en una explosión de arena que los envió a volar junto con sus caballos.

"¡GYROOOOOOOO!" Johnny grito volando por los aires teniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

El Sandworm apareció nuevamente por debajo de ellos y esta vez se veía realmente dañado teniendo la parte frontal de su cabeza magullada y con las espinas negras de su cuerpo destruidas. La criatura de arena estiro su cabeza para atrapar a Johnny con su boca pero Mountain Tim actuó rápido y disparo un par de sogas de sus brazos separando sus articulaciones y envolviéndolas en una roca de gran tamaño. El vaquero gruño por el esfuerzo y re dirigió el curso de la roca y la estampo contra el rostro de la criatura soltando un quejido de dolor.

Unos segundos de salir volando por los aires. Los tres llegaron al suelo impactándolo con fuerza junto con sus monturas. Johnny salió primero arrastrándose por el bache que había dejado. El resto de su cuerpo le dolía y podía jurar que se había roto un diente. Mountain Tim salió después quien estaba de rodillas sin su sombrero teniendo sangre sobre la frente. Por ultimo salió Gyro quien estaba en mejores condiciones que los demás gracias a que durante la caída pudo usar el poder del giro para endurecerse para reducir el daño de la caída. En este momento solo sentía una jaqueca cuando se levantó del suelo teniendo unos pequeños raspones

"maldita sea… ¿¡esa maldita cosa no planea rendirse nunca!?". Grito Gyro mientras veía el gusano a lo lejos dirigiéndose a ellos.

"esta cosa es despida… tos… tos… ni siquiera el giro pudo detenerla". Dijo Johnny en medio de la tos.

"¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Johnny!". Grito Gyro con enojo hacia su aprendiz. "¡no hay límites en lo que se respecta del giro y es hora de que lo aprendas!".

"¡pero esa cosa es muy fuerte y yo apenas se algo del giro! ¡No creo ser capaz de vencerla!". Grito Johnny de regreso mientras observaba con miedo como el Sandworm se acercaba.

"¡Tienes que creer en el giro, Johnny. De cualquier manera solo tenemos una alternativa para escapar y es que uses esa bala que te queda para matar a esa cosa!". Declaro Gyro señalando a lisiado mientras que tenía su bola de acero en la mano.

Johnny abrió los ojos con incredulidad y procedió a hurgar sus bolsillos donde encontró una bala que había guardado. Gyro tenía razón, solo había una oportunidad para derrotar al Sandworm de una vez por todas y no la iba desperdiciar.

Johnny insto a mantenerse tranquilo mientras dejaba fluir el giro en la palma de su mano, sintió como la bala giraba lentamente pero eso no era suficiente así que se concentró a darle más poder al giro sintiendo como la palma de su mano vibrar ante la tensión. Podía sentir como la bala se estaba torciendo mientras iba girando a una velocidad totalmente anormal. Johnny hizo todo lo posible para ignorar el sonido del Sandworm acercándose. Johnny puso toda su confianza en el giro tendría éxito y eliminaría a esta criatura de la faz de la tierra.

Cuando Johnny abrió su mano quedo completamente maravillado al ver como la bala giraba a una velocidad increíble sin que esta se saliera de su mano. ¡Por fin lo había logrado, podía sentir la fuerza de la rotación fluyendo de su mano hacia la bala!

Tanta fue su emoción que olvido por completo al Sandworm que ya estaba cerca de ellos y se abalanzó sobre ellos haciendo que Johnny volaba por los aires otra vez haciendo que el giro muriera y la bala saliera disparada hacia una gran roca haciéndole un enorme agujero. Los tres volvieron a caer al suelo esta vez estando separados. Mountain Tim estaba encima de un charco de agua mientras que Johnny y Gyro estaban tirados por el suelo con este último estado cerca de una delgada montaña que si miraban con atención estaba junto a otras cinco montañas empinadas la cual tenía la forma de una garra.

"maldita sea… se acabó, estamos muertos". Murmuro Johnny mientras veía al Sandworm alzarse por encima de Gyro viendo a su presa totalmente indefensa. Johnny apretó los dientes con rabia mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Había fracasado, estuvo totalmente distraído de haber completado el giro que no estuvo atento del gusano que estaba a punto de comerse a su mentor. "lo siento mucho… Gy…".

Su llanto se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio su mano y vio que la arena debajo de ella se estaba moviendo dando una forma ondulada, Como si una corriente de aire la moviera de esa forma. Johnny levanto su mano para luego darle la vuelta y abrir los ojos en estado de Shock.

Las uñas de su dedo índice y anular… estaban girando.

"_¿Están girando? ¿Pero cómo? ¡Puedo sentir poder de la rotación en ellas! ¡Pero no comprendo porque! Será esto…". _Johnny pensó alarmado mientras veía su alrededor mirando las montañas que había en su alrededor _"este lugar será…". _

**¡Graaaaaaaaaaah! **El ruido del Sandworm lo saco totalmente de sus pensamientos y se abalanzo sobre el suelo y serpenteaba hacia Gyro con su boca totalmente abierta listo para tragárselo. Johnny se tambaleo y en medio del temblor metió su mano sin querer en una grieta. De repente una delgada ráfaga de polvo aparecía de la grieta y se dirigía hacia el Sandworm quien estaba a unos cuantos metros de Gyro.

Lo que sucedió después fue totalmente inexplicable.

Cuando la delgada columna de polvo golpeo al gusano con un desagradable sonido, una gran cantidad de sangre morada salió por la cabeza de la criatura quien dejó escapar un estruendoso chillido mientras el resto de su cuerpo salió volando y estampado contra una montaña dejando solo la cabeza del Sandworm en el suelo arrastrandose hacia Gyro hasta quedar a un par de centímetros de él mientras la criatura seguía chillando hasta quedar en un eterno silencio.

Gyro no abrió los ojos un minuto más tarde cuando vio la cabeza cercenada del Sandworm frente a él. El jinete napolitano grito de miedo y corrió lejos de la criatura antes de darse cuenta de que el gusano ya estaba muerto.

Mountain Tim estaba totalmente callado mientras vio la escena con una mirada totalmente incrédula. Era totalmente increíble ver que el Sandworm estaba muerto de forma inexplicable.

"¡Gyro!". Johnny grito mientras se arrastraba hacia el jinete rubio quien estaba impactado de ver al monstruo muerto.

"Johnny… ¿me explicas que ocurrió y porque no estoy muerto aun?". Pregunto Gyro mientras observaba a su aprendiz.

"Yo… no tengo idea, de repente vi que mis uñas estaban girando y luego…". Johnny respondió nerviosamente pero se detuvo cuando vio nuevamente su mano y vio que la uña de su dedo anular le faltaba. "S-se ha ido, mi uña se ha ido".

"espera: ¿Qué es eso de que tus uñas estaban girando?". Pregunto Gyro agitando sus brazos cambiando de tema.

"has ganado un Stand". La voz de Mountain Tim se escuchó para los dos corredores. "seguramente viste lo que hay en tu alrededor, Johnny Joestar".

"así es… nos encontramos dentro de una de las palmas del diablo". Declaro Johnny mirando al vaquero con seriedad.

"correcto, así fue como llegue a conseguir **Oh Lonesome me **debo decir que hemos tenido mucha suerte". Dijo Mountain Tim.

"entonces son reales". Hablo Gyro completamente maravillado viendo las cinco montañas que formaban una garra. Los dientes dorados de Gyro brillaron con la luz de la noche mientras veía a Johnny. "entonces significa que has adquirido un poder de diablo, Johnny ¡eres un demonio! ¡Nyo ho ho ho!".

"¿Qué?". Johnny pregunto antes de que sus ojos se abrieran con horror. "¡Rápido, debemos volver a por Luffy, Usopp y Chopper!".

"cálmate muchacho ¿Qué es lo peor que podria suceder con sombrero de paja?". Mountain Tim pregunto a Johnny y Gyro.

* * *

En otra parte en un motel de un pueblo. Nami se despertó con un mar de sudor en su rostro y una mirada de pánico.

"¿ocurre algo señorita navegante?". Pregunto Robin levantando su torso de la cama que estaba al lado de la de Nami mientras se rascaba los ojos con sueño.

"creo que alguien en alguna parte del desierto dijo la palabra prohibida". Nami murmuro mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

"¿enserio?". Esto hizo que el sueño de Robin se le quitara y mirara a su Nakama con preocupación. "¿Quién podría ser?".

"no lo sé… pero en este momento estoy sintiendo lastima por esa persona".

* * *

De vuelta en el desierto.

"**¡Special attack: Shuriken Ryuuseigun!"**Usopp grito mientras disparaba una legión de shurikens hacia la familia Boom-Boom quienes estaban galopando lejos de ellos. Benjamín quien estaba detrás de ellos.

"**Tomb of the Boom: ¡Magnetic Shield!". **Benjamin convoco su Stand quien era diferente al de Andre y L.A. este Stand tenía una capucha de hierro sobre su cabeza y sus ojos eran morados con unos hinchados labios rosados y un cuerpo de hierro. El Stand envía una onda electromagnética que detuvo por completo la legión de Shurikens de Usopp y se las redirigió.

Usopp y Chopper gritaron de sorpresa y maniobraron para evadir las estrellas afiladas con éxito.

"¡Chicos!". Luffy grito a sus amigos mientras gruñía para intentar liberarse del Stand de L.A.

"¡EEEEEEH HEE HEE HEE HEE! ¡Es inútil, nariz larga! ¡No hay forma de que puedas salvar a tu capitán de nosotros! ¡Somos parte de la guardia real de Wapol-San, no hay forma alguna de que nos derrotes tú mismo!". Benjamín se rio descaradamente de Usopp mientras que este le disparaba un huevo en la cara. "¡Blergh!

"¡NO ESTOY SOLO, IDIOTA! ¡TRAIGO CONMIGO UNA LEGIÓN DE 5 MIL HOMBRES!". Usopp grito mientras apuntaba nuevamente a su objetivo. Esta vez con un dial diferente. **"¡Special Attack: fire bird star!". **

Usopp disparo una bola de fuego hacia Benjamín quien se limpió la cara y vio con horror como la ráfaga de fuego se acercaba a él y tuvo que maniobrar para esquivarla y estallar frente a ellos.

"¿¡estás loco!? ¿Acaso quieres rostizarnos vivos?". Benjamín grito de furia mientras que su Stand generaba agujas de arena de hierro desde su cuerpo. **"Tomb of the Boom: ¡Black Strike!" **

**Tomb of the Boom **dispara una oleada de aguja a la velocidad de una bala que hizo que Usopp tomara cobertura evitando por poco convertirse en un coladero.

"¡Chicos!". Luffy llamo a sus amigos viendo como es atacado por Benjamín.

"¡Cierra la boca, Sombrero de paja! ¡No hay forma de que puedas salir de esta!". Grito Andre señalando a Luffy dentro de **Tomb of the Boom 3. **

"¡Si, nuestra determinación y dedicación como familia será los que nos lleve a la victoria!". Agrego L.A. con egocentrismo en lo más puro de su rostro.

"solo aquellos quienes creen que pueden realizar todo por su cuenta pueden darse por muertos". Concluyo Benjamín con malicia mientras que su Stand pateaba otro impact dial de Usopp.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡A este paso no llegaremos a nada!". Maldijo Usopp mientras sacaba de su bolsa otra bala para su Black Kabuto.

"¿pero cómo es posible que ese tipo pueda hacer a un lado esos ataques? ¡No está haciendo nada!". Chopper reclamo mientras galopaba al lado de Usopp.

"¿sigues sin poder ver esa cosa?". Usopp le pregunto al reno completamente incrédulo.

"¿Qué cosa?". Chopper pregunto confundido nuevamente.

"¡esa cosa!". Usopp señaló a **Tomb of the Boom **quien estaba flotando por encima de su usuario. "¡esa rara cosa llamada Stand de que Mountain Tim nos explicó!".

"¿Stand? Qué raro… ¿soy el único que no pudo verlo?". Chopper pregunto dudoso al francotirador de los Mugiwara.

Usopp se quedó contemplando al reno y la pregunta que había hecho su Nakama. Suponiendo que Chopper no podía ver el Stand de Benjamín significaba solo una cosa: aquellos que poseían una gran habilidad de observación (refiriéndose al Haki) o también si tenían un Stand también eran las únicas personas que podían verlos.

"se lo preguntaremos a Mountain Tim más tarde". Anuncio Usopp mientras se preparaba para apuntar y disparar. Usopp respiro hondo para después apuntar hacia su objetivo. _"puede que sea por hablar, pero empiezo a conocer aún más el poder de esta cosa". _

"¡Vamos, dispárame si puedes idiota!". Dijo Benjamín retando a Usopp mientras que su Stand se cernía encima de él protegiéndolo.

Usopp metió su mano en su bolsa de ahí saco su siguiente munición pero repentinamente se sintió un tremendo temblor hizo que se le cayera al igual que él mientras Chopper al igual que la familia Boom-Boom se encontraban tambaleándose.

"¿¡QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE AHORA!?". Luffy grito de pánico moviendo sus ojos como loco ya que no podía ver nada detras suya

"¡PADRE, OTRO DE ESOS GUSANOS ESTAN APARECIENDO!". L.A. grito mirando con terror.

"¡YA LO SE IDIOTA!". Benjamín grito de regreso apretando sus dientes con molestia. "ES POR ESO QUE VAMOS A MATAR A ESA CRIATURA!".

Como se presentía otro Sandworm apareció desde la tierra espantando tanto a Usopp como a Chopper con su rugido abisal. Por otro lado tanto Benjamín como André manifestaron nuevamente sus Stands y estos se juntan comenzando a girar sobre su propio eje haciendo que se remodelen hasta convertirse en un par de grandes agujas giratorias suspendidas en el aire donde son imbuidas con haki.

"**Tomb of the Boom: ¡Ironsand critical strike!" **ambos gritaron al unísono disparando sus stands hacia el Sandworm.

El ataque tuvo éxito cuando las agujas de Benjamín y Andre perforaron la armadura rocosa del gusano gigante haciéndolo gritar de dolor pero eso duro poco ya que el gusano ondulo su cuerpo para dar un latigazo sobre la tierra en forme de contraataque.

Su contraataque hizo que todos los que estaban presentes salieran disparados por los aires junto a sus caballos. L.A. no pudo mantener más en control sobre su Stand y la arena de hierro que tuvo de prisionero a Luffy exploto haciendo que sombrero de paja saliera de ahí. Luffy aprovechó al máximo esta situación y 1 segundo después de salir de allí el imbuye sus brazos de haki y estira ambos brazos hacia atrás mientras estaba frente a una buena distancia del Sandworm.

"**Gum-Gum: ¡Eagle Bazooka!". **Luffy disparo sus dos brazos hacia el gusano logrando conectar su ataque contra el costado de la cabeza del gusano creando una explosión en su rostro logrando volar parte de su armadura así como una de sus espinas en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Luego Luffy estiro sus brazos hacia sus amigos para atraparlos por el aire y aterrizar seguros mientras que familia Boom-Boom cayeron como bolsas de arena al suelo.

"¡Luffy, estas libre!". Chopper hablo aliviado de ver a su capitán estando libre de las garras de esa familia.

"¡hmm-hm! Aunque tengo un poco de arena en las orejas estoy bien!". Explico Luffy con su rostro simple mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¡No estés tan seguro, Sombrero de paja!". La voz de Benjamín sonó a su lado cuando el patriarca de la familia Boom-Boom resurgió de la tierra al igual que sus hijos.

"¡ustedes… ya están empezando a molestarme mucho!". Gruño Luffy apretando sus puños frente a la familia.

¡Podemos seguir matándonos entre nosotros pero primero tenemos que deshacer del gran gusano asesino!". Usopp agito los brazos queriendo ya dejar a un lado este enfrentamiento para encargarse de la amenaza mayor.

"Por cierto… ya me está dando hambre, ¿podría comerme ese gusano en cuanto lo matemos?". Pregunto Luffy sobándose la panza.

"¡NO ES EL MOMENTO DE PENSAR EN COMIDA!". Todos le gritaron a Luffy ante su indiferencia al peligro.

"¡niños, ya va siendo hora de acabar con esta criatura de una vez!". Declaro Benjamín manifestando nuevamente **tomb of the Boom**. El Stand morado levita sobre su usuario y comienza a esparcir la arena que hay en su cuerpo donde comienza a girar sobre los brazo de su usuario. "¡denme su fuerza para poder acabar con esta criatura de una vez.

"¡SI!". Ambos jóvenes asienten con una mirada de determinación mientras que sus Stands se dirigen hacia Benjamín y se deshacen para unirse.

Las columnas de arena de hierro alrededor de los brazos de Benjamín se hacían cada vez más grandes mientras que otras capas de arena giraban alrededor de sus piernas y este sonreía de forma sádica cuando comenzó a formarles dos grades brazos de hierro con gruesas agujas en cada una de sus articulaciones que les llegaban hasta los omoplatos.

Esta es la forma de Benjamín Boom-Boom cuando combina el poder de los tres Stands convirtiéndolos en uno solo.

**Tomb of the Boom: ¡The Rooster!**

El Sandworm ruge cuando abre su boca para tragarse Benjamín pero este solo sonríe cuando sus brazos moldeados y atrapa las fauces de la criatura arenosa.

"¡ATRAPO ESA COSA!" Luffy, Usopp y Chopper gritaron en estado de Shock viendo la nueva fuerza que adquirió el patriarca de la familia.

"¡Ve por el papi!". L.A. animo a su padre.

Benjamín gruño cuando uso su fuerza mejorada para estampar al Sandworm sobre una montaña con la longitud de su cuerpo. El gusano chillo y hundió su cabeza sobre la arena en un intento de escapar.

Pero Benjamín no se lo permitió ya que agarro la cola de la criatura evitando que siguiera moviéndose.

"¿adónde crees que vas?" pregunto Benjamín sombríamente mientras jalaba al Sandworm devuelta a la superficie. "¡Si no he acabado contigo!".

La cabeza de la criatura arenosa sale a la superficie solo para ser estampada contra otra montaña haciéndola chillar de dolor.

"EEEEEH HEE, HEE, HEE. ¿No eres tan atemorizante, eh?". Benjamín pregunto con aire de suficiencia mientras que el gusano volvía a reincorporarse. "¡solo eres otro insecto esperando a ser aplastado!".

El gusano abrió su boca y con ella agarro una roca de gran tamaño para después ondular su cuerpo y tirársela a Benjamín pero retira su brazo y golpea la roca destruyéndola en pedazos.

"¿¡D-De donde carajo saco toda esa fuerza ahora!?". Chopper grito con incredulidad cuando vio al hombre mayor destruyendo la roca sin siquiera tocarla.

"¡está usando **The Rooster. **Esta armadura es posible gracias a nuestra habilidad conjunta! ¡Nuestro padre se convierte en el centro magnético y combinándolo con nuestros Stands sus ataques son más fuertes que nunca!". Explico L.A. a los Mugiwara con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro.

"**Tomb of the Boom". **Benjamín levanta su brazo izquierdo y aprieta su puño comenzando a canalizar la energía magnética purpura en él. Luego hace un gran salto hacia el Sandworm quien no se esperaba esta acción de su presa. **"¡Magnetic Punch!". **

Una explosión de energía purpura aparece en el rostro de la criatura cuyo cuerpo ahora estaba completamente desprovisto de su armadura rocosa. La criatura arenosa cae al suelo teniendo una columna de humo donde recibió el golpe, No parecía moverse más.

"¡EEEEEEEEEEHHHHH HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE! ¿¡Lo vieron idiotas!? ¡He vencido a ese maldito insecto! ¡YO! ¡Benjamín Boom-Boom! ¡Miembro de la guardia real del rey Wapol, he salido como el vencedor sobre esta cosa!". Benjamín se jacto mientras apuntaba con su dedo al Sandworm derrotado.

¿¡Acaba de decir: Wapol!?". Chopper abrió los ojos con horror. Tenía la mínima idea de cómo era el olor. Casi podía sentir el olor de ese bastardo sobre la familia.

"¿esos tipos están conectados con él?". Usopp se preguntó parpadeando sin poder creerlo.

La mirada sombría de Benjamín sobre los Mugiwara hace que tanto Chopper como Usopp se espantaran y se escondieran detrás de Luffy quien mostraba una mirada impasible.

"Y el siguiente… eres tu: ¡sombrero de paja, Luffy!". Benjamín dijo teniendo una mirada helada hacia Luffy.

"¡Bien, acabemos con esto de una vez. Mano a mano!". Declaro Luffy llevando su dedo pulgar a su boca. **"¡Gear third!". **

Luffy soplo sobre su dedo pulgar y su mano comenzaba inflarse hasta que adaptara un tamaño descomunal. Usopp y Chopper corrieron sabiendo que la cosa se pondrá completamente malo.

"He, si es así como quieres hacerlo… no me importa en lo absoluto". Dijo Benjamín mientras apretaba su puño y comenzara a rodearlo de energía purpura.

"**Gum-Gum:…". **Luffy imbuye su puño agigantado con Haki. Preparándose.

"**Tomb of the Boom:…". **Benjamín retira su puño completamente cargado de energía magnética. Preparado.

"**¡Elephant Gun!". **Luffy grito apasionadamente disparando su gran puño hacia Benjamín.

"**¡Magnetic Punch!". **Benjamín grito saliendo disparado con su puño cargado hacia Luffy.

Ambos puños chocaron entre si creando una onda expansiva que hizo que el suelo debajo de ellos se agrietara. La energía magnética del puño de Benjamín rodeaba por completo los nudillos del puño inflado de Luffy. La lucha de poder termino y el patriarca retrocede mientras Luffy retrajera su puño ahora desinflado y rodea sus brazos con haki.

"**Gum-Gum: ¡Hawk Gatling!". **Luffy dispara sus puños a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia Benjamín.

El patriarca de la familia solo se ríe mientras remoldea sus brazos para convertirlo en un escudo que sirve para bloquea el ataque rápido de Luffy. El sombrero de paja retraer nuevamente sus brazos para luego saltar sobre el aire y aspira un montón de aire hasta quedar inflado para después distribuir el aire hacia su pierna derecha totalmente ennegrecida.

"**Gum-Gum: ¡Giant Axe!". **Luffy balance su pierna verticalmente hacia Benjamín para aplastarlo.

Pero este lo esquiva con rapidez y genera energía magnética en la palma de su mano donde se alarga hasta formar un latigo electrico.

"**Tomb of the Boom: ¡Magnetic lazzo!". **Benjamín balance su brazo arrojando su látigo al Luffy logrando conectarlo haciendo que Luffy fuera rodeado nuevamente por la energía magnética inmovilizándolo por completo en el aire. "¡Ahora muere!".

Benjamín balancea su látigo eléctrico hacia otra montaña estampando a Luffy con ella.

"¡LUFFY!". Usopp grito con terror al el daño que su capitán e amigo recibió gracias al patriarca de la famila Boom-Boom.

"Kekekeke, ¡bien hecho papi, demuéstrale a ese idiota que nadie se mete con la familia Boom-Boom!". André levanto su puño animando a su padre.

"¡Vamos sombrero de paja. Sal de ahí!". Grito Benjamín apuntando con su dedo a la montaña donde Luffy estaba.

Un borrón amarillo salió de la montaña y reboto dos veces sobre unas montañas hasta quedar a espaldas de Benjamín quien sintió un fuerte impacto de su espalda arrastrando su rostro sobre la arena. Benjamín se levanta rápidamente esta vez con la guardia alta sabiendo lo rápido que se volvió el capitán de goma ahora.

"No creas que volverá a ser así, tengo una gran variedad de trucos que van hacerte quedar muy herido". Benjamín explico mirando de un lado a otro por si veía a Luffy. "todo esto comenzó como una estrategia para darnos ventaja y matar a Gyro Zeppeli, Pero esto ya se volvió personal. Ha decir verdad, siempre espere la oportunidad para enfrentarte desde que venciste a Wapol-San en su antiguo dominio".

Una ráfaga de aire salió de una de las rocas que estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar. Benjamín levanto su brazo para bloquear el puño de Luffy quien estaba en su forma second gear agarrado sobre otra roca gigante. Luego Benjamín se impulsó hacia adelante hacia el capitán de goma en un ataque directo pero este se mueve a gran velocidad evadiéndolo.

"**Gum-Gum: ¡Twin pistol!". **Luffy dispara sus dos brazos hacia el patriarca de la familia Boom-Boom. Pero Benjamín golpea el suelo en medio del aire impulsándolo hacia arriba evitando por poco los puños.

"**Tomb of the Boom: ¡Magnetic puch!". **Benjamín cargo su puño con energía magnética y ataco a Luffy pero este lo esquiva en último segundo inclinado su cuerpo hacia atrás y torciendo su cuerpo para dar un giro brusco. La energía magnética se le escapó de la mano de Benjamín y se fue a la deriva llevando consigo un montón de piedras y rocas.

"**¡Jet pistol!". **Luffy disparo un rápido golpe por debajo de la quijada de Benjamín haciendo que este saliera despedido y cayendo sobre su cabeza haciendo la pose de escorpión.

"¡Vamos, porque nada impedirá que yo y mis amigos salgamos de la carrera!". Luffy grito desafiante viendo como Benjamín se levantaba una vez más.

"¡sigue creyendo eso, Sombrero de paja! ¡Nuestro poder en conjunto así como nuestra determinación van acabar con todos ustedes!". Rugió el patriarca de la familia antes de resoplar con una sonrisa burlona. "al menos que el resto ya fue devorado por ese gusano".

Usopp y Chopper abrió los ojos en estado de shock. ¡Se habían olvidado completamente de Johnny, Gyro y Mountain Tim!.

"¡hehehehe! ¡Así es, justo en este instante deben estar siendo digeridos por ese monstruo!". L.A. apoyo el comentario de su padre con una risa malvada.

"idiotas… ¡Eso les enseñara a nunca meterse con la familia Bo…". Andre quiso termina la oración pero repentinamente sintió un estallido de dolor al lado izquierdo de su mejilla.

El tiempo se volvió lento para L.A. quien giro su cabeza para ver su hermano mayor cayéndose de su caballo con una bola de acero verde estampada contra su rostro. La bola parecía torcer la piel de la cara de su hermano mientras giraba quien ya estaba totalmente noqueado.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDREEEEEEEEEEE!". L.A. grito con lágrimas de absoluto terror cuando vio a su hermano caer al suelo con una bola de acero incrustada en su cabeza.

"¿Qué…? ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HA SUCEDIDO!?" Benjamín grito con estado de shock absoluto cuando vio a su hijo mayor caer al suelo. Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a su hijo con los ojos en blanco y la piel de su cara completamente magullada.

"sucede que ya has perdido esta pelea". Una voz sonó muy cerca del oído de Benjamín y este abrió los ojos en estado de shock. Esa voz... ¡era la voz de Mountain Tim!.

"¡Son Gyro y Johnny, están a salvo!". Grito Usopp con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"también lo está Mountain Tim". Dijo Chopper también con una sonrisa de alivio.

Una furia comenzó a burbujear en la mente del patriarca. Una furia impía se apodero de toda la expresión de su rostro. ¡Cómo se atreven….! ¡COMO SE ATREVEN!

Con un grito de enojo total, Benjamín arrojo un poderoso golpe hacia Mountain Tim quien se movió a una gran velocidad esquivando el golpe por poco creando una gran columna de polvo.

L.A. por otro lado saco el rifle que le había prestado a su hermano y con una mirada de furia en su rostro apunto hacia la maldita persona que se atrevió a dañar a su hermano mayor de esa forma. Sus ojos se posaron en Gyro Zeppeli quien seguía malditamente vivo. ¿Cómo carajos le hizo este idiota para librarse de una criatura tan peligrosa como el Sandworm?

L.A. apretó los dientes y estaba por accionar el gatillo del rifle cuando una sombra se alzó encima de él y al girar su mirada vio que era Johnny Joestar quien usando el poder la rotación salió disparado desde su caballo y le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara mientras estaba en el aire y cayeron al suelo.

"malditos…". L.A. gruño de rabia cuando se reincorporo y saco de su estuche un cuchillo de cazador con aura amenazante sobre él. "¡VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS!".

L.A. alzo su cuchillo encima por encima del lisiado pero Johnny estaba preparado por el movimiento totalmente imprudente del más joven de los Boom-Boom. Con una mirada sombría, una llamarada oscura a través de sus ojos se encendía con la fría de determinación de vencer a la familia Boom-Boom.

La uña de su dedo índice comenzó a girar vertiginosamente y este la introdujo en una grieta que estaba ahí por mera casualidad. La fuerza de rotación hizo que la grieta se expandiera con gran rapidez y una ráfaga de aire cortante vino con ella.

Solo basto que L.A plantara su pie en donde la grieta se expandió. La ráfaga cortante no solo rebano la mitad del pie izquierdo de L.A si no cortó por la mitad una gran roca como un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla.

"**¡GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!". **L.A grito a todo pulmón cuando la sangre comenzó a salir de la herida recién hecha. Inmediatamente soltó el cuchillo y cayó al suelo sosteniendo el su pie recién amputado.

"¿¡EEEEEEEEEHHHH!?". Los ojos de Usopp y Chopper saltaron de sus cráneos al ver lo que le había pasado a más joven de los Boom-Boom.

Benjamín abrió los ojos con completo terror al ser testigo de cómo su hijo menor fue lastimado gravemente por ese jodido lisiado. No podía creer que su plan bien elaborado hubiera fallado tan estrepitosamente. ¿Qué se supone que le dirá a Wapol cuando vuelvan a casa?

Pero luego esos sentimientos fueron remplazados por una ira aún más mayor de la que tenía antes. ¡Eso era todo… los matara a todos! ¡EMPEZANDO POR ESE COJO DE MIERDA!

"**¡Tomb of the Boom…!". **Un aura purpura se alzó en todo el cuerpo de Benjamín quien ahora el centro de la atención de todo el grupo, la energía magnética fluía por todo el cuerpo del patriarca quien mostraba una expresión de enojo absoluta que hasta tenía los ojos blancos de la ira que sentía.

"¿¡Q-Q-Que está haciendo ahora!?" pregunto Usopp tembloroso ante la situación que estaba ocurriendo ahora.

"¡no tengo idea… pero como se ve: está concentrado toda esa energía magnética para realizar su último ataque!". Explico Mountain Tim.

Usopp y Chopper abrieron los ojos con absoluto terror cuando escucharon la explicación del vaquero; Luffy por otra parte mostraba una mirada fruncida y decidida. No era algo que él le iba a permitir a Benjamín hacer eso.

Asi que opto por correr directamente hacia él.

"¡LUFFY!". Chopper grito el nombre de su capitán al verlo dirigirse hacia Benjamín con total abandono.

"**¡LIBERATION!" **Benjamín grito a todo pulmón cuando libero toda su energía magnética creando una cúpula de energía morada la cual Luffy se vio envuelta en ella y comenzaba a atraer a los otros quienes tuvieron que sostenerse de algo para evitar que compartieran el mismo castigo que el capitán de goma. El capitán de goma gruño al recibir la fuerte descarga que invadía cada célula de su cuerpo, Su ropa comenzaba a desintegrarse, las venas que tenía en su cuerpo empezaron a explotar y su cuerpo empezó a sentirse muy pesado.

"¡LOS VOY APLASTAR HASTA LA MUERTE MALDITOS!". Rugió Benjamín con una ira completamente segadora.

Luffy gruño y uso cada fuerza que había en su cuerpo y voluntad y dio un paso hacia Benjamín, luego dio otro y otro más hasta que estaba ya lo suficientemente cerca de él. A pesar de que su cuerpo estaba totalmente tenso a tal punto de romperse, Luffy siguió de pie y disparo su brazo cubierto de Haki detrás de él.

"**¡Gum-Gum…!". **Anuncio Luffy mientras su brazo se estiraba totalmente hacia atrás y una chispa hace que su brazo comience a prenderse en llamas. **"¡RED HAAAAAAAAAAWK!". **

Luffy retrajo su brazo envuelto en llamas con una ráfaga de fuego siguiéndole. El brazo finalmente conecto contra el pecho de Benjamín donde se vio envuelto en un vórtice de fuego intenso que genero una reacción en cadena y el domo de energía magnética desapareciera en un destello totalmente segador.

Cuando el destello finalmente se detuvo todos vieron que a Luffy quien estaba respirando profundamente con los brazos bajos y su ropa excepto por su sombrero de paja estaban totalmente arruinada. Él se encontraba mirando hacia una montaña la cual tenía una columna de humo en el centro.

"No puede ser…". Gyro abrió los ojos con incredulidad ante lo que estaba viendo.

"Benjamín fue…". Johnny continuo también sorprendido ante lo que estaba viendo sus propios ojos.

Un individuo cayó desde la columna de humo que había en la montaña y era nada más que Benjamín Boom-Boom. Su estado era totalmente malo: tenía los ojos en blanco mientras le faltaban tres de sus dientes, su mandíbula de acero estaba totalmente abollada y ni hablar de la cascada de sangre que corría por frente ya chamuscado.

"¡DERROTADO!". Concluyeron todos al ver el estado inconsciente del patriarca.

"¡PAAAAAPIIIIIII!". L.A. grito con dos cascadas de lágrimas saliendo de sus cuencas al ver la terrible derrotada de su padre a manos de Monkey D. Luffy.

"es impensable que sombrero de paja haya podido vencerlo". Murmuro Mountain Tim conflicto entre acercarse para arrestar a Benjamín al igual que el resto de su familia o quedarse quieto.

"Duh, nuestro capitán es fuerte, no hay nada que se interponga en su camino a convertirse el rey de los piratas". Usopp se jacto con orgullo ante su capitán quien estaba con las manos sobre sus caderas viendo con total desaprobación su atuendo.

"¡Luffy!". Chopper grito cuando galopeo hacia su amigo.

"oh… Chopper". Hablo Luffy como si fuera un día común y corriente en el Sunny.

"¿estás bien, no te duele nada?". Chopper pregunto preocupado.

"Je, no hay nada que algo de carne no pueda solucionar. Shishishishi" Luffy se rio con una sonrisa desafiante.

No se pudo evitar que la actitud positiva del pirata de goma fuera contagiosa y sus sonrisas estuvieron a la vista. Incluyendo Gyro quien estaba empezando a darle crédito a Luffy por su valentía y sacrificio al tratar de mantenerlos a salvo.

Un quejido se escuchó al lado suyo y vio que no era nada más que L.A quien estaba llorando en posición fetal. Gyro inmediatamente pensó que acabarlo mientras estaba en ese estado patético pero decidió que no era correcto ya que Mountain Tim lo quería convida.

Así que con una rama toco la costilla de L.A quien se estremeció ante el contacto repentino.

"veo que todavía sigues consiente después de perder mucha sangre, cada día hay más fenómenos en este mundo". Dijo Gyro con una mirada peligrosa hacia el menor de Boom-Boom.

"R-ríete todo lo que quieras, Zeppeli. ¡Pero ten en cuenta de que no somos los únicos quienes están tras tu cabeza! ¡Y no me hagas hablar de las personas de tu país!". L.A dijo con hostilidad hacia Gyro.

Esto hizo que todos centraran su atención hacia L.A quien soltó una pequeña risita que era destinada hacia el jinete rubio cuya mirada se oscureció debajo de su sombrero.

"_¿de qué demonios está hablando?". _Johnny se preguntó mientras veía al maltratado adversario riéndose como si el realmente fuera el ganador.

"Así es, una gran cantidad de sorpresas te esperan a lo largo de la carrera. ¿De verdad pensaste que después de vencernos seria todo? ¡hehehehehehehe!". L.A. se rio siniestramente del Zeppeli para luego rugirle agresivamente. "¡PUES ESTAS TOTALMENTE EQUIVOCADO!".

Gyro le dio una rápida patada en el rostro de L.A tan fuerte que lo hizo navegar por los aires y chocar contra una roca destruyéndola dejando al joven miembro de la familia noqueada.

"¡Gyro! ¿¡Qué carajo fue eso. Y qué demonios significa lo que ese tipo ha dicho!?". Johnny pregunto hacia su mentor.

Todos en su alrededor lo miraron interrogativamente mientras que Gyro les dirigió una mirada totalmente indiferente.

"ese idiota solo deliraba debido a la pérdida de sangre. Recuerda que le has rebanado el pie, Johnny". Explico Gyro dándole al parapléjico una mirada sin emociones. "Chopper, podrías por favor atenderlo antes de que muera.

"¿Qué? ¡Oh si ya voy!". Chopper grito cuando galopeo hacia el inconsciente L.A.

Mientras tanto Johnny perplejo ante la respuesta inesperada que le dio su maestro. No sabía exactamente lo que sucedía pero una cosa era segura en su tiempo en la Steel Ball Run.

Esto es solo el comienzo.

"¿Johnny?". Una voz interrumpio los pensamientos de Johnny y vio que eran Luffy y Usopp quienes ya estaban a su lado. "¿de verdad fuiste tu quien le hizo eso a ese tipo? Y si lo fue… ¿Cómo?".

Johnny contemplo la pregunta por un momento antes de decir: "bueno… es una complicada historia".

* * *

**Por fin…. He terminado con este capítulo. De verdad me ha costado mucho hacer este capítulo y estaba en conflicto en cómo iba terminar este mini arco. **

**De igual manera. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este capítulo y sigan apoyando esta serie a pesar de que seamos pocos! **

**Espero que les haya gustado el duelo entre Benjamín y Luffy y como se desarrolló el Stand de Johnny para así salvar a Gyro del Sandworm. **

**El siguiente capítulo será dentro de poco (espero) la cual se resolveran toda las incertidumbres que hay entre los usuarios de Stands junto a la aparición de dos de los piratas de la peor generación más un terrorista de un país lejano. **

**¡Bueno, eso ha sido todo y hastaaaaa la próxima!**


	12. Todo hombre necesita un mapa

"_Todo hombre necesita un mapa… un mapa que lleve en su corazón para cabalgar atreves del yermo". _Esas eran las palabras del padre de Gyro siempre le dijo.

Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli o mejor conocido por su gente como Gyro Zeppeli. Es el mayor de cuatro hermanos y vivía en una pacífica casa en su país Nápoles la cual se localizaba en el Nuevo mundo. Nápoles era famosa por dos razones: El nacimiento de los piratas del Firetank y la peligrosa mafia que opera ahora en el inframundo llamada Passione. Otra cosa destacaba en el país de Nápoles y era el poder del giro a través de las Steel Balls, un poder que por ahora era secreto ante los ojos del gobierno mundial.

El padre de Gyro Zeppeli: Gregorio Zeppeli, era un hombre que era llamado por el sirviente del rey una o dos veces al mes. Esas mañanas, su madre preparaba silenciosamente una pequeña comida. Esa comida consistía en pescado, un poco de pan y vino. Su padre comía antes de ir a la corte del rey.

Durante esas ocasiones el rey Ulrich le pregunto a Gyro.

"Gyro, ¿Cuántos años tienes?". Pregunto el monarca de Nápoles al joven Zeppeli.

"tengo nueve". Eso era todo lo que Gyro le respondía.

Gregorio Zeppeli era un médico que atendía tanto al rico como al pobre en la clínica de su casa, los tratamientos que el usaba se basaban en las Steel Balls quienes eran muy útiles en ello. Una vez Gregorio invito a su hijo mayor a su oficina para discutirle sobre algo importante.

"Gyro, quiero que me preguntes una cosa ¿Cómo harías tu para tomar esta Steel Ball de mi mano?" pregunto Gregorio mostrándole a Gyro la Steel Ball que tenía en su mano.

El pequeño Gyro se acercó a su padre mostrando curiosidad ante la pequeña Steel Ball de su padre. De repente golpeo la estantería de libros arrojando una pequeña cantidad de libros hacia su padre para distraerlo para así morderle el brazo en un intento para que soltara la pequeña bola de acero.

"¡No con trampas ni trucos sucios, Gyro!". Gregorio regaño a su hijo mayor quien dejo de morderlo. "¡hablo acerca de la rotación! ¿¡Cómo tomarías la Steel Ball de mi mano usando la rotación!?".

Los ojos del pequeño Gyro se ensancharon ante el peso de esa pregunta. "eso… es imposible padre". Respondió con seriedad.

"escúchame Gyro, sé que te gusta mucho andar a caballo… pero vas a aprender acerca del giro de la Steel Ball". El padre de Gyro le hablo con firmeza pero con moderación. "tienes que aprender todo acerca de ello para cuando tengas 13. Al igual que tu abuelo hizo conmigo al igual que el padre de él".

Los ojos del pequeño Gyro parpadearon para luego preguntarle una cosa: "padre… ¿Por qué tenemos que mantener el secreto del giro a los demás?".

"¿te refieres al gobierno mundial?". Gregorio frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de su hijo. "ya te lo había explicado: lo mantenemos en secreto ya que el gobierno mundial la explotaría de forma egoísta y poco noble".

"no me refería a eso… quiero decir: ¿cualquiera puede aprender acerca del giro? Dijiste que el cualquier persona podía dominar el giro". Dijo Gyro a su padre.

"por supuesto que pueden, pero no muchos pueden desbloquear su verdadero potencial como nosotros lo hacemos". Respondió Gregorio formalmente.

"¿pero porque padre, Que tiene que ver con nosotros?". Pregunto Gyro nuevamente.

"porque los hombres de la familia Zeppeli siempre lo han hecho… como tú lo harás en el futuro". Declaro Gregorio a su hijo antes de darle la espalda a su hijo y seguir en su trabajo. "puedes retirarte".

El pequeño Gyro asintió y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida del estudio de su padre.

Pero su padre lo detuvo diciendo una cosa: "es más fácil ponerlo en la mano que sacarla de ella".

Gyro parpadeo confundido cuando sintió una ligera vibración en su mano y al verla se sorprendió cuando vio la pequeña bola de acero girando alrededor de su palma.

Gregorio le dedico una sonrisa cuando vio a Gyro sostener la bola con el poder del giro, la reacción que tuvo su hijo ante ello fue sin duda oro puro.

* * *

"Gyro ¿Cuántos años tienes?". El Rey Ulrich pregunto al joven Zeppeli.

"tengo 13, señor". Respondió el ahora experimentado Gyro Zeppeli tras el riguroso entrenamiento que recibió de su padre con respecto al giro y las Steel Balls.

Cuando Gyro cumplió los trece su padre le hablo sobre un viaje que hará fuera del país y quería que Gyro lo acompañara. Por alguna razón, su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla y en silencio comieron la misma pequeña comida de pescado, pan y vino.

Este era el primer viaje que Gyro zeppeli haría… y el que nunca olvidaría.

Gyro y su padre se fueron del país en un barco que para sorpresa de este pertenecía a la Marina. Estaba confuso. ¿Por qué la marina atracaría en su puerto sin ni siquiera estaban afiliados al gobierno mundial? Las respuestas no llegaron hasta mitad del viaje donde Gregorio le explico a su hijo la situación que ahora estaba nervioso hacia donde se dirigían.

* * *

"¡N-no es posible! ¿¡Cómo y cuándo!?". Gyro pregunto con total incredulidad ante la respuesta que su padre le dio hace unos segundos.

"hace 4 meses. Una de las remas del gobierno mundial: Cipher pol se infiltro por el país y descubrió el poder acerca del giro y las Steel Balls". Respondió Gregorio con serenidad. Los ojos de su hijo mostraban tanto conmoción como confusión. "era obvio que le avisaron a sus superiores y el rey Ulrich fue visitado por un almirante quien estaba al mando de una flota de la Marina".

Gyro estaba procesando las palabras que su padre le había dicho y pudo sentir que se le helaba la sangre.

"el almirante le dejo a nuestro Rey dos opciones: O le revelaba todo acerca del giro al gobierno mundial o Nápoles seria abordada por los marines". Gyro abrió los ojos con horror ante la última declaración que su padre le dijo. "Ulrich acepto los términos y sin ninguna otra opción tuvimos que afiliarnos con el gobierno mundial".

"pero… ¿Qué hay con respecto al giro?". Gyro pregunto con temblor ante la terrible situación que había.

"por suerte, el rey convenció a los cabecillas del gobierno que ni la marina ni el Cipher pol podían ejercer el poder del giro y que ofrecería el servicio de sus subordinados en sus deberes para compensarlo". Respondió Gregorio.

Gyro bajo la mirada al suelo de madera asimilando la información que su padre le había contado. Era horrible que ahora el corrupto gobierno mundial tenga una mirada acechadora en Nápoles. Pero una pregunta importante surgió en la cabeza del joven Zeppeli.

"padre… ¿adónde vamos?". Pregunto Gyro levantando la mirada hacia estoico padre.

El silencio fue la única respuesta que Gyro recibió y eso era todo lo que Gyro necesitaba ver para saber a dónde irían.

Fueron a la prisión marina del gobierno mundial: Impel Down.

Decir que Gyro estaba nervioso era un eufemismo ya que adonde sea que iba pudo escuchar el incesante ruido de los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento que se escuchaba en toda la prisión marina.

Tras llegar a su destino: ambos Zeppeli fueron recibidos por el alcaide de la prisión: Magellan. Un gigante que para los ojos de Gyro parecía más un monstruo que un simple gigante. Magellan al igual que sus subordinados entre ellos un espadachín de nombre Shiryu los guio dentro de la prisión para el trabajo que ellos iban a realizar.

Los sentidos de Gyro estaban en alerta total, no pudo evitar mirar a todas partes solo para ver la miseria, dolor y podredumbre que los prisioneros irradiaban. El miro sobre su hombro viendo al carcelero espadachín quien solo le dio una sonrisa y Gyro solo le respondió con una mirada fría. Eso fue hasta que su padre la hablo en voz baja.

"todo hombre necesita un mapa… un mapa en su corazón para cabalgar atreves del yermo". Gregorio le hablo a Gyro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. "la verdadera felicidad se haya dentro de la familia. El proteger tu familia se relaciona con proteger tu país. Si tu familia fracasa es desdeñar a tus ancestros y futuros descendientes. Nunca olvides eso".

"hemos llegado". Declaro la voz de Magellan y todos se detuvieron en seco cuando unos carceleros les pasaron una túnica a Gregorio y Gyro.

"De ahora en adelante, serás mi asistente". Anuncio Gregorio para luego ponerse la túnica oscura. "este es el trabajo que se nos dio el antiguo rey hace 380 años. Este ha sido el deber de la familia Zeppeli a través de los años… a lo largo de las generaciones enteras de reyes debes abrazar este deber con honor".

El joven Gyro parpadeo. "¿trabajo… asistente?". Gyro pregunto con el sudor cayendo por su rostro.

"mejor dense prisa… el culpable no deja de gritar y patalear". Anuncio Magellan cuando abrió la puerta y desde adentro pudo escuchar los gritos de suplicas como otras maldiciones. "espero que lo silencie lo más rápido posible. Oficial Zeppeli".

Los ojos de Gyro se abrieron en estado de Shock. ¿Oficial Zeppeli? ¿Acaso su padre y el trabajan para el gobierno mundial ahora? ¿Trabajan en esta prisión?

El joven Zeppeli vio como su padre su ponía una túnica que tenía tachones plateados en su cabeza y una máscara que cubría sus ojos. "espera mis órdenes". Fue lo que Gregorio le dijo a Gyro cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta de la celda donde desabotona la funda donde guardaba su Steel Ball y recogió una espada de aspecto medieval que un carcelero le había ofrecido.

Cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió, Gyro abrió los ojos con absoluto asombro que dentro de ella se encontraba un gran pescador quien estaba amarrado con cadenas de kairoseki boca abajo sobre una tabla que lo cubría todo excepto la cabeza y bajo del pescador había una gran cesta de mimbre.

El pescador grito suplicas y amenazas de muerte que cayeron a oídos sordos de los que estaban presentes.

Los que estaban presentes para ser testigos de la ejecución eran hombres con largos sombreros, máscaras de diferentes variedades y con trajes blancos y otros negros, el que más destacaba era un hombre vestido totalmente de negro con capucha y una máscara dorada que asemejaba una calavera. El aura que irradiaba en ese sujeto era sin duda muy siniestra y amenazadora.

"A buen tiempo, Zeppeli-San" hablo el enmascarado dorado con una voz condescendiente y alegre que solo agramaba más leña al fuego en su aura atemorizante. "el culpable ya está preparado para su castigo".

"¡NOOOOO! ¡DETENGANSEEEE! ¡NO QUIERO MORIIIIIIIR!". El pescador grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras cascadas de lágrimas color alquitrán salían de sus ojos.

"Quieto…". Gregorio murmuro mientras sacaba su Steel Ball y comenzaba hacerla girar. "silencia tu corazón".

El Zeppeli mayor puso la bola de acero sobre el lomo de pescador y este soltó un sonido estrangulado antes de que toda fuerza abandonara su cuerpo y se quedara tieso y listo para su ejecución. Acto seguido, Gregorio alzo su espada y la bajo sobre la nuca del pescador decapitándolo.

Gyro jadeo ante el horror que había visto ante sus ojos. No podía creerlo, su padre asesino a ese pescador a sangre fría.

"¡je, pensar que ese oficial haya pudo logra sodomizar a un prisionero como ese con una estúpida bola de metal es hilarante!". Shiryu se mofo junto a otros compañeros carceleros quienes se rieron.

La Steel Ball regreso a la palma de Gregorio y luego se inclina ligeramente a los hombres enmascarados y se gira para dirigirse hacia su hijo quien estaba congelado para luego entregarle la espada ahora manchada de sangre.

"ten, comienza a purificar esta espada". Gregorio le entrego la espada a Gyro quien retrocedió un paso con el temor impreso en su cara. "tu trabajo comienza aquí, tus nuevos compañeros te guiaran a través de la prisión".

Esto era una hazaña del cual Gyro jamás olvidara. Este ha sido el deber de la familia Zeppeli por 380 años. Mientras el sistema de ejecución existía en la constitución, existe la necesidad de que alguien la realice. Durante mucho tiempo, la posición de verdugo era una ocupación que estaba estrictamente controlada por el gobierno. Se pasaba de generación a generación.

Por lo tanto… aquellos que eran obligados a servir como verdugos recibían una alta posición y salario, pero de padre a hijo, de hijo a nieto… las responsabilidades y técnicas del verdugo debían ser pasadas a sus herederos.

Las ejecuciones se debían hacer públicamente por razones especiales. Ya seas un pirata o un criminal de gran renombre y fama cuya función era servir como ejemplo hacia las demás persona como advertencia de que este será su destino si eligen ir por el camino del crimen y la desobediencia hacia la elite y el gobierno mundial en sí.

Pero cuando la Marina logro finalmente ejecutar al rey de los piratas Gol D. Roger, en vez de servir como ejemplo empeoro el tema de la piratería a nivel global. Por lo que estas ejecuciones debían hacerse con rapidez y sin todo el ajetreo ni el papeleo.

El ser humano puede morir de una sola herida… Pero la voluntad de vivir puede ser poderosa. Se requiere una gran técnica para dar una muerte certera. Incluso en ocasiones un criminal merece una muerte sin sufrimiento. Se requiere que un experto lo ejecute a la velocidad de un parpadeo. ¿Dónde están los puntos vitales? ¿Qué áreas del cuerpo pueden cortarse sin que el hueso interfiera? El verdugo debe saber todo sobre el cuerpo humano por el bien de lograr una muerte limpia. Ellos aprendieron ciencia médica y estudiaron artes marciales.

Para poner los cuerpos en un estado de paz y quietud la familia Zeppeli ha desarrollado la rotación de la Steel Ball. Las Steel Ball existen para la paz, no para el dolor o la guerra, la Steel ball es una herramienta, no un arma. Pero eso no era así ante los ojos del gobierno mundial sabiendo que la técnica se ha desarrollado a lo largo de las generaciones. Para llevar a cabo las ejecuciones… este era el deber y el destino de la familia Zeppeli.

Asi es… y Gyro Zeppeli será el que tomara la posición de su padre como verdugo oficial de Impel Down y del gobierno mundial cuando llegara a los 25 años. A partir de ahora el camino de Gyro se llenara de enormes obstáculos que pondrán a prueba tanto su corazón como su deber con su familia y con su nación.

Por ahora, Gyro estaba por ser guiado por sus nuevos compañeros carceleros en la prisión marina.

Solo dos de ellos serían los voluntarios en esta tarea: uno era un pequeño niño de 5 años con un sombrero de cuernos llamado Saldeath quien se mostraba totalmente desinteresado y la otra era una niña de pelo rubio-pelirrojo tan largo que cubría sus ojos y que era un año menor que Gyro llamada Sadi.

Ambos estuvieron dispuesto a guía a su nuevo compañero por las instalaciones de la prisión de máxima seguridad para instalarlo en su nuevo campo de trabajo.

* * *

"Entonces Senpai". La niña Sadi pego su hombro con el de Gyro tomándolo por sorpresa en medio de su trance. "¿te gustaría que te llamara Gyro-Senpai o Gyro-Kun Hmmmm?".

"Yo…". Gyro movió los ojos a otra parte sin saber cómo responder a la pregunta de la pelirroja. "no lo sé con exactitud".

"¿eeehhh…?". Sadi inclino su cabeza ante la rara respuesta del chico nuevo. "¿No lo sabes con exactitud?".

"Nunca he tenido compañeros". Dijo Gyro pero luego se corrigió rápidamente. "¡quiero decir no desde que termine la escuela! Jamás pasado tiempo con otras personas que no han sido mis padres y hermanos".

"¿tienes hermanitos?" Sadi pregunto con infantil curiosidad acercando más su rostro al joven Zeppeli.

"S-Si… tengo 3 hermanos menores y una hermana menor". Respondió Gyro con ligero tinte rojo en su cara tras el constante acercamiento de Sadi.

"hmmmm". Sadi tarareo ante la respuesta del Napolitano.

"Entonces, Sadi-San…". Llamo Gyro pero este fue interrumpido por la niña.

"Llámame Sadi-Chan". Sadi interrumpió al joven Napolitano con una sonrisa.

"bien, Sadi-Chan: ¿hace cuando trabajas en esta prisión?". Gyro pregunto a la chica con ligera curiosidad. "también me gustaría saber en qué área te especializas".

"bueno…" Sadi giro la cabeza al frente pensó en una buena respuesta y luego giro su cabeza hacia Gyro. "Estoy en mi tercer año en Impel Down y me área de trabajo… es la tortura".

Gyro se llevó un leve sacón de onda ya que no espero que una niña tan linda como Sadi fuera a estar en esa clase de cosas.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Sadi se rio entre dientes. "fufufu, así es Gyro-kun. Tu querida Senpai se especializa en castigar a esos infractores de la ley merecidamente. Y como tú al igual que Zeppeli-San se dedican a la ejecución. Debo aclarar que será un verdadero placer trabajar con ustedes".

Gyro parpadeo con una pequeña gota de sudor bajando sobre su frente. Pero la cosa cambio de rara a super rara cuando la niña pelirroja se acercó demasiado a su cara para su comodidad…

…Y lamió su cachete donde la gota de sudor bajo de su frente.

"¡hmmmm, esto sabe muy bien!". Gimió Sadi soltando el brazo de un perplejo Gyro y hueco ambos lados de su rostro con sus manos mientras que ligero tinte de rojo adornaba sus mejillas. "no hay nada tan delicioso como probar el sudor de otra persona, ¡Y lo mejor es que con ello te das cuenta de cómo se siente ahora!". Sadi se rió maniáticamente con una mano cubriendo su boca.

Una persona normal huiría ante el comportamiento aterrador y Psicótico de Sadi, pero como no vivimos en un mundo "normal" ya que no existe una palabra para calificar este mundo. Gyro no estaba aterrado de hecho estaba sorprendido y totalmente sonrojado.

¡Quién diría que recibirá su primer "lengüeteo" de una chica en su primer día de trabajo!

Sus hermanos no le van a creer esto.

"¿pueden darse prisa? no me quedare toda la vida esperándolos". Saldeath hablo a lo lejos del dúo.

"¡viniendo!". Grito Sadi para luego tomarle la mano a un aturdido Gyro y se fueron corriendo hacia el niño.

* * *

Los tres siguieron su camino cuando escucharon el sonido de varios pasos delante de ellos. Enseguida vieron a un pequeño grupo de Marines quienes transportaban a un prisionero que pertenecía a la raza de los cuellos de serpiente.

En Nápoles existen tres tipos de personas quienes habitaban el país, los brazos largos quienes eran muy respetados en su tierra y los gigantes quienes siglos atrás emigraron a Napoles durante un conflicto armado en su país natal Elbaf.

Ver por primera vez a un cuello de serpiente fue algo que Gyro no pudo evitar sentirse atraído. Cuando tenía seis años, lo primero que Gyro estudio de medicina fue la anatomía de todas las especies humanas y sus funciones y quedo tan fascinado por la anatomía que poseía un cuello de serpiente. Una gran cantidad de vertebras que eran de forma ovalada como de una serpiente común y una inmensa cantidad de musculo en ese cuello.

"Otra de las futuras víctimas de tu padre, Gyro-Kun". Sadi anuncio con una sonrisa complacida.

Gyro se congelo y miro a su compañera por un segundo antes de volver hacia el prisionero que sería la próxima persona en ser ejecutada.

Para alguien que fuera un cuello de serpiente sabrá que poseen un de los cuellos más gruesos que hay en existencia, se necesitaba algo más fuerte que una espada para decapitar a alguien así pero para eso existe la rotación.

Lo que Gyro si no vio es que como un brazo largo, el hombre cuello de serpiente tenia dobles articulaciones en sus brazos y con ellas se liberó de sus esposas y tomo un cuchillo de su manga y le corto el rostro a un Marine.

El marine chillo de dolor cuando la sangre se filtró sobre su cara mientras que el prisionero cogió a otro marine desprevenido y se apoyó contra el muro.

"¡IDIOTAS, NO SE ATREVAN A ACERCARSE! ¡SI VOY A SER EJECUTADO ME LLEVARA A CUANTOS PUEDA CONMIGO! ¡TRAIGAN LAS LLAVES, LAS LLAVES DE LA CARCEL!" Grito el prisionero sosteniendo su cuchillo en el cuello de su rehén siendo apuntado con múltiples rifles por parte de los Marines. "¡SI SE ATREVEN A ACERCARSE MAS LO MATARE SIN DUDARLO!".

La situación se volvió tensa con rapidez que los Marines no sabían que hacer. O intentaban detener a este prisionero poniendo en riesgo a su compañero o acatarían sus órdenes y lo dejaran irse con las llaves de la prisión.

Pero todos en seguida se centraron en un joven rubio quien apareció en el medio de los marines quienes intentaron detenerlo pero este les dio una mirada tan fría que podría congelarles el alma, segundos después abre la mano izquierda donde una bola de acero verde descansaba en la palma de su mano.

"¡Oi, OI, OI, OI! ¿¡QUE CREES QUE HACES!?". Grito el prisionero de cuello largo acercando más el cuchillo a la yugular del Marine. Sintiéndose intimidado por la mirada fría de niño vuelve a gritar. "¡JURO QUE SI DAS OTRO PASO MAS LE CORTARE LA GARGAN…!".

El comentario del prisionero no termina ya que Gyro arrojo su Steel Ball directamente al pecho del marine sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a Sadi y Saldeath. En cuanto al marine quien fue golpeado por la Steel Ball que seguía girando comenzó a adoptar una forma arremolinada justo en el chaleco blanco. Segundos después esta prenda comenzó a salir y enrollarse alrededor del sorprendido prisionero quien estaba siendo atrapado por el propio chaleco de su rehén.

El marine salió libre del agarre del prisionero mientras que este cayó al suelo estando completamente inmovilizado. Decir que todos estuvieron sorprendidos era quedarse corto, ver a un niño del que nadie tuvo idea logro someter a un criminal con solo una bola de acero y el chaleco de un marine.

"buen trabajo, muchacho". Felicito uno de los Marine quien estaba ayudando a su compañero herido.

La Steel Ball regreso a la palma de Gyro de un salto como si estuviera ordenándolo que volviera para luego guardarla en su bolsillo.

"¡increíble, fue genial como lograste someter a ese criminal sin hacer casi nada!". Sadi abrazo el brazo de Gyro quien se sobresaltó.

"¿Cómo has hecho eso?". Saldeath pregunto curioso.

"Tal vez yo pueda explicarles como lo hizo". Una voz se escuchó al lado de los niños quienes se giraron para ver uno de los guardias más conocidos de Impel Down.

"¡Hannyabal-San!". Sadi y Saldeath se pusieron firmes ante la presencia de un oficial superior.

"descansen". Ordeno el Guardia gigante dándole un rápido saludo. "Bien, para dar un explicación breve, lo que hizo Zeppeli-Kun para someter a ese criminal fue con el poder del giro".

Gyro abrió ligeramente los ojos ante el conocimiento que tenía el guardia.

"¿Eres el hijo de Gregorio-San, verdad?" Hannyabal pregunto al joven Zeppeli mientras le estiraba la mano con una sonrisa amigable. "gusto en conocerte muchacho, soy parte de la guardia de este nivel de la cárcel. Puedes dirigirte a mi como señor Hannyabal únicamente cuando estas en frente del personal superior".

Gyro acepto el buen gesto del guardia estrechándole la mano. Hannyabal estiro su mirada hacia los marines quienes estaban llevando al criminal lejos. "fue una buena maniobra que lograste ejecutar gracias a tu pensamiento rápido, muchacho".

"…Gracias". Fue lo único que respondió Gyro.

"supongo que es tu primer día aquí debo suponer. No solemos recibir a niños como parte del personal ya sea que estamos cortos de ello o que sea una ocasión especial". Dijo Hannyabal cruzando los brazos sobre su espalda.

"estoy aquí ya que mi país asigno tanto mi padre como yo a formar parte del departamento de ejecuciones, Hannyabal-San". Explico Gyro con un rostro sin emociones.

"Ya veo, entonces será un placer trabajar con tu padre y contigo, Zeppeli-Kun". Hannyabal puso su mano sobre el hombro de Gyro. "si me disculpan, tengo que volver con ese idiota de Magellan" se despidió para luego seguir con su camino.

Gyro parpadeo por un momento viendo cómo se iba el guardia hasta que volvió a quedar solo con sus compañeros quienes regresaron a su trabajo de guiar a Gyro al campo donde iban a trabar hasta que finalmente llegaron al lugar que estaba detrás de una puerta de madera de roble oscuro.

"bien, aquí termina nuestro recorrido, espero que te hayas sentido a gusto con tu nueva área de trabajo". Dijo Sadi parándose al lado de la puerta cruzando los brazos sobre su cintura. "Dentro de esta puerta se encuentra el área de trabajo de Gregorio-San y el tuyo, ahí te encontraras con tu uniforme personal más un Den-Den mushi de cortesía".

"entiendo… muchas gracias a ustedes dos por haberme guiado". El joven Zeppeli se inclinó hacia los dos jóvenes.

"no hay de que dar las gracias, seremos compañeros a partir de ahora. Puedes tomarte el resto del día antes de empezar". Sadi dijo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza antes de dar la vuelta y sacudir la mano en despedida. "hasta mañana, Gyro-Kun".

"hasta mañana, Sadi-Chan, Saldeath". Gyro se despidió de sus nuevos compañeros para así abrir la puerta de la habitación y llevarse una grata sorpresa.

La habitación era muy espaciosa, con una chimenea de ladrillos e arcilla encendida con el escudo nacional de su país Nápoles, en su alrededor hay una larga estantería de libros con un escritorio la cual tiene un gran den-den mushi, un par de pequeñas camas separadas con una mesita de noche la cual tenía un pequeño den-den mushi en ella y en una de esas mesas había una carta la cual Gyro inspecciono y descubrió que era una carta de su madre.

La carta de su madre decía que ella estaba muy orgullosa de que su hijo finalmente se haya convertido en un hombre y que seguiría con el legado de su querida familia y que lamenta mucho que estuviera pasando por esta situación pero que no se preocupara ya que ella al igual que sus hermanos estarán bien. Y que lo ama profundamente al igual que su padre.

Gyro dejo la nota en la mesita para luego dirigirse hacia un armario y al abrirlo se encuentra con un uniforme de carcelero estándar que es exactamente de su talla. El Napolitano se quedó contemplando su nuevo uniforme mientras los pensamientos se acumulaban en su mente.

Su entrenamiento, su educación, su enseñanzas en el Gyro, la historia de su país, la impactante noticia que recibió de su padre acerca de su hogar y el gobierno mundial, trabajar ahora como el asistente del ejecutor de Impel Down. No hace falta decir que su mente estaba sobrecargada con toda esta situación.

Sin embargo… Gyro Zeppeli tiene una responsabilidad con su nación, tiene una responsabilidad con su familia. Y si trabajar como asistente del verdugo de Impel Down seria el destino que eligieron para Gyro, el abrazaría este destino.

Lenta pero metódicamente, Gyro se puso el uniforme que lo identificara como parte del personal de la prisión de máxima seguridad que se encuentra en el centro de Calm belt. Luego de haberse puesto el uniforme excepto el sombrero militar ya que solo se miró al espejo con el uniforme.

Pese todas las cosas que están pasando y podrían pasarle en el futuro, Gyro no se preocupaba por eso. Tenía un deber que cumplir.

El deber de Gyro Zeppeli comienza…

* * *

**Bueno. Aquí se termina el primer capítulo de relleno que relata la historia de Gyro y su largo camino en el deber en la prisión Marina junto a sus nuevos compañeros y las nuevas dificultades que se les presentaran por el camino. **

**Espero que le hayan gustado este capítulo (incluyendo la pequeña referencia de Vento Aureo) y espero que sigan dándole favorito a esta historia. **

**¡Bueno, que tengan un buen dia y haaaaaaaasta la próxima! **


	13. Los terroristas de un país lejano

En un pequeño pueblo en el desierto. Una multitud de sonidos de pisadas de caballo se escucharon cuando un grupo de jinetes se adentraron de dicho pueblo. Eran un grupo de 21 personas en total, todas ellas excepto una de las sencillas gabardinas marrones con unas chapas azules y rojas en ellas, el rostro de los integrantes estaba pintado de blanco con una velocidad en forma de cubriéndolas rojas y estaban armados con rifles. Ese grupo estaban siguiendo a su líder quien era el que más destacaba del grupo debido a su atuendo.

El sujeto quien lideraba al grupo tenía cerca de los 26 años, su atuendo era inusualmente raro si no ha visto a alguien como Emporio Ivankok. Su piel era de un gris enfermizo como el de Charlotte Amande, con un pelo negro arreglado en rastas, una excepción de los mechones de cabello rizado que salían de su sombrero rojo que cubría su cabeza. Había pintura azul y blanca rayada en sus labios y debajo de sus ojos y varios tatuajes elegantes de relojes que cubrían su piel. También tenía un velo en forma de rojo que era igual que los demás del grupo mientras que un chaleco rojo adornaba su pecho con pantalones cortos y botas a juego. Curiosamente usaron lo que parecía láminas de acero cubriendo su pecho.

El sujeto quien se supone que era el líder del grupo cabalgaba lentamente hacia la oficina donde fue recibido por un par de sujetos bajos quienes eran las mismas personas que estaban en la garita de inscripciones antes de la primera etapa. Los enanos gemelos salieron de la oficina con sonrisas amables hacia el sujeto.

"felicitaciones por su pronta llegada, señor. Este pueblo fue construido específicamente como un punto de control en la carrera Steel Ball Run". El hombre pequeño explico mientras abría un mapa para señalar el mundo medio que había entre el mapa y al otro lado de las montañas.

"esperábamos que los ganadores de la segunda etapa llegaran en algún momento de mañana, pero ... de acuerdo a nuestra información. Usted se distancia al día del grupo de Sandman y de Diego Brando mejor conocido como Dio, quienes tomarán rutas separadas". Explico el gemelo del enano con fluidez.

"Necesitamos verificar tu número en la carrera y las huellas de la nariz de tu caballo ... al igual que el grupo que te siguió hacia la meta". Dijo el enano con una sonrisa a pesar de su seriedad.

El hombre que montaba el caballo miro al dúo de gemelos enanos con interrogación antes de bajarse del caballo y tomar una serie de estiramientos en sus piernas mientras que el grupo de hombres que lo acompañaban hacia lo mismo. La mirada del hombre se dirigía hacia los establecimientos donde podría presenciar cuatro caballos (uno de ellos casi no parecía uno).

"¿No llegó ... a 1er lugar?" El hombre con tranquilidad mientras dirigía una mirada aguda a los establos.

El par de gemelos parpadea automáticamente para que el de la izquierda responda: "Actualmente está en 6to lugar, Oyecomova-San. Montaña Tim-San fue el que llego primero pero Gyro-San reclamó su caballo estaba por encima del cuello al llegar. Pero Johnny Joestar declaro que él había sido el primero y como si fuera poco, Sombrero de paja declaro que él era el ganador real con Usopp-San detrás de él. Aunque a decir verdad fue Eustass Kid quien llegó primero en la madrugada y se fue luego de comer y descansar un par de horas ".

"Pero eso no debería ser de importancia ya que este lugar es solo un punto de control. No afecta su posición en la carrera y eventualmente se asentará con los Mugiwara". Continúe el otro enano culminando con la explicación al ahora conocido como Oyecomova.

Oyecomova hurgo en sus bolsillos para sacar un mechero y un cigarro y estaba a punto de encenderlo cuando vio algo de aspecto familiar por el suelo. Al examinar a profundidad vio que era un sello de lacre de una correspondencia con el símbolo de la familia real de Nápoles. Los ojos de Oyecomova se estrecharon al ver ese sello apreciable real sabiendo exactamente quién estaba aquí.

"¿Hay aquí un sistema de telegrama por aquí?". Pregunte Oyecomova viendo fijamente el sello de lacre.

"solo está el servicio postal y el servicio local de den-den mushi. También tenemos tiendas, hoteles con duchas para el hospedaje". Explico el enano enumerando los lugares en que los corredores se alojarán y descansarán.

"también tenemos restaurantes, un bar ... un barbero y una tendencia ..." el gemelo del otro no pudo terminar su oración cuando se arrepintió Oyecomova había desaparecido de la vista de ambos hombres enanos quienes parpadearon con genuina sorpresa.

* * *

"... es pura mierda, no hay manera de que haya pasado". Dijo Zoro finalmente mientras toma un largo sorbo de su cerveza tras haber escuchado la loca historia que Usopp dijo sobre lo que paso la otra noche.

Luego, de Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Johnny, Gyro y Mountain Tim, quienes habían acompañado a los miembros amarrados de la familia Boom-Boom para encarcelarlos. El resto de los Mugiwara se quedaron sorprendidos de que vieran a Luffy casi desnudo con el 76% de su atuendo destruido a la excepción de su apreciado sombrero de paja. Todos querían preguntarles que carajos habíamos sucedido y porque estaban tan lastimados. Johnny les dijo que se lo explicarían a todos mañana ya que estaban totalmente cansados para hablar.

Todos regresaron a la cama y al día siguiente luego de haber desayunado y haber encontrado un nuevo atuendo para Luffy, fueron al bar donde todos (excepto Mountain Tim) se reunieron para discutir sobre lo que había pasado la otra noche.

La parte difícil fue que todos creyeran la historia del miembro más mentiroso de los Mugiwara.

"Lo siento mucho, Usopp. Pero me cuesta mucho creer que fueron atacados por una familia que estaban afiliados con Wapol que tenían espíritus guardianes que poseían el mismo poder que Kid y en medio de eso fueron atacados por los gusanos de arena gigantes". Dijo Nami simplificando las palabras de su compañero espadachín.

"¡Pero es la verdad, Usopp al igual que yo y Chopper con los demás fuimos atacados por esos idiotas de la familia Boom-Boom. Y poseían unos de esos ...! ¿Cómo se llamaban?". Luffy preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a Johnny quien estaba tomando un poco de cerveza.

"Soportes". Johnny respondió mirando al capitán de goma.

"¡Exacto, esos Stands eran como la forma de Brook cuando se convertía en fantasma! ¡Pero más geniales!". Luffy explico con una pequeña sonrisa mientras comía uno de los pasteles que ofrecían en el bar.

"Mountain Tim explico que los Stands son una manifestación física del alma que se deriva al espíritu de lucha de las personas ya sean consumidores de fruta de diablo o no". Johnny explico a los demás.

"Eso suena algo salido de un libro de fantasía". Declaro Robin poniéndose la mano en la barbilla pensativamente. "¿Y cómo es que se usarán esos **Stands?" **pregunto haciendo énfasis al tema

"según Mountain Tim: existen dos formas de que una persona obtenga un Stand. Ya sea naciendo con uno. O que encuentres con una palma del diablo". Gyro explico por Johnny mientras sacudía el interior de su bebida.

"¿Palma del diablo?". Pregunto Sanji con una ceja levantada. "¿En sentido literal o metafórico?"

"metafórico. Las palmas del diablo son un conjunto de montañas de las cuales se mueven por solos durante años. Tim dice que existen en todo el mundo pero son muy escasas". Explico Johnny volviendo a tomar de su jarra de cerveza.

"eso parece la historia más viajada que escuchó en mi vida". Gruño Zoro terminando su largo trago a su cerveza y mirando al jinete rubio.

"pero es la verdad, de hecho: yo he ganado un Stand". Declaro Johnny al espadachín con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba para nada que lo etiquetara como mentiroso.

"¿No le molestaría si hiciéramos una demostración de eso para aclarar nuestras dudas, Joestar-San?". Pregunte Brook descansando su mentón sobre sus manos huesudas.

Johnny parpadeo por unos segundos antes de levantar su mano y ver fijamente sus uñas de color azul. Todos quedarán en silencio para ver la demostración que hará Johnny con su Stand para probar que no estaba equivocado.

Las estrellas aparecerán en toda su mano cuando la uña de su dedo índice comience a girar poco a poco hasta girar intensamente produciendo un sonido de vibración. Se escucharon unos jadeos de impresión por parte de Nami, Usopp y Chopper cuando vieron la uña del dedo índice de Johnny girar a una gran velocidad.

"increíble ... ¿entonces ese es tu poder?". Nami preguntó mientras contemplaba la uña giratoria de Johnny.

"¿Esto poder tiene que ver con el poder del Giro, Gyro?". Robin pregunto mostrando fascinación por el giro constante de la uña de Johnny.

"Casi, el Giro normalmente es transferido desde una bola de acero. Pero Johnny transfiere ese poder desde la punta de sus dedos logrando que sus uñas pueden girar de esa forma". Explico el jinete Napolitano antes de que una sonrisa cómplice adornara sus facciones. "De hecho, Johnny usa ese poder para matar a aquel gusano gigante que estaba a punto de comerme".

"¿Qué? ¡Eso es SUPER absurdo!". Franky exclamo tras haber oído el dialogo de Gyro.

"¿Eso es todo?". Zoro preguntó perdiendo el interés de la habilidad de Johnny. "¿Solo gira nada más?".

"bueno ... todavía estoy averiguando que es lo que hacen en realidad". Johnny murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que todos escuchen.

Pero cuando el lisiado bajo su uña giratoria sobre la mesa se produjo un fuerte ruido como si la madera fuera cortada por una cierra y la mesa quedo partida en dos derramando toda la cerveza que había en la mesa tomando por sorpresa a los que estaban presentes. Las venas de Zoro se hicieron presentes en su frente cuando su bebida fue derramada.

"¡OI, DIEZ MAS CUIDADO EN DONDE PONES ESA COSA!". Zoro grito con una hilera de dientes listo para comerse al impresionado lisiado.

"¡F-Fuese sin querer! ¡Anoche fue que conseguí mi poder y ni siquiera sé cómo funciona correctamente!". Johnny levanto las manos en defensa y miraba a los lados solo para ver a Luffy riéndose y un Gyro con una sonrisa.

"Debo decir que fue desperdicio". Sanji hablo con un rostro amargado pero cambio a una cara burlona mientras señalaba al espadachín. "pero viendo a Johnny cortando mesas y un gusano gigante con solo la punta de sus dedos hace que compare tus habilidades con las de él te hacen totalmente irrelevante". Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿¡QUE FUE ESO, COCINERO PERVERTIDO !?". Zoro gruño dirigiéndose a Sanji desenvainando una de sus espadas.

Luffy, Robin y Gyro se reían al ver a la cómica pelea que sufrieron Zoro y Sanji mientras que Nami intentaba detenerlos con el resto expectante. Johnny parpadeaba mientras tragaba saliva y enseguida viera su uña para notar que había dejado de girar. Un solo pensamiento pasaba por la mente del parapléjico cuando vio sus uñas.

" _necesito entrenar más con Gyro". _Eso fue lo que pensó el chico, mientras que al napolitano con las piernas cruzadas teniendo una conversación con Robin y Franky a la vez.

* * *

La puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió. La habitación era de una persona la cual tenía una cama nuestras sabanas y estaban arregladas, una mesita de noche bien limpia con una lámpara y un den-den mushi de servicio. Por otro lado al frente de la cama estaba un tocador la cual tenía un espejo.

Oyecomova se adentró en la habitación ordenada y su mirada rápidamente se centró en un equipaje que no era suyo. El hombre se puso de rodillas y abrió el equipaje dos cosas llamaron su atención. Uno era una tarjeta viviente intacta que estaba guardada en una billetera, la otra era una carta la cual estaba estampada el escudo de la familia real de Nápoles. El sujeto estaba por agarrar la carta cuando escucho el clic de una pistola detrás de él.

"¿Te conozco?". La voz de Mountain Tim se escuchó cuando se abrieron las cortinas donde estaba el de rodillas con una mano sobre su nuca y la otra sosteniendo su pistola apuntando a Oyecomova. "No pareces al servicio de limpieza ... pero, me gustaría saber porque entrarías en la habitación de un extraño y tocaras sus cosas".

Oyecomova soltó un breve suspiro por su nariz y le dio al vaquero una mirada tranquila antes de responder directamente: "Estoy buscando un Gyro Zeppeli ¿Dónde está?".

El vaquero resoplo con decepción cuando salió de su escondite. "Parece que tenemos un idiota que no tiene idea de cómo conversar. ¿No sabías que fallarías la prueba si contesta la pregunta con otra? idiota".

"El recibió una **carta** en este punto de control". Dijo Oyecomova mostrando el sello de lacre a Mountain Tim antes de volver al equipaje como si no fuera nada y saco la carta que había llamado su atención. "Y estoy seguro de que es esta".

"¡OI, NO TE DIJE QUE ME IGNORARAS!". Grito Mountain Tim agarrando el hombro de Oyecomova para jalarlo hacia el solo para descubrir una cosa.

La piel de Oyecomova se estaba desprendiendo ...

Los ojos del vaquero se abrieron cuando la piel el pedazo de piel pálida que le arregló a Oyecomova y luego se dirigió a Oyecomova en si quien estaba de pie como si no fuera nada mientras que la piel arrecada se regeneraba con si nada le había pasado .

Luego se escucharon los gritos de las personas más los sonidos estruendosos de disparos afuera del hotel.

"como lo deduje, él ha recibido esta carta de un señor del rey". Dijo Oyecomova mientras leía la carta ignorando al incrédulo Montaña Tim.

La carta declarada:

" **él preparó un" Caballo zombie "para ti a 50 km al norte de aquí en el cañón rojo, el" caballo zombie "tiene el poder de curar las heridas y restaurar la fatiga en la carrera. Será de gran ayuda para ti.**

**-Bee Gees- **

"Hmmm ..." Murmuro Oyecomova al leer la carta. "¿Me pregunto que será eso?".

Oyecomova aplasto la carta y la tiro mientras se giraba hacia la montaña Tim y lo señalaba para anunciar. "como advertencia, no sueltes mi piel ... solo me alejare un poco ... será completamente peligroso si extiendes los dedos". Dijo antes de alejarse hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Mountatin miro con atención la piel y vio con shock total como pequeños relojes de bolsillos aparecidos sobre ella y eso provoco que estira los dedos por error.

"¿De verdad la soltaste? ¿No te había dicho que no estiraras tus dedos?". Oyecomova pregunto con ligera molestia al no ser escuchado, ahora este hombre morirá gracias a su idiotez.

No es algo que Oyecomova le preocupara de todos los modos.

Los pinos que habían en la piel de oyecomova se elevaron sobre la mano de Mountain Tim y un adoptaron un brillo intenso antes de que la mano del vaquero explotara junto con el resto de su cuerpo y luego estallar en un montón de pedazos sangrientos.

"¡No voy a permitir que nadie compite en nombre del rey!". Oyecomova declaro sin siquiera mirar la explosión que estaba generando detrás de suya. Con una mirada decidida declaro: Por Nápoles. Voy a matarte, oficial ... Gyro Zeppeli.

**Líder del grupo terrorista de Nápoles.**

**Oyecomova **

**Consumidor de la fruta Capa-Capa. **

**Soporte: Boku no Rhythm wo kiitekure. **

**Recompensa: 178.000.000 de Bellis.**

* * *

*** unos minutos antes de la explosión *.**

"entonces ...". Sanji encendió un cigarro mirando un Gyro para preguntarle. "¿Qué es lo que harán cuando se vayan?".

"Iremos a 50 kilómetros al norte". Respondió el jinete y eso hizo que todos lo miraran.

"estarían llegando hacia el cañón rojo". Dijo Nami apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano.

"Tampoco nos ha dicho nada, Gyro. ¿Por qué tenemos que ir al norte?". Usopp pregunto curioso sobre porque el maestro del giro haría una cosa como esa.

"Hay algo ahí que me será de gran utilidad para el resto de la carrera". Respondió Gyro mirando al francotirador.

"Me pregunto que será eso". Murmuro Johnny mientras miraba por su hombro a la ventana.

El lisiado parpadeo cuando vio un montón de personas que tenían el mismo atuendo y llevaban sobre su espalda rifles de cazador. Eso hizo que el lisiado frunciera el ceño, ¿Qué es lo que hacen esas personas y porque actúan de manera tan sospechosa?

"chicos". Johnny llamo girando la cabeza hacia los demás.

"¡Bueno, si eso es servirá de ayuda no haré nada malo en tomar un desvió!". Usopp hablo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Y quién dijo que lo compartiría con ustedes?". Gyro arqueo la ceja cruzándose de brazos.

"Oye Gyro, no seas así". Luffy hizo puchero ante la actitud de Gyro.

"¡Sí! ¡De no ser por nuestro capitán y Usopp no habrías llegado a este lugar convida!". Nami señaló a Gyro mostrando una cara molesta. "¡Deberías ser más considerado con nosotros!".

"¡Nyo hohoho!". Gyro se rio con descaro señalando a la navegante. "¿De verdad piensan que voy a compartir algo que me da ventaja a piratas como ustedes?".

"oigan, chicos". Johnny llamo otra vez estaba nervioso mirando al grupo de personas que estaban formando con sus miradas al frente del bar. Justo donde estaban todos.

"¿Cómo que piratas como nosotros?". Ahora Sanji estaba hablando mostrando una actitud molesta. "¿Acaso nos ves como un grupo de piratas comunes que solo se aprovecharían de la gente?".

"¿Y no es eso lo que los piratas son?". Pregunte Gyro haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'pirata' mirando a Sanji y después al resto de los Mugiwara. "Miren, Podrán actuar tan amables que hasta incluso me invitaron a mí ya Johnny a comer, y no ser grosero fue una excelente comida. Pero no voy a caer en toda la charla amable y la ayuda".

"Eso es muy desconsiderado de su parte, Zeppeli-san". Arroyo hablo de forma calmada y neutral.

"¡No hubieses llegado lejos de no haber sido por la fuerza de Luffy y la tenacidad Usopp!". Zoro reclamo dirigiéndole una mirada afilada al jinete rubio.

"¿Acaso estas dudas de mi habilidad con mis Steel Balls?". Pregunte Gyro ahora poniendo una mano sobre la mesa y la otra sobre su esfera de metal verde. "¿Acaso olvidaste nuestro primer encuentro? ¿Sobre cómo te jactabas de ser un hábil espadachín que entreno con un Shichibukai y aun así que podría alguna vez con alguna facilidad al igual que tu capitán y magullar tu brazo?".

"¡CALLATE!". Zoro grito enojado levantándose de la mesa de golpe e inclinando su rostro hacia Gyro. "¡PODRIA VENCERTE AQUÍ Y AHORA! ¡INCLUSO SI USAS ESAS PATETICAS ESFERAS!".

"¡Oigan chicos!". Johnny hablo más fuerte ahora en pánico cuando vio a los hombres de afuera sacar sus rifles y recargarlos mientras le daban una fría mirada hacia el jinete.

"¡Zoro, no es lugar, ni el momento para discutir!". Robin hablo intentando con una voz autoritaria hacia el espadachín peloverde.

"Piratas ...". Gyro hablo con ascos mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Todo lo que saben es difícil de lastimar a quienes tratan de esforzarse para seguir adelante. No les importa nada del tipo de daño que han sufrido, al igual que en Impel Down".

"... ¿Cómo es que sabes lo de Impel Down?". Luffy se preguntó estar serio de arrepentirse provocando que los ojos de Gyro se abrieran al decir esas palabras.

Se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan charlatán.

Todos se quedaron en silencio tras ver la cara seria de su capitán, luego vieron a Gyro quien estaba tieso como una roca mientras miraba fijamente a Luffy.

Cuando todos se hayan reunido en el archipiélago de Sabaody luego de dos años: Luffy les conto todo lo que paso cuando iba en la búsqueda de su hermano Ace en la prisión de máxima seguridad Impel Down en un intento para rescatarlo y también conto como había ocasionado Una fuga masiva de presos (incluidos los más peligrosos que existen) con la ayuda de Ivankok y Jimbei. Solo la marina y el gobierno mundial sabían de estos acontecimientos y las han cubierto para no sembrar el pánico en la población.

¿Por qué Gyro sabía de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en esa prisión hace 2 años?

" **¡CHICOS!" **La voz de Johnny grito con fuerza para que todos le escuchen. Todos vieron su rostro y era una de pánico absoluto.

El haki de Gyro y Luffy se encendió advirtiéndoles de un peligro. Los ojos de Gyro se giraron a la ventana y puedo ver en su total esplendor un pelotón de correctores que poseían el mismo atuendo con unos rifles de largo alcance.

Apuntando hacia el bar.

"¡Al SUELO!". Gyro grito a todo pulmón.

Y luego lloraron los disparos.

Sanji decidió rápidamente y volteo la mesa de una patada y como su principal prioridad fue proteger a las mujeres, Agarro a Nami ya Robin por las blusas y el trajo sobre la barricada improvisada con Chopper arrastrándose a ella. Usopp grito aterrado es incapaz de moverse pero Zoro puedo evitar las balas para ambos usando su Kitetsu lll, por otro lado Franky y Brook estaban sentados como si nada mientras que las balas rebotaban inofensivamente en el cuerpo blindado del astillero y las balas atravesaban en el esquelético cuerpo del músico no muerto mientras que este agarro una taza de té que hizo pedazos por el impacto de una bala y Luffy se había caído de bruces.

Gyro agarro a Johnny por la cintura y se hicieron a un lado mientras las balas viajaban y destruyeron todo a su paso incluyendo los vasos, los licores y los barriles de vino creando un tremendo desastre en el interior del bar.

El tiroteo se prolonga por 1 minuto y medio hasta que el colíder levanta su puño ordenando al grupo que se detuviera y observara el bar totalmente agujereado. El lugar quedo en silencio hasta que se oyeron jadeos y todos giraron sus cabezas hacia el par de enanos que estaban exhaustos por correr.

"¿Qué ... significa ... esto?". Hablo el enano en medio de jadeos. Segundos más tarde se reincorpora. "¿¡Qué demonios les sucede !?".

"¡Sí, no solo habrían correctores en ese bar si no civiles quienes no hubieran tenido nada que ver con ...!". El gemelo acompañó la declaración de su hermano cuando el colíder les disparó con una pistola justo debajo de sus pies para asustarlos.

"cierren el pico ... cerdos ignorantes". Hablo el colíder quien como todos los demás poseía una gabardina marrón y un velo en forma de rojo, solo que estaba usando un tarbush con los colores invertidos. "¿Acaso creen que venidos aquí para competir en esta carrera estúpida?".

El silencio aterrador del par de enanos fue todo lo que el colíder quería escuchar. "Dentro de ese bar se encuentra el hijo del verdugo de mi padre. Él era un hombre recto y muy amado por su familia, y trabajaba todos los días para traer comida y agua caliente para su esposa e hijos, pero un día lo declararon como traidor solo porque deseaba darle la bienvenida ". El colíder monólogo con su rostro mostrando tristeza y odio a la vez. "¡El maldito rey lo ejecuto junto con sus camaradas y el resto de mi familia en la plaza de Nápoles! ¡Yo ... él mirado impotente como decapita a mi madre y mi hermanita! ¿TIENEN USTEDES ALGUNA PUTA IDEA DE LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA !? ". Grito el colíder mostrando rostro demencial hacia los enanos quienes estaban encogiendo del miedo.

"luego vino nuestro salvador: Oyecomova. Una persona tan benévola que daría su cuello para hacer nuestro hogar un lugar mejor, Dios lo había bendecido con un regalo que solo hombres como eran dignos de tener". Explico levantando su mirada al cielo y cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Segundos después del cambio a una fría y carente de emociones. "Dios le dio una misión a nuestro líder y ese era matar al heredero de Gregorio Zeppeli: Gyro Zeppeli. Y nuestro líder al igual que nosotros cumpliremos con esa misión".

Luego una gigantesca explosión resonó por el hotel. Trozos de madera salieron volando por los aires y cayendo al suelo. La multitud que era testigo huyeron por sus vidas gritando de pánico. El par de enanos y estaban abrazados con cascadas de lágrimas en sus ojos temiendo por sus vidas, el sentimiento empeoro cuando el colíder del grupo apunto su pistola hacia ellos con una mirada sombría.

"Y la cumpliremos a cualquier costo". Dijo para luego poner su dedo en el gatillo y eliminar a estos dos de una vez por todas.

" **¡Fuerte lanzamiento!". **Una voz grito en el interior del bar destruido y una bola de acero salió disparada desde una ventana rota el impacto contra el rostro del colíder del grupo.

El impacto de la bola de acero volteo el rostro del sujeto tirando su sombrero y arreglando unos cuantos dientes mientras su caché estaba totalmente magullado. Al final cayó al suelo estando totalmente noqueado.

El resto del grupo apuntó sus rifles hacia el bar para realizar otra ronda de tiros cuando la parte superior del establecimiento se derrumbó y un individuo salió disparado en el aire. Este individuo era nadie más que Sanji quien había usado su **Sky Walk** para elevarse por el aire.

El rostro de Sanji mostraba una furia fría antes de estas personas que intentaron descaradamente hacerles daño a Nami-swan y Robin-chan. Y cuando los ojos de estos tipos se centraron en el al igual que sus armas, el tacón de Sanji comenzó a estar listo para realizar su siguiente ataque.

" **Diable Jambe ...". **Sanji desciende haciendo volteretas verticales a gran velocidad con su pierna ardiente extendida convirtiéndose en una rueda de fuego apunto de impactar contra estos bastardos. **"¡Riz Vapeur!".**

Sanji ha impacto en el suelo creando una gran explosión de fuego que hizo volar a la mitad de los sujetos y la otra mitad se tuvo que apartar para evitar los tragados por la columna de fuego y la fuerza de choque, el resto del grupo se echó para atrás y apuntaron sus armas hacia Sanji quien había salido de la columna de polvo que había creado.

" **¡Taka Nami!". **Zoro apareció por atrás de un grupo de los asaltantes con Kitetsu lll y Wado Ichimoji desenvainados. Múltiples cortes aparecieron en los torsos de los asaltantes quienes gritaron de dolor antes de caer al suelo gracias a la técnica Nitoryu del espadachin.

El grupo que quedaba no tuvo la oportunidad de ataca cuando apareció el músico de los Mugiwara con su Alma sólida desenvainada y paso al lado de ellos con gran velocidad hasta quedar a sus espaldas y dar 3 pasos hacia atrás. **"Zumbido de tres versos: ataque de corte de flecha". **Brook canto envainando su espada y escuchó los cortes de sus ataques quienes se desplegaron en una sucesión rápida.

Luego, de todo el grupo de asaltantes fueron despachados el resto de los Mugiwara con Gyro y Johnny (estando colgado sobre el lomo de Franky) salieron del bar mostrándose amargados a excepción de Usopp y Chopper quienes casi les dieron un ataque cardíaco.

"¿Eso es todo?". Johnny pregunto viendo los cuerpos tirados de los tipos. "¿Están muertos?".

"Por desgracia no, solo muy heridos". Zoro declaro con amargura mientras envainaba sus espadas y declarar con furia absoluta "¿¡Qué es no se puede disfrutar de una bebida en este maldito país !?".

"No comprendo la razón de esta hostilidad". Brook hablo observando el cuerpo inconsciente de sus asaltantes.

"Supongo que intentaban sacarnos de la carrera asesándonos". Robin argumento mientras pasaba por encima de un cuerpo.

"¿Q-Que demonios le paso al hotel?" Usopp pregunto con temor al mirar la parte superior del edificio completamente destruida.

"Parece que hubo una gran explosión". Gyro observo dando un paso hacia adelante solo para congelar cuando vio algo en el suelo al lado de un par de asaltantes inconscientes. Era una mano que parecía estar arreglada y mostraba un conjunto de ropa que le resultaba familiar al jinete rubio.

"Oi ..." Sanji anuncio temblorosamente ante la horrorosa vista que tenía frente a él. "¿Qué ese no era ...?".

Todos centraron su mirada hacia Sanji y luego hacia lo que estaba viendo y enseguida se congelaron con sus rostros contorsionándose en un shock total. Frente a ellos había un desastre de partes humanas regadas y ensangrentadas por el suelo y en la entrada del hotel destruido se yacía algo horrible para la vista.

Ahí yacía Mountain Tim quien estaba totalmente despedazado y con un pequeño charco de sangre por debajo de mientras que su rostro estaba despojado de mandíbula inferior y la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

"¡KYAAAAAA!". Nami y Chopper gritaron de terror al ver la horrible escena ante sus ojos.

"¡TIMMYYYYYY!". Luffy grito el nombre del vaquero con horror absoluto.

Todos no vamos a creer lo que estaba pasando. Mountain Tim era de las pocas personas de América que había recibido su ayuda para vencer a la Familia Boom-Boom y había ganado rápidamente la amistad de Luffy. Gyro dio un paso adelante para ver más de cerca pero luego cambió que algo le agarraba la pierna y al bajar la mirada vio con sorpresa que el brazo de montaña Tim estaba dándole un apretón de hierro más una cuerda que salía de su mano y se conectaba al resto de sus extremidades quienes estaban retrayendo hacia el vaquero quien parpadea un par de veces.

"¡Montaña Tim! ¡Está vivo!" Gyro anuncio aliviado que el vaquero estaba bien, el resto también se alivió al ver que el vaquero todavía estaba consciente.

"¿P-pero como lo hizo?". Nami preguntó temblorosamente viendo como el vaquero se volvia a armar usando su extraño poder.

"debió haber separado las partes de su cuerpo con una cuerda". Johnny señalo aferrándose al cuello del astillero quien estaba parpadeando con confusión. "Su Stand le ha salvado la vida".

"no ... venga ... kk ... la explosión". Mountain Tim intenta hablar cuando su mandíbula se volvía a unir.

"¿¡Qué estamos esperando !? ¡Perdió mucha sangre y debe ser atendido inmediatamente!". Chopper señalo con su pata al vaquero e intentó acercarse para ayudarlo.

Pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando escucho al vaquero Gritar: "¡NO VENGAN! ¡ALENJESE DE MÍ! ¡EL SE ESTA ESCONDIENDO POR ALGUN LUGAR DE AQUÍ! ¡EL TIENE UNA HABILIDAD STAND!".

Todos se tensaron cuando escucharon del muy mal herido Montaña Tim. El que un enemigo dejara al vaquero en un estado como ese sin duda era peligroso; todos estaban alertas mirando a todas las partes pero les era difícil ya que las nubes de polvo que Sanji ocasiono les difícilba ver.

Johnny quien estaba aferrado al cuello de Franky y el sol estaba apuntando a su lado, Johnny miro de un lado a otro temeroso de la clase de Stand que tuvo el hombre que le hizo un gran daño al vaquero.

Vio una ondulación en el polvo y después de eso vio una silueta que estaba al lado de Gyro. Johnny abrió los ojos con terror al ver como la silueta del hombre se agachaba y con lentitud acerca de su mano para tocar la mano del maestro del Spin.

"¡AHÍ ESTA! ¡NO DEJEN QUE TOQUE UN GYROOOOO!". Montaña Tim grito mientras señalaba al enemigo cuya presencia se hizo más visible para todos.

Oyecomova estaba a solo unos centímetros de su objetivo agachado y con la mano extendida hacia la mano de Gyro, ahora solo necesito un pequeño roce para terminar con la vida del jinete rubio.

Pero tanto Gyro como Sanji se percataron de él y enseguida uso su **Soru** para desaparecer del alcance del terrorista de un parpadeo mientras que Sanji (como era el que más cerca estaba de Gyro) en su pierna hacia el rostro del enemigo.

Solo para que desaparezca justo después de que el talón de Sanji estuviera a centímetros de sus rostros, Oyecomova se desplazó hacia atrás usando la misma técnica Rokushiki que Gyro empleo, el terrorista Napolitano quedo en unos pocos metros del grupo que tenía al frente.

"Hombre ese vaquero ...". Oyecomova Murmuro molesto al ver que la víctima de su Stand había sobrevivido. "¿Qué demonios le pasa a su cuerpo ...?".

"Tch ... es rápido". Sanji murmuro mientras bajaba su pierna y le dirigía una fría mirada hacia el terrorista.

Gyro apareció al lado de Johnny y Franky segundos después de que Sanji intenta patear al sujeto. La expresión de shock cruzo por el rostro del hombre mientras miraba a su asaltante.

"¡Tu ...!". Gyro jadeo al ver a Oyecomova la cual le provoco una aterradora sonrisa.

"Ha pasado un largo tiempo, Gyro Zeppeli". Dijo Oyecomova mientras una sombra se proyectaba en sus ojos.

"¡MAR MALDITA, TE TOCO GYRO! ¡EL PUDO ROSARTE CON LA PUNTA DE SUS DEDOS!". Montaña Tim grito señalando al jinete.

"What…?". Gyro pregunto cuando levantaba su mano donde tenía su Steel Ball. Luego abrió los ojos con horror cuando vio varios pinos adheridos en la mano del jinete. Esto hizo que todos los ojos se posaran sobre él. "¿¡Que son estas cosas !?".

"¡GYRO, EL PUSO ESOS PINES EN TI! ¡ESA ES SU HABILIDAD, EXPLOTARAS SI ESAS COSAS SALEN VOLANDO! ¡SOSTENLAS PARA QUE NO EXPLOTES! ¡YA TODOS USTEDES ALEJENSE DE GYRO!". Montaña Tim grito esperando que hubieran escuchado sus instrucciones.

"Viejo se los estas diciendo". Oyecomova hablo en un tono monótono.

"¿¡What!?". Usopp grito con incredulidad dirigiéndose al descuartizado vaquero. "¿¡Qué quieres decir con que Gyro explotara !?" pregunto luego de que Gyro enseguida apretara su mano con la otra.

"¿¡Qué es lo que sucede, Timmy !?". Luffy preguntó con gravedad mientras tenían miedo a su acompañante sufrir su mano como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"¡Es hombre de ahí fue el que me hizo esto! ¡Es un usuario Soporte cuyo poder hace que cuando toca una persona la convierte en una bomba de tiempo!". Explico Mountain Tim mirando al capitán pirata y después a Gyro. "¡Gyro, por nada del mundo suelta tu mano! ¡Esa es la regla! ¡Es como una mina, si la sueltas explotas!".

Todos permanecerán en silencio mientras asimilan esta nueva información.

"entonces ...". Sanji comenzó mientras sacaba su cigarro y acabado exhalando una nube de humo. "Este bastardo es la mente maestra de todo este alboroto ¿No?".

"no me malinterpretes". Oyecomova hablo encorvándose hacia la derecha. "Solo fue para terminar con Gyro Zeppeli, no tuve la intención de hostigar a ningún de ustedes Mugiwaras".

"¿Hostigar? No vayas a jodernos con ese argumento pedazo de mierda". Zoro hablo estrecho su mirada hacia el terrorista. "El daño ya está hecho y vas a tener que pagar por ello".

"¡Gyro ... el dijo: **tanto tiempo sin vernos** !". Johnny hablo mientras se asomba sobre el grueso cuello del astillero. "¿Lo conoces?".

"Así es **". **Gyro respondió dirigiéndole una mirada de odio hacia el terrorista. "su nombre es Oyecomova. ¡Él es un terrorista que hizo estallar el carruaje del rey hace 2 años!".

"¿Qué es un terracota?". Luffy se pregunta confundido.

"es una persona que asesina a personas en masa para indicar un mensaje". Explico Robin mientras miraba al terrorista recién describió. "Recuerdo haber leído acerca de ello en el periódico. De hecho su recompensa es exactamente 178.000.000 de Bellis".

"El rey no estaba en ese carruaje, pero cinco personas incluyendo 2 niños fueron asesinados". Gyro siguió explicando. "Él fue arrestado y estaba por ser transportado a Impel Down para su ejecución, pero se las arregló para escapar ...".

"¿¡Qué clase de humano haría una cosa tan horrible!". Nami jadeo ante lo que escucho con respecto

Oyecomova soltó un resoplido divertido antes de señalar a Gyro y preguntar: "¿Cómo está tu viejo, eh? Él escuchó que esta por retirarse del departamento de ejecuciones en Impel. Es comprensible ya que se encuentra en un estado terrible y no debería continuar más con el negocio ". Luego apunto su dedo hacia arriba para declarar: "¡pero diablos, fue cosa de dios que yo pasara por el desierto de Arizona! ¡Mi experiencia con los explosivos se convirtió en una habilidad especial ...! ¡Tomo esto como una misión de dios! ".

"¿¡Mision de dios dices!?". Franky pregunto con rabia dirigida hacia el terrorista. "eso es una SUPER mierda lo que dices, el asesinar personas y llamar a una acción de dios es la cosa más estúpida que escuchó en toda mi vida".

"Concuerdo con Franky-san. Despreciamos a todo aquel que no trata la vida con el respecto que se merecen". Brook hablo colocando su palma huesuda contra su pecho.

"¡Así es, vamos a patear el culo por lo que le ha hecho a Timmy!". Luffy declaro mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

La escena comenzó a tonarse mientras que Oyecomova tuvo al grupo de piratas y Gyro Zeppeli. Estaba ideando un plan para distraer a los piratas mientras lanzaba un ataque directo hacia su objetivo.

Una mano temblorosa se estiro hacia Oyecomova desde el suelo y al bajar su mirada vio que era el colíder de su grupo cuyo rostro estaba magullado y ensangrentado gracias a ese bastardo.

"Oyecomova-Sama ... ¡no ... los escuche!". El Colíder tosió con dolor. "nosotros ... daremos nuestras vidas ... por la causa ... asi que ... por favor déjenme ofrecerme de voluntario para así poder ... reunirme con mi familia ...".

Oyecomova vio el brazo estirado de su subordina y miro rápidamente a los tres Mugiwaras, un tema de atacar y una idea se formuló en su perversa mente.

"diez concedo el honor de sacrificar por tu país, Mario". Oyecomova le extendió su brazo y agarro el ante brazo de su subordinado y le miro a los ojos por última vez antes de activar su poder y ejecutar su siguiente movimiento.

* * *

**¡Bueno ... otro capítulo más y otro enfrentamiento contra un enemigo peligroso! Decidí para Oyecomova ser el líder de un grupo de terroristas para agregarle más contexto y más sentido para su personaje ya que me gustaría involucrar personajes de la SBR en el mundo de One Piece.**

**También lamento mucho la demora. Estaba dándome un pequeño descanso para poder celebrar el día de las madres y despejar mi cabeza para idear nuevas cosas para mi historia a lo largo de este curso.**

**¡Ya está… nos vemos en un nuevo capítulo y haaaaaaaasta la próxima!**


	14. Oyecomova

Una brisa de aire se escuchaba moviendo la arena que estaba en los alrededores cuando Luffy, Zoro y Sanji estaban parados sobre un grupo de terroristas caídos y frente de ellos estaba el líder quien estaba tomando la mano del colíder del grupo.

"esto es malo…". Murmuro Chopper con sudor bajando de su costado y tragando saliva. "es muy malo".

"así es…". Robin hablo con un poco de sudor bajando. "No solo existe la probabilidad de que Gyro muera, sino que también nos enfrentamos a un enemigo que no podemos tocar físicamente sin ser afectados por su poder".

"¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?". Nami pregunto en estado de alerta lamentando haber dejado su clima-tac en la habitación y rezo para que no fuera envuelta en la explosión. "técnicamente Luffy y Sanji se especializan en ataques físicos, Zoro usa sus espadas pero hay una baja posibilidad de que sean tocadas por Oyecomova".

"Mountain Tim-San". Brook llamo al vaquero quien estaba cerca de estar totalmente unido. "¿conoce alguna cosa acerca del enemigo que no sea su Stand?".

"Por supuesto: cuando lo agarre por la espalda su piel se desprendió como si fuera una capa y después se regenero como si nada lo hubiera agarrado". Explico Mountain Tim señalando al terrorista quien encaraba una mirada espeluznante hacia los piratas que tenía que enfrentar.

"¿acaso tiene en su poder una fruta del diablo?". Johnny pregunto sorprendido tras esta revelación.

"ya veo, con ella podría desprender partes de sí mismo y usarlas como bombas". Dijo Robin estrechando su mirada ante el descubrimiento por parte del vaquero.

"¡ese maldito…!". Gyro murmuro con una mirada de odio hacia el terrorista mientras sostenía su mano con la otra para evitar que los pines salgan volando y explote.

"No hagas movimientos bruscos, Gyro. Por ahora debes asegurarte de que no soltar tu mano". Dijo Johnny a Gyro para después mirar a Mountain Tim. "¿hay alguna forma de deshacer esos pines de la mano de Gyro?".

"la única forma de deshacernos del poder de su Stand, es derrotar por completo al usuario que lo controla". Explico Mountain Tim al lisiado encima del astillero cyborg.

El agarre de la mano de Oyecomova sobre su subordinado se intensifico mientras miraba hacia los Mugiwara. "podrán parlotear todo lo que quieran allá atrás, pero déjenme asegurarles que no importa nada… siempre lograre mis objetivos… a cualquier costo".

Luffy, Zoro y Sanji ya estaban listo para atacar al hombre cuando de forma sorpresiva levanto a su subordinado por los aires y lo arrojo hacia los piratas sorprendidos.

"¡POR NAPOLEEEES!". El colíder grito con orgullo volando hacia los piratas mientras los pines de su brazo salieran volando de su brazo y comenzó a ser envuelto en una luz anaranjada.

"¡VA EXPLOTAR, ALEJENSE!". Mountain Tim grito con pánico escrito en su cara.

Los tres piratas no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo cuando el colíder exploto y la fuerza de impacto mando a Luffy y a Sanji a volar mientras que Zoro se mantuvo a tierra clavando sus espadas por el suelo. El resto se sacudió a la fuerza de impacto haciendo que Gyro soltara su mano por un segundo antes volverlo a unir.

"¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡Acaba de convertir a ese hombre en una bomba!?". Usopp pregunto con asombro y horror.

"¡ese maldito ha sacrificado a uno de sus compañeros! ¡Lo arrojo hacia nosotros como si fuera basura!". Dijo un Franky ahora enojado con Oyecomova.

"creo que el mismo le pidió que lo arrojara hacia nosotros…". Johnny hablo sobre el cuello de Franky mirando estrechamente hacia la cortina de humo que ha ocasionado la explosión. "pero no fue para lastimarnos".

"¿Qué quiere decir, Joestar-san?". Pregunto Brook con su Soul Solid ya desenvainado.

"Oyecomova no uso ese hombre para aniquilarnos, lo uso para alejar a los que estaban bloqueando su camino". Johnny frunció el ceño para después rápidamente girar su mirada mientras señalaba al terrorista justo detrás de ellos posando de forma rara. "¡DE HECHO JUSTO AHORA ESTA DETRÁS DE NOSOTROS!".

"buena observación". Oyecomova felicito antes de abrir su abrigo donde un par de ratones salieron brincando y corriendo hacia el grupo ya estupefacto.

"¡SALGAN, ESOS RATONES FUERON AFECTADOS POR SU STAND!". Mountain Tim advirtió pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El primer ratón exploto cerca de Franky y Johnny mandando a volar a ambos hacia el techo de una tienda atravesándolo. El segundo ratón exploto justo después de pasar por las piernas de Usopp y estar al lado de Gyro, la explosión envió al resto a volar en diferentes lugares con Gyro, Robin y Mountain Tim hacia el muro de madera.

Esta vez Gyro no pudo evitar abrir sus dedos.

Al abrir los ojos tras recibir el fuerte impacto, Gyro vio que uno de los pines ya se habia salido de su mano y reboto un par de veces.

"¡Un pin salió volando! ¡Salió volando de tu mano, Gyro!". Mountain Tim grito viendo por encima del lomo a Gyro.

"¡Gyro!". Robin grito cuando el humo comenzaba a salir de la palma de Gyro.

* * *

"¡Gah…! Maldita sea…". Murmuro Franky del dolor cuando se reincorporo luego de que fuera mandado a volar junto con Johnny. "ese bastardo me las va a pagar".

Primero que nada Franky chequeo su estado y vio que estaba en una clase de almacén en una ferretería luego reviso sus lentes de sol para averiguar si hubo algún daño lo cual no fue así para suerte del astillero de Water 7, reviso las partes de su cuerpo y noto que todo estaba bien excepto su pierna derecha que fue destruida por esa explosión que envió Oyecomova.

"¡carajo, ese maldito paliducho me las va a pagar!". Gruño Franky antes de seguir chequeándose para averiguar qué otra parte de su cuerpo perdió. Pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no había llegado a esta tienda solo. "¡Johnny ¿Dónde estás hermano!?".

Un largo quejido de dolor se escuchó sobre una pila de madera rota y de esa pila salió una mano para mover los escombros y revelarse a sí mismo como Johnny.

"¡Johnny! ¿Te encuentras bien, socio?". Franky le pregunto al lisiado.

"Por supuesto". Johnny gruño con enorme sarcasmo. "¡De hecho me siento mucho mejor ahora! ¡El impactar contra un techo de madera fue muy bueno para mi espalda!".

"es bueno escucharlo". Franky asintió unos segundos antes de que se diera cuenta del significado de sus palabras. "¿¡ESO A SIDO SARCASMO!?".

"¿¡tú que crees!?" Johnny pregunto con los ojos abiertos de enojo hacia el Cyborg. "¡Gyro está en peligro y debemos darnos prisa!.

"eso va ser un problema". Dijo el ciborg antes de señalar su parte faltante. "mi pierna se fue".

"¡aun te queda la otra, solo busca algo para apoyarte!". Dijo Johnny mientras se arrastraba fuera de los escombros.

"no te preocupes, por suerte puedo hacer algo con lo que tenemos a nuestro alrededor. "

* * *

Gyro no pudo haber tenido tan mala suerte.

Cuando uno de los pines de Oyecomova se había salido de su mano, tanto el jinete como la demon girl y Mountain Tim entraron en pánico ya que estaba en peligro de explotar. Mientras Zoro enfrentaba al terrorista con Luffy y Sanji uniéndosele luego de haber salido del techo;

"¡Tienes que levantar el pin y ponértelo de nuevo en la mano!". Mountain Tim ordeno al joven quien no paraba de sudar.

"pero… ¿eso no estaba el pin en la palma de su mano? ¿No ha salido dentro de la palma mientras agarraba su Steel Ball?". Robin pregunto con una extensa marca de sudor. Y en efecto tenía razón: el humo salía por debajo de la Steel Ball de Gyro. "¿¡Cómo va ponerla si tiene que abrir la mano!?".

La respuesta a ello y seria sencilla la cual muy dolorosa para el Napolitano, pero tendría que hacerlo si quería salvarse de estallar en pedazos. Gyro recogió el pin con su mano libre para ponerlo por encima de su mano para después imbuir su dedo en haki e introducirse el pin en el dorso de su mano. La sangre abundaba encima de la mano de Gyro sorprendido a Robin como el vaquero que estaba a su lado por la idea arriesgada pero efectiva.

"Maldito sujeto…". Oyecomova maldijo por lo bajo con su mirada centrada en Gyro luego de haber esquivado una patada demoledora de Sanji. _"De cualquier manera ya me he aburrido de esperar al que idiota explotase, pero viendo lo perspicaz que es y con estas alimañas molestándome por todas partes no tengo otra opción más que irme". _

"**Gum-Gum: Bullet". **Luffy disparo una ráfaga de aire condensada hacia Oyecomova que dio en el costado del terrorista… pero…

Luffy se habia sorprendido de que el costado del terrorista se desintegrara en capas y capas de pieles secas para después regenerarse como si nada le hubiera pasado. Lo mismo había sucedido con los cortes de Zoro o las patadas de Sanji que dieron en el blanco. Nada de lo que le hacían parecía afectarlo realmente.

"Ese maldito… ¡debe haber usado su fruta para regenerarse y salir como si nada!". Zoro gruño de irritación mirando al terrorista que seguía de pie como si nada.

"¡fue un buen ejercicio pero me temo que ya tuve suficiente!". Oyecomova les hablo a los piratas que tenía al frente para luego centrar su mirada hacia Gyro. "En cuanto a ti, Gyro Zeppeli. Bueno… de seguro debes estar sudando de esa mano después haber hecho esa hazaña hercúlea. Han pasado cuatro días desde que tuve esta habilidad pero ya la entiendo por completo".

Un aura morada se manifestó por el cuerpo de Oyecomova revelando finalmente su Stand: tenía una forma humanoide con la cabeza de un cuervo morada con su pico cosido y dos discos redondos amarillos en los lados de su cabeza y unos pequeños ojos rojos, lleva puesto una capa rosada andrajosa y rasgada.

"No existe debilidad en la voluntad de Dios". Dijo Oyecomova sombríamente hacia el grupo que tenía frente a ellos.

"E-esto… ¿esto es un Stand?". Murmuro Sanji con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver la criatura humanoide.

"¿Entonces era cierto lo que les ocurrió la otra noche?". Zoro le pregunto a Luffy quien mostraba una actitud seria.

El capitán de goma asintió sin despegar la mirada del terrorista y su Stand.

"bueno, ya que les gusto la demostración de mi poder ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí y buena suerte manteniendo esos pines en su lugar, Gyro Zeppeli". Declaro Oyecomova para luego girarse y dirigirse hacia su caballo.

"¿Qué?". Luffy pregunto confundido ante la hazaña del sujeto.

"¿¡se está largando!?". Zoro pregunto con desconcierto y amargura.

"¡NO PUEDEN DEJARLO IRSE!". Mountain Tim grito.

"¡Oye, no pienses que vamos a dejarte salir así nada más!". Sanji señalo acusadoramente a Oyecomova a lo que responde.

"¡así es! ¡Te pateare el culo por lo que le hiciste a mis Nakamas!". Luffy afirmo levantando sus puños.

"aun si me voy o no, ya todo se habrá acabado para Gyro. Él no puede caminar tres pasos más… ¡sudara más!". Oyecomova exclamo burlonamente.

"¿de que estará hablando?". Gyro pregunto con cautela sintiendo la humedad de su sudor en su Steel Ball.

"¡GYRO!". La voz de Robin se escuchó. "¡tu mano!".

Al bajar su mirada el miedo se apodero de la cara del joven Zeppeli al ver que entre las capas de sudor que había en su Steel Ball se deslizaba un pin.

"¡ALENJENSE DE MI!". Gyro le grito a Robin haciendo que la dama retrocediera un par de pasos y se llevara consigo a Mountain Tim.

"¿¡qué demonios te sucede, Gyro!?". Luffy pregunto con preocupación al jinete.

"así que ya lo noto… no importa si es sudor u otra cosa. El pin se saldrá e inevitablemente explotara". Declaro Oyecomova sombríamente.

"¡desgraciado…!". Luffy gruño apretando sus puños con enojo.

Por otra parte del lugar es escucho un gran ruido en la ferretería y vieron que eran nada más y nada menos que Franky quien estaba con Johnny aferrado sobre su cuello, el cybor había reconstruido su pierna faltante con piezas de madera y de metal. No era algo de lucro pero era funcional.

"¿de qué nos hemos perdido?". Franky pregunto inocentemente levantando sus lentes de sol sobre su frente.

"¡Gyro, ¿qué es lo que sucede!?". Johnny pregunto preocupado por el estado del Napolitano.

"¡NO VENGAN ACA, YA SON CINCO PINES QUE SE DISOLVIERON! ¡TENGO QUE ARROJAR ESTA STEEL BALL Y DERROTAR A ESTA BASTARDO!". Gyro grito con una mirada atemorizante pero decidida.

Tanto el grupo como el terrorista abrieron los ojos ante lo que había propuesto Gyro. Oyecomova soltó un resoplido burlón entrejuntando sus manos con una mirada malvada.

"¡ya entiendo…! No creo que sea una mala idea después de todo. Bien podrías probar suerte y tirarla…" se jacto Oyecomova para luego hablar lenta y sombríamente. "pero tan pronto esa bola deje tu mano… estas acabado".

"¡Gyro no lo hagas!". Johnny le Grito a Gyro con temor pero ya era tarde cuando los cinco pines se habían salido de la mano del jinete rubio.

"¡Ya no hay tiempo, voy a lanzarla!". Gyro declaro antes de llevar su brazo hacia atrás con su bola girando intensamente con un brillo naranja característico formándose a su alrededor. **"¡Steel Ball….!". **

"¡GYROOOOOOOOOOOO!". Todos estaban gritando el nombre del jinete quien ya tenía su mirada concentrada hacia el terrorista.

"**¡Electrical hiiiiiiiiit….!". **Con un grito apasionado Gyro arrojo una eléctrica Steel Ball hacia Oyecomova impactando con éxito mientras que la energía que estaba en su brazo viajo por todo el cuerpo del jinete Napolitano hasta su pie derecho.

Luego exploto…

Decir que todos estaban impactados era un eufemismo. Ver como Gyro había hecho tal hazaña fue increíble. Gyro cayó al suelo con su pie ahora destrozado y sangrando.

"¡Gyro!". Robin inmediatamente se puso al lado del jinete para socorrerlo. Lo mismo hacia Franky quien se dirigió con cuidado hacia un herido Gyro.

"¿Q-que fue eso, como hiciste eso?".

"Lo que sea que hayas echo fue SUPER amigo". Franky felicito al caído Gyro quien uso sus brazos para reincorporarse.

"ese fue otro de los secretos de la Steel Ball". Gruño Gyro con un tremendo dolor en su cara. "moví las ondas de choque a través de mi cuerpo hacia la pierna. La destrucción ha cambiado. ¡Prefiero perder una pierna que una mano… voy a acabar con ese fenómeno!".

Todos estaban impactados al escuchar las palabras de Gyro así como su determinación y su sacrificio al querer vencer a sus enemigos a cualquier costo.

En cuanto a Oyecomova. El terrorista estaba tosiendo sangre con la eléctrica Steel Ball estampada en su pecho izquierdo ya magullado y echando humo con la pelota en movimiento. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su plan bien ejecutado fue hecho pedazos gracias a esa maldita técnica del giro y su fruta no hacía nada para regenerarlo.

"¡B-BASTARDO…..!". Gruño Oyecomova con rabia y dolor en su cara. Su rostro sereno se había contorsionado a una de ira.

"¡Luffy, acabemos con este bastardo de una vez!". Sanji le grito a su capitán quien ya salió de su sorpresa y asintió firmemente.

Pero antes de que dieran un paso adelante, Oyecomova ya estaba montándose en su caballo y huyendo lejos del poblado.

"¡Se está escapando!". Zoro anuncio con gravedad.

"¿¡Donde esta Usopp y Chopper? hay que atrapar a ese maldito!". Luffy grito a los demás quienes estaban alrededor de Gyro.

"Oyecomova no se escapara". Murmuro Gyro mientras intentaba ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Robin. "el tratara de conseguir lo que el sirviente del rey me trajo. Él está buscando el **Zombie Horse. **Es un implemento que se usa para curar las heridas y la fatiga".

"¡pues entonces vamos tras ella!". Franky hablo levantando uno de sus puños.

"No. ustedes deben quedarse aquí". Luffy hablo con una mirada seria dirigida a Mountain Tim. "deben ayudar a Timmy mientras tanto".

"olvídalo idiota, iré tras ese hijo de puta". Zoro afirmo determinadamente.

"te vas a perder con facilidad, idiota". Sanji reclamo lo cual sirvió para agregar más chispa al fusible corto de Zoro.

"¡CIERRA LA BOCA, COCINERO!". Rugió el espadachín hacia Sanji quien ni se estremeció bajo su mirada.

"¡Suficiente!". Gyro exclamo con su brazo alrededor de Robin. "¡no podemos perder más el tiempo! ¡Luffy, ve a buscar a Usopp y a Chopper! ¡Nos vamos!".

"que molesto…". Suspiro Luffy cansadamente mientras se dirigía a buscar a sus amigos para irse.

* * *

Chopper no pudo estar más incómodo ante el estado reciente de Gyro, el reno corría al lado del jinete mirando hacia su pie destrozado y sangrante pero aun así la cara de Gyro mostraba seriedad pese al dolor. ¡Cuánta audacia!

Han pasado 10 minutos desde que dejaron a lo demás en aquel pueblo para llegar hacia la zona montañosa y aunque Chopper quería quedarse para ayudar tanto Mountain Tim como Gyro no podían perder el tiempo e ir tras ese terrorista que lo hizo volar a él y a Usopp por los aires (quien estaba al frente de todos).

"¿¡estás seguro de que estas bien, Gyro!?". Chopper grito al lado del Jinete.

"¡lo explique una vez: no hay por qué preocuparse. Solo necesito encontrar el **Zombie horse** antes de que el bastardo lo encuentre!" explico Gyro seriamente mirando al frente teniendo su Steel Ball cerca de su entrepierna.

"¡Lo estoy viendo!". Usopp anuncio con sus binoculares puestos. "¡estoy viendo a ese tipo al frente! ¡Ahora si me preguntan: ¿Por qué tenemos que perseguir a ese tipo!?".

"¿¡acaso no lo has entendido, Usopp!?". Luffy pregunto con una ceja levantada. "¡no vamos a permitir que ese maldito se nos escape!".

"¡no tan rápido, Luffy! ¡Él es mi enemigo! ¡Sere yo quien me encargue de Oyecomova antes de que baje a la montaña! ¡Este es un problema mío, no el suyo!". Gyro proclamo con una mirada de acero hacia los cuatro.

"no, Gyro. Está claro que iré contigo". Johnny hablo con una mirada determinada hacia el terrorista y aumentando el ritmo de su caballo.

"¡así es! ¡Ese bastardo se atrevió a herir a mis Nakamas! ¡No voy a dejarlo así nada más!". Declaro Luffy teniendo la misma cara de determinación.

Esto capto el interés de Gyro por un momento antes de decir: "escuchen… ese terrorista está corriendo de nosotros ahora pero aun así sigue siendo peligroso. Estoy más que seguro de que Oyecomova está pensando en cómo matarme ahora".

"no eso no importa, Gyro". Johnny dijo firmemente. "dijiste que necesitabas el **Zombie horse **para curar tu pierna. Quiero verlo también".

"¡lo mismo también!". Chopper añadió girando su mirada hacia Gyro. "¡si dices que puede curarte me gustaría estudiarlo para comprender sus propiedades medicas!".

"Además. Ya estas involucrado con nosotros desde el inicio de esta carrera". Usopp también hablo.

"¡No vamos a dejar que ese bastardo se salga con la suya!". Luffy declaro con una mirada ardiente. "¡se atrevió a herir a mi amigo y lo pagara caro!".

Tanto Gyro como Johnny se sorprendieron pero el Napolitano oculto la sorpresa con una máscara seria. No era el momento para las emociones conflictivas, hay que detener a Oyecomova.

Por delante de ellos Oyecomova miro sobre su hombro y estrecho su mirada hacia Gyro; Su stand se manifestó sobre su espalda. Todavía se sostenía su reciente herida creada por esa Steel Ball energizada, haría pagar a ese bastardo por lo que le ha hecho al igual que esos sucios piratas y ese lisiado.

"¡está haciendo algo!". Usopp advirtió señalando frente de ellos.

Oyecomova estaba rociando agua de su cantimplora sobre su pie, su Stand estaba parado sobre su espalda mirándolos sádicamente. Johnny abrió los ojos con terror al descubrir inmediatamente que estaba pasando, los pines repentinamente comenzaron a salir a la superficie del pequeño rio en el que estaban y comenzaron a derretirse.

"¡No hay tiempo para detenerse, debemos seguir adelante!". Gyro grito y giro su mirada hacia Luffy y Johnny. "¿¡están listos!?".

Todos excepto Usopp quien ya estaba llorando aceleraron el galopeo de sus monturas. Las explosiones cobraron vida y Usopp por poco cae de Mount Sunny chillando de pánico total, más explosiones cobraron vida empujando hacia adelante a los jinetes gracias a la onda expansiva que provocaban las explosiones.

Oyecomova maldijo por lo bajo mientras subía sobre un pequeña cascada y vio un panal de abejas sobre un árbol cuyas hojas se estaban cayendo, una idea rápida se cruzó por su cabeza y con la ayuda de su Stand pateo el nido detrás de sus perseguidores.

"¡Arrojo algo hacia nosotros!". Johnny advirtió y los cuatro ven como el nido rebota por las rocas que sobresalían en las montañas y al impactar contra una roca por tercera vez se rompió y las abejas salieron en enjambre con un pin explosivo en cada uno de ellas.

"¡Usopp, conmigo!". Grito Gyro llevando su Steel Ball sobre su hombro e imbuirlo con el giro. **"Steel Ball…". **

"**¡Pop Green: Venus Web Shooting!". **Usopp disparo una esfera verde que se abrió en una red verde para envolver a las abejas pero estaban tan dispersas que no las agarraría a todas.

"**¡Minor Twisted hit!". **Gyro arroja su esfera metálica hacia la red con un delgada capa de aire a su alrededor. La esfera choco contra el centro de la red e hizo ge girara junto con la Steel Ball. "¡Ahora cúbranse!".

No se necesitaba decirlo dos veces. Los cuatro jinetes agacharon sus cabezas cuando las explosiones cobraron vida al lado de ellos, fue suerte para ellos que ambos tiradores pensaran rápido y realizaban esa maniobra conjunta mientras iban escalando por la cascada.

"¡Bien, hemos escalado la cascada!". Usopp levanto su puño con su Black Kabuto en el. Su otra mano ya estaba en su bolsa para sacar otra munición. "ahora solo hay que…".

Sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a un de las abejas que quedaban acercándose a su cara, el pin se había ido y brillaba con intensidad. Inmediatamente alejo su cabeza pero su rostro fue envuelto en una brillante explosión.

"¡USOOOOOPPP!". Todos gritaron el nombre del francotirador que al salir de la bola de humo vio que toda su cara estaba chamuscada y sus ojos estaban en blanco luego se tambaleo como gelatina sobre Mount Sunny mientras cabalgaba.

"¡Maldito bastardo!". Gyro rugió cuando su Steel Ball regreso a su mano y luego señalo a Oyecomova quien lo estaba mirando sobre el hombro. "¡te voy a…!".

Gyro no termino cuando de forma repentina su mejilla izquierda fue envuelta en un dolor punzante y la sangre bloqueaba su vista.

Johnny abrió los ojos en shock al ver como la mejilla de su mentor explotaba en una cantidad de sangre y carne para luego inclinarse sobre su caballo a punto de caer. "¡GYROOOOOOOOOOO!".

Afortunadamente Gyro pudo aferrarse al cuello de su caballo a tiempo. La sorpresa estaba escrita en todo su rostro ¿Cómo pudo el poder de Oyecomova llegar a él sin siquiera notarlo? Ya no había abejas entonces ¿Qué pudo usar para dañarlo de esa manera.

La respuesta vino cuando Oyecomova giro su torso y tenía en su mano un cigarro recién encendido, el terrorista el dio a Gyro una sonrisa torcida mientras el humo salía de su boca.

"¡Gyro! ¿¡Que paso!?". Johnny pregunto con sorpresa y preocupación. Luffy y Chopper ya estaban ayudando a Usopp para que no se cayera sobre su caballo.

"¡no abras la boca Johnny! ¡No respires! ¡Tampoco dejes que tu caballo respire!". Gyro advirtió mientras se cubría la boca y la nariz.

"no me digas que". Johnny pregunto pero su cerebro hizo click ante el reciente enigma que se encontraban.

El humo que Oyecomova escupía salía pequeños pines en las nubes de humo.

"¿no respirar? Imposible". Oyecomova hablo, el humo salía de sus labios con cada palabra que decía. "no mientras vivan, claro…".

Las nubes de humo que Oyecomova escupía comenzaban a generarle pines. "¿acaso pensaron que solo les enviaría agua y abejas en esta zona montañosa? ¡Incluso el aire que respiro puedo convertirlo en minas! ¡Todos ustedes no son más que ratones en un laberinto al que prendí fuego! ¡No tienen opción más que respirar y morir! ¡He recibido un maravilloso don de dios!".

Luego le levanto el dedo del medio a Gyro mientras sostenía su cigarro. "¡Después de que me deshaga de ti, del cojo idiota, de esos putos piratas y salga de esta zona montañosa usare este poder y matare al rey de Napoles! ¡GAHAHAHAHAHA!".

La risa de Oyecomova murió cuando un sonido agudo provino detrás de él. Oyecomova miro hacia adelante y de repente fue recibido por una gruesa capa de humo.

"_¿¡qué demonios!?" _ Oyecomova abrió los ojos impactados _"¿¡de dónde provino este humo!?". _

El humo en el que se estaba adentrando eran denso y no podía ver un alma a centímetros _"¿No será que…?". _"¡B-buen intento Gyro Zeppeli, pero has cometido un error fatal! ¿¡No te había dicho que todo lo que toco se convierte en minas!?

"**¡Strong Launch!". **La voz de Gyro se escuchó por atrás del terrorista y este se agacho cuando la Steel Ball pazo por encima de su cabello.

"¡FALLASTE IDIOTA! ¡INCLUSO CON EL HUMO EN LA QUE ME LLEVASTE TU TAMPOCO PUEDES VER!". Oyecomova Grito locamente pero su rostro cambio cuando escucho un ruido diferente frente a él.

El sonido era como un objeto metálico haciendo fricción contra otro. La visión de Oyecomova se hacía más clara cuando se alejaban de la capa de humo y lo que vio al frente no podía creerlo.

Delante de todos estaba nadie más que Luffy, él estaba de pie sobre el suelo plano, con una mirada ardiente y decidida y en su mano estirada y envuelta en Haki estaba algo que hizo que Oyecomova abriera la boca con terror.

Era la Steel Ball de Gyro.

Todo esto ha sucedido asi: segundos después de que Usopp fuera atacado el disparo una segunda bala al frente creando una espesa capa de humo sin que el terrorista se diera cuenta. Luego mientras este enfocaba toda su atención a Gyro, Luffy aprovecho la distracción y en su forma Second Gear paso sobre la cortina de humo en un borrón y se quedó ahí esperándolo de frente lo cual le dio la oportunidad a Gyro para arrojar su Steel Ball y fallar a propósito para que Luffy atrapara la bola de acero y se la arrojara al terrorista con el doble de fuerza.

Justo como pasara ahora.

**Gum-Gum…:¡Steel Ball Laaaaunch!". **Luffy retrajo su brazo y como beisbolista profesional disparo la Steel Ball hacia la cara de Oyecomova.

He impacto con éxito.

El rostro derecho de Oyecomova estaba totalmente magullado, su ojo izquierdo estaba por salirse de su cuenca, sus dientes estaban torcidos y su nariz estaba inclinada en un Angulo irregular.

Pero eso no termino ahí.

"¡UN TIRO MAAAAAAAAAS!". Gyro anuncio cuando tenía la segunda Steel Ball sobre su hombro y la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas hacia Oyecomova.

El patético terrorista no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar cuando la segunda bola se estampo al costado derecho de su cara y todo su rostro se deformo en menos de 10 segundos.

* * *

**Oyecomova.**

**Ocupacion: Terrorista.**

**Estado: Derrotado.**

* * *

Oyecomova se cayó de su caballo ahora inconsciente y quedo colgando de su caballo en movimiento, sus ojos estaban por encima de su cabeza mientras colgaba bocabajo de su caballo en movimiento.

"¡Lo hicieron!". Chopper grito de alegría y alivio cuando corrió hacia Luffy y este lo agarro por las riendas subiéndose rápidamente.

"¡Todo esto no pudo ser posible gracias a Usopp!". Johnny dirigio su mirada hacia el inconsciente francotirador quien estaba murmurando unas cosas incoherentes en su estado.

"¡Sigamos corriendo!". Gyro declaro, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Así es, en este carrera la victoria aun es nuestra!". Luffy levanto el puño con energía y una gran sonrisa. "Shishishishi".

Gyro giro su mirada hacia el inconsciente Usopp quien estaba acostado sobre el cuello de Mount Sunny en movimiento. _"Nariz larga… fue una buena maniobra, estoy en deuda contigo"._

* * *

**Y aquí finaliza otro capítulo y otro enfrentamiento. Debo decir que me ha costado este capítulo debido a que tengo asuntos que atender en la vida real y ustedes lo saben. **

**Antes que nada quiero anunciar que estoy en un par de nuevos proyectos. (Ambos están en fase de construcción) uno estaba basado bajo el mismo universo de One Piece: Steel Ball Run pero agregara un par de personajes provenientes de Shuumatsu no Valkyrie (de cual soy fan también) **

**Otra cosa que quiero hacer es responder comentarios de capítulos anteriores así que para el siguiente capítulo en el inicio tendrán mis respuestas a los comentarios al inicio. **

**Quieron mandar un saludo a Joestar D. Pibe y los otros lectores que dejaron sus comentarios. **

**¡Bueno… sin más que decir Haaaaasta la próxima! **


	15. la conspiración presidencial

En la tierra santa de Mariejois, la sala donde se reunían las cinco estrellas ancianas estaba llena una vez más para una discutir una situación de gran importancia. El tema era sin duda algo que ningun miembro de esta corte de Ternyuubitos puede ignorar así como así ya que si se llegara a tal cosa existiría la probabilidad de que su balance de poder en el mundo significativamente.

El tema de hoy se basaba en el transcurso de la carrera Steel Ball Run.

El autoproclamado evento deportivo más grande de la historia estaba dando mucho de qué hablar alrededor del mundo. Dicha carrera inventada por un don nadie, anunciada por el presidente del inframundo y patrocinada por tres familias ternyuubitos mas otras grandes potencias mundiales y otros reinos.

No había duda de quién creo la carrera merecía todo el crédito pero eso solo lo pensaron para sí mismos. La carrera era un furor en todo el mundo a tal punto que se abrieron garitas de parley que estaban a reventar de gente quienes apostaban al corredor que llegaría primero al final de la segunda etapa. Era algo de lo que el Gobierno mundial se benefició también.

Pero el problema en si no era la carrera, No señor. El verdadero problema fue el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo: El colosal país de América.

Así es, el gran país americano quien es una de las más grandes potencias mundiales era el lugar donde la carrera se estaba desarrollando, un país tan grande que llamarlo así era insípido, dicho país que era no solo era una potencial industrial, también era en cultura, desarrollo y de gran poder militar al tal punto que estaría cerca de la altura de las fuerzas de la Marina y el Cipher Pol.

Y era un país donde se ocultaba un objeto de gran poder.

La información llego a los oídos de las cinco estrellas por uno de los mejores agentes que el CP poseía y aunque era ineficiente e incompleto, llamo fuertemente la atención de los líderes del gobierno mundial, pero eso no era todo. El agente del CP les entrego a los ancianos la copia de un mapa antiguo cuando estaba infiltrado en la sede de inteligencia de Americana.

El mapa era de América y tenía varias ubicaciones marcadas por todo el país pero estaba escrito en un idioma muy antiguo que tuvo que ser investigado por sus mayores expertos (Vegapunk incluido).

Información adicional señalo que el presidente de America: Funny Valentine estaba al tanto de la información y la mantenía totalmente confidencial. Esto les causó una gran molestia a los ancianos quienes inmediatamente contactaron al presidente para reclamar… no… exigir que es lo que le oculta al gobierno mundial.

Valentine eludió o más bien se negó a dar detalles acerca de lo que está buscando. Los ancianos sabían muy bien que Valentine era un hombre que no se intimidaría ante el acaso del gobierno mundial ni del mismo almirante de flota y no solo eso. También era una de la personas con más poder político y económico que fácilmente podría ser comparado con un Ternyuubito por lo que no tuvieron más opción que dejarlo irse ya que si continuaban con su acoso el país de América dejaría de estar afiliado al gobierno y eso afectaría gravemente su economía.

Es así que entonces el gobierno mundial dejaría en paz a Valentine pero eso no significaba que su país no estaría bajo la estrecha vigilancia y acoso por parte de su red de inteligencia quien a su vez recopilaría más información para los líderes.

Eso fue hasta que se anunció la Steel Ball Run.

Esto activo las alarmas de las cinco estrellas ancianas quienes fueron informados rápidamente de 12 agentes del CP desaparecieron sin dejar rastro y en consecuencia tuvieron que llamar a CP0 de elite llegar al fondo de este asunto y conseguir dicho objeto que se oculta en América.

Y para dicha misión se le fue asignada a uno de sus mejores agentes en el Cipher Pol 0.

"El agente higgs informo que ya se encuentra en el país y que está comenzando con su investigación con discreción". Un miembro de la guardia real informo a los líderes teniendo en sus manos una carta que fue enviada desde el gran país.

"bien, díganle que esperamos el informe de su estado y que proceda con precaución". El anciano de barba espesa hablo.

"también infórmale que por si acaso se encuentra en problemas que se encuentre con un problema que vaya a contactarse con un miembro de la marina". Dijo el anciano de anteojos con una mirada estrecha hacia el guardia.

"De inmediato". El guardia se inclinó para darse la vuelta y abandonar la sala.

"Enviar un solo agente a ese país parece no haber sido una buena idea". Argumento el anciano de gran bigote a sus compañeros líderes.

"sus habilidades para la infiltración sobrepasan a la de cualquier miembro del cipher pol que existe en nuestras filas". Respondió el anciano calvo y de mirada estrecha.

"he escuchado acerca de sus habilidades y poderes". El anciano delgado con bigote y cabello largo hablo. "por lo que se decía en los informes: su habilidad de fruto de diablo es tan fuerte que se rumorea que ha alcanzado su despertar".

"no solo eso. El nivel de sus habilidades en el Rokushiki es eficiente como mortal al igual que Rob Lucci".

"Y no solo eso…". El anciano de mirada estrecha entrecerró sus ojos. "mis fuentes hablan de que el posee una habilidad más que sobrepasa el entendimiento de sus mentores he incluso del mismo Vegapunk".

Sus compañeros Ternyuubitos se sorprendieron ligeramente ante la declaración del anciano que se encontraba en su sala. Era más que obvio que el era un genio de gran calibre en el gobierno mundial.

Ellos habían sido informados de que existía un nuevo tipo de poder que no se ganaba por medio de una fruta del diablo, un poder que no era físico si no espiritual y que era conocido por algunos y desconocido para todo el mundo. Las personas que conseguían esta clase de habilidades espirituales eran de forma aleatoria y se desconocía el método actual para conseguir dicho poder.

"pero tengo una duda". Hablo el anciano rubio a sus compañeros. "mi duda se basa en sus origines. El leído su expediente y me lo que me causó sorpresa fue este agente ha nacido en Impel down".

"así es". El anciano de mirada estrecha asintió sombríamente su mirada se posó a la ventana donde se mostraba el gran paraíso en el que se encontraban. "Es otro de nuestros secretos mejor cuidados. Los orígenes del agente Higgs provienen de un lugar que uno de nuestros agentes marco para una buster call".

"espera...". Los ojos del anciano robusto y de bigote se abrieron ante la revelación. "¿Enserio proviene de ahí?".

* * *

En una zona montañosa y nublada de américa, el lugar estaba desprovisto de árboles a kilómetros de distancia y en su lugar había una gran cantidad pequeñas montañas y peñascos repletos de moho o vegetación debido al clima húmedo que proporcionaba esta parte del país, una densa niebla se apodero de dicha zona pero eso no era problema para dicho agente de CP0 que se encontraba parado en la punta de una pequeña montaña.

El agente poseía un atuendo voluminoso de color negro opaco que contradecía la vestimenta actual de la rama de investigación elitista del gobierno, dicho atuendo era voluminoso no era como esos trajes elitistas que los agentes suelen usar. Era un traje que parecía estar hecho solo y únicamente para la guerra, un chaleco que servía como armadura junto a unas botas grandes que estaban embarradas de lodo y en la parte superior tenía una capucha que cubría toda su cabeza.

Pero lo más particular de este agente de cipher pol era su máscara o más lo que se suponía que era su máscara si es que tienes un tipo de observación especial.

Era una máscara dorada la cual tenía la forma del rostro de una calavera, una calavera humana de oro real ¿o era real la máscara? Eso no se sabe a ciencia cierta pero no era el momento para discutir acerca de ello.

El agente tenía una misión; una impuesta por los mismo ancianos ternyuubitos pero esa misión estaba en espera ya que la razón por la que está aquí es más importante que una misioncita de esos ancianos. Había otra razón más importante por la que el accedió a ir en este país.

Por el momento él estaba esperando.

"Que frio hace aquí". Murmuro desanimado el agente de mascara dorada. Estaba parado por encima de la montaña dentro de la niebla por lo que pareció horas y no se veía un alma por lo que kilómetros. "¿este realmente es la ruta por la que ellos pasan? ¿O el tipo que mate hace un momento me ha mentido descaradamente? Fufufu ¡que dilema!".

Los segundos pasaron y como si fuera música para sus oídos escucho el sonido de una carreta acercándose al lado de la montaña en que estaba parado. Una carreta roja que estaba siendo movida por un toro de aspecto robótico por un camino despejado.

"¿serán ellos?" el asesino del CP0 puso una mano sobre su frente y se inclinó para ver más de cerca. "sip, son ellos… ¿pero ella va estar ahí o habrá formado parte de la carrera con el hijo de Zeppeli-san? Supongo que no lo descubriré estando aquí parado".

Tras declarar eso. El agente comenzó a derretirse en una sustancia negra y aceitosa bajando por la montaña y siguiendo el carruaje rojo sigilosamente.

El momento que él estaba esperando ha llegado.

* * *

Para Chopper, ver a alguien que estuviera muy herido o enfermo lo ponían en un estado de preocupación máxima a tal punto que se le olvidaba que él era un doctor. Pero ver a una persona como Gyro sobreponerse a tal daño lo saco de su elemento inicial.

En su corta carrera como pirata, el reno había sido testigo de gente cuya fuerza superaba todas las proezas que un humano común lograría, Alabasta, Skypia, Enies Lobby y Thriller Park. Esos lugares fueron donde pudo conocer a gente muy fuerte ya sea de lado suyo u opuesto.

Su capitán al igual que su tripulación poseía esa clase de fuerza e incluso el poseía dicha fuerza, pero ver a un hombre como Gyro Zeppeli sobreponerse a una herida que sin duda alguna era fatal lo sorprendió hasta el núcleo.

Había pasado una hora desde que ese tipo Oyecomova fuera vencido gracias a la velocidad de Luffy, el lanzamiento rápido de Gyro y el pensamiento rápido de Usopp pudieron ponerle fin al loco terrorista.

Pero no sin un costo.

El pie de Gyro literalmente fue destrozado y el rostro de Usopp fue alcanzado por una de las explosiones del… **Stand** de Oyecomova y tuvieron que detenerse por un momento para que Chopper atendiera las heridas de Usopp y de Gyro.

El Napolitano se negó a que lo trataron explicando que ya estaban cerca de encontrar el **Zombie horse **y eso no le agrado para nada a Chopper. El rostro del francotirador estaba completamente vendada dejando tres agujeros para su boca y sus ojos.

El estado de Gyro era peor que hace unos momentos, el respiraba rápidamente y estaba encorvado debido a la pérdida de sangre y el dolor, Johnny no dijo nada al igual que Luffy quien solo le dio una mirada preocupada al jinete.

Justo ahora estaban trotando sobre una colina, Gyro anuncio que ya estaban cerca del **Zombie Horse **y Chopper se preguntó qué tipo de artilugio medico será o como hará para curar el pie del jinete experto.

Su respuesta llego un minuto después cuando llegaron a su destino.

Al llegar a la colina pudieron encontrar sobre la pared de una montaña un mural rupestre de un monstruoso caballo bien hecho, los que estaban presentes vieron el dibujo con una mirada extraña y a la vez curiosa.

Tras una inspección por parte de Gyro asintió. "bien, parece que no ha sido manipulado de ninguna manera".

"Gyro… ¿puedes decirme que estamos viendo justo ahora?". Johnny pregunto con una ceja levantada.

"si, estoy hambriento y hace un calor horrible aquí". Luffy hablo mientras pasaba su brazo por su frente para limpiarse el sudor de ahí.

"esto… es el **Zombie horse**". Hablo Gyro con una voz certera y firme. Luego puso su dedo sobre la línea de una parte del mural, lo arranco y lo jalo las líneas de dibujo donde todos inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que era un hilo para coser cosas.

"espera, ¿qué es lo que haces justo ahora, Gyro?". Usopp pregunto cuando una gruesa gota de sudor bajo por su cara vendada.

"¿hmm?". Gyro arqueo una ceja ante el comentario del francotirador mientras continuo arrancando el hilo pegado sobre la pared. "¿Qué más? Voy a usar esto para curar mi pie".

"¡Lo que trato de decir es porque vas a usar eso!". Usopp grito al jinete. "¡no sé cómo un hilo sucio como ese podrá reparar tu pie destrozado en un santiamén!".

"¡Exacto, yo que soy médico no le recomendaría a nadie coser una parte con un hilo tan sucio!". Chopper hizo seguimiento al comentario de Usopp.

"oigan ya se lo está aplicando". Luffy dijo de repente.

Tanto Chopper como Johnny y Usopp miraron con horror como Gyro se estaba cociendo el pie con el hilo que habia recogido de la pared.

"¿¡HICISTE SEGUIMIENTO DE LO QUE TE HABIAMOS DICHO!?". Chopper y Usopp gritaron con furia al verlo hacer tal acto dañino. Chopper estaba a punto de tener un colapso.

"¿pueden detener ya el villancico?". Gyro pregunto con una mueca de dolor e irritación cuando termino de coserse el pie. "No hay porque preocuparse de ello. El **Zombie horse **puede curar cualquier clase de herida y cura totalmente la fatiga. Proviene de la corteza de un árbol que solo crece en mi país. Es el implemento medico más caro que existe debido a existo y rareza".

"¡eso es genial!". Luffy sonrio con emoción. "tu hogar debe tener un montón de ellos".

"¡Nyo ho ho ho! ¡Y no solo eso, también en mi país crece un tipo de planta que si te la sirves en té cura por completo la gripe!". Gyro explico con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Increible!". Usopp y Chopper chillaron sorprendido.

"disculpen si interrumpo la fiesta pero ¿Cómo fue que llego el **Zombie horse **aquí?". Johnny pregunto señalando el trozo de hilo que estaba siendo guardado en el bolso de Gyro.

"bueno, esto es un regalo del mismo rey la cual fue enviado por su sirviente". Explico el jinete que con cuidado ponía su pie cocido sobre el pedal de su Valkyrie.

"eso me recuerda a algo". La voz de Luffy apareció cuando una actitud seria se apodero del capitán de goma. "sobre ese tipo al que le pateamos el trasero. Dijo algo acerca de tu padre y de Impel Down".

Repentinamente el cuerpo de Gyro se tensó cuando las palabras de Luffy hicieron eco sobre su mente. Sabía que esta conversación llegaría.

"¡es verdad! ¿Qué no era esa prisión al que fuiste para rescatar a Ace?". Usopp le pregunto a su capitán quien estuvo de brazos cruzados.

"espera, ¿Impel Down? ¿Te refieres a la prisión de máxima seguridad en calm belt?". Johnny pregunto alzando las cejas con impresión. "¿fuiste alla?".

"¡Claro! No lo habría hecho de no haber sido por Hancock no habría logrado adentrarme". Luffy respondió con una sonrisa en su cara dándole el visto bueno a Johnny. "ahí también fue donde conocí a Jimbei y Iva-chan. ¡Es un gran tipo y Iva-chan es alguien genial!".

"Eso no podría ser posible". Johnny hablo. "es imposible que alguien escape de esa prisión".

Mientras los tres estaban conversando. Gyro poseía una mirada sombría pero distante. Ignorando el dolor ardiente sobre su pie, su mente se perdió del presente cuando los terribles eventos de su memoria cobraron vida en sus ojos.

_¡Un Zeppeli no puede dejarse caer por el sentimentalismo!_

_Por favor… si ven al hombre que es dueño de esta gorra, ¿podría devolvérselo?_

_Asi es como hacemos "justicia" Zeppeli-san. Espero que logre comprender que los sacrificios que hacemos son por el bien de su pais._

* * *

_¡BASTARDO…! ¡MATASTE A MI HIJO! _

_Los de tu sangre no merecen ni el más mínimo de mi respecto_

_¡TODOS, CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCAAAAAAAA!_

…

…

…

…

_Gyro… ¿Cuál crees que sea tu sueño?_

* * *

"¡GYRO!". Los ojos de Gyro se abrieron cuando fue devuelto al presente cuando la voz de Johnny lo llamo, el giro sus ojos hacia el los demás quienes se le quedaban mirando con curiosidad. "¿Qué te sucedió?".

Gyro abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido del el por lo que la cerro. Su ceño frunció y declaro con una voz autoritaria mientras giraba su caballo hacia el frenteñ "Debemos continuar, ya hemos perdido tiempo parloteando cosas".

"¡No!". Johnny se inclinó hacia adelante con una mirada retadora. "¡has estado ocultándome cosas desde que nos enfrentamos a esos tipos de la familia Boom-Boom! ¡Quiero que me digas exactamente quién eres tú, Gyro Zeppeli!".

"Se supone que somos amigos, Gyro". Luffy hablo rascándose la cabeza con una mueca de molestia. "los amigos se tienen que decir los problemas de los demás".

"Luffy…". Usopp giro su mirada hacia el capitán de goma. "estoy 100% seguro de que Gyro no es nuestro amigo".

"¡pero nos ha ayudado mucho desde que hemos participado aquí!". Luffy argumento con preocupación. "¿no es así Gy…?".

Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron en estado de shock cuando su mirada choco contra la de Gyro. En este mismo instante el jinete rubio poseía una mirada tan aterradora que derretiría un glaciar entero, un brillo rojo apareció por el costado de los ojos verdes del jinete. Y eso que solo los miraba sobre el hombro.

Usopp y Chopper se encogieron ante la mirada asesina que el Napolitano les estaba arrojando (el primero trago fuertemente saliva); Johnny por otra parte estaba en un silencio absoluto mientras que sus ojos estaban agitándose, no había duda de lo que sea que estuviera ocultando Gyro era tan denso y oscuro que nadie se atrevería a hablar de ello.

"Si ya acabaron de hablar sobre mi…". Las palabras de Gyro sonaron con cuidado y con frialdad, Su cabeza se posiciono al frente hacia el horizonte. "continuemos con el recorrido".

Y así los cinco continuaron con su carrera hacia la final de la etapa. Nadie dijo nada más desde entonces…

A lo lejos de donde se encontraban los otros. Una persona estaba observando la escena desde su ojo visor mientras una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

* * *

En otra parte del país de América. Steven Steel se encontraba sentado en el interior de una locomotora con un brazo apoyado sobre su mentón cuya mirada se dirigía a la ventana. Esta vez Lucy se fue para traerle algo a su esposo que en este mismo instante se encontraba en una reunión de suma importancia. Por otro lado su sirviente estaba observando unas fotos las cuales mostraban la famosa **palma del diablo. **

"Y bien, Bufford. ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?". Steel Pregunto a su sirviente con una mirada indiferente.

"estas fotografías fue tomada a aproximadamente 200 metros desde el cielo por el globo #3 mientras seguía la carrera". Bufford comenzó a explicar a su maestro mientras hojeaba las fotos. "los participantes de la 2da etapa recorren dos rutas. 800 participantes escogieron la ruta desértica mientras que 528 de ellos la abandonaron en el lugar de las fotos. Se cree que las causas son las arenas movedizas y los Sandworms. El número de víctimas se elevó a los 79. Eso es un dilema".

"79 participantes…". Steel repitió esas palabras con el ceño fruncido. "los indígenas locales llaman a esa zona **la palma del diablo **nadie puede predecir como aparecerá despues y como hay otras de esas palmas por el nuevo mundo".

"los geólogos creen que en esa área se estrelló un meteorito. Pero su tamaño y razón geológica por la que se mueve como un ser viviente son cosas que nadie puede explicar". Bufford argumento poniendo las fotos sobre la mesa. "los indígenas creen que la miseria cae sobre los que van cerca de esas tierras y algunos de ellos diecen que esas palmas escogen a gente sin importar que etnia o raza sean".

Los ojos de Steel giraron hacia la ventana donde pudo apreciar a un grupo de corredores quienes eran liderados por uno de los piratas de red hair "Victor Giant". El pirata que según los marines había comido una fruta que le hacía controlar la masa y el volumen de su cuerpo permitiéndole convertirse en un gigante y en un enano a voluntad propia.

"¿Gyro Zeppeli fue el primero en pasar por esa tierra?". Pregunto Steel con sus ojos enfocados en el grupo de corredores.

"Si… actualmente, los globos han perdido de vista, pero él está en el 1er lugar acompañado por Johnny Joestar y el mismísimo Monkey D. Luffy. Están probablemente a 20 km de la meta, valle monumento". Bufford respondió.

"Después de que Gyro Zeppeli pasara por la palma del diablo. ¿Hubo señal de que el hallo algo?". Steel Pregunto con su tono cambiando progresivamente.

Bufford parpadeo confundido ante la gravedad de la pregunta.

"un **cadáver **por ejemplo…". Steel entrejunto las palmas, sus lentes oscuros ocultaron su semblante serio. "existe una posibilidad de que Gyro Zeppeli haya encontrado un **cadáver **humano en esa tierra. Te ordeno que lo investigues".

"Disculpe Steel-san pero podría repetírmelo?" Bufford pregunto con ligero nerviosismo.

"este **Cadaver** esta supuestamente momificado. Revisa si es Gyro Zeppeli cargándolo o si sombrero de paja lo hace". Steel dijo apoyando su barbilla con su puño. "podrían estar ocultándolo".

"Yo… solo estoy sorprendido de que usted lo mencione repentinamente… Steel-san fuera de completar satisfactoriamente esta carrera a través del país…". Bufford hablo con seriedad en el asunto mirando a su maestro con preocupación y pregunto: "¿acaso esta carrera tiene un **propósito diferente**?".

"¡Lo diré una vez sin dudar! ¡Haremos de esta carrera un éxito global! ¡Ese es el único propósito que existe! Pero ahora mismo necesitamos una investigación… una investigación sobre Gyro Zeppeli". Steel dijo con voz firme y determinada. "puedes retirarte, Bufford".

"Como ordene mi señor". Bufford se inclina moderadamente y procede a dejar solo a Steel en el vagón.

O eso pensaba.

Una pequeña luz apareció por detrás de la cortina donde estaba Steven. Era el fuego de una cerilla cuyo destino era encender una pipa de aspecto elegante y refinado.

"Su conversación, Steel-San…". Una voz fina y elegante se escuchó detrás del telón. "permítame hacerle una corrección".

* * *

**Un hombre que desde edad temprana ha servido como emisario de esta nación.**

* * *

El rostro de Steel se voltea hacia el telón donde un hombre rubio vestido con un abrigo manga larga morado y con finos bigotes laterales sobre su cara lo abrió revelando a otros dos más. Uno estaba parado mirando distante a la ventana, poseía el mismo atuendo que el hombre que abrió la cortina solo que su cabello rubio estaba suelto y rizado y poseía un tipo diferente de bigote.

El segundo estaba en la mesa fumando de la pipa. Poseía el mismo atuendo y el mismo peinado que los otros dos… solo que parecía más pequeño y su rostro estaba regordete.

"no es solo una posibilidad de que Gyro Zeppeli lo encontrara en la palma. Eso es un hecho al 100%".

* * *

**Un hombre que ha enfrentado cientos de calamidades que amenazaban con arrebatarle la tierra que más amaba y ha salido victorioso.**

* * *

"el mensaje que Oyecomova, el hombre que enviamos tras él, dejara en el punto de control nos lo dijo… Oyecomova lo identifico". El hombre de rostro regordete emitió un aura sombría que coincidía con su mirada. "el persiguió a Gyro, tratando de quitarles el cadáver pero fue derrotado".

"¿Usted está diciendo que la razón por la cual Gyro Zeppeli se ha unido a esta carrera fue para encontrar el cadáver antes que nosotros y el Cipher Pol?". Steven pregunto al hombre sentado en la mesa.

"A este punto. No lo sabemos". El hombre le respondió a Steel. "Ya tengo a mi gente encargándose de esos cerdos del gobierno mundial pero con el Zeppeli… pudo haber encontrar el cadáver por pura coincidencia, o tal vez el mismo no se ha percatado de que lo ha encontrado".

* * *

**Un hombre que para muchos representa el símbolo del patriotismo puro con una voluntad más fuerte que el acero.**

* * *

"Después de todo es la naturaleza del cadáver y la palma del diablo. Ambos eligen a la personas". El hombre sostuvo su pipa humeante con delicadeza. "el problema es que, luego qu nos deshagamos de Gyro el cadáver podría perderse o enterrarse. Y por lo tanto ¡necesitamos investigar con están transportando y escondiendo el cadáver!".

Los ojos de Steel se abrieron en estado de shock total ante las palabras del hombre.

"espere un segundo. No sé mucho acerca de Gyro y prometí cooperar con usted extensivamente aunque me costara la vida pero… ¿deshacernos de él? ¡Usted nunca dijo que habrá asesinatos en esta carrera! ¿¡ha dicho que se desharía de Gyro Zeppeli!? ¿¡Esto no es solamente para buscar el cadáver!? ¿¡Porque no me ha dicho esto para empezar!?". Las palabras de Steel sonaban certeras mientras se levantaba de su asiento y confrontaba al hombre que para sus ojos es su líder y jefe.

"¡escuche atentamente, Steel-san!". El hombre dejo su pipa en la mesa y le daba una mirada al organizador de la SBR que lo hizo sentirse débil, tanto que lo provoco que se tumbara sombre el suelo y apoyara su espalda contra la parte trasera de los muebles. "¡para nosotros el tener el cadáver es justicia honesta! ¡Este es el cadáver que la humanidad ha estado esperando! Más que descubrir que paso

* * *

tras el siglo vacío o el mismísimo One Piece! ¡Usaremos cualquier medio necesario para obtenerlo hasta el final!".

* * *

**Un hombre desprovisto de las dudas que cualquier rey o gobernador puede poseer en su carrera y con una gran fuerza y poder.**

* * *

"quiero que tenga una sola cosa en claro, Stephen Steel: ¡esta carrera no existiría de no ser por mí! Así que vigile sus palabras". El hombre sentencio con firmeza.

* * *

**Él es… el rey de este país. Un rey que fue elegido por su propio pueblo.**

* * *

Steel apretó los dientes en un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, cuando ya estuvo totalmente de pie miro al hombre que tenía en frente por unos segundos para después inclinarse ante él. "lo entiendo… señor presidente… de los Estados Unidos.

* * *

**Funny Valentine**

**El presidente de los Estados Unidos de América.**

* * *

La puerta del vagón se abre y Lucy aparece con una bandeja café y con dos tazas llenas.

"ya he venido". Lucy anuncio solo para ser detenida por el hombre que estaba de guardia sobre la cortina. Su aparición repentina hizo que Lucy botara la bandeja con el café hirviendo hacia la cara del presidente Valentine.

Solo que en vez de salpicarle por la cara… desapareció en el apto sin dejar ni la taza ni la jarra, solo tres gotas de café mancharon la mesa en la que el presidente apoyaba su codo. Este apto sorprendió tanto a la menor como a Steel mientras que Valentine poseía una mirada indiferente en su rostro.

"se cuidadoso. No conmigo… tu joven y bella esposa… esta sobre tu cabeza". Valentine señalo el techo del vagón.

Ambos miraron al techo y enseguida escucharon pisadas que estaban encima del vagon.

"las acciones de mis sirvientes, Steel-san… son llamados planes, no asesinatos". Valentine dijo con su mirada hacia el techo donde las pisadas seguían escuchándose.

Lucy miro por afuera de la ventana y pudo distinguir por las sombras la silueta de una persona que estaba parada encima del techo. Ni ella ni Steel sabían que este individuo serial el próximo desafío que nuestros héroes se verán forzados a enfrentar.

* * *

**Y eso es todo… finalmente el villano de esta historia hizo su gran apareció y si creen que en el mundo de Jojo era alguien tan intimidante al igual que su patriotismo. En el mundo de One Piece lo convertiré en alguien "ATERRADOR". **

**Muchas gracias por aquellos que leyeron este capítulo y le envió un saludo al mayor fan de esta historia Joestar D. PIPE. **

**El próximo capítulo no podre escribirlo en lo que viene siendo la mitad del mes que viene PERO no se preocupen ya que en vez de ello escribiré una corta serie de One-Shots acerca de los Personajes de la SBR en el mundo de One piece y dentro de poco tendre listo el spin off de la cual les he estado hablando en el capítulo anterior. **

**¡Y eso ha sido todo. Cuídense mucho y hastaaaa la próxima! **

**(Pd: voy a cambiar el titulo de la historia)**


	16. persecucion constante

Los estruendos de los galopes y las explosiones resonaron por el extenso llano arenoso. Empezó sin previo aviso justo antes de que Gyro se hubiera aplicado el **Zombie Horse **y el Haki de Luffy resonó advirtiéndoles del peligro pero era tarde cuando la parte superior de la montaña en la que estaban parados explotaba y los escombros llovieron sobre ellos. Afortunadamente lograron escapar de ellos pero eso no detuvo las explosiones y no tuvieron más remedio que ir al extenso llano para evitar ser acorralados.

Su perseguidor se revelo minutos después siendo una sola persona: el hombre era de piel clara y de gran cabello rubio peinado hacia arriba, Llevaba lo que parecía un informe de la guardia real de un país, la parte superior derecha del hombre estaba chapado con una lámina de metal que rodeaba todo su ojo la cual tenía un monóculo.

**Rudolv von Stroheim**

**Capitán**** del rama militar de Germa**

"¿¡CUANDO VAN A DEJAR DE PERSEGUIRNOS CONSTANTEMENTE!?". Usopp grito asustado y harto de que estas situaciones ocurrieran a menudo ¿¡podría alguien dejarlos correr ya en paz!?

"¡Ese maldito nos ha estado disparando misiles sin parar!". Johnny miro sobre su hombro. El sudor en su frente se sentía frio con la fricción del aire en su cara.

Stroheim les dio a sus presas una mirada carente de emociones cuando su ojo cibernético comenzó a apuntarlos para su siguiente ataque.

El vapor salió del cuello de su caballo y de ahí se abrieron dos compartimientos las cuales estaban repletos de misiles de corto alcance.

"fuego". Declaro en una voz fría y los misiles salieron disparo como una oleada hacia sus objetivos.

"**Steel Ball: ¡Tornado Hit!". **Gyro arrojo su Steel Ball y giro rápidamente hasta convertirse en un tornado verde la cual sirvió para arrasar con los misiles rápidamente y regreso a su mano.

"**Gum-Gum: ¡Spear!". **Luffy disparo su pie estirándose hacia Stroheim pero este se inclina rápidamente esquivando el golpe. "¡Maldicion!".

"¿¡Piensas que con eso pueden detenerme!?". Stroheim pregunto hinchándose de pecho. "¡he sido equipado con el mejor equipo tecnológico que es más que suficiente para acabar con ustedes y así cobrar su recompensa luego de que termine la carrera!".

"¡HMP! ¿¡Que no está contra las reglas atacar a otros participantes, Stroheim!?". Gyro miro al mercenario con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡tú eres un excepción, Gyro Zeppeli! " Stroheim declaro señalando al Napolitano. "¡Muchos enemigos de tu familia quieren tu cabeza! ¡La cabeza de Sombrero de paja y del otro son un objetivo secundario!".

"¡NECESITO MI CABEZA!". Grito Usopp con el miedo escrito en su cara.

"¡Jodete, laminado! ¡La única cabeza que va a rodar en arena será la tuya!". Luffy escupió con enojo hacia el mercenario.

"¡Si, No le llegas ni a la punta de la pata a Franky en cuanto lo genial que es!". Chopper añadió fuego al insulto de Luffy.

"¡Es verdad, Franky es mil veces más SUPER que este tipo!". Luffy agrego ahora con una sonrisa ignorando a su perseguidor.

"¡Quiero decir: mira esos gigantescos brazos que disparan todo tipo de cosas!". Chopper dijo feliz ignorando el hecho de que sus vidas peligran nuevamente.

"Seguro que si alguien como Franky nos atacase sin duda estaríamos en todo tipo de problemas". Para agregarle más leña al fuego. Johnny vino con un comentario sarcástico que no estaba destinado a elogiar al astillero de los Mugiwara.

"Nos alegra que estés de acuerdo con nosotros, Johnny". Luffy miro al lisiado con agrado. "por eso eres alguien genial".

Una nueva oleada de misiles salió disparadas hacia el grupo por un Stroheim ahora molesto.

"¿¡PORQUE TUVIERON QUE HACERLO ENOJAR!?". Usopp chillo nuevamente de pánico cuando vio los misiles acercándose.

"**¡Gum-Gum: Ballon!" **Luffy salta de Chopper y aspira mucho aire hasta inflarse como un globo y atrapar todos los misiles en su barriga y repelerlos a la dirección opuesta haciendo que el mercenario se detenga y se cubran. Después de esa maniobra, expulsa el aire acumulado impulsándose nuevamente sobre su montura.

"¡Maldito…!". Stroheim maldijo con los dientes apretados y reanudo su persecución hacia el grupo.

"¡Buena maniobra, Luffy!". Gyro felicito el movimiento que ejecuto el pirata de goma. "¡ahora tenemos una buena!-".

Su comentario murió tan rápido como su Haki le advirtió sobre un peligro inminente y tuvo que inclinarse para evitar ser impactado por una bala.

"¿¡qué demonios!?". Johnny exclamo y miro hacia atrás para ver a Stroheim pisándoles los talones. Esta vez el mercenario mostro un nuevo artilugio: su mano no derecha no estaba y en vez de eso había una especie de cañón largo. El mercenario chasqueo la lengua con molestia de haber fallado.

"¿¡de dónde demonios saco eso!?". Luffy pregunto conmocionado.

"¡parece una especie de rifle…! ¡Al parecer sus partes mecánicas tienen la utilidad de acabar con sus objetivos de forma rápida o limpia!". Johnny explico ahora asustado de las capacidades de Stroheim. Luego se maldijo a si mismo por seguir siendo inútil. Incluso teniendo un Stand no sabía cómo usarlo y aun no pudo entrenar con Gyro acerca del giro.

"¡Nyo Ho! ¿¡Va a ser así entonces, Stroheim!?". Gyro giro su ardiente mirada y una desafiante sonrisa hacia el mercenario. "¡Si planeas seguir acosándonos de esta manera, puede que no te guste lo que veas a continuación!".

"¡Yo nunca renuncio a un objetivo. Cuando tengo el ojo puesto en un objetivo jamás me rindo en conseguirlo!". Declaro Stroheim con determinación.

"¡Bueno...!". Gyro giro su mirada hacia su Steel Ball pero esta vez no estaba girando así que el jinete se la guardo en la funda. "¡En esa caso: **SORU!**".

Tan pronto como dijo esa palabra. Gyro Zeppeli había _desaparecido_ de la montura de su caballo.

"¿¡pero qué demonios!?". Johnny abrió los ojos con impacto.

"Luffy…". Usopp con un tono de voz que no era familiar para el pirata de goma teniendo la boca abierta. "acaso Gyro pudo…".

Esta era la segunda vez que se veía a Gyro ejecutar una de las habilidades más conocidas del Rokushiki. La primera vez que la habían visto fue cuando ese terrorista estaba a punto de tocar al Napolitano. Todos habían pasado de alto esa cosa con la excusa de que Gyro era alguien muy rápido en cuanto pensamiento.

Pero verlo desaparecer de esa forma sobre la montura de su caballo en movimiento le dio un vuelco a los pensamientos de los demás acerca de quién era en realidad Gyro Zeppeli.

"¿¡Que!?". Stroheim abrió totalmente los ojos. No pudo creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, su objetivo había desaparecido de un borrón justo frente a él y de los demás. _"¡No es posible! ¡Alguien como él no podría dominar esas técnicas!". _

De repente el aire de sus pulmones fue expulsado cuando una patada perforo su costado, lo desbalanceo de su montura y lo ha hecho caerse de su caballo y rodar sobre la dura arena.

El resto se detuvo para ver el estado de la escena con la sorpresa escrita en sus caras. El caballo de Gyro también se detuvo y giro su cabeza para mirar a su jinete parado encima de una roca de gran tamaño.

Stroheim se levantó del suelo y le dio al jinete Napolitano que estaba sobre su vista una mirada de furia fría mientras se ponía firme y se quitaba el polvo de su hombro.

"creo que te había dicho:". Gyro comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz firme y serena mientras miraba distantemente al mercenario bajo su sombrero. "que no te gustaría lo que vendría después".

"Oi… ¿Qué fue lo que Gyro acababa de hacer?". Johnny pregunto a sus acompañantes pero estos no dijeron nada, solo miraban el duelo con miradas serias (incluyendo Luffy).

Stroheim frunció aún más el ceño ante el comentario de su objetivo. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?". Pregunto, no… ordeno que se le respondiera de inmediato.

"Hmmmmm". Gyro dio un pequeño salto y aterrizo sobre el suelo areno. "Voy a ser honesto al respecto ya que algún día necesitaría hacer esto y ese día es hoy: justo ahora he usado una de las habilidades más comunes que los empleados del gobierno Mundial usan: **Soru**".

"¿Qué?". Johnny se preguntó. ¿La maniobra que Gyro había usado no tenía algo que ver con el giro?

"¡Mentiroso!". Stroheim señalo al jinete con su cañón con una sonrisa de confianza. "no hay forma de que hubieras aprendido esa clases de cosas. Solo los empleados del gobierno o los marines de alto rango saben usarlo".

"Nyo ho". Gyro se rio entre dientes para luego para luego encorvarse en una posición que era muy familiar para Luffy. "Quizás debería hacerte otra demostración. Quiero que me dispares".

La actitud confiada de Stroheim vacilo por un segundo. "¿piensas que soy tan tonto como para caer en eso? ¿Cómo sé que cuando dispare usaras ese truco de nuevo y contraatacaras con tus Steel Balls?".

"No usare mis Steel Balls o cualquier truco con el giro. Solo me quedare en esta posición y tú me vas a disparar". Declaro Gyro mostrando su radiante sonrisa dorada. "puedes disparar a donde se te dé la gana pero déjame advertirte que no importa cuánto dispares o que tan fuertes son tus balas. **Va a ser inútil**".

Johnny trago saliva ante el desafío de Gyro a Stroheim. El lisiado no podía creer que su mentor no se atrevería a usar sus armas de confianza y su gran técnica del giro. ¿Qué trama realmente el napolitano y trucos que nunca antes había visto va a usar?

"¡Heh! ¡Si alardear era lo que querías me hubieras hecho el trabajo más fácil!". Stroheim se burló y apunto su cañón hacia el frente. "Muere".

El disparo salió de su cañón y viajo en línea recta a velocidades sónicas e impacto contra la frente de Gyro Zeppeli con una pequeña explosión que envolvió toda la cara del rubio.

"¡GYRO!". Johnny grito y estaba a punto de ir a ayudarlo pero un largo brazo se interpuso en su camino.

"espera". Luffy hablo sin que su máscara seria vacilara por un momento.

Johnny chasqueo la lengua y miro de nuevo el enfrentamiento pero algo extraño ocurría. En vez de haber sesos desparramados o sangre en abundancia sobre la roca que estaba detrás de Gyro; De hecho Gyro no estaba flácido o caído. Estaba de pie en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando desafío.

Stroheim abrió los ojos en estado de Shock. "¡IMPOSIBLE!".

El humo en el rostro de Gyro se disipo y para gran sorpresa de Stroheim y Johnny. Gyro estaba _ileso _la bala había impactado contra su frente y explotado al contacto pero el jinete napolitano no se había inmutado.

"¿¡COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE!? ¿¡QUE CLASE DE TRUCO HAS USADO AHORA, GYRO ZEPPELI!?" Stroheim rugió ahora hecho una furia.

"He usado otra técnica del Rokushiki: **Tekkai, **Puede hacer que tu piel se más dura como el hierro". Gyro explico de forma relajada cuando se acomodó de su posición anterior. "aquella bala tuya se sintió como si un niño me lanzara una pelota de goma ¡Nyo ho ho!".

"¡Maldito…!". Stroheim gruño con rabia y volvió a apuntar su cañon. "¡MUERE BASTARDO!".

"**¡Soru!". **Gyro volvió a desaparecer de un borron dejando un rastro de arena que Stroheim no pudo seguir.

Stroheim abrió los ojos y miro a todas partes para saber dónde estaba apuntando su cañón mientras tanto. Escucho de nuevo el sonido de la fricción del aire detrás de él y se giró rápidamente para confrontarlo.

"**Tobu Shigan". **Gyro disparo una bala de aire comprimido desde su dedo hacia la mano convertida en cañón. El arma quedo destruida en una milésima de segundo y Stroheim rugió de dolor tras haber su arma personal.

Por instinto, Stroheim soltó un fuerte silbido y su caballo a lo lejos lloro y en su compartimiento salieron disparados una oleada de micro-misiles dirigidos hacia un tranquilo Gyro.

**¡Geppo!**". Gyro dio un potente salto que lo elevo muchos metros sobre el aire. Los misiles se elevaron para perseguir a su objetivo pero esto solo era para su siguiente maniobra: **"Rankyuku: Kabe". **

Gyro lanzo una patada lateral a gran velocidad y fuerza en el aire que creo un muro de aire condensado que bloquea y destruye todos los micro misiles que el caballo de Stroheim le ha mandado.

"¡Increíble!". Usopp grito con entusiasmo pero aun mantuvo su rostro serio.

"¡esa maniobra fue asombrosa! ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?". Chopper pregunto igual de sorprendido que Usopp.

"¡cómo es que hace todo eso queras decir!" Johnny alzo la voz ahora estando molesto. "¿¡cómo demonios Gyro puede hacer maniobras como esa sin el uso del giro o de las Steel Balls!?".

"¡ah hola Johnny! ¿Cómo te va?". Luffy salio de su estado serio y saludo a Johnny como si acabara de aparecer.

"¡HE ESTADO A TU LADO POR DIAS, IDIOTA!". Rugió el lisiado con un rostro aterrador que era comparable con el de Nami.

"¡quiero decir:…!". Luffy hablo con tono miedoso pero su mirada volvió a su estado serio cuando vio a Gyro aterrizar al suelo sin ningún rasguño. Recuerdos desde hace 2 años invadieron su mente. "He visto esta clase de habilidades hace 2 años, las he visto de personas muy malvadas que querían hacerle daño a Robín y a mi tripulación".

"Entonces las conoces". Johnny dijo seriamente regresando su mirada hacia su mentor. Se ha dado cuenta de que hacerle más preguntas desencadenaría más malos recuerdos. "está bien".

De regreso con Gyro y Stroheim. El mercenario estaba lívido ante los intentos erróneos de conseguir a Gyro Zeppeli. El bastardo sabía muy bien las artes que empleaban el Rokushiki ¡Y lo ocultaba muy bien! Antes de que lo persiguiera estaba al tanto de que el napolitano _solo _usaba Steel Balls y el poder del giro.

Pero viéndolo justo ahora empleando las técnicas que los marines y agentes del CP emplean a cada rato. No pudo haberlo enfurecido más.

"Entonces…". Gyro comenzó a hablar inclinándose hacia adelante. "¿Ya vas a aceptar tu derrota para luego irte? ¡Todavía pienso en ser piadoso contigo y así que creo que esta sería una buena oportunidad para dar la vuelta e irte!".

Stroheim apretó aún más su puño, su frente estaba repleta de venas y sus dientes rechinaron como si rasparan una pizarra.

"¿No? Bien. Supongo que voy a tener que terminar con este enfrentamiento de una vez". Aclaro Gyro posicionándose para su siguiente ataque.

"¡No pienses que puedes subestimarme!" Stroheim gruño usando su mano para agarrar su mano robótica destruida y arrancándosela revelando un cañón aún más grueso. "¡Todavía me queda un último truco!".

Gyro abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio el gran cañón del brazo de Stroheim iluminarse con un destello azul celeste. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué pasaría después.

"¡ALEJENSE!". Gyro les grito en advertencia a los demás quienes abrieron los ojos con incredulidad.

"**¡Grober ZerstÖrer Canyon!". **Stroheim rugio cuando una gran viga de luz celeste salió disparada de su cañón hacia un objetivo en común: Gyro Zeppeli.

La luz brillante del láser fue lo último que Gyro vio cuando activo **Tekkai **y fuese envuelto en una enorme explosión que creo una honda de choque lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir las pequeñas montañas a su alrededor y mandar a volar a los otros con sus caballos incluyendo el mismo stroheim.

La destrucción duro lo suyo mientras los otros se reincorporaban y el polvo se disipaba por completo.

"¡maldita sea! ¿¡Qué demonios ocurre con ese tipo queriendo matarnos a todos!?". Johnny levanto su torso del suelo arenoso y vio a Luffy saca su cabeza de la arena como un avestruz y quitarse la arena de las orejas.

Stroheim se levantó por completo justo a tiempo para ver su obra, había usado su arma de último recurso la cual tenía a disposición para terminar con su objetivo. Miro hacia donde estaba su caballo o lo que quedaba de él ya que estaba desparramado sobre el suelo con piezas metálicas esparcidas por el lugar.

Chasqueo con la lengua con molestia. ¿Ahora cómo hará para volver? Bueno, no es que importara tanto ya que ahora tendría que encargarse de los demás sin saber cómo ya que se había quedado sin munición.

"¡Ay….!". Un largo quejido de dolor resonó por la nube de polvo que todavía persistía donde estaba Gyro Zeppeli. Stroheim abrió los ojos con total impresión. "¡Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay….!".

El polvo tardo unos segundos más en disiparse hasta revelar a un Gyro Zeppeli ¡Todavía vivo! Estampado sobre los restos de una montaña con las piernas desparramadas. Su ropa estaba bien exceptuando unos trozos quemados o rasgados y su sombrero también estaba dañado al igual que sus pantalones y botas. La sangre brotaba en la frente del Napolitano y sus ante brazos estaban magullados.

"Maldita sea…". Gyro dejó escapar un suspiro de dolor y con un poco de esfuerzo logro levantarse para apoyarse contra las rocas. "Eso si dolió un montón".

"¿¡C-Como… Como fue que…!?". Stroheim intento hablar pero su propia voz vacilaba ante lo que estaba viendo.

"Si no hubiera activado Tekkai justo a tiempo si hubiera recibido un gran daño". Gyro gimio tomando largas respiraciones. "Supongo que tengo que darte crédito por el esa movida".

"¡NO ENTIENDO NADAAAAA!". Stroheim grito al cielo con total frustración. "¿¡COMO PUEDES ESTAR VIVO DESPUES DE ESO!?".

"Yare Yare Daze". Gyro murmuro con pesar mientras se acomodaba el sombrero dañado. "¿puedes bajarle dos rayas a tu tono de voz?".

"¡MALDITO SEAS TU Y TODA TU MALDITA LINEA DE SANGRE!". Stroheim chillo escupiendo en cada palabra hacia Gyro. "¡VOY A MATARTE, MALDITO IMBECIL!".

"Cielos…". Gyro volvió a gemir. Esta vez levanto sus cansados brazos pegando la parte superior de sus manos sobre la superficie de la roca. "espera un momento para que al menos pueda estar completamente de pie".

"¡NO! ¡ESTA VEZ NO VOY A DEJARTE IR!". Stroheim gruño cuando hizo a un lado su chaqueta y revelo un cuchillo de cazador que desenvaino con su mano buena y se acercó rápidamente hacia Gyro. **"¡MUERE!". **

"**Mine Balls: Machine Gun". **Gyro uso el poder del giro en el dorso de sus manos y torcio la piedra que estaba tocando hasta convertirlas en pequeñas esferas de roca quienes salieron disparadas a gran velocidad hacia Stroheim como una ametralladora.

Stroheim sintió como si múltiples pelotas de golf se estamparan contra todo su cuerpo y cara. El dolor que sintió era completamente indescriptible que no pudo emitir sonido de dolor alguno pero a pesar de dolor abrazador se negó a caer al suelo.

"¿todavía estas de pie?". Gyro pregunto casualmente viendo al mercenario todavía de pie y acercándose a paso lento hacia él. "Sí que eres un tipo duro pero esto ya se terminó". Cerró los ojos soltando un largo suspiro. "ha sido un gusto".

Stroheim se detuvo en seco cuando sintió algo aferrarse a su cuello, el mercenario levanto la mirada para ver a Luffy encima de él con los pies aferrados a su cuello y girando sobre su propio eje creando poleas sobre sus piernas.

"**Gum-Gum…". **Luffy se elevó en el aire y sus piernas giraban con Stroheim aferradas a ellas haciéndolo girar también en el aire. **"¡Great Mace!". **

Luffy estampa a Stroheim contra el suelo areno creando una gran nube de polvo que puso fin a la persecución del mercenario.

**Rudol von Stroheim.**

**Ocupacion: Capitán.**

**Estado: Derrotado. **

Luffy aterriza al suelo y observo el estado del mercenario. Al ver que ya no está levantando el pirata de goma se dirige hacia un dolido Gyro.

"¡Gyro ¿estás bien!?". Luffy pregunto al Napolitano.

"Solo necesito un minuto y estaré en bien". Gyro agito su mano en despido. "¿Cómo esta Johnny?".

"Todos se encuentran bien". Luffy respondió con la misma energía habitual aunque una actitud seria se apodero de sus rasgos. "Gyro, ¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso?".

"¿hacer qué?". Gyro abrió un ojo para ver al capitán de goma. Luffy solo se le quedo mirando y Gyro soltó un largo suspiro antes de reincorporarse por completo y caminar al lado de Luffy y pasándolo pero no si antes detenerse y responder: "Mi hermano me lo enseño".

Eso fue todo lo que dijo Gyro Zeppeli antes de ir hacia los demás. Luffy se quedó mirando al joven por unos segundos con una mirada contemplativa antes de seguirlo.

Tenían una carrera que continuar.

* * *

**Y aquí esta otro capítulo más. Desde el principio de la historia siempre quise que Gyro fuera capaz de usar Rokushiki porque es mi arte marcial favorito en One Piece. La explicación detrás de esto se debe a que como Gyro al igual que su padre y su familia ahora están afiliados al gobierno pudieron aprender dichas técnicas que los agentes del Cipher pol y los miembros de la marina de más alto rango usan. **

**¡Bueno eso ha sido por hoy y Haaaaaastaaaa la próxima!**


End file.
